La luz que quiero para mi
by Katengecchi
Summary: Tsubasa vive recordando su encuentro con esa misteriosa chica hasta que un PV de un nuevo grupo de school idols le da la oportunidad de reencontrarse con ella. Una historia de distancia, barreras y profundos sentimientos. TsubaHono, NicoMaki, AnjuErena
1. No creo que no haya sido el destino

No creo que no haya sido el destino

Caminaba hacia la estación después de un duro día de entrenamiento, a pesar de llevar dos años de ser school idol y haber adoptado un estilo de vida ligeramente diferente al de una estudiante normal, no sentía que muchas cosas fueran "especiales" en mi día a día, por supuesto, el escenario había abierto un mundo maravilloso y completamente desconocido para mí, pero prácticamente mis alegrías se reducían a eso, ensayar con mis amigas para alcanzar ese escenario era emocionante, pero nada más, era feliz, pero sentía que me faltaba algo.

Los fines de semana después del entrenamientos, solía deambular por algunos lugares tranquilos de la ciudad, en esa ocasión decidí aventurarme un poco, y como suele suceder, no todo salió como yo esperaba, me perdí, no tenia idea de donde estaba, aun así, me mantuve tranquila pensando en que mi nuevo móvil me indicaría sin fallos el camino de regreso, por lo que camine un poco mas hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que tenia algunos juegos para niños, un tiempo después empezó a oscurecer y decidí que ya era tiempo de volver.

Cuando saque el móvil de mi mochila, mire con desesperación la pantalla de mi teléfono, "batería baja, conecte el cargador", no lo podía creer, observe a mi alrededor en busca de alguien que me pudiera ayudar, sin embargo no había nadie en ese momento, baje mi cabeza y me puse a contemplar mi teléfono, que aun estaba en mis manos, mientras buscaba respuestas empezaba a entrar en pánico, hasta que sentí una mano empujando levemente mi hombro, me exalte y di un pequeño grito, mientras alzaba mi mirada asustada.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo una voz dulce con un tono amable mientras una chica con cabello castaño anaranjado se agachaba y ponía su rostro a la altura del mío.

-¿Eh? – no pude decir mas en medio de la confusión.

\- Bueno, te vi mientras pasaba por aquí y como no parecía que te movieras, pensé que podrías necesitar ayuda – me dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Al ver su sonrisa, una extraña sensación se apodero de mi, duro un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que me sonrojara, me quede un momento asi, admirando su rostro, luego me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y mi rostro se puso aun mas rojo, voltee la cabeza hacia otro lado.

\- S-si, mi móvil se quedo sin batería y no recuerdo bien el camino de regreso a la estación – respondí a pesar de estar avergonzada, supongo que ser school idol me ayudo a mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Entonces estas perdida? – una sonrisa algo burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

\- N-no, no, para nada – dije rápidamente – solo no me acordaba.

Rapidamente me di cuenta que lo que acaba de decir no tenia ningún sentido, pero ella no respondio, en cambio, me tomo de la mano y empezó a arrastrarme a lo largo de la calle.

\- Entonces, te ayudare a recordar – exclamo fuerte para que pudiera oírla mientras corríamos, por otro lado, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era que nuestras manos estaban unidas, a pesar de que me sostenían con fuerza, sentía su calidez y suavidad, de la misma forma podía notar como mi mano comenzaba a sudar un poco, cuando ella soltó mi mano, regrese al mundo real, estábamos frente a la estación.

-Gracias – dije mientras acomodaba mi ropa después del pequeño maratón que acaba de tener.

\- Lo que usted necesite, my lady – exclamo mientras hacia una exagerada reverencia, luego de eso comenzamos a reir, cuando terminamos, pensé en preguntar su nombre, pero un móvil empezó a sonar, cuando ella saco el teléfono y vio la pantalla, una expresión de terror ocupo su cara.

\- Mamá me va a matar – dijo con un tono de resignación, luego volteo hacia mí y me dijo – bueno, es tiempo de despedirnos, cuídate – luego dio media vuelta y empezó a correr mientras descolgaba el teléfono – ¿Yukiho?, lo se, lo siento, ya voy para allá, llego rápido…

Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de que se perdiera de mi vista al dar vuelta en la esquina, todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera pude contestar, sonreí y luego de un inexplicable suspiro entre a la estación…

\- ¡Tsubasa!¡Tsubasa ya es hora! -

Abrí mis ojos, el techo de mi habitación era iluminado por la tenue luz del sol de la mañana, "ese sueño de nuevo", pensé; no era la primera vez que un sueño me recordaba lo sucedido aquel día, por alguna razón, cada que soñaba eso me levantaba con un excelente ánimo.

-Sin embargo, nunca voy a saber quién era esa chica – murmure para mí.

Mientras revisaba las novedades del día, un video llamo mi atención, era un live de un nuevo grupo, "START:DASH - μ's", cuando empecé a ver el video lo confirme: era ella, la misma chica de aquel día, ella estaba en el centro, por fin la había encontrado.


	2. Primer paso

A pasado unos días desde que vi el PV de µ's: pertenecientes a la Preparatoria Otonokizaka, tres chicas habían iniciado un grupo de School idols presentando así un sencillo PV, la líder, Kousaka Honoka, destacaba por la energía que transmitía, que motivaba y fortalecía a sus compañeras, como líder de A-RISE, podía darme cuenta de eso, estaba contenta de saber que había una oportunidad de encontrarme nuevamente con ella, sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, después de todo, existía la posibilidad de que ella no se acordara de mí, ya que era de noche y yo traía un "disfraz" que cambiaba ligeramente mi apariencia, no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento, por lo que continúe con mi rutina, apuntando hacia el Love Live, pensando que con suerte me podría encontrar con ella eventualmente.

Nunca me enteré de lo que paso, pero cuando µ's desapareció del ranking, una parte de mí se entristeció, pensaba que cuando µ's reunió nueve integrantes, todas ellas con un gran potencial, era cuestión de tiempo para vernos en las finales, sin embargo, no fue así.

Luego de haber ganado el Love Live, mi tiempo libre se redujo considerablemente, los ensayos y los eventos eran más exigentes, la atención que capturaba A-Rise era incluso más fuerte y sentía que no podía relajarme, aun así, me sentía satisfecha de poder vivir estas experiencias junto mis inseparables amigas y compañeras Erena y Anju.

Cada que podía, veía los videos de µ's, y aunque la música que hacían tenía cierta magia, en el fondo solo quería ver a esa chica alegre y enérgica de cabello castaño anaranjado, no tenía claro lo que me hacía sentir, pero no podía dejar de mirarla.

\- Quiero verla…- murmure en una ocasión después de terminar el ensayo.

-¿Dijiste algo Tsubasa? – Erena pregunto mientras se disponía a tomar agua, mientras tomaba su mirada se posó en mí, me puse nerviosa, y di una respuesta accidentada:

-N-no, nada, solo pensaba que la coreografía de esta ocasión me está costando trabajo – dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, mis mejillas ardían y no me imaginaba que cara tenia en ese momento.

\- Tienes razón, llevamos dos semanas y aun no dominas bien los pasos del estribillo – y con un tono insinuante agrego - nuestra líder ha estado distraída últimamente, me pregunto porque será…

\- Vamos Rena, deja de molestar a Tsubasa – Anju se metió en la conversación en el momento perfecto – nuestra líder siempre ha cumplido con su deber, solamente necesita un poco de tiempo, hemos estado muy ocupadas últimamente y con lo tranquila que es no me sorprende que se esté preocupando más de la cuenta.

"No es exactamente eso, pero gracias", Anju me salvo con sus palabras, pero desde ese día el deseo de ver a Kousaka empezó a crecer en una parte de mí.

No hace falta decirlo, pero el Love Live fue un gran éxito, lo suficiente como para que se planeara un segundo evento, ahora más grande y con mayor difusión, la emoción hizo olvidarme por un tiempo a esa chica, hasta que fue momento de empezar a prepararse para las eliminatorias, a pesar de haber ganado, nosotras sabíamos que no podíamos confiarnos, principalmente porque entre el gran número de grupos participantes en Tokio, un nombre que se había esfumado el LL anterior, nueves chicas que habíamos considerado unas posibles rivales, reapareció tímidamente en la lista, para A-RISE, era claramente una amenaza, para mí, fue el empujón que necesitaba para avanzar.

Tenía la determinación, pero sabía que mi posición me limitaba, como líder de A-RISE, no podía simplemente llegar las puertas de Otonokizaka, buscar a Kousaka y decirle "seamos amigas", era una locura, perdí varios días considerando diferentes opciones, hasta que uno de mis malos hábitos me traiciono y mis pensamientos salieron de mi boca inconscientemente frente a mis amigas.

\- ¿Así que quieres encontrarte con Kousaka? – pregunto Erena – Ciertamente la líder de µ's parece ser un personaje curioso

\- Supongo que, como líder, te preguntas que tipo de persona es la guía de la competencia – agrego Anju, supongo que me consideran alguien demasiado responsable, "lo siento mucho, chicas, no es nada de eso" pensé.

\- S-sí, solamente me preguntaba cómo era, es decir, µ's parece tener un brillo especial y creo que parte de eso se debe a ella – respondí en lo que me pareció una explicación convincente.

\- Un brillo especial… ¿eh? – dijo Erena mientras me miraba con una sonrisa malvada, me di cuenta de que había dicho algo extremadamente vergonzoso, mi rostro se puso rojo y mire para otro lado – Bueno, supongo que será divertido… Te ayudaremos.

-¿Qué? – dije sin entender a que se refería, aunque me daba mucho más miedo saber que ya había empezado a tramar algo.

\- Kousaka – me quede inmóvil mientras Erena me veía divertida – te ayudaremos a encontrarte con Kousaka Honoka.

\- ¿Ves?, pudiste habérnoslo dicho desde antes – Anju puso su mano sobre mi hombro – sabes que estamos para ti, Tsubasa.

\- Anju… - parece que la despistada Anju no se ha dado cuenta de que Erena solo está jugando conmigo – gracias.

Erena soltó una pequeña risa, a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta molestarme sé que no haría nada malo, después de todo, yo conozco uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, eso ha hecho que la confianza que tenemos sea muy fuerte. Sonreí pensando que no podría haber conseguido mejores amigas que estas dos, y aunque no supieran todo, saber que ellas me apoyaban me hacía sentir tranquila y segura de que todo iba a estar bien.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el tan esperado encuentro tuviera lugar, aunque parecía una completa casualidad, Erena planeo cuidadosamente que un aviso de la presentación de nuestra nueva canción llegara a los oídos de µ's, no sé cómo lo hizo, y no me preocupe por ello, yo solo quería ver a Kousaka, la presentación iba a ser en la explanada frente a UTX, donde normalmente se transmitían anuncios públicos de la escuela o publicidad de A-RISE, solo se iba a presentar un día, en la mañana y en la tarde, a pesar de lo arriesgado, yo tenía que esperar en los alrededores y buscar rastros de Kousaka o sus amigas, que con suerte, irían a ver la presentación de la tarde, según Erena, era imposible que lo dejaran pasar, después de que la presentación se repitiera dos veces, yo empecé a dudar, sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo, era lógico… y aunque era lógico yo no podía evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada, cuando empezó la última transmisión, pensé que era inútil seguir esperando y con desánimo me dispuse a regresar a la escuela.

Mientras caminaba hacia la multitud para dirigirme a la entrada, un pequeño grupo llamo mi atención, varias chicas con uniformes color azul y que aun cargaban sus mochilas escolares caminaban hacia donde estaba emitiéndose la presentación, empecé a reconocerlas, la famosa Nishikino Maki iba hasta atrás, Ayase Eli y Nozomi Tojou iban juntas un poco más adelante, al igual que Hoshizora Rin y Koizumi Hanayo que estaban un poco separadas del grupo, Yazawa Nico estaba atrás de otras tres chicas que iban juntas y al frente del grupo, Sonoda Umi y Minami Kotori permanecían a la derecha y a la izquierda, y en medio, en medio estaba ella, Kousaka Honoka, la líder de µ's, la misteriosa chica del parque y la chica con ese brillo especial.

Contuve mis ganas de empezar a correr y abrazarla, reuní todo el temple que había ganado a lo largo de mi tiempo como líder de A-RISE y caminé con la confianza que caracteriza a Kira Tsubasa, fue un camino corto que me pareció eterno, mis manos sudaban y sentía calor en mis mejillas, pero ya no había marcha atrás, me situé frente a Kousaka Honoka, y dejé que todo saliera como tenía que ser.

\- Kousaka-san – dije, para así regalarle la mejor de mis sonrisas.

* * *

¡Hola!, Gracias por leer este fanfic, espero les guste, como pueden ver este capitulo es prácticamente parte del episodio 3 de la segunda temporada, quise jugar un poco con eso, espero no haya sido un desastre, les agradeceria mucho su opinión. En cuanto a actualizaciones, mi intención es traer un capitulo nuevo cada semana, espero la Universidad me lo permita, si no es posible, será cada dos semanas.


	3. Después de ser mi rival (Parte 1)

\- La ceremonia de apertura fue agotadora, estoy exhausta – dije mientras me estiraba tratando de recuperar mis energías - ¿por qué tengo que ser la única de las tres que habla?

\- Es tu deber como Presidenta del Consejo estudiantil, ¿a que vienen las quejas ahora? – Umi respondió mis quejas con un regaño, como siempre.

\- Bueno, ahora Honoka-chan pudo decir bien el discurso que planeamos, así que todo salió bien – Kotori trato de calmar a Umi con sus palabras.

\- Exacto, Kotori-chan tiene razón, todo salió bien – agregue con energía – No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Por supuesto, esto no fue suficiente para calmar a Umi que siguió durante unos veinte minutos recordándome y señalándome todos los deberes pendientes que tenía que resolver como presidenta del consejo, yo solo asentía mientras la escuchaba, no es que no me importara mi trabajo y mi responsabilidad con todas, pero mi mente estaba perdida en otros pensamientos, a pesar de que lo entendía, no podía evitar sentir un vació en algún lugar de mí, sabía que a partir de ese día, el día a día en la escuela sería mucho más duro y difícil de vivir, ya lo sabía, me había estado preparando desde nuestro último concierto; mientras Umi seguía hablando yo me levante de mi asiento, respire hondo para reunir esa fuerza que me caracteriza y mirando a mis dos mejores amigas dije:

\- Bien, hagámoslo –

Tsubasa

Los días de A-RISE como School Idols han terminado, por supuesto nuestra determinación para seguir se mantiene y estamos preparadas para lo que sigue, al menos, eso me gustaría pensar, cuando éramos school idols solo necesitábamos nuestra pasión, nuestro valor y ganas de llegar a nuestro público, como profesionales eso ya no es suficiente, y aunque nuestra productora es amable y nos ha explicado y alentado con mucha paciencia, no puedo evitar sentirme decaída al saber que la distancia que nos separa de un debut real aún es muy grande.

\- Kira-san, no es posible que la líder no pueda seguir la coreografía sin fallos – la instructora Miyuki me miraba con severidad – espero ver mejoras pronto, de otra forma no tiene sentido seguir.

-Entiendo – respondí en voz baja, no podía levantar la cabeza de la vergüenza, ella tenía razón, y eso era lo más frustrante.

\- Solamente necesitas practicar ¿si? – dijo con un tono mucho más suave y comprensivo, yo asentí lentamente, cuando levante la mirada, ella nos miró a cada una y agrego con una sonrisa – Bueno, es todo por hoy.

\- Bien, es tiempo de ir por un pastel – dijo Anju mientras me agarraba del brazo y me sonreía – por supuesto, la líder invita.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿por qué debería de pagar por sus antojos? – le respondí siguiéndole el juego, como la líder, no podía estar decaída mucho tiempo, ellas eran mi apoyo y yo el de ellas – Pero no te preocupes, Erena pagara lo tuyo – agregue con toda la intención de molestar a la más alta de las tres.

\- ¿En serio? – Anju se volteo a mirar a Erena emocionada, su expresión ha de haber sido demasiado para ella ya que se sonrojo un poco mientras asentía – No es que tenga otra opción ¿cierto? – dijo Erena tratando de conservar su habitual actitud.

\- Genial – Anju la abrazo efusivamente mientras yo me reía al ver la cara que ponía Erena, en realidad no tenía idea de cómo Anju no se había dado cuenta todavía de los sentimientos de la otra.

Mientras caminábamos rumbo a la cafetería preferida de Anju, yo me limitaba a observar en silencio a mis dos preciadas amigas, sabía que ellas eran mi refugio y también sabía que no podía defraudarlas, no quería que mis inseguridades afectaran su confianza, no podía permitirme eso.

Honoka

\- Honoka-chan, buen trabajo – Kotori me sonreía como siempre mientras agarraba su mochila – Es hora de irnos a casa.

\- Si – dije con flojera, sin embargo, recuperando mis energías me dirigí a la puerta donde estaban Umi y Kotori y con una sonrisa abrace a ambas – Vayamos a comer fuera, si llego temprano a casa tendré que ayudar en la tienda – al parecer mis amigas ya estaban a acostumbradas a mi sinceridad, y aunque parecía que Umi iba a decir algo, Kotori la interrumpió animada – Me parece una buena idea, vamos a estar muy ocupadas de ahora en adelante, tenemos que relajarnos, ¿no, Umi-chan?

\- Kotori… pero si apenas hoy fue la ceremonia de apertura – empezó a replicar Umi.

\- Umi-chan – note algo diferente en la forma en que Kotori miro a Umi, que al verla se limitó a contestar de mala gana – Está bien, pero desde mañana ya no habrá consentimientos, ¿está claro?

\- Por supuesto – hice inmediatamente un saludo militar mientras respondía, esto dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro de Umi, de esta forma salimos de la escuela.

Mientras caminábamos rumbo a una cafetería cerca de la estación, yo iba detrás de mis amigas, al mismo tiempo que las observaba platicar alegremente, no podía evitar sentirme un poco triste; me había dado cuenta desde hace un tiempo, ellas estaban siendo consideradas conmigo, probablemente pensaban que estaba deprimida por la graduación de las chicas de tercero y con ello, el final de muse, y no podía negarlo, últimamente cuando llegaba a casa solo dormía o me acostaba en la cama dejando pasar el tiempo, cuando me obligaban a ayudar en la tienda lo hacía sin ganas y a veces de mal humor, esto ya había provocado varias peleas con Yukiho, incluso mis padres no me decían nada, descubrí que esa clase de amabilidad y consideración me dolía y me hacía sentir peor, no quería preocupar a nadie, pero parecía que no estaba funcionando.

Tsubasa

Gracias a la hora la cantidad de personas que había en la cafetería eran pocas, eso me provoco un suspiro de alivio que no me preocupe en reprimir, al parecer el sentimiento era compartido ya que ninguna de las chicas dijo algo, nos sentamos en la esquina más alejada de la entrada, y ordenamos café y pastel para todas, Anju se encargó de pedir para Erena y para mí, eso le encantaba y no tenía por qué quitarle el gusto, para cuando nos trajeron lo que ordenamos yo ya había recobrado mis ánimos y platicaba alegremente con mis amigas, después de los conciertos, sin duda estos momentos eran los mejores.

Estaba concentrada saboreando un pedazo del pastel que Anju me había ordenado, cuando sentí una mano posándose sobre mi hombro izquierdo, creo que estaba demasiado relajada que volteé aun con la cuchara en la boca, cuando supe de quién era me emocioné, pero cuando me di cuenta de que mi pose seguramente se veía algo descuidada me quedé a cuadros.

\- Tsubasa-san – dijo Kousaka, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa – Hola a todas – terminó para así haber saludado a mis amigas también.

\- Buenas noches, Kousaka-san, parece que también te acompaña Sonoda-san y Minami-san – Erena saludo elegantemente, dándome tiempo a recuperarme, Anju también saludo rápidamente a todas con despreocupación.

\- Kousaka-san, me alegra verte – dije finalmente conteniendo mi emoción – Sonoda-san, Minami-san, buenas noches - ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

\- Solo veníamos a tomar algo después de terminar algunos asuntos de la escuela – contesto Sonoda con su habitual seriedad – Honoka-chan queria descansar un poco – agrego Minami manteniendo su inamovible sonrisa.

\- Tengo que trabajar en la escuela, tengo que ayudar en la casa – dijo Kousaka mientras hacia un puchero – Necesito vacaciones ya, ¿no crees Tsubasa-san? – poso su mirada en mí, me puse algo nerviosa y evitando el contacto visual directo – Si supongo… espera, pero no se supone que la escuela acaba de empezar – le respondí confundida, ella sonrió y haciendo una pose con su mano dándose un golpe en la cabeza y sacando un poco la lengua contesto – Tienes razón, solo estaba jugando- "Ah, por qué tiene que ser tan linda" pensé.

\- ¿Quieren sentarse con nosotras?, podemos platicar un poco mientras comemos algo – las invite un poco tímida.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Kousaka entusiasmada – Vamos Umi-chan, Kotori-chan.

Juntamos dos mesas y las tres se sentaron, a partir de ahí paso una hora de amena conversación, me sorprendió un poco lo bien que se llevaban mis compañeras con las amigas de Kousaka, luego de que Erena y Umi terminaran de debatir sobre como Japón debe de mantener sus tradiciones sin frenar el avance natural de la sociedad, nos dimos cuenta de que ya era tiempo de marcharnos, por lo que pedimos la cuenta y salimos de la cafetería, un poco antes de salir Erena me detuvo un instante y me susurro - ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que hagas algo? – para luego guiñarme el ojo y agregar – te daré una oportunidad, decide si la tomas o la dejas.

\- Bueno, parece que va a ser difícil que nos volvamos a encontrar, Minami-san, Sonoda-san, ¿quisieran intercambiar nuestra información de contacto? – pregunto Erena a las sorprendidas chicas de tercer año.

-Por supuesto – dijo Sonoda, Minami asintió y Erena y Anju empezaron a intercambiar su información con ellas, yo no estaba segura de que hacer, a mi lado Kousaka veía la escena, pero su expresión parecía cansada, incluso triste.

-¿Estas bien Kousaka-san? – pregunte con preocupación.

-¿Eh? – Kousaka-san me miro, al darse cuenta de a que me refería, respondió de una forma exagerada – Si, estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada – se rio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

No estoy muy segura del porqué, pero sentía que eso no era cierto, sentía que había algo más, en ese momento no pensé mucho en mis motivos, tomé de la mano a Kousaka y empecé a correr arrastrándola conmigo, recordé que había un parquecito cerca así que me dirigí hacia allá, debería de haber algo que pudiera hacer para cambiar esa expresión, seguramente lo había y yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

* * *

!Hola!, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, luego de este salto temporal, las cosas comienzan a tomar forma para Tsubasa y Honoka. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	4. Después de ser mi rival (Parte 2)

Luego de ser arrastrada por Tsubasa durante unos 10 minutos, por fin nos detuvimos en un parquecito que me era familiar, pero al que no solía ir muy seguido, Tsubasa no parecía haberse cansado en lo absoluto, yo en cambio daba grandes bocanadas tratando de recuperar el aliento, después de todo dejar de practicar aunque no fuera hace mucho tiempo comenzaba a notarse, sonreí amargamente al pensar eso, pero una voz conocida me alejo de esos pensamientos.

\- Lo siento por arrastrarte sin explicaciones – se disculpó Tsubasa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No te preocupes – conteste tranquilamente – todavía tengo tiempo.

No estaba segura de que hora era, pero posiblemente podría permitirme un tiempo más, además, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Tsubasa, no todos los días puedes pasar el tiempo con alguien a quien admiras.

\- Esta es la segunda vez que haces esto – dije para romper el silencio – esa vez me sorprendiste, y hoy… no fue muy diferente, jejeje.

Tsubasa me sonrio, probablemente recordando aquel entonces, luego de un momento su rostro puso una expresión seria que nunca había visto.

\- Kousaka-san, sé que no soy nadie para cuestionarte, pero siento que no es solo cansancio lo que te tiene así, puede que me esté metiendo en asuntos ajenos a mí y si no quieres decirlo no te obligare – dijo Tsubasa – pero, me preocupa – agrego al final casi susurrando.

\- Tsubasa-san – dije por reflejo, la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso, pero tenía la sensación de ella me entendería, me senté en una banca y Tsubasa me acompaño paciente – la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, me siento perdida ahora que ha terminado.

\- ¿Te refieres a µ's? – pregunto con suavidad.

\- Si, con µ's tenía un objetivo, compartíamos un sueño y metas, todas avanzamos juntas y superamos todo juntas – dije con nostalgia – me di cuenta de que a pesar de haber empezado yo con el grupo, ellas eran las que me daban la fuerza para avanzar, primero era salvar a la escuela, pero después todas empezaron a poner sus sueños en µ's y yo solo quería que se volvieran realidad, todas encontraron algo preciado – mi voz se empezó a quebrar y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas – pero yo no tengo nada, µ's era todo, era donde sentía que pertenecía, ahora que ya no está… yo … - Tsubasa me abrazo fuertemente y yo escondí mi cabeza en su pecho, sus brazos me sostenían firmemente y el contacto hizo que no pudiera aguantar más - ¡Tsubasa-san! – grite para luego romper en llanto.

Dejé salir la tristeza que tenía guardada desde que me despedí de las de tercero, cuando me di cuenta de que ese era realmente el fin de µ's, que ya no había más, que ya no habría ensayos, campamentos, salidas después de clase, reuniones ni conciertos, desde ese día algo en mi pecho no me dejaba estar tranquila; cedi a la calidez que me ofrecía Tsubasa, pensé que al menos eso se me podía permitir, mi respiración se fue normalizando y las lágrimas empezaron a dejar de salir, no se cuánto tiempo paso hasta que empecé a respirar tranquila aun oculta bajo los brazos de Tsubasa.

\- Lo… lo siento – me separé de esa calidez y me empecé a limpiar los ojos con las manos.

\- No te preocupes – ella me tomo las manos y las puso en mi regazo para luego empezar a secar mis lágrimas con un pañuelo – creo que lo necesitabas – me miraba con ternura, parecía que ella también iba a llorar, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

\- Discúlpame, no soy buena consolando a la gente – dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos – sinceramente me gustaría saber las palabras que pueden calmar tu corazón, no puedo entender cuanto de tu mundo era ocupado por µ's, ni decirte cómo lidiar con esto, pero sé que solo te estas dejando llevar por la tristeza, yo sé que no estas vacía, te he visto brillar como nadie más, tú tienes ese brillo, solo necesitas buscar como dejarlo salir de nuevo.

En este punto ya estaba más tranquila y escuchaba atentamente lo que me decía Tsubasa, no entendía del todo lo que me hablaba, seguramente su significado tampoco me haría sentir mejor, pero por alguna razón sus palabras me reconfortaron, sentí en la forma en como me miraba y en su voz el deseo sincero de consolarme, no estaba segura de cómo, pero sabía que me entendía, mi pecho comenzó a sentir algo confuso y sentía que mis labios sonreían, no sabía porque, pero seguramente Tsubasa era la causa.

\- Gracias Tsubasa-san – dije por fin mientras dejaba que la calma de su compañía me llenara – pero…

\- ¿Pero? – dijo ella con cara de confusión.

\- La verdad es que no entendí lo que me dijiste – contesté con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? – Tsubasa se sonrojo mientras una expresión muy graciosa ocupaba su rostro.

\- Gracias – ahora era yo quien rodeaba a Tsubasa con mis brazos, no sabía que más decirle así que la seguí abrazando.

...

\- No pensé que Honoka se preocupaba por esas cosas – dije para mi mientras contemplaba el paisaje nocturno a través de la ventana, las luces principales del cuarto estaban apagadas y solo la luna y la luz de la ciudad iluminaban la habitación – no sé nada de ella – suspire con un poco de tristeza.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que el tono de mi teléfono me trajo de vuelta, fui hasta la mesa donde lo había dejado y leí: "Nuevo mensaje – Kousaka Honoka", me emocioné y rápidamente leí el contenido.

"Hola! (o^▽^o), perdóname por hacerte ver algo tan vergonzoso, muchas gracias por todo ＼(≧▽≦)／, espero no haberte espantado, buenas noches

PD: Hay que vernos más seguido"

Al terminar de leer, sostuve mi móvil con las dos manos y lo acerqué a mi pecho, no había luz así que el rojo de mis mejillas y mi sonrisa de emoción quedaron ocultos en la penumbra.

\- Parece que tengo una oportunidad – dije sin fundamento, no lo necesitaba, lo que sentía en ese momento era más que suficiente.

* * *

¡Hola!, gracias por leer esta historia y por los (aunque pocos) comentarios, espero disfruten de la historia, esta vez quise retratar la forma en que se "piensa con el corazón", hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. El esperar y la esperanza

Luego de que terminaran las actividades de la mañana, todas mis compañeras planeaban animadamente salir a celebrar el inicio de la Golden Week, desde ir al kareoke hasta idear un viaje, los planes que se escuchaban aquí y allá eran muy variados, no podía decir que no esperaba esto, necesitaba urgentemente un descanso de las clases, y sobre todo de las actividades del Consejo estudiantil, eso me hizo recordar el amargo destino de los negocios familiares, por lo que podía considerar que no tenía vacaciones como tal, no había motivos para no ayudar ni pretextos con los que escaparse, aun así, me sentía alegre porque podía tomarme un respiro de algunas de mis responsabilidades.

Ya que sabía que una pila de documentos me esperaba en la sala del consejo, me dirigí a otro lugar, cuando llegué la puerta estaba cerrada y no se escuchaba que hubiera nadie dentro, eso no me detuvo y abrí la puerta para luego entrar en la sala del Club de Investigación de Idols.

\- Con permiso – dije en voz baja, busqué por la habitación y me encontré que una chica estaba sentada en una esquina mirando por la ventana, como siempre, ver a Maki era cautivador, su elegancia no había hecho más que crecer con el tiempo.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué, a pesar del ruido Maki no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia por lo que me aproximé aún más con la intención de llamarla con mi mano, pero me detuve al presenciar algo que no pude creer.

\- Te extraño – susurro Maki con un suspiro, mientras una lágrima salía y recorría su mejilla hasta perderse – Nico-chan, idiota.

\- ¿Eh? – no pude contenerme, y en mi sorpresa se me escapó, revelando mi presencia.

\- ¿Eh? – Maki volteo rápidamente para encontrarme ahí, esto provocó que un rojo comparable con su cabello cubriera su rostro y ella se echará para atrás, cayéndose de la silla donde se encontraba.

Yo todavía estaba en shock hasta que el sonido de Maki golpeando el suelo me trajo de vuelta.

\- Maki – me agache rápidamente a auxiliar a mi amiga - ¿estas bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?

\- H-honoka – dijo ella ignorando mis preguntas y completamente nerviosa - ¿q-qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Eh? – la verdad es que no había pensado en ello – Supongo que quería visitar la sala del club – conteste lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- Bueno – Maki se incorporó con mi ayuda – no es como si fuera algo malo – agregó de mala gana, ya se había recuperado pero el rojo aún seguía en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad, sabía que si no lo hacía ahora, nunca sabría que era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Maki – dije con la mayor suavidad que pude - ¿quieres a Nico-chan?

Me di cuenta de que a pesar de querer preguntarlo con suavidad, había hecho todo lo contrario al preguntarlo directamente, mientras me preparaba para escuchar una exagerada negación, me di cuenta de que esta no llegaría al ver a Maki, tenia agachada la cabeza lo que me impedía ver sus ojos, sus manos apretaban fuertemente su falda y juraría que estaba temblando un poco, entre en pánico pensando que había dicho algo malo y tome de los hombros a Maki.

\- Lo siento Maki – dije tratando de calmarla – yo no… - sin embargo, la voz de la pelirroja me interrumpió.

\- Yo… yo… a Nico-chan – empezó lentamente para terminar con probablemente la mayor revelación que había hecho en su vida – Yo la amo.

No supe que decir, ella había alzado su rostro y ahora veía a Maki completamente avergonzada.

\- Maki – dije por reflejo, no sabía que hacer, no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero mi amiga parecía que iba empezar a llorar, por lo que la abrace para tranquilizarla, luego de unos cinco minutos Maki se había calmado.

\- Perdóname Honoka – dijo secándose las lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes – respondí con una sonrisa – gracias por confiar en mí.

Ella rió – Ya me habías escuchado, no había mucho que esconder – terminó sonriendo tímidamente.

Era la primera vez que Maki se comportaba así, era algo completamente nuevo para mí, sabía que tenía que ser cautelosa y atesorar su confianza.

\- No le diré a nadie Maki-chan, pero – realmente quería saberlo - ¿cómo?

\- ¿Cómo? – ella suspiro y miro a la ventana – ni yo misma lo sé. El problema es que me di cuenta cuando ella ya no estaba aquí.

\- Pero, ¿se lo piensas decir? – pregunte ya que yo no soy de esas personas que se quedan pensado – sabes que Nico-chan solo entro a trabajar, aún vive aquí, y sabes dónde encontrarla –dije, sin darme cuenta había empezado a alzar la voz – si la extrañas tanto como para llorar, ¿por qué no hacer algo al respecto?

Maki me miraba sorprendida, y yo me di cuenta de que me había exaltado completamente, me avergoncé y me disculpé tímidamente, luego de esto la pelirroja me dedico una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Honoka, tienes razón – dijo – solo hay que avanzar ¿cierto?

…

\- Eso realmente me asusto – dije para mi mientras miraba el techo de mi cuarto – Nico-chan… me pregunto que responderá – sabía que si Nico rechazaba a Maki, esta última iba estar devastada y eso sería mi culpa, no lo había pensado, pero tal vez había metido a Maki en un problema muy grande.

\- Honoka, ¿cuándo aprenderás a pensar antes de hablar? – suspire mientras cubría mi rostro con la almohada.

\- Amor… – me levante para asomarme por la ventana, el cielo nocturno estaba iluminado por las luces de la ciudad – Me pregunto cómo se sentirá.

\- ¿Alguna vez se lo diré a alguien? – dije, y sin pensar agregue – Te quiero. - mientras hacía una pose dramática que recordaba haber visto en una película.

En ese momento el rostro sonriente de Tsubasa paso por mi mente, no entendí el porqué, pero tampoco me dio tiempo de pensarlo ya que un ruido detrás de mi me hizo voltearme de un susto.

\- ¡¿Hermana?! – Yukiho estaba en la puerta con el rostro completamente rojo y con una expresión que parecía que había visto un fantasma - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¿Yukiho? – rayos, mi hermana me había encontrado otra vez haciendo algo vergonzoso.

\- Ya veo… – mi hermana cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, para asentir con convencimiento – mi hermana por fin ha crecido.

Tsubasa

\- Bien, eso es todo por hoy, recuerden que están libres durante la Golden Week, la agencia estará abierta, pero yo me iré de vacaciones – dijo Miyuki sonriendo, así que esa era la verdadera razón, pensé – Kira-san, tienes un momento – puso su mirada en mí por lo que asentí y la seguí fuera mientras mis compañeras recogían sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué sucede Miyuki-san? – pregunte con algo de temor, no había logrado mejorar lo suficiente, pero no quería escuchar más regaños.

\- Veo que te has estado esforzando y me alegra, pero el calendario nos exige que estés lista pronto – dijo comprensiva – pero, afortunadamente para ti, tengo planes interesantes para esta Golden Week, por lo que tienes un poco de tiempo extra para prepararte – me guiño el ojo con complicidad – en fin, estas no serán vacaciones para ti, pero no te agobies.

Erena y Anju salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y miraron curiosas hacia donde estábamos por lo que Miyuki dio por terminada nuestra conversación; cuando me reuní con mis amigas ellas ya habían tomado mis cosas por lo que poco después salimos de la agencia.

\- ¿En serio no vas a ir? – Anju me pregunto nuevamente con una expresión un poco triste – Este iba a ser como nuestro viaje de graduación.

Gracias a todo lo que paso al final de nuestro curso, nosotras no planeamos nada en especial para nuestra graduación, debido a eso pensamos aprovechar esta oportunidad, aunque en realidad ella tuvo la idea, por lo que yo tenía otros planes en mente, si bien lo principal era ensayar y ponerme en forma para dejar de atrasar a mis compañeras, tenía pensado tratar de acercarme más a cierta chica de tercer año.

\- Lo siento Anju, pero no puedo – dije con algo de pesar – perdóname – realmente me dolía darle negativas a mi amiga.

\- Anju – empezó Erena con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas – p-podríamos ir las dos si quieres, seguramente Tsubasa tiene buenas razones para negarse y si no te molesta… - se quedó callada esperando una respuesta de nuestra despistada amiga.

Anju se quedó pensando durante un rato mientras nos lanzaba miradas que me hacían sentir algo culpable, al final, parece que se convenció de que no iba a cambiar de parecer por lo que acepto la oferta de Erena.

…..

\- Gracias por lo de hace rato, en serio me salvaste – dije al teléfono, le había marcado a mi amiga más alta luego de haber llegado a mi departamento.

\- En serio me debes una.

\- ¿No será mas bien que tu me debes una? – reí un poco.

\- Enana… me las vas a pagar – luego de una pausa - ¿qué crees que diga?

\- ¿Qué diga de qué?

\- ¿Realmente necesito explicarlo?

\- Tehe, lo siento… - no estaba segura de sí sería un buen consejo – pero no pienses en ello.

\- Pero…

\- Llevas mucho tiempo guardándolo, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que hagas algo? – le dije con sinceridad, acordándome de las palabras de mi amiga.

\- Tonta, de que me sirve que repitas lo que yo te dije – río divertida – Espero no me estés mandando directo al abismo Tsubasa.

\- Mucha suerte Erena.

\- A ti también enana – me sonroje, parece que nada se le escapa a esta mujer.

\- Me descubriste – mire el cielo por la ventana

\- Pues – hizo una pausa – trata de no tomarte mucho tiempo, se volverá más difícil mientras más te tardes en decirlo.

\- La voz de la experiencia me ha hablado – sonreí – gracias.

\- Espero salga bien para las dos…

Con esto nuestra llamada termino, me acosté en mi cama para tratar de dormir.

\- En verdad… – dije para mí abrazando mi almohada – espero que salga bien para las dos.

Honoka

Yukiho me despertó temprano para empezar las tareas de la tienda, cuando eran vacaciones, ayudábamos desde temprano a hacer los dulces de la temporada o dulces que solo podían consumirse el mismo día, era realmente pesado, pero la costumbre de haber hecho lo mismo desde pequeña hacía que no importara mucho, no odiaba la tienda, pero no me apasionaba, sin embargo, los momentos ayudando era tiempo en que podía convivir con mi padre así que también los disfrutaba mucho, especialmente en la preparación.

Luego del vergonzoso episodio de la otra vez, Yukiho me ha estado bombardeando de preguntas acerca del tema, siendo sincera, no había pensado en eso, ni siquiera cuando Nozomi propuso hacer una canción de amor, sin embargo, después de descubrir el secreto de Maki mi interés se ha despertado un poco, pero no lo habia hablado con nadie, Yukiho es un caso perdido y no creo que Kotori y Umi sepan más que yo del tema.

Estaba divagando en esos pensamientos cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió, una chica de cabello corto castaño claro que me pareció familiar entró y empezó a curiosear la tienda.

\- Bienvenida a Homura – salude con una sonrisa mientras me asomaba desde el mostrador luego de terminar de acomodar algunas cosas.

Parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me vio "salir" del mostrador, por lo que dio un pequeño salto al oír mi voz.

\- Honoka, buenas tardes - saludo con su habitual educación, a veces me sorprendía lo seria y calmada que era cuando no estaba junto A-RISE.

\- Tsubasa-san, puedes subir a mi habitación, prepararé té y algunos dulces ¿te parece? - conteste su saludo invitándola a pasar, era la primera vez que Tsubasa venía a mi casa sin que estuvieran mis amigas o las chicas de A-RISE así que estaba algo nerviosa, después de todo, yo la admiraba, pero no estaba segura de conocerla lo suficiente para poder decir que éramos amigas, aunque ella sabía muchos detalles de mí, yo no sabía nada de ella, eso me hizo sentir mal por un momento.

\- Pero aún tengo tiempo para remediarlo ¿cierto? - susurre para mi mientras subía las escaleras llevando el té y los dulces.

\- El té está servido señorita - entre a la habitación con energía.

Tsubasa estaba sentada al lado de la mesita con una postura excelente, muy parecida a la de Umi, un poco de rojo coloreó sus mejillas cuando entré y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, por alguna razón hizo que me emocionara, sin duda invitarla había sido un acierto.


	6. Limites de lo injusto

Erena hizo el registro en el hotel mientras yo la esperaba observando la recepción, nunca me he podido acostumbrar a los hoteles tradicionales, aunque Tsubasa ha mencionado que le gustan mucho yo prefiero el estilo occidental, por otro lado Erena ha vivido en una casa cien por ciento japonesa por lo que ha llegado a aburrirse de tanta tradición, en todo caso eso me ayudó a convencerla de hospedarnos en este hotel.

El viaje a pesar de no haber durado más de 6 horas fue cansado, Erena conversó alegremente conmigo durante todo el viaje por lo que no me aburrí, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no viajaba en tren por lo que la falta de costumbre hizo su trabajo.

\- Anju, todo listo - fue a donde estaba yo para ayudarme con el poco equipaje que traía.

\- Oh, gracias - respondí sonriendo, Erena normalmente es muy atenta conmigo, cuando estoy con ella puedo dejarle todo y no preocuparme por nada.

Cuando encendimos la luz de habitación me di cuenta de algo que no podía dejar pasar.

-Erena, aquí hay solo una cama - dije mientras observaba la habitación, la cama era una cama grande en la que cabrían fácilmente tres personas, sin embargo solo era un poco más grande que la que tenía en mi habitación, por lo que era lógico que faltaba otra cama.

Erena termino de acomodar las cosas en un rincón y regreso a la puerta donde me encontraba.

-Lo siento Anju - dijo mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos a modo de disculpa - pero el presupuesto no alcanza para más, lo que ganamos aún no es suficiente, pensé que sería mejor aprovecharlo y ahorrar en el hospedaje.

Erena terminó su explicación, supuse que si ella lo decía debía tener razón.

\- ¿Es así? - bueno, tampoco me molestaba, aunque me ponía un poco nerviosa.

\- Si, yo puedo dormir en el sofá, tú duerme en la cama Anju.

\- ¿Pero que dices? - me apresure a decir - podemos dormir juntas, la cama es bastante amplia.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿no te molesta? - dije en en voz baja

\- Tonta, llevamos mucho tiempo juntas, no tienes de qué preocuparte - el rostro de Erena dibujo una sonrisa y asintió, parecía que mi respuesta la había hecho muy feliz por alguna razón.

\- Bueno, vamos a cenar - puse una de mis manos sobre mi estómago - me muero de hambre

Erena

Después de terminar de cenar en el restaurante del hotel regresamos a la habitación, Anju tomo una ducha mientras yo leía un libro, cuando acabó yo hice lo propio y traté de relajarme, realmente ser mas o menos conocidas tenia sus inconvenientes, no podíamos hospedarnos en cualquier lugar, y eso implicaba un mayor gasto, pero se me había olvidado decirle a Anju lo de la habitación, afortunadamente ella acepto e incluso parece que vamos a dormir juntas.

\- Esto en verdad me pone nerviosa – dije para mi, realmente ya habíamos dormido en la misma habitación cuando tuvimos nuestro viaje escolar, pero de alguna manera se sentía diferente y eso me hacía sentir inquieta.

Sin embargo, sabía que esta era una buena oportunidad para poder expresar mis sentimientos, este "todo o nada" era lo que necesitaba para decidirme, cada vez se volvía mas difícil mantener la compostura frente a ella, y ahora que solo estábamos la dos no había forma de evitarlo.

Anju

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo – Erena acababa de salir del baño y se secaba el cabello con ayuda de su toalla – necesitas hacer algo con tu cabello, te ayudare a secarlo – me levante y fui a buscar entre mis cosas, a pesar de ser una chica con mucho estilo, Erena suele olvidar algunas cosas básicas, como, por ejemplo, traer una secadora.

\- Gracias – respondió Erena y se acercó a mí, se sentó en el suelo para que yo pudiera estar sentada mientras le secaba el cabello, incluso en momentos como estos ella pensaba en mi, sentí el rubor en mis mejillas y me dispuse a realizar mi tarea – siempre me salvas en estas situaciones – dijo ella mientras terminaba de acomodarse.

\- Confías demasiado en mi – el sonido de la secadora ocupaba toda la habitación.

\- Y eso está bien – dijo ella – de todas formas, yo cargo tus cosas.

\- Lo arruinaste – ambas reímos – bien, ya terminé – apague la secadora y me puse a peinar su cabello, su larga cabellera brillaba como siempre, era suave y dócil por lo que termine rápido, más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Al darse cuenta que había terminado, Erena se volteo y me miro, sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rojo y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos, desvié la mirada hacia sus labios que formaban una suave sonrisa.

\- Y-ya es tarde, vamos a dormir – me levanté y me fui hacia la cama, Erena me siguió.

Luego de que me calmara, comencé a contarle a Erena lo que quería hacer mañana mientras recogíamos las cosas de la cama, ella me sonreía y comentaba algo ocasionalmente, luego de terminar estábamos sentadas en el borde de la cama mientras seguíamos platicando, de nuevo sentía la comodidad de estar con ella, mientras me enfocara en lo que estaba hablando podía ignorar como la ropa holgada que Erena tenía como pijama remarcaba de una forma algo erótica su esbelta figura o como su cabello, que ahora estaba trenzado descansaba en uno de sus hombros, por supuesto que el hecho de ella estaba ligeramente recargada en mí y podía sentir su piel rozando mi brazo no me alteraban en lo absoluto, mientras ella respondía algo que no recuerdo, yo ya era ajena a la conversación, la sensación suave de su piel, la habitación a media luz, la frescura y el aroma de Erena recién aseada eran una invitación, podía soportar una o dos cosas de esas, pero sentir todo al mismo tiempo era una peligrosa tentación que me arrastraba lentamente, sin darme cuenta miraba nuevamente los labios de Erena,

Erena

Anju y yo platicábamos acerca de algunos de nuestros planes de mañana, a pesar de que me gustaba viajar, no podía considerarme fan del turismo, por otro lado, sabía que no había viajado para quedarme encerrada en el hotel, ella por otro lado le gustaba planear los viajes con antelación y pensar lugares que visitar le divertía por lo que cuando empezó a platicar sobre sus planes yo le seguí la corriente, la forma en que se emocionaba hablando de las cosas que quería hacer, los lugares que quería visitar o la comida que quería probar me parecía adorable, sin embargo, no podía solo quedarme viéndola, había tomado una decisión, pero no tenía la determinación suficiente para sacar el tema ni mucho menos para confesarme directamente, al menos no ahora.

Opte por ver sus reacciones si coqueteaba con ella, estábamos solas, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para ser más asertiva, la vez que me quede mirándola luego de que terminara de peinarme no pareció haber funcionado, por lo que esta vez me acerque a ella hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran pegados, podía sentir la calidez de su piel contra mi brazo, estábamos sentadas al borde de la cama, así que era lo más que podía pegarme sin exagerar, incline mi cabeza mientras hablaba acortando ligeramente la distancia y provocando el contacto visual, ella no parecía inmutarse y continuo hablando alegremente, yo le respondía ocasionalmente, hasta que llego un punto en que no contesto a lo que le estaba diciendo, no me extrañaba, era muy común que Anju se distrajera y dejara de responder como si estuviera en las nubes, eso me decepciono un poco.

\- Anju – la llame mientras la empujaba con mi hombro.

\- ¿Eh? – ella regreso de donde sea que estuviera – lo siento, me distraje un poco – Anju desvió la mirada y su cabello cubrió su rostro.

\- Eso veo, parece que ya estas cansada – dije tratando de sonar indiferente – mejor ya vamos a dormir.

\- S-si, creo que es lo mejor – se incorporó y se dirigió al baño.

Me metí a la cama y me acosté dándole la espalda a Anju que poco después regreso, me sentía muy tonta por haber esperado algo, pero no quería dejarme llevar por el enojo y que ella lo notara, "¿quién te dijo que sería fácil?" pensé mientras un suspiro se escapaba de mí.

\- Buenas noches Anju – con esto me dispuse a dormir.

No era como si fuera a rendirme tan rápido.

Tsubasa

\- ¿Qué te parece quedarte a cenar, Tsubasa-san? – Honoka miro el reloj que tenía en su mesa – incluso te podrías quedar a dormir si quieres – añadió con una sonrisa, su exagerada hospitalidad era un problema.

\- ¿En serio? – dije tratando de contener mi emoción – bueno, no tengo ningún otro plan así que aceptare tu oferta, pero, ¿no será un problema para tu familia?

\- No, por supuesto que no – con una sonrisa se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - espérame un momento, ¿si? – para luego salir de la habitación.

\- ¡Mamá! – un grito se escuchó por las escaleras, seguramente iba a pedir permiso.

Inconscientemente Honoka me había dado varias oportunidades para poder curiosear su habitación, que para mi sorpresa no tenía muchas cosas y no estaba muy desordenada, me levante y me dirigí a su escritorio, una laptop se encontraba ahí junto algunos libros de la escuela desordenados, una foto con las integrantes de µ's estaba en una esquina, por otro lado, me llamo la atención un cuaderno abierto al lado de la computadora, se veía lleno de rayones, para ser exactos, se notaba como el texto parecía un borrador, lleno de palabras tachadas, flechas que indicaban donde iba algún texto así como dibujos rápidos que seguramente hizo cuando se aburrió, por un momento considere que tan correcto era, pero la curiosidad me venció y empecé a leer el contenido.

Parecía la letra de una canción, no cuadraban algunas cosas, pero tenía una sólida base, "después de todo no lo ha podido superar", suspire con pesar, las letras estaban cargadas de algo que podía notarse a simple vista, tristeza y añoranza, aun así, la intención de proyectar esos sentimientos era un avance y con un poco de ayuda podría obtener buenos resultados, al menos de manera artisitica.

Escuche un ruido en las escaleras y me apresure a disimular mi imprudencia asomándome por la ventana, Honoka abrió la puerta y entro.

\- Dice que no hay problema – esbozo una sonrisa.

\- Ya veo, entonces… - me acerque a ella – estaré a tu cuidado – dije mientras le hacía un guiño.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka pareció sorprenderse por mi acercamiento – s-si – se recobró rápidamente – bueno, vayamos a cenar.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, la hermana pequeña de Honoka no estaba presente por lo que la cena fue entre los padres de Honoka, ella y yo, la comida no era nada del otro mundo, consistió en un tazón de arroz y tonkatsu, pero la gran diferencia era la frescura, al estar acostumbrada a comprar bento de las tiendas de conveniencia podía percibir la diferencia de sabor, me hacía sentir algo cálido en mi pecho, pero no era solo por la temperatura de la comida.

Honoka hablaba con su madre sobre la escuela y otras cosas, su padre asentía de vez en cuando, aunque no dijo nada en todo el rato, el ambiente alegre me hacía disfrutar aún más la comida, "así que esto es comer en familia" pensé.

\- Puedes darte un baño primero, mientras buscare alguna ropa que te quede – Honoka me invito a tomar un baño poco después de la cena.

\- Gracias, si me tardo mucho avísame, a veces me distraigo y no me doy cuenta del tiempo – le comenté.

\- Oh, ¿no te regañan por eso? – pregunto con una cara de desconcierto – a mí me regañan a cada rato – saco la lengua un poco como si presumiera su torpeza.

\- No, vivo sola desde hace un tiempo, supongo que por eso me he acostumbrado – respondí

\- Ya veo – dijo entusiasmada – entonces tu estilo de vida es totalmente el de una idol.

Su reacción me hizo mucha gracia que se me escapo una pequeña risa, normalmente cuando se lo decía alguien, reaccionaban de manera diferente, como si vivir solo fuera alguna clase de penitencia, para mí era mejor así, podía estar más tranquila, Honoka me veía con una expresión confundida.

\- Lo siento, no es nada – termine de recuperarme – iré a darme una ducha.

Honoka

Luego de que Tsubasa saliera de mi habitación me dedique a buscar ropa que le pudiera quedar, considerando que ella era más bajita que yo no iba a ser difícil encontrar algo adecuado, me topé con la pijama que usaba el año pasado y supuse que era lo suficientemente buena para ella por lo que me dispuse a llevársela para que pudiera vestirse al terminar.

Al llegar la puerta del baño pude escuchar a Tsubasa tarareando una canción, me pareció que era Private Wars, pero eso dejo de ser importante al darme cuenta de algo obvio pero crucial, en ese mismo instante, Tsubasa, la líder de A-Rise, una de las personas que me habían motivado a crear µ's, ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta en una forma completamente diferente y que no conocía, trague saliva, por un momento una imagen de Tsubasa bañándose cruzo mi mente, agite la cabeza con tal de sacarlo de mi mente, pero persistió, sentía curiosidad y parecía que no iba a pasar pronto.

Tome mi decisión y abrí la puerta, deje la ropa que había preparado en el lugar adecuado y empecé a desvestirme, tome una toalla y la use para cubrirme, estaba nerviosa, pero me deje llevar por el impulso y abrí la última puerta que nos separaba.

\- Tsubasa-san – entre algo tímida, ella aún seguía tatareando concentrada en su aseo, al escucharme se volteo sorprendida.

\- ¡H-Honoka! – fue lo único que dijo, se giró otra vez y me dio la espalda.

\- Lo siento por espantarte, pero estaba pensando en que podríamos bañarnos juntas – termine de entrar – si tu quieres, claro.

\- ¿Eh? – parecía confundida.

\- Si, nunca hemos ido a un sento o onsen – me di cuenta que no había pensado en porque se me ocurrió esto – asi que pensé que podría ser una buena oportunidad.

Parecía que se había logrado calmar un poco, aunque aun no volteaba a verme.

\- S-si, esta bien – dijo en voz baja – solo que no estoy acostumbrada.

Eso me sorprendió un poco, en Japon es muy común ir a un sento o onsen con amistades o familia de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Nunca fuiste con las chicas de A-Rise? – aproveche esa platica para acercarme.

\- No, UTX tenía duchas separadas y nunca se dio la oportunidad – dijo hablando con normalidad – incluso en nuestro viaje escolar nos hospedamos en un hotel estilo occidental.

\- Ya veo – conteste sorprendida, después de todo UTX era una escuela de gente adinerada.

Por otro lado, el baño solo tenía una regadera y una tina, por lo que realmente solo me encontraba ahí parada mientras Tsubasa era la que se estaba aseando, por lo que me pareció una buena idea ayudarla un poco, puse un suficiente jabón en mis manos, y me acerque a ella para apoyar mis manos en sus espalda.

\- ¿Te parece si te ayudo un poco? – dije alegremente mientras mis manos hacían contacto con su piel, ella se quedó quieta un momento.

\- S-si, si no es mucha molestia – asi se acomodó y yo empecé con lo mío.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua cayendo y de mis manos sobre la espalda de Tsubasa, yo estaba concentrada en el contacto y lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la suavidad de su piel que contrastaba con la firmeza de su cuerpo debido al diario entrenamiento, no entendía porque, pero se empezaba a sentir diferente de cuando lo hacía con Yukiho, Umi o Kotori, cuando terminé me sentí un poco ¿decepcionada?, algo en mi quería seguir.

\- Ya terminé – Tsubasa dio un suspiro – lo siento, supongo que no soy buena en esto.

\- ¿Eh? – parece que se dio cuenta de mi reacción – N-no, no es eso, solo estaba algo nerviosa – sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente por el calor que se había acumulado en el aire - ¿te parece si ahora… lo hago yo?

\- Si, claro – ella me dio el espacio y yo me acomode – es extraño, nunca imagine que esto podría llegar a pasar – comente alegre – siempre me pareció que A-Rise estaba muy lejos, cuando apareciste frente a mi no lo podía creer, pero han pasado muchas cosas y… no se, me alegra, ahora siento que me gustaría conocerte mas – sentí como Tsubasa se detuvo por un momento - ¿crees que este mal?

\- No – contesto ella – de hecho, yo… - Tsubasa se acercó y dijo despacio en mi oído – también quiero saber más de ti – ella me había tomado de los hombros, lo que me tenso un poco por alguna razón, sin embargo, me hacía feliz el hecho de que no rechazara mi idea.

\- ¿T-tsubasa-san? –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – sentía su aliento en mi oído.

\- Eh, nada, es solo que… no te has movido desde hace rato – comenzaba a sentir más calor.

\- ¿Te molesta? – ella se acercó más y empecé a sentir algo en mi espalda – te dije que quería saber más de ti.

El contacto que sentía en mi espalda me puso nerviosa y trate de alejarme rápido, tanto que termine cayendo del banquito donde estaba sentada, ahora Tsubasa me veía desde arriba, una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la pared, mientras la otra estaba en el suelo a la altura de mi cuello, sus mejillas estaban rojas y ninguna toalla cubría su cuerpo, mi toalla también se había caído y todo estaba expuesto a su mirada, el calor en mis mejillas, la agitación que empezaba a ser dolorosa, la cercana respiración de Tsubasa, su cuerpo que solo me atrevía a mirar de reojo, todo me abrumaba y no podía hacer nada, no podía pensar en nada.

\- Quiero saber todo de ti Honoka -

El rostro de Tsubasa se acercó a mí, cerré los ojos sin tener idea del porqué, sin saber que iba a pasar después, empecé a sentir el aliento de Tsubasa en mi cuello, cada vez era mas difícil respirar y cuando una sensación de humedad abordo mi cuello, una emoción extremadamente fuerte atravesó todo mi cuerpo, mi boca dejo escapar un sonido, Tsubasa continuo y la sensación se fue haciendo más intensa, todos mis pensamientos me abandonaban y solo quedaba esa abrumadora y adictiva sensación.

De un momento a otro a esa grandiosa sensación se le unió otra más, pero esta no se concentraba en mi cuello, provenía de otro lugar y era aún más fuerte, tanto que deje que lo que me quedaba de voluntad se perdiera en algún lugar, la mano de Tsubasa estaba en medio de mis senos, tal vez cerca del corazón, no lo sabía, no me importaba, me sentía arder por la expectativa de que iba a hacer conmigo, mi piel comenzó a sentir como la mano de Tsubasa se movía hacia la derecha, para empezar a tocar lo que se encontraba ahí, cuando su mano empezó a hacer ligeros movimientos circulares ya no había nada más que esas sensaciones, mi mente que ya había dejado de pensar, solo sentía y tal vez… quería más.

\- Tsubasa-san – suspire.

De repente todo se detuvo, poco a poco mi mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo y cuando abrí los ojos, Tsubasa parecía completamente alterada.

\- ¿Qué hice? –

\- ¿Tsubasa-san? – la sombra de lo de antes aun no me dejaba pensar con total claridad, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Honoka – Tsubasa me miro asustada – y-yo lo siento, n-no quería, perdóname – se levantó y se acercó a la puerta – en verdad lo siento.

Tsubasa salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, escuche como se vistió rápidamente y salió apresurada, escuche sus fuertes y acelerados pasos por las escaleras.

\- Tsubasa-chan, ¿pasa algo? – la voz de mi madre sonó confundida.

Yo me quedé viendo la puerta del baño, todo fue tan rápido que no supe cuando termino.

* * *

¡Hola!, bueno, vuelvo con este nuevo capitulo (corregido), espero les guste y/o dejen alguna review, las cosas empiezan a desarrollarse entre nuestras protagonistas, la vida no siempre es una tragedia televisiva, pero tampoco es un camino de rosas, el gran problema en las relaciones sentimentales es que no sabes lo que siente la otra persona...

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización.


	7. Espiral

Un molesto sonido alteró el ambiente.

\- ¿Ya es de mañana? - busque con mi mano mi teléfono, luego de darme cuenta de que no estaría ahí, me levanté con pesadez y me dirigí al bulto de ropa que estaba cerca de la puerta, después de buscar un poco logre silenciar la alarma.

Normalmente esto indicaría el inicio de mi día, que empieza con una ligera caminata, pero no estaba de ánimos para caminar, si hubiera podido ni siquiera me hubiera levantado de la cama.

Un largo suspiro lleno la silenciosa habitación donde me encontraba, el sol empezaba a colarse por la ventana, pero para mí todo estaba oscuro, no había luz que me pudiera iluminar.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer? - mi mente y mi corazón trataban de evadir esa decisión.

Con esto regresé a la cama y me volví a acostar.

…

Abrí mis ojos unas horas después, las persianas aún estaban cerradas e hilos de luz era lo que tenuemente iluminaba mi habitación, miré al techo mientras reflexionaba más fríamente todo lo ocurrido, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a mi departamento, mas bien solo lo recordaba vagamente…

Sé que me volví a bañar, porque me había salido de la casa de Honoka sin siquiera haberme secado, mi ropa estaba mojada y más que otra cosa, tal vez el agua fría me despertaría de ese sueño.

Pero no era un sueño.

\- Soy una estúpida - suspire con resignación.

Lo había arruinado, había abusado de la confianza que Honoka me había dado, me deje llevar por el deseo y me propase con ella, "¡maldita sea!", pasaba de resignación a enojo, me reproche por mi estupidez y me lamente por lo que había hecho, no sé cuántas veces se repitió el ciclo pero no paró hasta que un dolor y un sonido me empezaron a exigir comida, mentalmente no tenía ganas, pero el cuerpo me castigaba por lo que me vestí con cualquier cosa y salí a conseguir algo de la tienda de conveniencia, agarre frituras, ramen instantáneo, onigiris, refresco, té y tal vez alguna otra cosa, pague y regrese para así cerrar la puerta con ganas de que no se volviera a abrir.

…

El teléfono vibraba reclamando mi atención, seguramente era un mensaje.

Me acomode en mi cama dando la espalda a donde se encontraba, tratando de dormir para evadir un poco más la realidad.

…

Una melodía desplazó el silencio de mi habitación, era el demo de nuestra próxima canción, también era el tono de mi móvil. Lo escuche hasta que terminó, abrace mi almohada como si refugiarme en ella me fuera a dar alivio.

El sueño no volvió a llegar y el tiempo transcurría en silencio, una risa amarga escapó de mis labios.

\- En verdad soy patética.

Puse mis brazos a la altura de mis ojos, y dejé que todo fluyera, la tristeza de haberlo arruinado, la frustración de no poder remediarlo, el autodesprecio, la preocupación, todos esos sentimientos mezclados escapaban de mí en forma de respiración entrecortada, lágrimas y algunos lamentos.

Todo esto se perdió en la oscuridad de mi habitación hasta que el silencio llego de nuevo y yo, cansada de llorar, volví a caer dormida.

Erena

\- Parece que Tsubasa no trae su teléfono – guardé mi móvil luego de que se desviara la llamada – tal vez se está tomando el entrenamiento demasiado en serio.

Tsubasa tenía la mala costumbre de sacar conclusiones precipitadas y actuar en consecuencia, muchas veces sin pensar bien las cosas, desde hace un tiempo sabía que ella estaba preocupada, encasillada con la idea de que era un estorbo para nuestro avance, si ella supiera que lo único que hacemos nosotras es seguirla, tal vez se tranquilizaría… o se presionaría más.

\- Que líder tan problemática – suspire.

Por otro lado, tenía un gran problema entre manos, me decepcionaba que Anju no pareciera notar mis obvios coqueteos, pero esto no era nuevo, sabía que en algún punto tenía que tomar acciones más agresivas, después de todo, ya llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de llamar su atención mientras ella estaba en las nubes.

Habían pasado dos días de nuestras vacaciones, hoy era la última noche antes ir de regreso a nuestra vida cotidiana, había perdido dos días dejándome llevar por los caprichos de Anju, no me molestaba, disfruté mucho el tiempo que pudimos pasar juntas, pero en algún punto me perdí en esa diversión y dejé mi objetivo en segundo plano.

\- Anju, ¿te parece si compramos unas pizzas y comemos en la habitación? – a pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza porque nuestro viaje estaba por terminar, cada momento era importante.

\- Oh, Erena ¿estas segura? – una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios - ¿no te vas a arrepentir después?

\- Anju… – no sabía si el rubor era por ver su sonrisa o por el enojo.

\- Lo siento – dijo entre risas, ella sabe lo seria que soy con respecto a mi figura – sí, no hay problema, así podemos descansar un poco más.

Luego de buscar pizzerías cercanas en internet, ordenamos, y luego de unos minutos bajé a recoger y pagar nuestro pedido.

Dos cajas de pizza estaban en la mesita al lado del sofá de la habitación, una contenía una pizza vegetariana y la otra de mariscos, estas elecciones fueron las ganadoras luego de discutir un poco.

\- Sigo pensando que, si vas a comer pizza, debes hacerlo bien – comente tratando de molestar a Anju – así que, ¿por qué arruinarlo pidiendo vegetariana?

\- Ya, ya, cada quien pidió lo que quiso, ese fue el trato ¿no?, en todo caso siempre puedo comer de lo tuyo – Anju se acercó a mi divertida, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme por la manera en que lo había dicho, por lo que para ocultar mi nerviosismo empecé a comer.

Ella no se alejó y me acompaño, nuestros hombros se tocaban de vez en cuando y el contacto solo aumentaba mi nerviosismo, lo suficiente como para descuidar un poco mis modales.

\- Erena – voltee a ver a Anju – tienes un poco de… - ella no termino, su rostro se acercó al mío y de una forma increíble me quito lo que supuse era un poco de comida, el problema radico en que pude casi sentir un poco de ese lugar prohibido para una amiga, si fuera algo más, ¿podría vivir ese contacto?, ¿podría adueñarme de esos labios que tanto había soñado?

Al contrario que Tsubasa, nunca me considere una persona dominada por sus impulsos, por lo que yo misma me sorprendí cuando me acerque a Anju, que inocente volteo a verme, y aproveche su descuido para acercarme a su rostro y tomar sus labios, el contacto se mantuvo unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, fue torpe, un beso que no fue más que un simple contacto, no hubo más, no necesitaba más en ese momento, esa sensación era más de lo que podía manejar, había soñado tanto con ese momento, lo había anhelado tanto que ahora me parecía irreal.

Anju no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco me correspondió, sentí miedo, cuando nos separamos, el rubor que tenía el rostro de Anju le hacía ver incluso más hermosa.

\- Erena – susurro y fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos incitando a mí ya débil voluntad.

 _¡Ella cerro sus ojos!, eso significa que está bien ¿verdad?, ¡Anju me corresponde!_

Quise creer en esos pensamientos y me volví a acercar, con más calma, tome su rostro con mi mano y me acerque hasta que nuestros labios se volvieron a sentir, ella parecía querer corresponder el beso, pero nuestra inexperiencia no nos ayudó, pero eso no podía importar menos, había sido un largo camino, pero por fin había llegado.

Maki

Me encontraba en el estudio, finalizando una pieza de piano que se me había ocurrido esta mañana, la melodía era triste pero llena de esperanza, al menos eso era lo que quería transmitir, este tipo de piezas son las que se vuelven un éxito, pero yo no quería nada de eso, me bastaba con que pudiera llegar al corazón de solo una persona, por otro lado, esa persona no estaba a mi alcance y seguramente era por mi culpa.

\- Honoka, ojalá pudiera ver las cosas como tu – dije en voz baja, a pesar del apoyo de mi amiga no podía evitar sentirme llena de dudas, sonreí amargamente – solo cuando estoy sola puedo ser honesta.

Cuando Honoka me descubrió, me sentía tan mal que no me importo, pero definitivamente eso había sido muy vergonzoso, al final, ella me dio consuelo y ánimos para buscar a Nico, sabia donde vivía, y probablemente podría saber donde trabajaba si le preguntaba a Nozomi, quien seguramente lo sabía.

Suspire pesadamente, recordando ese momento donde firme mi condena.

Maki – Dia de la graduación de Eli, Nozomi y Nico

\- Maki-chan – Nico me llamo con discreción - ¿me acompañarías un momento?

\- ¿Qué? – me sorprendió un poco – está bien, supongo.

Nos separamos del grupo y nos fuimos atrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela, la ceremonia de clausura ya había terminado hace un tiempo, por lo que había poca gente, Nico parecía nerviosa y ciertamente no actuaba como normalmente lo hacía, luego de detenernos, nos sentamos, recargándonos en la pared del edificio, Nico no decía nada.

\- Y bien – empecé - ¿Qué necesitas?, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – estaba nerviosa.

\- Bueno – parecía que estaba luchando consigo misma – este… me preguntaba… ahora que ya no nos veremos en la escuela… que te parece… bueno … me gustaría que nos pudiéramos ver algunos días…

Eso me sorprendió, me alegro, pero hizo que me pusiera más nerviosa, tanto que no medí mis palabras.

\- ¡¿Eh?!, ¿p-porque tendría que verte? – "no Maki, no lo hagas" – Si ahora por fin me voy a librar de tus bromas, de hecho, por fin voy a estar tranquila.

Normalmente Nico respondería enojada y comenzaríamos una discusión, pero ella no dijo nada, tenía su rostro inclinado y desde donde estaba no podía ver su expresión, luego de un momento se levantó.

\- Tienes razón – dijo en voz baja, pero con el volumen suficiente para que la escuchara, Nico volteo y me dedico una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento – su sonrisa parecía débil – pero a partir de ahora no te molestare más.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Perdóname por todas las molestias que te cause – la sonrisa de Nico se conservaba, parecía que le dolía solo de mantenerla – Adiós, Maki-chan, espero alcances todos tus sueños.

Nico dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo me quede sentada, viendo cómo se alejaba y se perdía de mi vista, después de un momento me encontré dándome cuenta de lo que había hecho, Nico se había ido, yo la desprecie como siempre lo había hecho, y ella se había cansado de soportar mis palabras, sentí un vacío, darme cuenta de cómo la había lastimado y de que ella se había ido de mi vida me revelo la verdad más escondida de mi ser desde hace unos meses, yo estaba enamorada de ella.

Maki

Volví a suspirar y mire el reloj, era hora de ir a dormir, acomode las ultimas partituras que había corregido y me dirigí a mi habitación, mañana seria el día en que saldría a buscar a Nico-chan, me disculparía y le entregaría mis sentimientos, tal vez era una batalla perdida, pero Honoka tenía razón, tenía que hacer algo.

Ya en mi habitación y habiendo preparado todo, apague la luz y me dirigí al balcón, que daba al patio lateral de la casa, las flores y los arboles bien cuidados se balanceaban por el viento, mire al cielo tratando de encontrar sosiego.

Tenía miedo de no poder ser sincera y herir más a Nico-chan, tenía miedo ser honesta y aceptar esos sentimientos que tenía por la pelinegra, tenía miedo de ser rechazada, tenía mucho miedo, pero lo que más me aterraba era no poder hacer nada.

Nico

Salí del gran edificio que era mi lugar de trabajo, me estire para tratar de aliviar un poco mi dolor de espalda y me dispuse a regresar a casa, estábamos en la Golden Week, pero estaba atrasada con algunas cosas por lo que sacrifique algunos días para no atrasarme mas, además trabajar en estos días hacia que el pago fuera mayor por lo que se compensaba.

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que termino mi vida escolar, pero recordarla era como recordar una vida completamente diferente y mucho más divertida, habían pasado muchas cosas desde el catastrófico día de la graduación que ya no sabía cuál era la peor de todas, la discusión con mi madre y el incidente con Kotaro, el rechazo de Maki, mi huida de casa o finalmente mi "decisión" de independizarme.

Dejando de lado a Kotaro, sin duda alguna lo que mas me hacía sufrir era el rechazo de Maki el día de la graduación, había decidido por fin darme una oportunidad para ser sincera con mis sentimientos y todo termino de esa manera, cada que lo pensaba un suspiro se escapaba de forma inconsciente, esta vez no fue la excepción.

\- Recibí mi merecido – era lo que pensaba, lo único que servía como un vacío consuelo era el hecho de que al final me había arrepentido y no me confesé totalmente, pero la respuesta de Maki a lo primero que me anime a decirle fue más que suficiente para entender que no era necesaria en su vida.

Llegue a mi departamento después de haber pasado por una tienda de conveniencia, cocine cualquier cosa y cene, luego me di una ducha y mientras esperaba que mi cabello se secara para poder irme a dormir, busque en mi bolsa con la que iba al trabajo y saque una pequeña caja que había conseguido de una senpai.

\- Claramente esto es ilegal – saque un cigarro, lo puse en mi boca y lo encendí con un fósforo – y ni siquiera tengo un maldito encendedor.

Salí al pequeño balcón que daba al patio trasero del complejo de apartamentos, aun si fumaba, no quería que el departamento oliera a tabaco. Observe el patio que tenía unos pequeños árboles que se mecían con el suave viento de la noche, el silencio reinaba y eso solo me hacía más consiente de mi soledad, mire al cielo y suspire entre el humo.

\- Lo siento papi, Nico es un fracaso – unas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

* * *

¡Hola!, traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y/o dejen sus opiniones, nuevamente gracias por dedicar un tiempo para leer este fic y gracias por sus comentarios. Al capitulo 6 se le agrego un parrafo en la escena del baño para darle mas coherencia a lo que sigue (si claro xD). Tengo pensado empezar un pequeño MakiXNico asi que los invito por adelantado :P Hasta la proxima actualización.


	8. Realización

Mi respiración empezó a volver a la normalidad y el calor que sentía empezó a convertirse en frio por estar mojada, en el suelo y en medio del baño sin nada, sin embargo, no me di cuenta de todo esto hasta que el frio hizo que estornudara devolviéndome a la realidad, me levante y termine de bañarme mientras mi mente trataba de entender lo que acababa de pasar, pero nunca llego una respuesta clara.

Terminé de bañarme y comprobé que Tsubasa se había ido, eso me causo un poco de decepción, esto significaba que no podría preguntarle que era todo lo que había pasado, porque lo hizo y más que nada, porque parecía tan asustada al final, no lo entendía muy bien, pero no había hecho algo malo ¿verdad?, no me había lastimado, aunque ciertamente estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer.

Era desesperante y no podía dejar de pensar en el significado detrás de esto, sabía que por mí misma no iba a llegar a ningún lado así que debía de preguntarle a alguien… pero ¿a quién?, Yukiho seguramente se burlaría de mi por ser demasiado tonta, ¿Nozomi?, pero Nozomi no estaba en el país junto con Eli, ¿Kotori o Umi?, por alguna razón sentí que no era buena idea, me estaba quedando sin opciones.

\- Honoka – mi madre me llamo cuando baje por un vaso de agua, ya que Tsubasa se había ido me pareció buena idea irme a dormir - ¿Qué paso con tu amiga?, salió corriendo muy rápido y no me dijo nada.

\- No lo sé – realmente no lo sabía – a mi también me sorprendió.

Mi madre me miro no muy convencida, pero supongo que mi cara de completa confusión ayudo a aclarar sus dudas, yo realmente no sabía nada.

\- Bueno – dio por terminado el asunto – ¿ya te vas a ir a dormir?

\- Si, de todas formas ustedes nos levantan muy temprano para ayudar en la tienda – conteste y aproveche para quejarme de mis deberes matutinos.

\- Oh… si quieres puedes saltarte el trabajo en la tienda… – dijo ella con tranquilidad

\- ¿En serio? – me había emocionado pensando en todo lo que podría descansar.

\- Si, así yo también puedo saltarme el darte tu mesada – termino ella con una sonrisa.

\- Rayos, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto – hice un puchero y luego me despedí aceptando mi destino.

Pasaron varios minutos, tal vez demasiados y yo no podía dormir, seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado, no tenía con quien hablar sobre esto, de pronto se me ocurrió una brillante idea, me levante de la cama y encendí mi computadora para luego regresar a la cama con ella, si lo buscaba en internet seguramente encontraría algo que me ayudara a comprender.

Luego de abrir el explorador me encontraba ante el buscador, ¿qué se supone que debía poner?, trate de pensar, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue buscar de manera literal, después de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta de que no había otra forma de ponerlo, teclee " _que significa lamer el cuello de alguien_ ".

"Como besar el cuello de tu pareja" ¿Eh?

"Dime donde te besa y te diré que quiere" ¿Qué?

Los resultados tenían títulos de ese estilo, abrí varios links y empecé a leer de forma desordenada algunas partes.

" _Te habrás dado cuenta el cuello tiene varias zonas, la frontal y las de los laterales. El cuello es una de las zonas más eróticas para una mujer."_

" _Besar el cuello de tu pareja puede ser una manera tierna de mostrar tu cariño, como también puede ser una jugada sexy que da comienzo a los juegos ..."_

" _\- El beso en el cuello: Tan propio de las películas de vampiros, cargadas de belleza, sensualidad y un toque de violencia, el beso en el cuello suele representar la pasión. Si tu chica te sorprende besando tu cuello es que está loca de amor por ti."_

Esta última línea me dejo completamente impactada, si bien las primeras líneas me habían dejado un poco inquieta, al momento de leer "… _es que está loca de amor por ti…_ " no me lo podía creer, pensar que Tsubasa tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia mí me parecía una completa locura, era imposible, debía de haber alguna clase de malentendí, ¡eso era!, seguramente me había confundido de alguna forma y había llegado a esa extraña conclusión…

Mi mente divago con esa clase de pensamientos, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que acaba de descubrir, no se cuánto tiempo paso, pues lo siguiente que supe es que era de mañana y había que levantarse para ayudar en la tienda.

Ese día paso con tranquilidad, al menos eso aparentaba, porque cada vez que me quedaba quieta o tenía un tiempo libre para descansar, mi mente regresaba automáticamente a pensar en Tsubasa y lo que había descubierto ayer, no sabía que pensar y estaba llena de dudas, incluso trate de marcarle, pero justo antes de hacerlo me arrepentía y me dedicaba a otra cosa.

Pasaron varios días así hasta que decidí ir a hablar con alguien que seguro me entendería pues estaba metida en algún problema que en mi mente era similar, mi amiga pelirroja seguramente tendría una respuesta a mis preguntas.

Después de terminar los deberes de la tienda, me dirigí a la casa de Maki, su casa era fabulosa como de costumbre, grande y lujosa desde fuera, por supuesto por dentro era igual, luego de llegar y ser recibida por ella, hablamos de algunas cosas sin importancia como la escuela o el clima, mi mente solo quería la oportunidad para sacar el tema a la conversación, afortunadamente Maki siempre ha sido directa en algunas cosas.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿para que viniste Honoka?, no creo que haya sido solo para saludar – termino ella con su característica impaciencia.

\- Asi es Maki-chan, justo como lo has dicho – dije alzando la voz más de lo que debería, pues Maki se exalto ante el repentino cambio de tono – necesito preguntarte algo.

…

Cuando termine de contarle lo que había pasado con Tsubasa ese día, Maki estaba completamente roja como un tomate, incluso más que de costumbre, por lo que deje que pasara un tiempo ya que no parecía reaccionar, espere hasta que ella recupero la compostura.

¿Y? - dijo ella aun con un notable sonrojo.

¿Y? - respondí sin entender realmente a que se refería

Me refiero a porque viniste a contarme eso - Maki parecía incomoda.

Ah, - en ese momento no tenía muy claro que era lo que quería que Maki me dijera - pues para saber qué opinas.

P-pues… - luego de una pausa - ¿qué piensas tú?

Bueno, la verdad es que busque algo en internet – Maki hizo una expresión extraña pero no dijo nada – y tal parece, bueno… es que… no sé, es algo embarazoso…

Honoka… - parece que Maki está perdiendo la paciencia.

Reuní todo el valor que pude ya que decirlo estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado.

\- ¡C-creo que le gusto a Tsubasa-san! – dije finalmente, sentía mis mejillas arder, por alguna razón me había dado mucha vergüenza decirlo.

\- No era necesario que vinieras para darte cuenta de eso – Maki se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera molesta – es obvio que así es.

…

\- ¿Ya te calmaste Honoka? – Maki ponía una taza de té frente a mí, yo la tome y le di un sorbo.

\- S-si – dije sin mucha seguridad – ya estoy más calmada.

Estaba realmente apenada por lo que acababa de pasar, al escuchar la respuesta de Maki, no sabía que hacer, y lamentablemente me puse a hacer un alboroto en el cuarto donde estaba con Maki mientras ella me trataba de detener, ahora Maki estaba frente a mí, con el cabello desordenado tratando de calmarse, haberlo leído en internet era una cosa, pero que una de mis amigas me lo confirmara de primera mano fue demasiado para mi.

\- Bien Honoka – comenzó ella dejando su té en la mesita y juntando sus manos en su regazo – lo importante ahora es saber qué piensas tú de Tsubasa – el rubor ocupo sus mejillas y continuo algo nerviosa – lo que te hizo sin duda fue porque siente algo por ti, pero si tu no le correspondes estaríamos hablando de un gran problema.

A pesar de que no lograba entender la magnitud del asunto, sabia a lo que Maki se refería, esto me ponía en un gran dilema, pero más que nada, necesitaba responder a la pregunta de Maki para saber qué haría después, ¿qué pensaba yo de Tsubasa?, pero la idea que tenía hasta ahora no parecía servir en esta situación, ¿qué sentía por ella?, era lo más adecuado, mi mente se resistía a pensar directamente en eso, supongo que mi debate interno debió de haber sido bastante largo ya que cuando reaccione Maki me veía con una expresión extraña.

\- ¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? – pregunte inocentemente.

\- Honoka, ¿cuanto tiempo piensas tener la taza de té vacía en la boca?, por más que trates de tomar ya no va a salir nada –

\- ¿Eh? – oh…

…

Luego de eso, Maki y yo continuamos hablando de otras cosas, me sorprendió mucho saber lo que le había ocurrido cuando fue a buscar a Nico, parece que en realidad, como hace un tiempo, no sabíamos nada de la vida que Nico ha estado viviendo, Maki me dijo que lo dejara en sus manos, aun así me preocupa, pero confiare en ella, de momento es lo único que puedo hacer.

No hay bien en preocuparse por cosas que no puedo resolver, por lo que debo enfocarme en lo que me toca, ahora más que nunca tenía que pensar en mis sentimientos, algo que sinceramente, muy pocas veces había hecho, yo siempre fui alguien que solo se mueve hacia delante, pero ver la forma en que Maki ha pensado las cosas me hace creer que actuar sin haber aclarado mis propios sentimientos no está bien.

\- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? – dije para mi mientras hundía mi rostro en la almohada, me encontraba en mi habitación después de haber regresado de visitar a Maki, había llegado tarde por lo que solo cené algo de pan y me dispuse a dormir.

Nunca me he involucrado mucho con temas como el amor y las relaciones románticas, las pocas películas románticas que he visto me han dejado bien dormida desde el principio y las conversaciones sobre eso siempre me han parecido lejanas, no tengo muchas ideas de cómo puedo reconocer esos sentimientos.

Tsubasa fue mi inspiración desde que la conocí, primero como la inalcanzable líder de A-Rise me mostro la oportunidad que estaba buscando, fue mi ejemplo a seguir, cuando ella reconoció a µ's se convirtió en una formidable rival, me motivo a mejorar, cuando decidimos el destino de µ's ella se preocupó por mí, escucho mis problemas e inseguridades, me aconsejo, me apoyo y aun cuando la distancia entre nosotras se fue acortando siempre me emocionaba estar con ella, compartir un momento, unas palabras, que ella pusiera su atención en mi me llenaba de alegría y emoción, ciertamente era algo que no había sentido con nadie, pero sigo sin estar segura de cómo llamarles a esos sentimientos que Tsubasa despertó en mi poco a poco.

" _lo que te hizo sin duda fue porque siente algo por ti…"_ , recordé las palabras de Maki, pensé que si lo que Tsubasa me había hecho era una forma de demostrar lo que sentía, entonces ¿corresponderla seria querer hacer lo mismo con ella?, pensé en eso un momento, tenía sentido para mí, lo que había leído en internet también lo respaldaba de algún modo.

\- Lo que me hizo Tsubasa – susurre.

Pensar en lo que Tsubasa me hizo ese día me causaba un sentimiento extraño, pero si no profundizaba en eso no podría llegar a ningún lado, trate de ir por partes, antes de que todo empezara ella me dijo " _Quiero saber todo de ti Honoka_ ", recordar esas palabras ahora me tensaba, tal vez yo no había entendido, Tsubasa se refería a algo más íntimo que solo amistad, ahora lo tenía claro, luego de eso la sensación que provoco en mi cuello… recordarlo hizo que inconscientemente llevara una de mis manos al lugar que había vivido esa sensación, cerré mis ojos y seguí recordando, la habitación se había vuelto más calurosa y las imágenes de Tsubasa desnuda empezaban a inundar mi mente, algo en mi trataba de recordar cómo se sentía, en mi afán de revivir esa sensación mi mano se dirigió a uno de mis senos, el que había sido tocado por ella, trate de imitar lo que había hecho Tsubasa y comencé a mover mi mano provocando que mi mente se obsesionara con volverme a sentir como aquella vez, no era suficiente, la mano que estaba en mi cuello se unió a su compañera, la sensación empezó a parecerse, mi mente solo podía imaginar a Tsubasa tomándome de nuevo, haciéndome suya.

\- Tsubasa-san – mi voz suplicaba en voz baja su presencia.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente y mi respiración agitada, no sé cuánto había pasado pero mi mente aún seguía perdida en esas sensaciones, cada vez necesitaba más, y ahora mi entrepierna pedía atención y alivio, con un poco de miedo acerque una mano a aquella zona, me preocupaba lastimarme por lo que con la mayor suavidad que me permitieron mis ansias comencé a tocarme, ahora lo que sentía era mucho más fuerte, no sabía donde comenzaba o dejaba de sentirlo y mi mente solo podía pensar en ella haciéndome esto, continúe, continúe hasta que sentí que algo iba a pasar, puse más fuerza en mis movimientos con desesperación hasta que una sensación indescriptible se apodero de todo mi ser.

Respiraba pesadamente mientras mi mente divagaba y en algún momento me quede dormida.

Ya tenía mi respuesta.

* * *

Hola! ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?, es probablemente uno de los mas pesados de este fic por la cantidad de reflexiones (dialogo interno) que tiene, trate de hacerlo lo mas ligero posible, pero queria explorar esta parte de Honoka (mi personaje favorito), su búsqueda y descubrimiento de esta nueva etapa de su vida, espero no haya sido un desastre, en fin. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, estaria agradecido si me dejaran su opinión, espero hayan disfrutado esta actualización.

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Virtud incompleta

\- Llegamos antes de lo que pensaba – le dije a la chica al lado mío mientras bajábamos del tren.

\- Así parece – contestaba ella sin ganas – aunque… - escuche el ruido de una maleta tocar el suelo, luego sentí como ella tiraba levemente de mi ropa, me voltee y comprobé esa fascinante escena – podríamos estar juntas un poco más.

Iba a responderle a Anju cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, nunca pensé que realmente estas "coincidencias" tan molestas pasaran.

\- ¿Hola? – escuche lo que me dijo nuestra productora – Si, lo hare enseguida.

Parece que nuestros planes tendrán que esperar.

Maki

A pesar de que no había tenido muchas oportunidades para visitar la casa de Nico-chan recordaba perfectamente cómo llegar, podría decirse que era tarde, pero era necesario venir a esta hora pues por lo que sabía, Nico empezó a trabajar así que si quería encontrarla necesitaba venir a una hora donde fuera más probable encontrarla, había venido caminando, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me había arrepentido y dado algunos pasos atrás, solo para retomar el camino, esa era otra razón por la que iba tarde, no sabía a ciencia cierta que iba a pasar, sabía lo que pretendía hacer, pero no tenía un plan sobre lo que iba a decir ni nada por el estilo, a pesar de la situación, mi mente aún continuaba con esos ideales de que lo mejor que podía decirle en esos momentos era lo que sintiera de forma sincera, sabía que era un reto para mí, pero ya había decidido dejar de mentirme.

Llegue al edificio y entre, tome el elevador y luego camine hasta la puerta de su departamento, mis manos sudaban y sentía como temblaba ligeramente, había llegado hasta aquí, pero por alguna razón no podía dar el último paso, no podía llamar a la puerta, me quede ahí, congelada, miedosa y patética, ¿por qué siempre me pasaba esto en los momentos importantes?, me maldije internamente.

\- ¿Nishikino-san? – una voz jovial que solo había escuchado una vez se escuchó detrás, di un salto por la impresión y me volteé.

\- Señora Nico - dije por reflejo, ella sonrió y me di cuenta – perdón, Yazawa-san. – corregí completamente avergonzada.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Nishikino-san? – aun no me recuperaba, por lo que no pude contestar la pregunta – bueno, ¿por qué no entramos?, hablar aquí es muy incómodo – me di cuenta de que ella venia cargando varias bolsas.

Asentí y me quite para que ella pudiera abrir la puerta, entro y me invito a pasar, de un momento a otro estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con una taza de té frente a mí.

\- Disculpa el desorden – Yazawa-san se sentó frente a mí y esbozo una sonrisa, ciertamente la casa parecía más desordenada que la última vez que la vi, no lo había notado pero la madre de Nico parecía cansada, incluso unas ojeras estaban presentes en su semblante, que a pesar de todo desprendía amabilidad – normalmente nadie nos visita.

\- No se preocupe, discúlpeme a mí por haber venido a estas horas – dije - ¿N-nico-san aun no regresa? – trate de ser educada y preguntar con el mayor temple posible.

El semblante de Yazawa-san de pronto se oscureció, su expresión era tan seria que me preocupo, ella no dijo nada por un momento, como si estuviera juntando fuerzas para decir lo siguiente.

\- Mi hija ya no vive con nosotros – fue lo único que dijo.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, preocupación, frustración, no sabía nada, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba perdiendo el control de mi, la necesidad de saber era cada vez más fuerte, era como si gritara por eso que seguramente no quería oír, sabia de los problemas de Nico, pero siempre me pareció que su familia era su pilar más fuerte, ella amaba a sus hermanos y seguramente a su madre también, entonces ¿por qué?

\- P-pero… ¿cómo? – solté antes de volver a contenerme, por lo que veía este era un tema muy delicado.

Ella estuvo en silencio un momento, su cabeza estaba inclinada por lo que no podía ver su rostro completamente, luego de un momento ella llevo una de sus manos a este y me parecio que se limpió algunas lágrimas, levanto la cabeza.

\- Tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte…

Nico – Unos días después de la graduación

Las vacaciones empezaron, aunque llamarlas vacaciones podría parecer algo anticuado, luego de la graduación mis días de escuela habían terminado, gracias a que Honoka era la presidenta del consejo, pude arreglar que mi madre no fuera llamada por la escuela dada mi decisión de no continuar mis estudios, había tomado la decisión de comenzar a trabajar y junto con mi madre sacar adelante a mis hermanos, el problema era que no había encontrado la oportunidad de hablarlo con ella, estaba segura de que ella creía que iba a continuar mis estudios en una escuela especializada para luego dedicarme a algún oficio.

Pero antes de eso, estos días básicamente eran de cuidar a mis hermanos, pasaba el día con ellos, ayudándolos con los deberes, arreglando la casa y todo eso que mi madre no podía, hacer por falta de tiempo, no me quejaba, era lo mismo desde que papi murió, tenía que ser buena hija y sonreír como él siempre quiso.

Por eso mismo trataba de no pensar en Maki, sin duda ella era especial para mí, pero sabía que estaría bien sin mí, tenía a Hanayo, Rin y todas las demás para apoyarla, luego de molestarla tanto, incluso a veces pasándome de la raya, por fin obtuve mi merecido, sonreí con amargura mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

Sonó la puerta.

\- Estoy en casa – mi mamá saludo, mis hermanitos fueron a recibirla.

\- Bienvenida – salude junto con ellos asomándome desde la cocina – Llegaste en el momento perfecto, ¡la gran cena que prepare esta lista! – termine con mi frase y pose características.

…

\- Mamá – comencé, me encontraba limpiando la mesa mientras ella lavaba los trastes que ocupamos en la cena.

\- ¿Si hija?

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

\- Pues… - suspiro – ha sido lo mismo de siempre – continuo un poco mas alegre – no hay nada de que preocuparse.

\- Y… - tenía algo de miedo al preguntar – ¿no ha pasado de nuevo lo de los mareos?

\- No hija – ella termino y se secó las manos con una toalla cercana para luego voltear a verme – eso solo paso una vez.

\- P-pero… el doctor dijo que si seguías presionándote podía volver a pasar y que incluso podría empeorar – comenzaba a alterarme la tranquilidad con que mi madre trataba de convencerme, siempre era igual – b-bueno, ya no hay de que preocuparse.

Ella me miro sorprendida he hizo un gesto interrogativo.

\- Buscare un trabajo y así podre ayudarte con los gastos – por fin lo dije – así que por favor contrólate de aquí en adelante.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo hija? – ella se acercó a mí - ¿no ibas a seguir estudiando? – la forma en que me interrogo fue imponente, muy pocas veces la había visto así, pero no podía echarme para atrás.

\- No – dije despacio – tú has trabajado muy duro para mantener a mis hermanos y a mí, yo ya puedo trabajar y ayudarte, así que eso es lo que hare.

\- No hija, ya te había dicho que quería que continuaras al menos hasta tener estudios que te den una mejor oportunidad.

\- Mamá – había pensado muchas veces como iba a pasar esto, tenía que esforzarme al máximo – no es raro que la gente termine la preparatoria y empiece a trabajar.

\- ¿Y a mí que me importa la gente? – mi madre empezaba a alzar la voz – yo quiero que tu tengas una preparación para que puedas salir adelante, no solo trabajar para el día a día.

\- Lo sé – el pánico comenzaba a dominarme – pero mírate, te estas esforzando demasiado, cuando te desmayaste no te pudiste levantar en dos días, yo puedo trabajar, ¡¿cómo se supone que siga estudiando alegremente cuando tú te estas poniendo al límite?!

Mi madre se acercó y me tomo de los hombros.

\- Tu no deberías preocuparte por eso – su tono era suave, sabía que trataba de tranquilizarme, pero después de todo yo no podía ceder.

\- Lo siento – aparte a mi madre con la mayor delicadeza posible – pero lo he decidido.

\- Pero hija… – ahora la que se desesperaba era yo.

\- ¡No! – grité – ¡No hay peros!, ya lo decidí, no voy a estudiar mientras tú te estas matando – las lágrimas empezaban a salir - ¡No voy a dejar que tú también te mueras!

Maki

\- Al final continuamos peleando hasta que mis hijos se despertaron – Yazawa-san tomo un gran sorbo de su té, como si de cerveza se tratara.

\- ¿Y-y por eso Nico decidió vivir sola? – pregunte con algo de miedo, algo me decía que esto no terminaba aquí.

\- No – otro suspiro profundo por parte de Yazawa-san inundo la habitación – el problema fue que al tratar de llevar a sus hermanos a la cama, se excedió y termino lastimando a Kotaro.

Ahora lo entendía, Nico adora a sus hermanos, seguramente la culpa de haber lastimado a Kotaro la hizo tomar esa decisión, aun así, eso no evito que mi semblante hiciera una mueca de sorpresa y contrariedad.

\- Después de eso yo solo pensaba en el niño y cuando me di cuenta mi hija ya no estaba – la madre de Nico parecía estar reprochándose – luego una de sus amigas me llamo para decirme que ella estaba bien, pero que no regresaría a casa.

\- ¿Y no fue a buscarla para hablar con ella? – me había olvidado completamente de la delicadeza.

\- Eso trate – ella contemplaba la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos – pero no me dijeron dónde encontrarla.

Ella me miro y al parecer se dio cuenta de algo en mi rostro o mi mirada, dibujo una leve sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto no me iba a rendir con eso nada más, pero un día llego Cocoa con una carta – dejo la taza en la mesa – luego de eso no me quedo más que aceptar la decisión de mi hija.

…

Tome el teléfono de la casa, busque en mi móvil el número que quería y marque.

\- Cлушаю! – una voz conocida me contestaba alegremente.

\- … -

\- ¿H-hola, Maki? –

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? – trataba de contenerme.

\- ¿Eh?, ¿de que hablas Maki? – sonaba confundida, eso me altero lo suficiente como para perderme un momento.

\- ¡Estoy hablando de Nico-chan! – grité - ¡Lo sabían desde hace tiempo, ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?!

\- ¡Maki! – la potente voz de Eli me congelo en un instante – ¿no te parece que te estás pasando con tu forma de hablar?

\- L-lo siento – conteste arrepentida de mi arranque – discúlpame Eli.

\- Mientras lo entiendas está bien – dijo en un tono más amable – veo que te has enterado, creí que habías dicho que sin Nico estabas mejor – eso fue como un golpe en seco.

\- ¿Ella te lo dijo? – apreté una mano en mi pecho.

\- Si

\- Yo… yo no quería…

\- Pero no pudiste evitar decir esa estupidez ¿verdad? – Eli se escuchaba molesta, escuche como respiro hondo – no se lo dijimos a nadie porque ella nos lo pidió

\- …

\- Maki, Nico está pasando por momentos difíciles – su voz se suavizo nuevamente – Maki, tú también eres mi amiga y te aprecio, pero si solo vas a lastimar a Nico es mejor que dejes las cosas como están.

No me esperaba esas palabras, no pude contestar.

…

Estaba acostada en mi cama viendo al techo, las luces estaban apagadas y era tarde pero el sueño no había llegado, el silencio me cuestionaba y yo…

La vibración de mi móvil me asusto y di un brinco, me acerqué a mi buro para tomarlo, era un mensaje, me sorprendió ver de quien era por lo que lo abrí con rapidez.

 _De: Nozomi_

 _Parece que Elicchi estuvo regañándote un buen rato, no te molestes con ella, solo se preocupa por Nicocchi, ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda que también tengo algo que decirte…_

 _Maki-chan, Nicocchi no necesita a una niña caprichosa,_

 _¿tu estas dispuesta a volverte la persona que ella necesita?_

 _No hay avance sin cambio, ¿tienes la voluntad de avanzar por ella?_

Erena

Llegamos a la puerta del departamento de Tsubasa, ella seguía sin contestar el teléfono por lo que empecé a tocar y llamarla, empecé a escuchar ruido dentro así que esperamos hasta que abriera, estaba molesta, esta malcriada me iba a oír… La puerta se abrió lentamente, pero nadie salio, Anju y yo cruzamos miradas y nos dispusimos a entrar, todo estaba oscuro por lo que busque rápido el interruptor para encender la luz, cuando esta ilumino la habitación, me quede a cuadros por lo que veían mis ojos.

\- Hola chicas – Tsubasa se encontraba en pijama, despeinada pero lo que me dejo congelada fue ver sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa que dolía al verla - ¿cómo les fue en el viaje?

\- Oh cielos – Anju fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó a Tsubasa, tomo su mano y toco su mejilla - ¿qué te paso?

\- ¿Eh? – dijo ella retrocediendo unos pasos – n-nada, s-solo… he estado cansada, si… eso – parecía buscar excusas que solo la evidenciaban más.

Me acerque a ella, desde hace mucho que no la veía así, realmente desde que era niña, algo me decía que Kousaka-san tenía algo que ver, después de todo, yo misma la había incitado a hacer algo durante estos días, Tsubasa no podría guardárselo mucho tiempo y a mi me preocupaba mucho encontrarla en este estado, necesitaba que lo dijera.

\- ¿Paso algo con Kousaka-san? – me puse frente a ella obligándola a verme a los ojos, ella no contesto, no necesitaba que contestara – Eso supuse – la abrace, Tsubasa no opuso resistencia, estaba temblando.

\- Y-yo… yo lo arruine – dijo en voz baja – lo arruine todo – su voz se quebraba haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla más fuerte, Anju hizo lo mismo, Tsubasa comenzó a llorar en mi pecho, mi mejor amiga lloraba desconsoladamente, apretándome, gritando, temblando, no pude evitar que mis lágrimas salieran, era doloroso verla así…

Anju

\- Vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche – le ofrecí una taza de café a Erena – ella nos necesita.

Ella asintió mientras daba un sorbo al café, Tsubasa dormía en su habitación y Erena y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala, me senté al lado de ella y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa Erena – fue lo único que dije, ella no contesto, pero supe que me había entendido.

Mientras tomaba mi café con leche, pensaba en lo que nos había contado Tsubasa, lo que había pasado en casa de Kousaka, la forma en que huyo; me sentí mal por haber estado divirtiéndome mientras ella estaba pasando por todo esto, si tan solo hubiéramos estado aquí, podríamos haberla ayudado desde el principio, unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, traté de que no se notara.

\- Tu tampoco tienes la culpa tontita – Erena me abrazo y me acerco a ella, su calor me brindo la calma que necesitaba, asentí, realmente era una tonta, ¿de que servía que estuviera llorando?, mi amiga me necesitaba, Erena y yo pensaríamos en algo.

Nico

Tomaba un desayuno ligero, hacía algún tiempo que no me podía dar el lujo de desayunar tranquilamente entre semana, era un día soleado, pero eso no me emocionaba, solo significaba que al menos no tendría que cuidar tanto la ropa que tenía que lavar, suspire sin alguna razón en particular y recorrí con la mirada mi departamento, era un espacio de una sola pieza con baño, era pequeño, pero era más que suficiente para mí, era algo viejo pero eso se compensaba con que el alquiler era algo que podía costearme fácilmente, realmente le daba gracias a Nozomi por ayudarme a encontrar este lugar.

Termine algunos quehaceres necesarios y me prepare para salir y me dirigí a un pequeño parque, que si bien no estaba cerca, si lo estaba de la casa de mi familia, llevaba la ropa casual que usaba en los entrenamientos de hace meses, me hacía sentir cómoda y un poco nostálgica pero era lo que normalmente acostumbraba usar cuando salía en mis pocos días libres.

\- ¡Hermana! – escuche la voz de Cocoa llamándome, deje lo que estaba haciendo en el móvil y lo guarde.

\- Hola Cocoa – salude con suavidad a mi hermana, que me veía con preocupación como de costumbre - ¿cómo has estado?

Cocoa corrió hacia a mi y me abrazo, yo la abrace brevemente, me hacía sentir mal todo lo que estaba haciéndole pasar a mi hermanita.

\- Estoy bien – ella se separó de mi y me miro a los ojos, pero desvié la mirada a otro lugar - ¿tu como estas, como te ha ido en el trabajo?

\- B-bien – mentí, trate de sonreírle a mi hermana – no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpí.

\- Cocoa, otra vez necesito que me hagas un favor – busque en mi bolsa, saque el sobre y se lo puse a Cocoa entre sus manos, ella lo sostuvo y lo apretó levemente.

\- Entiendo – dijo mi hermanita cabizbaja.

\- Lo siento Cocoa – me agache y abrace a mi hermana – gracias.

…

Luego de terminar mis cosas pendientes regresé a casa y me acosté en el futon que no había levantado en la mañana, el cansancio acumulado empezó a hacerse notar y comenzaba a quedarme dormida cuando el sonido de una llamada me despertó de golpe.

\- ¿Hola? – respondí de mala gana.

\- Oh, Yazawa está enojada como de costumbre – una voz dijo en tono burlón - ¿en serio no puedes relajarte ni siquiera en tus días libres?

\- Senpai, ¿qué sucede? – dije ignorando sus burlas.

\- Nada – dijo secamente, dejo pasar unos momentos y continuo – me preguntaba si no ibas a necesitar un poco de eso ahora que no vas a ir a la empresa.

Sabia a lo que se refería, ciertamente ayer se terminó la cajetilla que me dio la última vez, yo no podía ir a comprar así que ella "me hacia el favor" de darme algunas cajas de vez en cuando a cambio de que hiciera parte de su trabajo en la oficina.

\- Ven a mi casa si quieres – termino ella luego de mi afirmación.

…

Su departamento era muy parecido al mío, solo que estaba a una estación, toque a la puerta y escuche el sonido de bolsas moviéndose y latas cayendo.

\- Aquí estas Yazawa – abrió la puerta, su cabello corto estaba hecho un desastre y llevaba un chándal color verde, se notaba que había dormido poco y un olor característico provenía del interior del departamento – en verdad eres una viciosa ¿eh?

\- ¿Quién es la que está bebiendo a estas horas? – solté impaciente, no sabía como es que nos soportábamos.

\- Me atrapaste – rio un poco y termino de abrir la puerta invitándome a entrar – bueno, entra.

De mala gana me metí al departamento, estaba desordenado, o más bien, había muchas bolsitas regadas por todos lados.

\- Deberías de sacar la basura de vez en cuando – me sentía incomoda – está asqueroso.

\- Esta bien así – dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras – de todas formas nadie viene a verme.

Ella regresaba con unas cajetillas en sus manos, me dio tres.

\- Más que suficiente ¿no te parece? – regreso y se sentó al lado de la mesita – ahora acompáñame un rato.

\- No voy a beber – dije con firmeza, ella abrió una lata de cerveza y dio un trago.

Sin embargo me acerque y me senté frente a ella, me miro un momento y sonrió con cierta tristeza, parecía que esto iba a durar un buen tiempo, mi senpai era una mujer excéntrica y era odiada por muchos en la empresa, yo la había ayudado varias veces que llego con resaca al trabajo por lo que en algún momento comenzamos a tener esta especie de relación, ella eventualmente me enseñó a fumar diciendo que era para que no estuviera tan estresada, también me había invitado a beber varias veces, pero eso definitivamente no me gustaba por lo que me había escapado en cada ocasión, sin duda era una mujer con problemas, problemas que empezaron a salir de su boca mientras seguía tomando, lloro, grito y se quejó hasta quedarse dormida, por lo que aproveche ese momento para regresar a casa.

Maki

\- Madre – abrí la puerta y entre lentamente al estudio donde se encontraba mi madre leyendo un grueso libro, ella se volteo a verme y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa hija? – hizo una pausa y después agrego – parece ser algo importante.

\- B-bueno… si – mi madre dejo el libro en la mesita y me invito a sentarme.

Estábamos prácticamente frente a frente, mi madre me veía con calma mientras mantenía una postura perfecta y sus manos reposaban en su regazo.

\- V-veras… tengo una amiga… bueno, ella necesita ayuda, porque está trabajando… pero seguramente no gana mucho dinero… ella está ayudando a su familia… dejo de estudiar – en algún momento mi explicación paso a ser solo frases incoherentes que pasaban por mi mente, sentí las cálidas manos de mi madre posarse en mis tensas manos, paso algo de tiempo hasta que me calmara.

\- Y tú quieres ayudarla – dijo entendiendo todo incluso antes de explicárselo correctamente.

Como siempre mi madre podía leerme como un libro abierto, me sonroje por la vergüenza y solo alcance a asentir, sabía que no podía hacer nada por mí misma y sabía que en principio mi madre me apoyaría.

…

\- ¿Y bien? – mi madre dijo luego de haber profundizado un poco en el tema - ¿quién de tus amigas es la que necesita ayuda?

\- E-es Nico, Yazawa Nico – conteste, pude notar como mi madre se dio cuenta del rubor que me cubría porque soltó una pequeña risita.

\- ¿La chica de la que te quejabas todo el tiempo? – dijo como si tratara de molestarme, mi madre sabía todo de mí y yo no podía ocultarle nada, rayos, ¿y si se da cuenta de lo que siento por Nico?

Mi madre pareció tomar una resolución luego de ver mi reacción, se acercó a mí y acaricio mi cabeza con cariño.

\- Esta bien hija, ayudemos a Yazawa-san – no pude ocultar mi alegría, sonreí como no lo había hecho hace tiempo y abrace a mi madre, luego me avergonzaría de eso, pero de momento, había podido dar el primer paso.

Tsubasa

"Ustedes no tienen la culpa chicas", pensé, me encontraba en mi habitación, Anju y Erena estaban en la sala y yo alcance a escuchar su conversación, suspire pesadamente, ¿qué clase de líder era?, se supone que yo debería de estar siempre un paso adelante, pero ahora no hago mas que preocupar a mis amigas; definitivamente esto no puede ser, tenía claro que no quería arruinar algo en lo que mis preciadas amigas y yo trabajamos duramente, tendría que lidiar con lo que había hecho y rendirme con ello, pero no podía defraudar a Anju y Erena por culpa de mis malas decisiones.

El consuelo que me habían dado me había servido para desahogarme, me sentía un poco mejor y sobre todo sentía el apoyo de ellas, no solo ellas pensarían en algo, yo también necesitaba corresponderles adecuadamente.

Me volví a acomodar para dormir con un poco más de paz luego de toda esta tormenta.

Erena

Me desperté rápidamente luego de sentir un dolor en mi costado, Anju es un ángel, pero a veces su manera de dormir es algo brusca, note un ruido en la cocina así que me levante y fui hacia allá, me encontré a Tsubasa preparándose un café.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – pregunte a mi amiga.

\- Me gustaría decirte que si Erena – me sonrió con pesar – pero necesito un poco más de tiempo – continuo mezclando el azúcar en su café – no le digas a Anju, estaré bien pronto.

\- ¿Por qué no engañarme a mi también? – dije entendiendo lo que me quería expresar – ¿qué no importa que yo me preocupe? – ella sonrió levemente y se llevó su taza a la boca.

\- De todas formas te darías cuenta – dio un buen sorbo – llevamos una vida juntas.

No podía negar eso; Tsubasa continuo tomando su café recargada en la cocineta mientras yo me acerque y empecé a prepárame un café, el aroma me había despertado un poco el hambre.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pregunte, no queria lastimarla más, pero sabía que necesitaba tomar una decisión, Tsubasa podía dudar mucho, pero cuando expresaba alguna decisión, normalmente la respetaba hasta el final.

\- Alejarme – dijo secamente, por reflejo hice una pequeña negación con la cabeza – una chica tan maravillosa como ella no se merece alguien como yo.

Mi preciada amiga había elegido castigarse a sí misma, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?, sabía que de momento no podía hacer nada, me mordí el labio con frustración, Tsubasa solo quería ser feliz con quien amaba, ¿por qué no podía serlo? ¡maldita sea!, me acerque a ella y la abrace fuertemente.

\- ¿E-erena? –

No estás sola enana.

Maki

Estaba tan feliz de que había logrado el apoyo de mi madre que me encerré el resto del día en el estudio, compuse al menos tres melodías, después de tanto tiempo por fin podía tocar algo más alegre, llegaría el día en que podría gritar sinceramente mis sentimientos por Nico, pero antes que nada, quería que ella estuviera bien, por otro lado, Eli tenia razón, tal vez de momento lo mejor era no acercarse directamente, yo sabía que no estaba preparada y no quería lastimarla, pero al menos podía ayudar indirectamente a Nico, no importaba si nunca supiera que había sido yo, lo mas importante para mi era su bienestar, si podía darle aunque sea un poco de alegría, lo haría mil veces con gusto.

* * *

Hola! Traigo un nuevo capitulo un poco antes (normalmente salen los lunes), espero lo disfruten, como ya sabrán en estos dias se cumple el aniversario del Final Live, que marco el termino de las actividades de µ's, personalmente esto me recuerda la huella que dejaron en mi las musas asi como la alegria de haber conocido (aunque haya sido por accidente) su historia y haberlas acompañado hasta el final.

Susy Cullen: Gracias por tus comentarios cada capitulo, espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado

Madeline y Yu: Gracias por leer, es genial que les este gustando la historia, por cierto, actualizo cada semana :)

En fin, agradesco su interes en esta historia y si quieren dejar comentarios son bienvenidos :D. Hasta la proxima actualización.


	10. Entre el paso de las estaciones

La Golden Week había terminado y la rutina seguía sin cambios, el trabajo era agotador, mas por el hecho de tener que obedecer las órdenes infinitas de mis superiores que por lo que hacia en si, pero por supuesto ninguna queja salió de mi, era algo que había elegido, para bien o para mal necesitaba trabajar día a día para justificar todo lo que había hecho, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones al tener que pagar el alquiler y otros gastos necesarios, no podía detenerme; Por fin era sábado y mañana descansaba, había conseguido unos buenos bento de oferta en la tienda de conveniencia por lo que podría decirse que el día fue todo un éxito, al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Llegue a mi departamento y aunque no quería hacerlo por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarme, revise si tenia alguna correspondencia, afortunadamente todo era propaganda, a excepción de cierta hoja, si bien se veía un poco sospechosa, deje de pensar en ello cuando leí lo que venia en ella, era una oferta de trabajo, de uno muy bueno, seguramente me brillaron los ojos en ese instante, realmente si había pensado en buscar un trabajo parecido, pero mientras buscaba las ofertas que encontraba no daban un buen salario o pedían demasiadas cosas, en cambio esta oferta parecía demasiado buena, me deje llevar por la emoción del momento y decidí intentarlo, no perdía nada.

\- Senpai – dije al teléfono luego de que contestaran del otro lado – tengo algo que pedirte.

…

Caminaba con cierto nerviosismo, había encontrado el lugar para la entrevista de trabajo, estaba en un gran edificio, uno que parecía un típico edificio lleno de oficinas administrativas, dejando eso del lado parecía que la construcción tenía oficinas de empresas de todo tipo, me di cuenta de eso conforme el elevador subía y la persona encargada se detenía en cada piso mencionando una lista de nombres para luego pasar al siguiente piso, cuando llegamos al piso 23 la encargada del elevador dijo:

\- Piso 23, oficinas de 765 Production, Grupo WG y Grupo Omine.

Salí del ascensor y me camine a la derecha, recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar a unas puertas de vidrio automáticas que estaban junto a una placa que decía tanto en japonés como en ingles el nombre de la compañía "Omine Group", "registre" mi llegada y espere a que la secretaria me llamara.

\- Yazawa Nico-sama pase por favor – me indico la muchacha una puerta, yo me levante nerviosa, esto de las entrevistas en verdad no se me da nada bien.

…

Salí corriendo del edificio, estaba completamente alterada, _¡maldita sea!_ , sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, me sentía ¿enojada?, ¿frustrada?, no lo sabía con certeza, pero esa combinación de emociones nunca me llevaba a nada bueno, pero no era algo que podía dejar pasar, como pude resistí hasta volver a casa, luego de eso lo que seguía era inevitable.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil y comencé a marcar un número que ya no estaba en mi agenda pero que me sabía de memoria, el poco temple que aun tenia se esfumo de inmediato cuando cierta pelirroja contesto.

Maki

Estaba en el salón del club, a pesar de que el club de idols continuaba, no era más que un punto de reunión para Honoka y las demás, yo por alguna razón también terminaba aqui, por otro lado, Arisa y la hermana de Honoka, Yukiho, pasaban más tiempo en el salón continuo, donde al ser solo dos, podían practicar con libertad, sin embargo en este momento tampoco estaban.

Me encontraba esperando a Hanayo y Rin, quienes cumplían sus deberes con las alpacas, mientras lo hacía, miraba con aburrimiento algunas cosas en mi teléfono, de un momento a otro este empezó a vibrar y sonar, mis ojos se abrieron demasiado al ver ese nombre en la pantalla, ¡¿Nico-chan?!, una mezcla de emociones que no me dio tiempo procesar se apodero de mi antes de contestar, tal vez podría disculparme y enmendar mi error, tal vez ella quería hablar y eso me daría la oportunidad de hacerlo, pensé rápidamente en muchas posibilidades, positivas y negativas, pero no podía dejar el teléfono sonar eternamente, atendí la llamada con expectación.

\- ¿Hola?

\- …

\- ¿Hola? – volví a decir luego de no recibir respuesta-

\- T-tu… - la voz de Nico se escuchaba muy baja

\- …

\- ¡Nishikino! ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Nico grito, dejándome completamente desconcertada – ¡nadie te dio permiso de meterte en mi vida!

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Eh?, Nico-chan, ¿de que estas hablando?

\- ¡Nada de Nico-chan!, ¿crees que para conseguir un buen trabajo necesito de tus influencias? ¿te estas burlando de mí? – entendí inmediatamente a que se refería.

\- ¡No!, no es eso, déjame ex… - trate de decir algo

\- ¡Cállate! – su voz me dejo helada – Escúchame bien Nishikino Maki – sentí escalofríos al escuchar su voz con un tono severo y frio – ¡no necesito de tu lastima ni de tu maldito dinero!

\- ¡Espera! Yo solo quería ayu… - Nico ya había colgado.

Bajé mis manos y apreté mis puños fuertemente, un temblor se hizo de mi cuerpo hasta que mis piernas me fallaron y caí de rodillas al suelo, las palabras de Nico me habían golpeado de lleno y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar en silencio, todo había salido mal…

Honoka

Los días pasaban y Tsubasa no contestaba mis mensajes, lo mismo pasaba con mis llamadas, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado insistente, pero no podía evitarlo, cada que me surgía la necesidad de hablarle lo hacía, había muchas cosas que quería aclarar con ella, luego de haber descubierto y aceptado mis sentimientos por ella, entendía vagamente el porqué de su reacción ese día, había hablado con Maki y ella me había animado a buscar a Tsubasa ya que según ella probablemente Tsubasa necesitaba saber que yo no rechazaba lo que ella me había hecho aquella vez, y que si yo no la buscaba ella no lo haría por miedo.

\- En verdad Maki-chan es increíble – dije para mí en voz baja, realmente lo pensaba, podía notar como había cambiado en este poco tiempo, ahora me parecía más madura, no como Eli o Nozomi, tal vez como Umi…

Salí de la sala del Consejo estudiantil y me dirigí a la sala del Club, sabía que las chicas planeaban reunirse hoy ya que me lo comentaron en la hora del almuerzo, me dijeron que si tenia tiempo podía acompañarlas, ya que planeaban ir a comer crepas, algo que me parecio una excelente idea y que por supuesto no me iba a perder, entre con todas las ganas del mundo al cuarto del club, no había nadie, o eso pensé hasta que vi a Maki en el suelo.

\- ¿Maki? – logre notar un ligero temblor y una respiración accidentada me confirmo mis sospechas.

Esto me parecía extrañamente familiar, creo que debería dejar de venir al club, parece que le traigo mala suerte a Maki…

Luego de dejar de pensar boberías me acerque a Maki quien ciertamente estaba llorando, simplemente estaba recargada en la pared y dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

\- Honoka – me miro con ojos suplicantes - ¿Qué hice mal?

…

\- Maki-san está pasando por un momento difícil ¿no? - mi hermana decía de forma causal, aunque con un tono que me hacía saber que estaba preocupada, todas lo estábamos.

\- Si – conteste secamente ya que me encontraba metida en mis pensamientos, mi hermana y yo estábamos en mi habitación tomando té con algunos de los nuevos dulces que había hecho papá.

\- Nunca me imagine que Maki-san podría estar enamorada de Yazawa-senpai, el amor ciertamente es algo complicado – dijo Yukiho con seguridad y dio un pequeño suspiro, algo que me dejo intrigada, aún estaba concentrada en mi decepción por no poder ser de ayuda para Maki pero eso atrajo mi atención a la conversación.

\- ¿Has estado enamorada Yukiho? – pregunte incrédula, pensar que la centrada y lógica de mi hermana estuviera metida en cuestiones del amor me parecía algo increíble, ella solo asintió levemente para luego dar un sorbo a su té.

\- Bueno, es algo que toda chica tiene que experimentar – miraba hacia otro lado evitando verme a los ojos, era demasiado sospechoso

\- ¿Conozco a esa persona? – mi hermana se atraganto un poco confirmando mis sospechas, me acerque a ella con una sonrisa en mis labios

\- Yukiho… - puse mis manos sobre los hombros de mi hermanita, mi hermana suspiro entendiendo hacia donde iba la cosa.

\- Está bien – parecía que ella se había dado por vencida antes de darme la oportunidad de molestarla – s-si la conoces – se sonrojo un poco – va en mi misma clase.

Podría ser algo lenta, pero no había muchas personas que encajaran en la descripción.

\- Oh… - con esto Yukiho entendió que ya sabía quién era y no tenía queja alguna, pero tenia una duda y tenia que saberlo - ¿y ella te corresponde?

Vi como Yukiho se tensaba un poco, para luego respirar profundo y sonreir con una expresión que no había visto en ella, podía sentir toda su determinación, tanto que incluso era imponente.

\- Hare que me corresponda –

…

\- Deberías tratar de apoyar a Maki-san – dijo Yukiho después de una extensa conversación sobre el amor de mi hermanita – ella seguramente estará muy deprimida y necesita de alguien como tú para apoyarla – me miraba seria.

\- Si – dije, entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir mi hermana, yo tampoco podía dejar sola a mi amiga, especialmente luego de haber sido la que le dijo que hiciera algo, me sentía ciertamente culpable – dalo por hecho.

Mi hermana me miro con una sonrisa – Puede que no seas muy lista, pero al menos eres buena amiga hermana –

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –

\- Nada – dijo ella alzando los hombros – solo que no te distraigas demasiado por tus propios problemas amorosos.

\- ¡Yukiho! – grite y el agarre de los brazos - ¿C-como lo sabes?

\- ¿En serio pensaste que podías ocultarme algo hermana? – Yukiho rio con autosuficiencia.

…

La graduación había llegado más pronto de lo que esperaba, con esto mi vida como estudiante terminaba y me volvía oficialmente la encargada de la tienda, a pesar de que aún no se había decidido definitivamente quien heredaría el negocio familiar, no podía escaparme de mi destino.

\- Sé que es algo tarde, pero ¿estas segura de que no iras a la universidad? – pregunto Maki, habíamos estrechado nuestra relación estos últimos meses y nos habíamos escapado para hablar un poco después de la ceremonia de graduación.

\- Si – sonreí tratando de transmitirle que no tenia de que preocuparse – ya sabes que la escuela no es lo mio…

\- pero… - me interrumpió.

\- Todo está bien Maki - conteste tratando de no alargar más el asunto – por cierto, y disculpa que te lo pida de nuevo repentinamente después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Honoka? – dijo con confusión.

\- ¿Podrías componer la música para una canción? – le dije sacando de uno de mis bolsillos un papel doblado, justo como aquella vez en el salón de música, sin embargo muchas cosas eran diferentes ahora…

Tsubasa

\- Siento mucho lo ocurrido – hice una profunda reverencia ante el jefe de nuestra productora, el hombre tenía una expresión seria y su gran altura y complexión eran realmente intimidantes.

\- Esto no es un juego señorita – contesto este con seriedad – No puede andar faltando a los eventos solo porque si, es una profesional, debería tener eso en mente.

\- L-lo entiendo, no volverá a ocurrir – mantuve la reverencia y apreté los puños tratando de aguantar mi enojo, ¿cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo?, no tenía nada contra el productor, el problema era alguien más, lo que lo hacía peor.

Luego de que el productor se retirara, corrí hacia una de las salidas que llevan a las escaleras convencionales que nadie usa, deje que todo mi enojo fluyera por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi puño que se estrelló contra la pared produciéndome un inmenso dolor que hizo que mis ojos soltaran unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Como de costumbre, el problema era yo…

\- ¿Tsubasa? – una chica alta de cabello morado me llamo con un rostro preocupado - ¿todo bien?

\- Si – respondí con una sonrisa, ella se quedó mirando mi mano que se había lastimado con el golpe, rápidamente trate de ocultarla – vamos, aún queda mucho que ensayar – le dije animadamente esperando que entendiera mi indirecta.

Maki

\- ¡Esto es una obra maestra Honoka! – dije emocionada luego de escuchar el master de la maqueta en la que habíamos trabajado durante tantos tiempos libres – no espere que algo como esto saliera en tan poco tiempo – mire a Honoka quien sonreía conmigo – en verdad tienes mucho talento.

Honoka se rasco la cabeza mientras con la otra mano negaba – Nada de eso, solo fue la música que compones es muy inspiradora –

Ambas nos sonrojamos por los cumplidos y luego comenzamos a reír, desde la graduación Honoka y yo comenzamos a trabajar en algunas canciones que ella había escrito, al principio lo dude un poco, ya que me había alejado del piano por que había perdido las ganas, pero al leer las letras y escuchar las ideas de Honoka, pude sentir que lo que me decía podía ayudarme y ser una forma de desahogo, por otro lado, quería que el mundo escuchara lo que Honoka tenía que decir.

\- Bueno – continúe – ahora solo queda publicarlo en algunos sitios de internet, y dejar que el mundo lo escuche – dije alegremente, la culminación de un trabajo como este era realmente algo emocionante.

\- Claro – Honoka ya había sacado su laptop y veía como sus ojos brillaban como no lo habían hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Este momento fue probablemente el más feliz que habíamos tenido desde hace un año, me hubiera gustado compartirlo con ella, seguramente Honoka también hubiera querido que Tsubasa estuviera aquí.

Erena

\- Parece que Tsubasa no se va a recuperar pronto – dije en voz baja, contemplaba la ciudad a través de la ventana del departamento de Anju, era muy espacioso y completamente occidental, podría pasar como una suite de lujo de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, pero eso era lo de menos, la sala ofrecía una excelente vista y yo la estaba aprovechando mientras mi novia dormía con su cabeza apoyada en mi regazo, yo la acariciaba y disfrutaba de este momento de paz, la suave respiración de mi amada, el sonido de la lluvia y el paisaje urbano por alguna razón hacían una combinación perfecta.

Había pasado más de un año desde esa desastrosa Golden Week, Tsubasa había pasado por muchas etapas y aunque no podía decir que había vuelto a ser la de antes, se había recuperado y hacia su mejor esfuerzo por el bien del grupo, de nosotras, A-rise bajo en el ranking, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para conservar nuestra presencia en la escena y tener eventos importantes cada cierto tiempo.

…

\- ¿Te quedaras a dormir? – Anju me abrazo por atrás mientras me encontraba revisando algunas cosas interesantes en la computadora, me deje abrazar y tome uno de sus brazos correspondiendo su abrazo, me voltee lo suficiente para que pudiéramos compartir un beso.

\- No hasta que me lo pidas correctamente – respondí tratando de provocarla.

\- mmm – aprovecho su posición para besar mi cuello de una forma que no podía resistir - ¿en serio te lo quieres perder?

Sentí como sus manos comenzaban a bajar, tentándome, me levante y tome a Anju en mis brazos.

\- Me quedare – me acerque al cuello de mi novia – pero no vamos a dormir – comencé algo que no terminaría pronto…

…

Eran las 5 de la mañana, Anju dormía tranquilamente en la cama, yo me había dado una ducha y tomaba café mientras comprobaba lo que estaba checando antes de…, bueno, lo importante ahora era que lo que había visto, fui por mis audífonos para no despertar a Anju y comencé a escuchar, cinco canciones llenas de sentimientos que llegaron a mi corazón pasaron por mis oídos, la voz fue inconfundible y esto era lo problemático, tal desempeño no sería ignorado por mucho tiempo, nuestra antigua rival volvía y nos daría problemas, en más de un sentido.

\- Parece que no te quieren dejar descansar Tsubasa… - y a nosotras tampoco.

* * *

*Master: Se le llama asi a un producto musical terminado (que ha pasado por un proceso de mezcla y masterización) que va a ser mostrado al publico.

*Maqueta: Es un trabajo musical que normalmente se elabora durante el proceso de iniciación de un grupo o artista musical, antes de llegar a su comercialización, su propósito es demostrar el estilo y la calidad de las interpretaciones sin invertir la misma cantidad de tiempo y recursos dedicados a un producto final.

¡Hola! Traigo otro capitulo que espero les guste, agradecería sus comentarios y opiniones para saber que les esta pareciendo el desarrollo de la historia, hubo aqui un "salto temporal" que espero no sea muy chocante. Gracias por leer este fic y hasta la próxima actualización.


	11. Mi pequeño corazon

**Hola! Traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia para empezar bien la semana, espero les guste y los invito a comentar sus opiniones.**

 **Por otro lado les dejo algunas referencias.**

 **EL SM58 y SM57 son micrófonos dinámicos muy populares (podrían considerarse clásicos) para las presentaciones en vivo, el 55SH es un micrófono con una gran historia por detras, nacio alla por 1939 y estuvo presente en gran parte de la historia mundial, siendo el preferido por muchos cantantes de renombre internacional.**

 **La canción es una adaptación del poema y canción "M** **ein kleines herz", si quieren escucharla recomiendo la versión interpretada por Katharina Schüttler ya que la tome como inspiración.**

 **Ahora ¿De quien es ese estuche morado? xD**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, gracias por leer :D**

* * *

Si bien mi rutina no había cambiado notablemente me sentía extraña, pasar prácticamente todo el día preparando o atendiendo en la tienda no me molestaba, pero como había sido siempre, no dejaba de ser aburrido por momentos, Umi y Kotori habían entrado a la universidad por lo que prácticamente no nos veíamos porque ellas siempre estaban ocupadas, no me molestaba, pero me sentía un poco sola luego de haber pasado casi toda mi vida pegada a ellas.

\- Bienvenido a Homura – salude de forma automática luego de notar que alguien había entrado a la tienda, cuando levante la mirada no pude evitar dar un paso atrás por la sorpresa – b-bienvenida.

\- Kousaka-san – una chica alta con una larga cabellera violeta y un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo estaba en la entrada de la tienda con un abrigo azul marino hizo una pequea reverencia a modo de saludo - ¿podemos hablar un momento?

…

\- Aquí tienes un poco de té – puse una taza con té enfrente de Erena, ella asintió suavemente.

Ella dio un pequeño sorbo, pero no dijo nada, eso me empezó a poner nerviosa, no es que estuviéramos en malos términos, pero sentía que esta visita tenía una razón de ser, una que tal vez preferiría evitar.

\- Veo que has empezado tu carrera como solista – dijo por fin dejando la taza en la mesita que nos separaba – felicidades – finalizo con apenas una sonrisa, su tono era serio como de costumbre por lo que no me dejaba ver más allá de eso.

\- G-gracias – me había tomado por sorpresa lo que dijo – pero no creo que sea la gran cosa, solamente he grabado algunas cosas con Maki.

Erena levanto ligeramente la ceja.

\- ¿Nishikino-san? – yo asentí – ya veo, no creo que sea algo tan pequeño, pero… - hizo una pequeña pausa – no he venido a hablar de eso.

Me lo imaginaba, no dije nada y esperé a que ella continuara, apreté un poco mis puños que estaban descansando en mis piernas e inconscientemente me mordí el labio.

\- Recuerdas lo que hablamos aquella vez ¿cierto? – asentí con la cabeza baja – ahora que vuelves al mundo de la música, puede que sea más fácil que se encuentren.

Eso ya lo había pensado, incluso he pensado que indirectamente es uno de los motivos por los que continúe con esto.

\- Por lo que espero continúes respetando lo que acordamos ese día – hablo con un tono un poco más suave - no me malinterpretes Kousaka-san, es por el bien de todos, lo entiendes ¿verdad?,

Lo entendía, lamentablemente Erena me lo dijo tan claro que incluso yo pude entenderlo.

Erena

Salí de la casa de Kousaka y me dirigí a la estación, luego de unos minutos de caminar decidí ir hasta mi departamento a pie, quería hacer tiempo hasta que este sentimiento de culpa se calmara, aunque una parte de mi pensaba que era lo correcto, no podía evitar sentirme mal por quitarle esa oportunidad a Tsubasa y a Honoka, pero su destino era demasiado incierto como para arriesgarlo todo y dejarlo a manos de la suerte.

Mi relación con Anju me había ablandado, fue muy difícil mantener la compostura frente Kousaka, me di cuenta de que esta aún conservaba esos sentimientos hacia Tsubasa, al menos eso creí notar en sus ojos.

\- Esto es lo correcto ¿verdad? – mire al cielo sin esperar respuesta, había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces que sabía que era inútil.

Llegue a un parque y decidí tomar un descanso ahí, cuando estaba por entrar al lugar pude notar dos figuras, una me pareció extrañamente conocida por lo que me detuve y me limite a escuchar con tal de comprobar mis sospechas.

\- ¿Vas a volver algún día hermana? – una voz decía con cierto tono de súplica, se sentía extraño escuchar la voz de una niña mostrando toda esa preocupación y tristeza contenida

\- Ya sabes que no es posible Cocoa – una voz parecida pero notablemente mas madura contesto tratando de calmar a la pequeña – las cosas terminaron mal, y esta es la única manera en que puedo ayudar a mamá ahora.

Me asomé un poco y efectivamente la pelinegra de µ's era la más grande, solo que ahora usaba dos coletas bajas, su hermana era pequeña pero sin duda era como una copia de Yazawa, vi como la niña trataba de aguantar sus ganas de decir algo mas, su hermana la abrazo y luego de un momento se separaron.

\- Bueno Cocoa – dijo Yazawa que trataba de no hacerle caso a las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, saco un sobre de su bolso, realmente no era difícil adivinar el contenido – te encargo lo de siempre – termino entregándole el sobre a la menor.

Me sorprendí al comprender la naturaleza de la escena, por otro lado la mayor se veía claramente cansada y daba la imagen de estar un poco enferma, podía imaginarme varios escenarios posibles, pero en vez de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas necesitaba enfocarme en otra cosa.

Luego de que las hermanas se despidieran, vi como la pequeña se alejó del parque, probablemente en dirección a su casa, por otro lado, Yazawa se recargo en el barandal que da hacia el rio que pasa junto al parque y rebusco en su abrigo para terminar encendiendo un cigarrillo.

\- Señorita, lo que está haciendo es ilegal – dije de forma autoritaria, tratando de imitar a un policía, la pelinegra dio un salto y se dio la vuelta con pánico, me vio y su expresión se relajó y cambio su semblante a uno claramente molesto – por lo que debería tener mas cuidado – termine mientras terminaba de acercarme – buenas tardes, Yazawa-san.

Nico

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas de un café de un estilo "clásico occidental", una taza de café con leche estaba frente a mi, mientras un Kilimanjaro estaba frente a Erena, quien observaba con cierto interés los cuadros y las pinturas del lugar.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿para que me trajiste hasta aquí? –

\- Fuiste tú la que propuso esta pintoresca cafetería Yazawa-san – contesto secamente, Erena siempre había mantenido una actitud seria y "cool" y parece que eso no había cambiado, no dejaba de ser genial, pero ahora me molestaba un poco.

\- Me parece que lo que estás haciendo no está bien – soltó luego de probar su café, ¿qué rayos estaba diciendo?

\- Lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia –

\- Ciertamente no lo es, pero a pesar del tiempo aun considero y respeto a todas las chicas de µ's, si veo algo que me preocupa lo diré si tengo la oportunidad – ella me miro impasible y me sentí algo intimidada por sus palabras.

\- Bueno… - accedí - ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? – tenía cierto miedo de que me pidiera una amplia explicación de las cosas pues no estaba dispuesta a hablar sobre ello, pero tampoco quería ser grosera, aunque puede que haya sido demasiado tarde.

\- ¿No crees que es peligroso darle una suma importante de dinero a una pequeña en un parque? – ella se fue a algo completamente inesperado y cierto, había pasado tanto tiempo, ¿por qué no me había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que era hacer eso?

\- Tienes razón – dije apenada y enojada conmigo – pensare en algo la próxima vez – aunque no quería tenía que reconocer que me había abierto los ojos – gracias.

\- No es nada – dijo ella sonriendo levemente – nuestros seres queridos son lo más importante ¿no es así Yazawa-san?

Asentí, ciertamente mi familia era lo más preciado que tenía, incluso si yo misma había dañado mi relación con ella, la quería de igual forma.

…

Estaba acostada en el futon viendo el techo, el encuentro con Erena se había convertido en una cena con una larga conversación de tres horas y aunque nunca toco el tema del porque no vivía con mi familia, la conversación de algún modo llego a otro tema sensible, ¿quién diría que Erena sería tan astuta?, absolutamente nadie.

\- Es como una Nozomi plana…

Me agarro con la guardia baja y termine contándole sobre mis sentimientos hacia Maki, el incidente de la solicitud de empleo y la forma en que cortamos toda comunicación, por otro lado, dijo un par de cosas que seguramente me dejaran sin dormir algunos días.

\- ¿Tal vez fui demasiado infantil en ese entonces? – recordaba la reciente conversación con Erena, abrace mi almohada y me gire – podría haber recuperado al menos la amistad de Maki… si solo la hubiera escuchado.

Nico – El día de la entrevista de trabajo

[…]- Excelente, tenía algunas dudas por la entrevista, pero demostró unas buenas habilidades para el trabajo, necesitaría solamente una pequeña capacitación – dijo el entrevistador – justo como se esperaba de alguien recomendado por los Nishikino.

Escuchar eso me dejo helada ¿qué acababa de decir? ¿recomendada?, me quede a cuadros durante un momento y lo entendí todo, parecía demasiado conveniente, ¡maldita sea!

\- ¿Dijo recomendada? – pregunte en voz baja.

\- Si, normalmente la mayoría de las personas a las que les enviamos invitaciones para realizar una entrevista de trabajo son gente recomendada por alguno de nuestros socios o personal importante – dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

No podía creerlo, seguramente Nozomi o Eli habían dicho algo y Maki por compasión o lastima había arreglado esta farsa, luego de todo lo que dijo en la graduación no podía ser de otra manera, que estúpida fui al pensar que era un golpe de suerte […]

Nico

Luego de perderme en esos recuerdos lo siguiente que supe era que el despertador sonaba y tenía que ir a trabajar.

Maki

Honoka estaba alegremente comiendo pan que había comprado en una panadería gourmet, devoraba alegremente una tercera pieza cuando la interrumpí.

\- Las canciones han tenido una recepción muy buena – dije tratando de contener la emoción – creo que es una buena oportunidad para tratar de llamar la atención.

\- ¿Llamar la atención? – Honoka me miro aun con el pan en la boca e inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Si, hay que mostrarle al público casual tu música – dije y ella incluso mas la cabeza y me seguía mirando con cara de no entender nada – me refiero a hacer algo como lo que hicimos con Wonder Zone.

\- ¡Ah! Una presentación callejera – asentí, ella se levantó de un salto he hizo su característica pose – ¡Bien!¡Vamos a sorprender a todos!

\- Buena actitud – dije mientras cruzaba las piernas y me acomodaba en el sillón – pero recuerda que ahora lo vas a hacer tu sola.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamo - ¿no vas a hacerlo conmigo?

Me sonroje ante la idea.

\- Imposible – voltee mi rostro hacia otro lado – además ¿cómo se supone que pones un piano en la calle?

\- ¿Pero hay unos pequeños no? –

\- Esos no son pianos, son teclados – definitivamente tenía que escaparme, algo era cantar en grupo o en un recital, pero en la calle, no, eso no iba a suceder.

\- Y… ¿son diferentes? –

\- Si, lo son – necesitaba cambiar el tema o iba a empezar a insistir, mi impulsiva amiga no había cambiado mucho, especialmente cuanto se emocionaba – pero dejando eso de lado, tengo algo para ti.

\- ¡¿Mas pan?! – dijo emocionada, me provoco una sonrisa.

\- No, es algo que necesitaras si sigues con la música – dije – sígueme un momento – me dirigí a mi habitación.

\- Uno es para tus presentaciones y el otro es un instrumento que pensé quedaría perfecto con tu estilo e imagen – explique a mi amiga mientras me recargaba en el borde de la puerta y ella veía el montón de cosas que habían en mi mesa de estudio.

Frente a Honoka se encontraba un clásico de los conciertos, un micrófono 58 con sus accesorios incluido otro micro 57 que tenia pensado que fuera para la guitarra, también había un estuche morado donde podría transportar "todo" cómodamente, al lado estaba una guitarra acústica de gran calidad, por supuesto lo que llamo más la atención de mi amiga fue la guitarra, la cual corrió luego de gritar "¡Una guitarra!" para agarrarla y empezar a posar con ella.

\- ¿En serio Maki? – miraba todas las cosas – esto es genial, no te preocupes, te lo pagare todo, pediré que me adelanten mi mesada, gracias Maki – decía emocionada mi amiga, me contagio su alegría por lo que me anime a decir.

\- No es necesario – me acerque a ella que sea había sentado y hacia el intento de tocar algo en la guitarra – solo espero que continúes creando tu música y me dejes acompañarte de vez en cuando.

Yo no podía dedicarme a la música, mi destino ya estaba escrito y lo había aceptado, pero de alguna forma sentía que apoyando a mi amiga y vivir con ella de cerca todo aquello, podría de alguna forma vivir parte de mi sueño a través de Honoka, suena egoísta pero no era la única razón, sabía que Honoka empezó usando la música para escapar pero ella tenia el potencial, y como amante de la música no podía permitir que eso se perdiera, quería que mi amiga se tomara mas enserio la música y tal vez así las oportunidades surgirían para ella.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si Maki! – Honoka se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazo con energía, correspondí un poco su abrazo feliz por las palabras de mi amiga.

Tsubasa

Otro día comenzó como de costumbre, hoy teníamos una reunión para hablar del concepto de nuestro próximo single, ahora que una agencia dirigía gran parte de las acciones del grupo, sentía que perdía libertad, pues ahora se tomaban más en serio otros factores además de nuestra propia inspiración o lo que pensábamos que podría gustarle al público, sin embargo, era solo un pequeño precio a pagar por vivir este sueño, seguíamos siendo populares aunque no ocupábamos los primeros puestos del top por lo que tampoco tenía muchas quejas al respecto, nuestra productora trababa lo mejor posible de apoyar nuestros deseos, aunque no siempre era fácil y me molestaba ser parte del problema.

\- Si, si voy a llegar, a las 9 estaré ahí – me levanté de la cama y fui a buscar algo de ropa para vestirme – no tenías por qué hablarme tan temprano

\- […]

\- Ya veo, tienes razón – suspire pesadamente – lo siento, pero no te preocupes, hoy llegare a tiempo.

Luego de terminar mi llamada con Erena me di una ducha rápida, al salir me vestí y decidí hacerme el desayuno ya que me había levantado más temprano de lo normal y me sobraba tiempo, mientras comía miraba distraída las actualizaciones del día, de pronto una foto me llamo la atención, por lo que no pude evitar regresar a la notica y abrir la nota sin pensarlo demasiado.

La página era un blog de música que fue uno de los primeros en apoyarnos en nuestros tiempos de preparatoria, cuando empezamos con A-Rise, aunque el diseño había mejorado mucho lo importante era el contenido, y ahora ese contenido movería nuevamente los cimientos de mi vida cotidiana, trayéndome de vuelta aquello de lo que tanto huía.

 _La líder de la leyenda de las School Idols regresa, ¡ahora como solista!_

 _La líder del disuelto grupo de School Idols µ's, Kousaka Honoka, realizo ayer una inesperada aparición en las afueras de la estación JR Akihabara donde ofreció una presentación callejera en la que lucio su voz y sorprendente interpretación, algunas fuentes dicen que al final de la presentación Kousaka Honoka reitero su agradecimiento y invito al público a escuchar su álbum debut._

 _Nos dimos a la tarea de buscar dicho trabajo que se encuentra disponible_ _aquí_ _, parece que la líder de µ's ha apostado por un estilo diferente pero que ha logrado cautivar a una buena cantidad de fans que aún seguían esperando noticias del legendario grupo._

 _[...]_

El blog también incluía varias fotos donde podía verse claramente a la inconfundible chica de cabello anaranjado cantando en la calle y un video mal grabado…

Tantas cosas pasaron por mi mente que cuando mi teléfono sonó, me di cuenta de que hoy también me regañarían, iba demasiado tarde.

\- Rayos… - terminé de un trago el café que me quedaba y salí corriendo, hoy iba a ser un día largo.

Nico

\- Yazawa-san, ¿te encuentras bien? – mi senpai me tomo del brazo y evito que cayera, me sentía mareada y no podía enfocar bien, me apoye en ella hasta que la sensación se controló un poco.

\- S-si, solo fue un mareo, seguramente se me subió un poco la presión – conteste vagamente – no te preocupes.

Ella me miro con duda, pero decidió dejarme en paz, aun me sentía mal por lo que fui al tocador y me refresqué el rostro para luego apoyarme en el filo de los lavabos.

\- Esta bien… todo esta bien

Hice esa nostálgica pose, pero no dije nada.

Maki

\- Gracias Omine – dije para luego terminar la llamada – te debo una.

Ni bien termine de hablar cuando marque otro número y espere que contestaran del otro lado, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con ello mi tiempo "libre", ya que sabía que estudiar medicina no sería algo sencillo, necesitaba poder salir de la preparatoria con todos mis asuntos a corto plazo resueltos, uno de ellos era lograr que alguna agencia o disquera buscara a Honoka para así asegurarle un lugar donde pudiera desarrollar todo su potencial sin mi ayuda, ya que no tendría mucho tiempo para apoyarla.

\- Hola Maki – contesto una voz conocida con un tono algo apagado, no pensé en ello mucho pues esperaba que mis noticias alegraran un poco a mi amiga.

\- Honoka, respira profundo y escucha… ¡haremos un concierto! – no era exactamente eso, pero había que darle emoción al asunto.

Tsubasa

La reunión fue bien a pesar de que llegue media hora tarde, por fin nos dejaron planear la temática y algunos detalles preliminares de las canciones sin muchas quejas o modificaciones, algo que me relajo; normalmente terminaba molesta en estas reuniones por que se la pasaban rechazando nuestras ideas, siendo Erena la que aportaba más, yo normalmente la apoyaba, ya que mis propias ideas me parecían malas, y Anju solo sabía de vestidos así que casi siempre estaba callada sonriendo como de costumbre.

Luego de la reunión, comenzaron las prácticas de canto y baile, luego de llevar algún tiempo con esta rutina ya no me parecía tan cansado, pero hoy estuve muy distraída por lo que las practicas se alargaron bastante por lo que ahora estaba agotada, luego de refrescarme un poco en las regaderas de las instalaciones, me adelanté por mis cosas dejando a la feliz pareja en las duchas, éramos el único grupo que se encontraba en la agencia el día de hoy por lo que tendrían un tiempo a solas, tal vez no hicieran nada, pero Erena no se iba a quedar tranquila.

No tenía razones para llegar temprano a casa y podía ver como una ligera pero constante lluvia caía sobre la ciudad, las grandes ventanas frente a la sala que teníamos para nosotras mostraban el gris y solemne paisaje, me pareció el momento perfecto para tomar un café por lo que tomé un poco de la cafetera del lugar y me senté en el sofá a admirar el paisaje.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – suspire mientras recordaba lo que había visto en la mañana, recordé vagamente un cuaderno con letras de canciones en el cuarto de cierta chica – supongo que era cuestión de tiempo.

No sabía cómo sentirme con respecto a eso, una parte de mí se alegraba, seguramente tendría mucho éxito, pero mis inquietudes variaban y mis pensamientos se dieron la inútil tarea de pensar escenarios en los que nuestros pasos se volvieran a encontrar ¿qué haría en ese momento?, no lo sabía, si al menos pudiera verla sin que nada cambiara…

Anju

Tsubasa acababa de salir de las regaderas, escuche como claramente también cerró la puerta de los vestidores, lo que quería decir que Erena y yo estábamos solas, y no solo eso, también estábamos desnudas, trague pesadamente saliva y abrí más la llave del agua fría para ver si se llevaba estos pensamientos, si bien cada regadera tenía su propio espacio y no se podía ver "nada", escuchar a mi novia bañándose junto a mí me ponía nerviosa, " _Tsubasa ¿lo hiciste a propósito?_ ", me perdí en algunas cuantas fantasías dignas de censura…

\- Anju, ¿aun no acabas? – las palabras de Erena me devolvieron a la realidad, ella se había asomado y aunque aparentaba estar seria, sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban, esto y el hecho de que me estaba viendo también le dieron color a mi rostro, esto no pasó desapercibido a mi enamorada que sonrió y se acercó a mi para recargarme en la pared impidiendo que hiciera cualquier cosa mientras me aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

\- ¿O quizás estabas esperando esto? – me dijo al oído, para luego bajar a mi cuello y darle una pequeña mordida, el cosquilleo era irresistible y lo único que podía hacer era esperar con ansias que Erena me hiciera suya…

Tsubasa

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que leí esa noticia, esa nota fue la primera de muchas que siguieron días después, algunas exageradas, otras que solo repetían la información, e incluso algunos rumores que decían que Honoka presentaría algunas de sus canciones en un famoso restaurante, a pesar de que trate de resistir, esas noticias por alguna razón se presentaban ante mi por lo que terminaba cediendo a la tentación, decidí confiar en el rumor y gracias a nuestra productora, confirme el rumor y lo demás es historia.

Entre al restaurante, sin duda alguna este hacia honor a su nombre, las instalaciones eran lujosas y el lugar era amplio, no tenía divisiones y toda la pieza era ocupada por mesas para los comensales, en una parte se encontraba la barra con su habitual presentación y hasta el fondo se podía vislumbrar en una pequeña plataforma donde un piano de cola y un micrófono clásico 55 traían de vuelta el esplendor de la música de otra época.

Me dirigí a la barra, me senté y pedí una cuba libre, di un pequeño sorbo pues mi intención no era tomar mucho, venia por algo mucho más importante.

La velada paso lentamente, esto no era un bar cualquiera así que el tiempo paso tranquilamente sin que nadie me molestara, aunque me comenzaba a impacientar, esta impaciencia solo era causada por una mezcla de expectación y un poco de miedo.

A la hora prometida las luces del recinto bajaron su intensidad y algunos reflectores dieron protagonismo al escenario, mi nerviosismo era evidente, me sudaban las manos mientras miraba intensamente ese espacio, todo se llenó de silencio cuando dos mujeres que lucían unos simples pero hermosos vestidos de noche aparecieron y ofrecieron a los comensales una reverencia para que luego la pelirroja se acomodara frente al piano, mientras que la peli jengibre ocupo el centro del escenario junto al micrófono.

Algunos aplausos ocuparon el lugar por un momento.

\- Buenas noches a todos, soy Kousaka Honoka – empezó Honoka con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia al presentarse, sentí como mi corazón dio un salto – espero estén pasando una maravillosa velada, muchas gracias por acompañarnos, esta noche me gustaría compartir con ustedes una canción que espero pueda tocar sus corazones – dio un pequeño respiro – esto es "Mi pequeño corazón".

Honoka le hizo un pequeño gesto a Nishikino y ella asintió y poso sus manos sobre las teclas del piano para así empezar a tocar una hermosa, cálida y triste melodía.

Honoka

Respiro profundo y me preparo para dejar salir mis sentimientos por aquella persona, esta canción es para ella, así que empiezo a cantar como si ella estuviera aquí escuchándome.

" _Mi pequeño corazón late solo por ti,_

 _contando las horas para vernos de nuevo_

 _y entonces me abraces al fin_

 _Mi pequeño corazón esta soñando felicidad_

 _Esta esperándote en casa_

 _Y sabe que pronto regresaras_

 _Cariñosamente me miras,_

 _Nuestros labios se encuentran suavemente_

 _Y yo se que eres para mi_

 _Mi pequeño corazón no toma descanso,_

 _Me mantiene despierta toda la noche_

 _Y golpea, toc toc_

 _Mi pequeño corazón anhela por ti,_

 _Sabe la respuesta si me preguntas:_

 _Si… yo espero por ti._

 _Si… yo espero por ti."_

Tsubasa-san…

Maki

Termine de tocar la pieza en el momento justo en el que Honoka suelta la última palabra, siento la satisfacción de haber acompañado con mi piano la voz y los sentimientos de mi amiga, puedo sentir como tiemblo ligeramente, no por nerviosismo, sino porque la voz de Honoka atravesó completamente mi ser, pude sentir el amor, la tristeza y el anhelo que su voz transmitió, me hicieron recordar tantas veces que llore en silencio por Nico, unas lágrimas querían escaparse pero las contuve, por otro lado, Honoka no había podido resistir unas tímidas lagrimas que recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas, nadie lo podía ver pues ella había hecho una pequeña reverencia y tenía la cabeza baja.

Los aplausos continuaban e hice un pequeño gesto a una de las ayudantes y los reflectores se apagaron mientras las luces del salón volvían a la normalidad, eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Honoka de recuperarse, mi amiga sonreía como siempre, opacando cualquier luz que estuviera en el salón.

Nuestra presentación había sido un éxito.

Tsubasa

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, sentía mi corazón latir fuertemente, había sido maravilloso y dolía, dolía mucho; la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba a unos metros de mí, acababa de cantar algo que encajaba perfectamente con lo que sentía por ella, pero no podía, no tenía el valor ni el derecho de acercarme, quería gritarlo y que ella me escuchara, pero lo único que podía hacer era contemplar su brillo desde la distancia.

\- Honoka, eres la mejor -

"Te amo", al menos podía gritarlo en mi mente, donde nadie salía lastimado.


	12. Vivir a medias

**Hola!, traigo un nuevo capitulo, esta vez me tarde por culpa de algunos bloqueos mentales y cosas por el estilo, dejare alguna información extra al final del capitulo (referencias, etc), por otro lado tengo la intención de terminar el fic asi que no se preocupen (que seguramente no lo estaban xD) porque la historia quede inconclusa, gracias por leer y los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista hija mía? – mi madre entro al salón donde yo había pasado la tarde tocando el piano, me levante y me acerque a la mesita donde ella colocaba la bandeja con algo de té y ambas nos sentamos.

Di un sorbo al té e inconscientemente suspiré.

\- Supongo que bien – dije mientras me ponía a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello, la verdad no pensaba que hubiera algo destacable que decir.

\- La graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina, asegúrate de disfrutar estos días con Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan, después será mucho más difícil que se vean – hizo una pequeña pausa – lo mismo con Honoka.

\- Mamá, ¡ya te dije que no es eso! – parecía que mi madre tenía una idea equivocada de mi relación con Honoka ya que desde hace unos meses cuando empezó a venir casi a diario en las tardes había comenzado a molestarme acerca de ello.

\- ¿En serio?, es una chica muy alegre, seguramente podría manejar ese lado tsundere que tienes – me sonroje, más que nada porque no podía creer que incluso mi madre me dijera tsundere, pero a pesar de que Honoka era alguien especial para mí, no lo era de la manera en que mi madre pensaba – si fuera así, esperaría que te ayudara a superarlo – lo dijo en una voz tan baja que me costó entender, pero sabia a lo que se refería.

\- Honoka – hice una pequeña pausa – Honoka es como una hermana para mi…

\- ¿Una hermana mayor? – sonreí ante la pregunta de mi madre.

\- Una hermana menor… una muy ruidosa.

…

\- Pasando a otras cosas – luego de hablar de la graduación y otras cosas relacionadas con mis amigas, mi madre dijo eso, alarmándome un poco – tu padre y yo hemos pensado en que tienes que empezar a vivir sola

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que alcance a decir para luego jugar con mi mechón de cabello con nerviosismo - ¿a que se refieren exactamente?

\- Tu padre piensa que tienes que aprender primero a valerte por ti misma mientras estudias – comenzó – de esa forma podrás estar lista para cargar más responsabilidades cuando llegue el momento.

Tenia lógica, pero me sorprendía mucho que mi padre, quien me había guiado estrictamente entre lo que debía y no debía hacer ahora decidiera que viviera por mi cuenta, me asuste al pensar en esa posibilidad…

\- ¿S-significa que tendré que trabajar? – dije lentamente esperando la respuesta de mi madre, ella solo hizo una mueca mientras contenía una risa que poco después salió y lleno el cuarto, luego de un momento en el que ella reía y yo contenía mi enojo sonrojada ella se explicó.

\- Lo siento hija, no lo pude evitar – termino de recuperarse – pero no es eso, solamente te cambiaras a un departamento más cerca de la universidad y el hospital, solo eso.

Respire más tranquila, aunque aún molesta por el mal rato que me hizo pasar mi madre, no me incomodaba la idea de trabajar, pero si me daba algo de temor, por muchas razones, principalmente porque el tiempo libre que me quedaría fácilmente tomaría números negativos.

\- Por otro lado, nada más te gradúes comenzaras a vivir en el departamento – mi madre me miro con seriedad – esperamos mucho de ti, hija.

Esas pesadas palabras eran las que habían guiado mi camino durante tanto tiempo y aun lo hacían, solo que ahora se sentían realmente pesadas.

Nico

Estaba acomodando carpetas en la sala del Archivo, este era un pequeño escape que podías darte de vez en cuando como parte de los deberes diarios, últimamente me sentía con menos energía por lo que tenía que recurrir a estos trucos más frecuentemente, mi senpai me cubría la mayoría del tiempo así que no había tenido grandes problemas debido a esto.

Mientras acomodaba mi falta de concentración provoco que colocara mal una carpeta y esta se cayó, cuando me agache para recogerla las demás carpetas que traía en mi otra mano cayeron para terminar cubriendo el suelo a mi alrededor.

\- Maldición – dije en voz baja mientras recogía todo el desastre, luego de esto y de terminar de acomodar todo, apoye mi espalda en uno de los anaqueles y suspire pesadamente.

\- Dos años – murmure para luego volver a suspirar, habían pasado dos años desde mi graduación, en ese entonces no tenía la más remota idea de que ahora estaría cansada, frustrada y acomodando carpetas en un almacén, reí amargamente ante aquel pensamiento.

Mi último año en la escuela había sido maravilloso, tal vez demasiado, pero había conocido a esas ocho chicas y había experimentado un sin fin de sueños cumplidos con ellas, tal vez la vida me estaba tratando de decir que eso era más que suficiente, que no tendría por qué desear más y que debería estar agradecida…

Esto también significaba que Rin y Hanayo acababan de graduarse, al igual que la pelirroja que aún no había podido superar.

\- ¿Cómo les estará yendo? – dije para mi, aunque quería mucho a Rin y Hanayo la mayor parte de ese pensamiento lo ocupaba Maki, sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar la imagen de la pelirroja y salió de la sala para continuar sus deberes.

Honoka

El auditorio estaba lleno de gente, alumnos, familiares y amigos se habían reunido para la Ceremonia de Graduación, había pedido permiso a mis padres para asegurarme de estar aquí y no tener que estar en la tienda, aunque esta se fuera a caer, después de todo era la graduación de mis queridas amigas Hanayo, Rin y Maki.

\- A continuación, un discurso de la generación que se gradúa, en su representación Nishikino Maki –

Maki se levantó de su lugar, los clásicos aplausos se hicieron presentes y de alguna forma ella llego al centro de ese escenario, parecía muy nerviosa, pude notar como sonrió tímidamente y abría disimuladamente la hoja donde traía el discurso que había preparado para esta ocasión para luego empezar con seguridad su discurso.

" _Los arboles de cerezo están por florecer, y el sol primaveral brilla cálidamente sobre ellos invitándolos a abrir sus pétalos; Ya podemos sentir el comienzo de una nueva temporada para nosotros._

 _Nosotros, la clase de tercer año, damos las gracias a todos por acompañarnos este día en esta ceremonia de graduación._

 _Entré a la preparatoria Otonokizaka pensando en mi preparación para el futuro, un futuro incierto en el que todos pensamos cada día, seguramente el que estemos aquí significa que hemos puesto una gran cantidad de esfuerzo para prepararnos para lo que llegara definitivamente._

 _Sin embargo, lo que encontré en este lugar supero todo lo que pudiera imaginar. El mismo año en el que ingrese a esta escuela, se dio el anuncio de cerraría cuando esta generación que se gradúa hoy lo hiciera, en ese momento una senpai se acercó a mi pidiéndome ayuda, quien pensaría que su mano llevaría a ocho chicas a cumplir un sueño imposible."_

El tono de Maki había cambiado y se escuchaba un poco más débil, sonrió, pero se comenzaban a notar unas tímidas lágrimas que empezaron caer por sus mejillas.

" _Si nunca hubiese sido capaz de conocerlas, no hubiese siquiera podido imaginar que sería capaz de disfrutar de la felicidad que me brinda la música en estos momentos._

 _Ser capaz de conocer a los miembros de μ's y eventualmente caminar hacia su independencia, reír juntas, emocionarse juntas, compartir la sensación de logro al cumplir los mismos sueños, poder intentar tantas cosas nuevas y divertidas juntas…Se nos ha dejado tener experiencia sobre cosas que tal vez nunca hubiésemos sido capaz de intentar."_

" _A todos mis compañeros aquí en la preparatoria Otonokizaka, a todos los profesores que me han apoyado, a todas las personas que viven en esta ciudad, y por ultimo a todas mis amigas que conocí en µ's, solo tengo esto que decir: Gracias por estar conmigo hasta este día, se los agradezco mucho."_

Maki hizo una reverencia, pasaron unos segundos, tal vez fueron minutos, nadie hablaba y Maki trataba de calmar su llanto, que era evidente para todos, yo no estaba en posición de decir nada, pues también lloraba mientras me cubría la boca tratando de contenerme, cuando su respiración se tranquilizó ella continúo habiendo recuperado un poco la compostura.

" _Aunque las palabras no son suficiente para expresarlo hoy, yo…_

 _Me graduó de la preparatoria Otonokizaka."_

…

Maki

Abrí los ojos, el techo que había visto durante toda mi vida fue lo primero que vi, y la última vez que lo vería, al menos por un tiempo. El día de ayer fue la graduación, se sentía irreal, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacer en este momento. Ayer todo fue risas, lagrimas, felicitaciones y promesas de mantener el contacto, seguramente eso solo aplicaría realmente con Hanayo y Rin, no me molestaba, así era la vida, al menos esta vez no fue demasiado tarde para decirles lo que sentía a mis amigas.

\- Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido así hace dos años – ese amargo pensamiento se exteriorizo sin que pudiera evitarlo mientras la imagen de Nico apareció por un momento en mi mente.

Me levante sin muchas ganas y fui al comedor, pues mis padres me habían dicho que querían desayunar "por última vez" antes de que me mudara, me parecía algo dramático, pero de alguna forma lo entendía, algo dentro de mí lo entendía.

\- Buenos días – salude a mis padres que ya se encontraban en ahí, ellos me devolvieron el saludo y el desayuno comenzó sin problemas.

…

\- Bienvenidas – dije a las tres chicas que acababan de entrar en la casa – Honoka. Rin, Hanayo, no tenían por qué venir tan temprano.

Honoka se dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

\- La verdad me levante una hora antes pensando que iba retrasada una hora – típico de Honoka.

\- Y nosotras venimos para ayudarte a terminar de empacar, pensamos que podrias necesitar ayuda – dijo Hayano con una sonrisa y la suavidad de siempre.

\- Así es-nya – termino Rin con energía mientras todas nos dirigíamos a mi habitación donde la mayoría de mis cosas estaban ya listas para la mudanza.

\- Bueno, ya que están aquí aprovechare su amabilidad – forme una sonrisa que puso nerviosas a mis amigas, después de todo, una mudanza no es algo sencillo.

Nico

\- Senpai, en verdad necesitas limpiar este maldito cuarto – dije molesta luego de quitarme los zapatos y acomodarlos en el recibidor.

\- ¿Eh?, pero si esta cosa funciona todos los días – respondió dándole una suave patada a una de esas aspiradoras automáticas que se usan últimamente.

\- Como si eso fuera suficiente teniendo todo el piso lleno de basura – aunque no es como si mi departamento fuera el ejemplo de la pulcritud.

\- Si, si – meneo una de sus manos desechando mi comentario.

Ella se sentó como siempre en su mesita y destapo una lata de cerveza que saco del refrigerador.

\- Vamos Nico, acompáñame un rato – dijo mientras prendía la TV, siempre decía que prefería que al menos se escuchara algún ruido en la casa a estar siempre en silencio, yo no opuse mucha resistencia y me senté frente a ella, Senpai agarro una cerveza y me la ofreció pero yo la rechace moviendo la cabeza.

\- Solo voy a fumar un poco – dije mientras sacaba mi cajetilla y la ponía en la mesa, ella la observo y puso una sonrisa algo confusa.

\- Cierto, ahora ya puedes comprar por tu cuenta – me ofreció fuego el cual acepté y luego fui a abrir la ventana del departamento.

\- Últimamente el trabajo es insoportable ¿no crees Nico? – dijo abriendo otra lata – ese maldito gordo debería irse al infierno.

Suspire, era cierto que desde que el nuevo jefe llego las cosas se habían vuelto más difíciles y en cuanto a nosotras, parece que cada día nos ganamos el odio de este.

\- Ni que lo digas, si pudiera le rompería la cara – ella comenzó a reírse.

\- Si te escuchara estarías perdida – no podía negarlo, ya me había peleado directamente con él una vez, lo que provoco que nuestra carga de trabajo aumentara el último mes – no siempre voy a estar cuidando tu trasero.

Ambas nos miramos para luego empezar a reír, después de todo no podíamos hacer otra cosa.

…

\- Señorita Yazawa – hablaba el Doctor mientras empezaba a escribir en un papel – usted tiene anemia por falta de hierro o vitaminas – el doctor me volteo a ver– puede que también sea la razón por la que no puede dejar de mover las piernas.

Me detuve por reflejo, ciertamente me había dado cuenta que últimamente comenzaba a mover las piernas inconscientemente ya que si no lo hacía me sentía incomoda.

\- Me gustaría decir que no es algo grave pero no puedo, tiene que cambiar sus hábitos y cuidar su alimentación para que esto no empeore – me extendió un papel – le pondrán una inyección de vitaminas y tendrá que tomar suplementos de hierro, pero como dije eso no es suficiente, cuídese por favor.

\- G-gracias Doctor – dije algo avergonzada.

Luego de salir del hospital suspire pesadamente.

\- La carne de res no es nada barata –

Maki

Estaba agotada, quien pensaría que acomodar todas mis cosas me tomaría más de dos semanas, sin embargo, por fin había terminado, estaba sentada en el que ahora era mi estudio, tenía escritorio frente a la ventana y en el otro extremo se encontraba un piano de cola, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo en el escritorio al entrar a la universidad por lo que me dirigí al piano, era un hermoso Steinway y como tal este había sido mi regalo de graduación, me acomode en el banco frente a él y empecé a tocar la última canción que había hecho con Honoka, me deje llevar tanto que hasta cante en pedazo de la letra de mi amiga.

 _No se pudo, no pudiste apagar las llamas_

 _Yo no puedo, no es fácil, tener un corazón de piedra_

 _No puedo ser capaz, el amor no muere_

 _Es difícil no amar, aún más difícil olvidarte…_

\- Nico-chan – suspire luego de terminar de tocar, Honoka podía decir lo que quiera, pero sus canciones a mí solo me recuerdan a mi inalcanzable pelinegra, cerré la tapa de las teclas y recargue mi cabeza en ella para ocultar mi expresión.

Paso algo de tiempo para que un ruido perturbara ese momento, era el timbre, era la primera vez que sonaba, recordé que este piso tenía dos apartamentos, por lo que seguramente serian mis nuevos vecinos a saludar o alguna cosa por el estilo, aun no los conocía y si bien no me sentía de humor para visitas, era mejor salir ya que no quería causar una mala impresión nada más comenzar una nueva etapa.

El timbre sonó nuevamente por lo que me apresure a abrir.

\- Buenas noches – dije mientras abría la puerta sin ganas.

\- Buenas noches Nishikino-san – la voz me pareció peligrosamente conocida por lo que me exalte y me apresurare a ver el rostro de mis visitas.

Justo enfrente de mí se encontraban dos mujeres que llamarían la atención en cualquier lado, la más bajita traía consigo una caja que reconocí de inmediato, era de una de mis pastelerías favoritas, pero eso era lo menos importante.

Paso un momento el suficiente para que la más alta interrumpiera el silencio que se había formado.

\- Y… ¿nos invitaras a pasar Maki-san? –

-¿Eh? – me di cuenta de que me había quedado enfrascada en mis pensamientos – s-si, pasen por favor – dije aun tratando de procesar todo esto.

Ellas entraron con elegancia y las tres nos sentamos en la sala de estar.

\- Tokio es muy pequeño ¿no crees Maki-san? – dijo con una risita Anju.

Yukiho

\- Ya solo falta mi hermana – dije para mí, una hermosa chica extranjera estaba a mi lado, pegada a mí, la sala estaba completamente llena, frente a mi se encontraba una peliroja con coletas altas que estaba al lado de otra chica con una larga cabellera oscura, si ella estuviera frente a mi seguramente no me dejaría ver nada, una tarima se encontraba al fondo donde se despedían alegremente cinco chicas luego de realizar su presentación, las luces cambiaron y la MC entro para introducir a la última participante del evento, mi hermana Kousaka Honoka.

Al aparecer mi hermana en el escenario todas las voces se apagaron por un momento.

\- Oh, realmente es ella – alcance a escuchar que dijo la pelirroja.

\- Te lo dije- contesto con aires de superioridad la chica de cabello negro – valió la pena venir desde Numazu – termino mientras podía notar como se emocionaba.

Me llenaba de orgullo la reacción que mi hermana había generado, no solo en ellas, si no en gran parte del público, esto era un secreto, pero había llegado a admirar mucho a mi hermana desde que μ's había iniciado sus actividades, si bien habían pasado muchas cosas, mi hermana nunca paro de sorprenderme y ahora estaba ahí nuevamente en el escenario lista para volver a sorprender al mundo.

O quizás solo estoy exagerando.

\- Buenas noches – saludo alegremente mi hermana a la audiencia – soy Kousaka Honoka, pero, seguro muchos de ustedes ya lo saben – saco un poco la lengua e hizo un guiño, algunas personas rieron, otras aplaudieron y el silencio volvió.

Mi hermana traía colgando la guitarra que le había regalado Maki, esta era la primera vez que la iba a tocar en público, esto me ponía bastante nerviosa, pero sin duda mi hermana lo haría bien.

\- Esta noche me gustaría compartir con ustedes una canción que espero pueda tocar sus corazones – mi hermana se la pasaba practicando esa frase como si fuera alguna clase de ritual antes de comenzar – esto es "Cuando me canso de vivir".

Las luces del escenario cambiaron y enfocaron a mi hermana que estaba en el centro haciendo unos ajustes a los micrófonos, "uno para la guitarra y uno para la voz", lo habíamos estado practicando en casa, cuando termino de alistarse paso su mano por la guitarra solo para hacer un sonido, el cual indico que iba a comenzar, la música comenzó a salir de la guitarra, lenta y melancólica, luego la voz de Honoka lleno el salón, nuestros oídos y nuestros corazones.

" _Cuando me canso de vivir_

 _Cuando me canso de cantar_

 _A mí misma me ato_

 _Para calentar mi corazón_

 _Cuando me canso de cantar_

 _Cuando no podía volar_

 _Para no morir tontamente_

 _Permíteme desearte_

 _Permíteme compadecerte_

 _Permíteme amarte_

 _Cuando me canso de cantar_

 _Cuando me canso de nadar_

 _En el territorio desconocido_

 _Por las orillas invisibles_

 _Permíteme, mi amor_

 _Aferrarme a tus labios_

 _Y perderme en tus alas [Anata no tsubasa o ushinaimasu]_

 _No llores y no te apresures_

 _Para que salga mi sol_

 _En la inmensidad de tu alma"_

Cuando termino la letra continúo tocando la guitarra mientras tarareaba, yo aproveche para tomar de la mano a mi acompañante que dio un pequeño brinco, acerque mi rostro a su oído y le dije.

\- Permíteme amarte por favor -

Ella solo apretó mi mano con fuerza y asintió levemente, Arisa es tan linda…

Lo siento hermana, espero que algún día puedas encontrar ese amor que tanto anhelas.

(¿?)

Había sido una presentación maravillosa, justo lo que se esperaba de Kousaka, de alguna manera podía "sentir" la canción, incluso si era una canción con cierto dejo de tristeza la ex líder seguía conservando un gran talento y potencial, no podía dejarla ir.

\- Al menos eso es lo que quisiera – dije para mi mientras salía del edificio donde había sido la presentación – después de todo, solo soy una asistente – mire al cielo – si tan solo fuera una productora… bueno, solo me queda seguir insistiendo.

Maki

\- He vivido aquí desde que entre a la UTX – explico Anju mientras comía un trozo del pastel que había traído – nadie más había llegado a este piso por lo que serás mi primera vecina – dijo alegremente, parecía como si realmente estuviera disfrutando el momento, por otro lado Erena no hacia otra cosa más que tomar café y hacer gestos como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

\- B-bueno – era una buena oportunidad para tratar de ser completamente honesta – es inesperado, pero es agradable pensar que nos veremos seguido – una de las grandes ventajas de hablar con gente de dinero es que puedes "adornar" tus palabras, mi madre decía a veces que era de esta forma podías decir verdades y mentiras por igual sin que se notara cual es cual.

Por otro lado, realmente estaba aliviada de saber que mi vecina seria alguien conocido, me inquietaba un poco por otras razones, pero la idea no me desagradaba en absoluto.

\- ¡Blue mountain! – exclamo Erena, para luego darse cuenta de que había interrumpido nuestra charla y sonrojarse de la vergüenza – lo siento, el sabor del café se me hacía familiar pero no recordaba el nombre.

\- Es el café favorito de pap… de mi padre, venia entre las cosas que me dieron mis padres al cambiarme – le conteste tratando de sonar calmada, Erena era imponente y por alguna razón se me hacía difícil hablar con ella.

Ella me sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, un pequeño silencio se formó y yo tomaba café como si fuera la actividad más interesante del mundo.

…

Aunque Erena me pusiera nerviosa, platicar con Anju fue agradable, me recordaba a una vieja amiga, el tiempo paso volando y luego de 3 horas ellas se retiraron, luego de despedirnos cerré la puerta y me dispuse a recoger los platos y las tazas que habían quedado, limpie la mesita y luego me recosté en el sofá donde se habían sentado mis visitas hace un momento, solo me deje caer pues estaba cansada, justo cuando estaba por terminar de acomodarme algo se encajó en mis costillas.

\- ¡Ah! – me queje - ¿pero que rayos? – me levante pues me había dolido y me di cuenta del culpable.

\- Supongo que esto es de Erena – tomé el móvil, era un bonito teléfono color negro con la parte trasera de cristal, recordé que el teléfono de Anju era igual, pero de color morado.

\- De todas formas, necesito devolver esto – suspiré con flojera y me dirigí a la puerta, seguramente aun estarían despiertas ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fueron y más que nada, probablemente Erena se daría cuenta en algún momento, si ese momento fueran las 4 am, no me gustaría tener que lidiar con eso.

Salí de mi departamento y caminé hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, la arquitectura del complejo era curiosa ya que la puerta de cada departamento no se veía desde el pasillo, sino que tenías que doblar y caminar otro poco más, llegue a la esquina y estaba a punto de doblar cuando algo llamo mi atención, me quede helada de la impresión.

\- Erena, espera… - la voz de Anju sonaba completamente diferente de lo usual.

\- No puedo – contesto con convicción Erena, aunque parecía como si estuviera divirtiéndose, hubo una pequeña pausa y ella continuo con un tono de voz más suave pero más ¿sensual? – Ya estuve mucho tiempo quieta mientras platicabas alegremente con Maki-san.

\- ¿Eh? B-bueno… es que… Erena… - la voz de Anju se escuchaba entrecortada, como si le faltara el aliento.

\- No te molestes en explicar – fueron las últimas palabras que escuché ya que luego empecé a escuchar otras cosas que definitivamente no eran de una conversación típica de amigas.

Oh rayos, ¿es en serio?, ¿en qué situación me había metido?, era claro que no debería de estar aquí, había descubierto algo que seguramente era un secreto, y no solo eso… pero lo importante ahora era ¿cómo rayos voy a salir de aquí?, tratar de irme silenciosamente y confiar en que ellas estarían tan concentradas en lo suyo que no me escucharían era lo único que podía hacer.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor.

\- ¿Y bien? – la voz de Erena me saco de mis pensamientos – supongo que tienes una explicación para esto.

Supongo que tengo que prepararme mentalmente para lo que sigue.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? Agradeceria si me dejaran alguna opinion. Ahora las anotaciones:**

 ***El discurso de graduación es una mezcla del discurso de Misaki en la serie Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo y una carta que escribió Pile (la seiyuu de Maki) a Maki**

 ***La canción que canta Maki es "Te espero" de Ani Lorak, una cantante ucraniana (pueden escucharla en YT)**

 ***La canción que canta Honoka es "Cuando me canso de vivir" de la cantautora rusa E** **lena Frolova (pueden encontrarla en YT como Когда я устану жить - Cuando me canso de vivir), una excelente canción que va muy bien con la imagen que tengo de Honoka en esta historia, ademas de que contiene un juego de palabras con el nombre de Tsubasa (Alas), por supuesto este juego de palabras solo funciona en japonés.**

 **Saludos! y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	13. Voz ahogada

**¡Hola!. primero que nada, disculpen la tardanza, po no habia podido dedicarme de lleno a terminar el capitulo, espero les este gustando la historia y gracias por leer, siendo yo el primero en ver que termino siendo algo que ni yo esperaba xD tengo mis dudas de si esta bien o no D:, esta vez hay muy pocas referencias:**

 ***El modelo NP-32 es un teclado portatil Yamah*a, una joya para los músicos amateur.**

 ***Idolm ster se metio a la historia :P**

 ***Los versos son de Rafael Lechowski**

* * *

\- No se preocupen, no le diré a nadie – esas palabras salieron de mi boca como si estuviera pidiendo clemencia, estábamos en la sala del departamento de Anju, yo estaba sentada frente de las dos chicas que había descubierto hace unos momentos, Anju se veía claramente nerviosa y avergonzada, mientras que Erena tenía una expresión que no dejaba ver nada, pero suponía que estaba molesta o al menos contrariada, al escuchar mis palabras la pareja se relajó un poco, pero seguramente no sería suficiente para dar el asunto por terminado.

\- Eso espero – dijo finalmente Erena – no tenemos muchas opciones más que confiar en ti. – ella hizo una reverencia – por favor Maki-san, guarda nuestro secreto.

Me tomo por sorpresa por lo que lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, nunca tuve la intención de revelarlo, pero ahora estaba claro que tenía que cumplir mi palabra, luego de esto el ambiente se relajó.

…

\- La verdad es que nuestras familias ya lo saben – eso me sorprendió – el problema como te imaginaras, es por los medios.

\- Lo entiendo – dije secamente, mi mente pensaba cientos de cosas, pero nada en concreto.

Iba a hacer una de las preguntas que más rondaba mi cabeza cuando Erena hablo justo cuando abrí la boca.

\- Antes de preocuparte sobre qué pensaría tu familia – comenzó con un tono casi de reproche – deberías preocuparte por otras cosas.

Tenía razón, eso me hizo avergonzarme, ciertamente no tenía caso pensar en ello, la persona que amaba no estaba a mi lado y tampoco a mi alcance, suspire con pesar, algo que no pasó desapercibido a la pareja.

\- Maki-san – Erena me hablaba otra vez, sus palabras eran pocas, pero concretas y llenas de fuerza, así que me prepare para el golpe – pareces una persona obstinada y perseverante – ella vacilo un momento – así que no entiendo porque renunciaste tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Eh? –

…

Erena no se explicó más y yo tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirme así que no pregunte, el silencio de mi departamento ahora estaba lleno de preguntas y pensamientos innecesarios, contemplaba el techo desde mi cama, como esperando que el sueño bajara de ahí y me alejara de todo el torbellino que me envolvía.

\- Mañana será un largo día – dije resignada para luego volver a cambiar de posición, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para poder dormir un poco, solo tres horas.

Anju

Termine de ponerme la pijama, ya era tarde y aunque no había nada que hacer durante la mañana me encontraba bastante cansada por lo que fui por Erena para dormir juntas, visitar a Maki, y lo que paso después termino con mis energías, fui a la sala, donde no había nadie, luego de unos segundos pude ver que mi novia se encontraba en el balcón observando la ciudad, me acerque a ella sin reparo y a pesar de que no fui cuidadosa, ella no se dio cuenta, como de costumbre algo tenía su mente ocupada, luego de tanto tiempo ya podía adivinar hasta cierto punto la forma de pensar de Erena, de alguna forma eso solo hacia más profundos mis sentimientos hacia ella, la abrace por la espalda lo que la sorprendió, pues dio un pequeño salto, no dijo nada y solo poso una de sus manos sobre mis manos que cerraban el abrazo sobre su abdomen.

\- Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no la ayudas más? – dije con tranquilidad – Maki-san se veía bastante confundida.

\- Me gustaria, pero Maki-san aun no está preparada – hizo una pausa – facilitarle las cosas solo lastimaría mas a Yazawa.

\- ¿Pero no crees que Nico-san está pasando por mucho? – proteste – todos queremos que la persona que amamos nos apoye.

Ella se volteo y me abrazo.

\- La persona que amamos no siempre se da cuenta de que necesitamos exactamente – eso me sonó a indirecta, pero no dije nada, ella solo sonrió – Yazawa y Maki-san necesitan entenderlo por sí mismas, y yo no sé cómo ayudarlas con eso – su expresión cambio a una triste – ni siquiera puedo ayudar correctamente a Tsubasa – sentí como Erena se tensó, la abracé más fuerte en respuesta.

No sabía que decir, habíamos hablado de esto infinidad de veces, Tsubasa había cambiado, frente a nosotras trataba de actuar normal, tenía cambios de humor muy marcados, llegaba tarde, no dormía mucho y cada vez le costaba más mantener el paso a nuestras actividades ambas habíamos tratado de ayudarla pero nada funcionaba, esto nos afectó, especialmente a Erena, que era la que más había actuado luego del incidente con Honoka, a veces cuando me despertaba en medio de la noche podía escuchar a mi amada preguntarse si lo que había hecho era la correcto.

Erena me miro como pidiendo consuelo, acaricié su mejilla y le di un corto beso.

\- Todo estará bien cariño.

Era lo único que podíamos hacer, esperar y confiar en que todo se arreglara.

Honoka

Los días pasaban, el negocio familiar marchaba como siempre y mi rutina no había cambiado, tal vez lo único que cambio fue que empecé a practicar la guitarra cada que podía, y que ahora escribir se había vuelto una costumbre de antes de dormir, sin embargo muchos de esos escritos simplemente terminaban en la basura, esta noche no fue la excepción y cuando me di cuenta de que nada bueno saldría de escribir esta noche, encendí la computadora en busca de un poco de distracción, era increíble, incluso para mí, que ahora el navegador estuviera lleno de pestañas con cursos y tutoriales de música, la guitarra que Maki me regalo me abrió las puertas hacia una parte desconocida de la música, luego de haber caminado un poco en eso, me di cuenta de cuanto me gustaba, aunque cantar siguiera siendo lo que más me gustaba hacer.

Luego de que dieran la 1 de la mañana, tome mis audífonos y me asegure que la luz de la habitación de Yukiho estuviera apagada, mi hermana me había regañado muchas veces por esto pero era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, conecte los audífonos a la computadora y en el Explorador de archivos me fui a las opciones y active "Ver archivos y carpetas ocultas", busque esa carpeta que había escondido dentro de otras carpetas, solo para estar segura, y al abrirla varios videos se mostraron ante mí, los agregue a la lista de reproducción y comencé con mi video favorito…

…

Abrí mis ojos, la luz de la mañana molestaba e interrumpía mi sueño.

\- Oh cielos – dije para mí al darme cuenta de que me encontraba en el mismo lugar donde estaba viendo los videos anoche, mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que una manta que no estaba ayer cubría mi espalda.

\- Oh cielos – la computadora aún estaba encendida y el reproductor de video seguía abierto, es más, aun se encontraba reproduciendo uno de esos videos, pensé que la situación no podría ser peor hasta que escuche el crujir de la madera cerca de la puerta de mi cuarto, lentamente levante la mirada mientras tragaba saliva esperando lo peor.

\- Honoka – la expresión de mi hermanita era exactamente igual a la de Umi cuando la despertabas en medio de la noche - ¿me podrías explicar eso? – señalo con la mirada a mi computadora.

\- Jejeje – me reí nerviosamente, mi mente no podía pensar en algo coherente que decir – ¡Lo siento muchísimo! –

\- ¿Crees que una disculpa será suficiente? – dijo mi hermana.

\- Eh… ¿si? – Oh no, esto solo lo empeoro.

\- ¡Kousaka Honoka! – mi hermana comenzó a acercarse a mí por lo que yo hui a un rincón, no había marcha atrás, todo había terminado - ¡Serás castigada! –

Yukiho

Mi hermana había salido a ver a Maki, todos los domingos salía temprano a verla, ambas habían hecho una fuerte amistad a base de apoyarse en sus desamores, gracias a Maki mi hermana podía desahogarse con la música por lo que poco a poco su ánimo iba mejorando, no era igual a cuando µ's estaba activo, pero al menos había recuperado algo de su energía, sin embargo, había muchas cosas que me preocupaban de mi hermana, suspire con pesar.

\- ¿Yukiho? – la dulce voz de Alisa me devolvía a la realidad - ¿todo está bien?

\- Si – dije no muy convencida, Alisa me miro también desconfiada.

\- ¿De verdad? – dude un poco, creo que no haría daño contárselo a Alisa, después de todo ya somos pareja.

\- Encontré a mi hermana viendo unos videos en la madrugada – dije – le he dicho muchas veces que no lo haga, yo pienso que no le hace bien pero no me hace caso.

\- ¿Unos videos en la noche? – Alisa quedo pensativa durante un segundo para que luego un rubor muy marcada cubriera su rostro, parecía escandalizada - ¿T-te… refieras a… p-por-porn…

Me di cuenta de que Arisa se había dado una idea equivocada, su reacción fue tan graciosa y tierna que no podía simplemente dejarlo así, ella seguía en su confusión y yo aproveché para acercarme lo suficiente como para besarla en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y-yukiho? – se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, gracias a esto no pudo calmar sus nervios y se quedó paralizada.

\- Alisa, ¿qué estabas pensando? – dije fingiendo tristeza – creí que eras más inocente.

Tome sus labios con pasión dejándole ver que esto no iba a quedarse solo en un beso, la falta de aliento nos separó al fin, no había prisa, mis padres no regresarían hasta la noche y mi hermana seguro tardaría más en llegar, dirigí a mi amada hacia mi cama y la empuje suavemente, ella se acostó y desvió la mirada, un claro rubor estaba presente en sus mejillas, el contraste que tenía ese sonrojo con su blanca piel era irresistible, la forma en que se había tendido ofrecía una excelente e incitadora vista, me puse encima de ella y la contemple como quien contempla el más exquisito manjar antes de empezar el banquete.

\- Хорошо

Tsubasa

Llegue finalmente a la agencia, normalmente este es uno de nuestros días libres, pero hoy me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para venir aquí por algunas de mis libretas de ideas que deje olvidadas, quería avanzar, aunque sea un poco pues había retrasado mucho a mis amigas y tenía que aprovechar mis momentos en que me encontraba con buen ánimo. Me dirigí a la sección donde se encontraban las oficinas del proyecto al que pertenecíamos, en la sala de estar que teníamos asignada se encontraba el cubículo donde nuestra productora tenía su pequeña oficina.

Como era de esperarse no había nadie en la sala, pero algunas voces salían del cubículo de la productora, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y solo fue necesario acercarme un poco para poder escuchar claramente lo que decían aquellas voces.

\- Pero Productor, este es uno de nuestros proyectos más exitosos – era la voz de la productora.

\- Lo sé, pero es indudable que no pueden continuar con un calendario así, los resultados así lo reflejan, nosotros perdemos dinero y ellas pierden popularidad, por eso…

\- Pero – interrumpió la productora.

\- No estoy diciendo que vayamos a cancelar el proyecto – la voz del Jefe de sección trataba de tranquilizarla – pero es necesario reconsiderar varios aspectos de este.

\- ¿Cuáles aspectos, señor? – dijo cautelosamente Megumi.

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

\- El rendimiento de Kira Tsubasa nos preocupa – quede congelada al escuchar eso – es conocido por todos que algo le pasa a Kira-san, los fans se han dado cuenta de eso, pero lo más importante es que ella no transmite la energía que caracteriza a A-rise.

\- Tsubasa-san ha tenido algunos problemas – escuchaba la voz desesperada de Megumi tratando de justificarme – solamente necesita tiempo, seguramente se recuperará y…

\- Eso me ha dicho usted desde hace un año y todo ha ido empeorando.

Megumi no respondió, el silencio se apodero de todo, yo no espere más, no sé si hice ruido o no, pero salí corriendo de ahí, corrí lo más que pude, cualquier lugar era mejor que estar ahí.

Megumi

Mi jefe inmediato estaba frente a mí, había llegado hace un momento para hablar sobre algunas cosas sobre A-rise, yo era la productora principal de las chicas y la que respondía en la compañía por ellas, habían sido tiempos difíciles pues las chicas habían comenzado a tener problemas, especialmente el último año podríamos decir que todo esto se vio realmente reflejado al público el cual empezó a correr rumores y hacerse ideas como era costumbre en el medio, sinceramente eso no me preocupaba, sabía que las chicas eran talentosas y tenían mucho por demostrar, pero no podía negar que todo estaba llegando a su límite, ver al jefe con un folder con documentos estadísticos, análisis y proyecciones era prueba de ello.

Sin embargo, me había quedado sin argumentos, el productor, alguien que a pesar de su apariencia era muy amable me miraba con cierta preocupación, yo trataba de pensar en algo, pero ninguna idea llegaba a mí, el productor respiro hondo y se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento.

\- No pienso dejar que el proyecto muera – lo mire sorprendida – hemos invertido mucho en A-rise y también somos conscientes de que cada una de sus integrantes es importante, pero necesitamos hacer algo.

Lo sabía, había pensado en ello muchas veces tratando de encontrar una solución que fuera lo mejor para todos, pero no había llegado a nada. El Productor me miro compasivo.

\- Mi asistente, Ononoki Sae, piensa que Kira-san necesita probar otros estilos musicales por separado, creo que es obvio para todos los involucrados con el proyecto que Kira-san sufre algún tipo de tristeza o depresión y Ononoki-san piensa que como artista podría intentar superarlas con la música – hizo una pausa – piensa que hacerla trabajar con Kousaka Honoka podría tener buenos resultados.

Trate de llevar el ritmo de todo lo que el productor me había dicho, o más bien, de todo lo que implicaba materializar esa idea, incluso había habido una vez en que Tsubasa me había preguntado sobre un concierto de Kousaka, me parecía una idea interesante, pero también tenía muchas inquietudes, después de todo yo llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con las chicas.

\- Productor –

\- Dime –

\- Y hacer esto, ¿qué significaría para A-rise? – dije en voz baja, mi mente había imaginado algunas posibilidades que no me hacían ninguna gracia.

\- Sería necesario una pausa en sus actividades hasta obtener cualquier clase de resultados – dijo con firmeza – solamente participarían en eventos que no involucren presentaciones en vivo o conciertos.

\- ¿Esto ya está decidido? – no sabía que pensar, simplemente necesitaba información.

\- Estamos esperando la aprobación de la Junta Directiva – dijo luego de un largo silencio, esto quería decir que el Productor había pasado por alto mi opinión con tal de cubrir mis fallos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Me mordí el labio con frustración, les había fallado a mis chicas.

Yukiho

Arisa y yo estábamos en la cama desnudas pero cubiertas por mis sabanas, aun estábamos cansadas y simplemente compartíamos un momento de tranquilidad.

\- Y si los videos no eran de … eso – Arisa regreso al tema que estábamos hablando originalmente - entonces, ¿de qué?

\- Ah – dije, realmente le iba a decir desde el principio, pero de alguna forma terminamos en la cama antes de eso – los videos son entrevistas o conciertos donde aparece Tsubasa-san, de A-rise.

\- ¿Eh? – Arisa se quedó con cara de no tener la más mínima idea de lo que le estaba hablando, supongo que necesito ponerla en contexto.

\- Mi hermana ha estado enamorada de Tsubasa-san desde que estaba en tercero – pude notar cierta sorpresa en el rostro de mi novia, miré al techo para recordar mejor – sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de eso, pasaron algunas cosas…

\- ¿Algunas cosas? –

\- Si, la verdad no estoy segura de que paso exactamente, pero eso provoco que cortaran toda comunicación,

\- Ya veo – Arisa parecía algo triste al escuchar eso –

\- Gracias a eso mi hermana se deprimió hasta que Maki-san le empezó a enseñar música y comenzó a cantar de nuevo – continúe.

\- Así que por eso sus canciones son de desamor – dijo Arisa.

\- Si, esto la ayudo y recupero un poco de su alegría, pero el problema no es ese –

\- …

\- Mi hermana empezó a ver esos videos "para inspirarse" – dije con un tono lo mas neutro que pude.

\- ¿Inspirarse? –

\- Si – empezaba a enojarme, me molestaba un poco esa situación – es como si buscara la forma de ponerse triste para escribir sus canciones.

\- Oh – Arisa por fin entendía mi enojo, pero para mi sorpresa no estaba de mi lado - ¿No crees que Honoka-san solo extraña a Tsubasa-san?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? –

\- Si no puedes ver a alguien que quieres, lo más natural es recurrir a las fotos o buscar de alguna forma algo que te recuerde a esa persona – dijo con una sonrisa soñadora – Honoka-san no quiere olvidar a esa persona que ama – se me había olvidado que así era Alisa - ¿Puede haber algo más romántico que eso?

Alisa miro mi expresión molesta, yo sentí como me abrazo, aun así no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

\- Yo entiendo que te preocupas por tu hermana, Yukiho – ella movió mi cabeza para que la viera a los ojos – pero ella es la que debe decidir cuando aferrarse o cuando despedirse, sé que puede parecerte tonto, pero las personas solo le hacemos caso a nuestros sentimientos y nadie nos va a hacer cambiar de parecer por mas lógicos que sean sus argumentos.

No lo había pensado de esa manera, me costaba aceptarlo, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, tal vez Alisa tenía razón y debía de confiar en que mi hermana encontraría sus propias respuestas.

Honoka

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, las ventas de hoy fueron bastantes por lo que me sentía agotada, luego de entregar el ultimo pedido regrese a casa y cene con mi familia, hoy fue uno de esos raros días en que todos estábamos por lo que me sentí contenta de compartir un momento con ellos, incluso Yukiho que había tomado la costumbre de desaparecerse por las tardes y cenar con Alisa se encontraba ahí.

Luego de esto me fui a mi cuarto a practicar, hace unos días había ido con Maki y ahora un nuevo instrumento ocupaba una esquina de mi habitación, al lado de mi escritorio, esta vez había ahorrado por mi cuenta y solo le había pedido que me acompañara a elegir.

Un teclado NP-32 con un llamativo color blanco descansaba sobre una base que Maki me regalo, dije que había ahorrado, pero solo lo había hecho para el teclado, cuando estábamos en la tienda yo solo dije que si a todo, hasta que llegó la hora de pagar. Maki no estaba muy ocupada por lo que le dije que me había metido a un curso para no preocuparla.

Encendí mi computadora y entre a YT, donde se encontraba mi "curso", justo cuando iba a darle Play a "Como aprender teclado fácil para principiantes (Parte 1)" Yukiho abrió la puerta.

\- Hermana, una persona te busca –

\- ¿Maki-chan? – ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Kotori? ¿Umi?

\- Dice que es de una productora de música – quede sorprendida.

…

\- Buenas noches, soy Ozaki Yuu de 961 Production – una chica seria con traje ejecutivo estaba frente a mi ofreciéndome su tarjeta, era la primera vez que trataba tan directamente con alguien así por lo que me puse nerviosa.

\- Kousaka Honoka – hice una leve inclinación – mucho gusto.

Luego de esa incomoda presentación invité a pasar a Ozaki a el comedor, nuestra casa no tenía sala por lo que el comedor cumplía ambas funciones, le ofrecí té y cuando todas las formalidades terminaron me senté para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, ella tomo la iniciativa y saco un folder del pequeño portafolio que traía, lo abrió enseñando unos papeles y los puso en la mesa.

\- Hemos seguido sus recientes actividades artísticas por lo que nos interesaría crear una relación de negocios con usted, esto prácticamente le ayudaría a concentrarse en el proceso creativo dejando que la empresa se encargue de toda la logística restante – Ozaki hablaba como si estuviera recitando una letania, con calma, sin prisa y sin pausa – pero, como toda relación de negocios existen ciertos aspectos que nosotros como empresa queremos que cumpla – hizo una pequeña pausa – puede llamarles condiciones si gusta.

Mi capacidad no podía seguirle el ritmo a la conversación, me encontraba emocionada y eso ya se llevaba gran parte de mi atención, sinceramente me estaba conteniendo para no saltar de alegría, tenía que poner atención,

\- ¿Condiciones? – sabía que existían pero más allá de algunas cosas exageradas que decía Nico, no sabía nada mas.

\- Nosotros queremos total libertad para la promoción, utilización y distribución del material que desarrolle a lo largo de la duración del contrato, así como la exclusividad de cualquier forma de "arte" que desarrolle durante el mismo, básicamente, nosotros le daremos las herramientas y el apoyo para que usted haga su música, mientras tanto tendremos el derecho de controlar ciertos aspectos del trabajo que desarrolle para nosotros, de igual forma durante ese tiempo usted trabajara exclusivamente para nuestra agencia – no estaba cien por ciento segura pero básicamente, yo me volvería su empleada y ellos me pagarían por música que ellos juzgarían buena o mala, creo.

\- Por otro lado, el Jefe Kuroi – vio mi cara confundida – el presidente de la compañía, ha puesto una condición especial para que usted pueda entrar en la agencia.

Solo alcance a hacer un gesto interrogativo, Ozaki lo tomo como una señal y continuo.

\- Nosotros apoyaremos su carrera de solista si se compromete a reunir a los demás miembros de µ's, para que regresen al escenario como parte de 961 Production.

…

Ozaki se había marchado y yo seguía sentada con la cabeza abajo, Maki me había dicho que era posible que alguna agencia me buscara para promover mi música, al ver a Ozaki pensé que ese momento había llegado, tal vez era parte de mi personalidad, pero me hubiera gustado no hacerme ilusiones tan pronto.

\- Al final no es a mí a quien quieren – susurre – sino a µ's.

Un sentimiento extraño hacia que mi pecho doliera, ¿era enojo?, tal vez frustración o tristeza, no lo sabía con exactitud, solo no me dejaba pensar ni respirar adecuadamente, una gran cantidad de pequeños pensamientos me atacaban, rei, tal vez por los nervios o porque no sabía que más hacer.

\- Claro – me levante y puse mis manos sobre la mesa - ¿quién querría la música deprimente que hago?, ah… debí haberlo sabido – no pude soportarlo más, grite - ¡Maldita sea! – golpe la mesa con fuerza, simplemente quería dejar salir lo que sentía - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! –

\- ¡Honoka! ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! – los gritos asustados de mi madre llamándome es lo último que recuerdo.

Tsubasa

Luego de haber corrido tanto termine exhausta, pero no fue suficiente como para que me olvidara de lo que había pasado, compre algunas botellas y un montón de otras cosas en el centro comercial, lo había hecho de forma automática, no me fije en absolutamente nada, lo único que quería era olvidarlo todo.

Abrí la primera botella que saque de la bolsa, era ron, busque un refresco de cola y me prepare una cuba libre, con más ron que refresco, y me la acaba de un trago, a pesar de no ser tan débil al alcohol, sentí el ligero golpe que este había dado en mi organismo, por supuesto esto era lo que estaba buscando, me serví rápidamente más y seguí tomando.

El refresco ya se había terminado y dos botellas de ron también, me sentía aletargada, pero a pesar de todo el alcohol que había tomado, la tristeza, la culpa y el auto desprecio no me dejaban en paz, necesitaba algo más, rebusque un poco, hasta encontrar la última botella que había comprado, las apariencias eran lo de menos así que tome la botella y sin más le di un trago, sentí inmediatamente el golpe, un poco más y podría olvidar todo esto.

Erena

Anju y yo estábamos en el elevador del complejo de departamentos donde vivía Tsubasa, a pesar de ser día libre habíamos acordado ir a cenar juntas, pero esta nunca llego, la esperamos en el restaurante durante poco más de una hora, me encontraba realmente molesta, y muy preocupada, esta no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero mi mente lo único que podía imaginarse eran cosas horribles que ni siquiera quiero mencionar, Anju sostenía fuertemente mi mano para darme fuerza y para controlar mis nervios, el elevador se detuvo y apenas abrió las puertas salimos de este rumbo a la puerta del departamento.

Desde que empezamos a acercarnos escuchamos que la música estaba a un volumen considerable, la canción la reconocí de inmediato, era una de las mejores canciones que Kousaka había hecho, esto realmente estaba mal, esa canción era una desgarradora obra de arte, mientras caminábamos empecé a escuchar como mi amiga cantaba, o intentaba cantar la canción, su voz, completamente diferente a como era normalmente, sonaba lastimosa y entrecortada.

"¿Y ahora qué?,

¿Dónde esconderme de quien no me busca?

No hay asilo que me salve de mi

Mi corazón es un puñal que se me incrusta..."

Luego de esto se escuchó un golpe seco y solo la canción continúo sonando.


	14. Salvación y ruptura

**¡Hola! Traigo un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza, realmente me debatí en como debía desarrollarse esta parte, ya que ya la tenia pensada desde los primeros episodios pero con otros personajes, al final resulto así, espero les guste y no me maten D: ,si dejan un comentario mejor.**

 **Ahora respondiendo a los comentarios del capitulo anterior.**

 **Susy Cullen: Gracias por continuar leyendo, pronto sabremos mas de ello xD, al principio no se suponía que esta historia iba a ser (tan) dramática (no se si ya lo había dicho), pero las cosas salieron así poco a poco D:**

 **Frijhoto: Gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando la historia a pesar del drama, por otro lado,** **la historia terminara en seis/ocho capitulos mas. Espero la sigas hasta el final.**

 **Anotaciones:**

 ***Los versos son de Sandra Villalba, una cantautora española, su música es bastante alternativa y difícil de digerir, pero es una colega de hace tiempo y valoro mucho su trabajo.**

 ***Referencias directas a LL Sunshine, me pareció una idea interesante.**

 ***Revise el mapa de Japón varias veces para ser lo mas exacto posible.**

 **Los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Salvación y ruptura**

Ha pasado una semana desde que Ozaki-san vino a hacerme la propuesta, mis sentimientos hacia esto eran demasiado confusos incluso para mí, sin embargo, algo que sin duda había hecho Ozaki-san con sus palabras fue hacer que me preguntara "¿Qué he hecho hasta ahora?", si el interés final era µ's, significaba que lo que estuve haciendo estos últimos años no tenía ningún valor, mi música no era la parte interesante, ellos solo querían que yo juntara a las demás…

\- Aunque quisiera es imposible – susurre mientras hundía mi rostro en la almohada, esto era claro, todas habían tomado rumbos diferentes, incluso para algunas no solo era algo poco probable, sino que realmente resultaba imposible.

Suspire de nuevo, lo había hecho tanto que si la felicidad realmente se escapara ya estaría en números rojos.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – llevaba haciéndome esa pregunta hasta el cansancio, ya ni siquiera era una pregunta que debía contestar, solo lo decía por decir.

Me senté a la orilla de la cama y contemplé las cosas que se encontraban en una esquina de mi cuarto, mi guitarra, mi teclado, el estuche con mis micrófonos representaban lo que había ganado en estos últimos años, las experiencias que tuve después de graduarme eran valiosas para mí, pero hoy me provocaban un sentimiento confuso y una sensación agridulce que no lograba entender.

Me dirigí al escritorio y luego de acomodarme con toda la intención, me quede sentada, completamente en blanco, las hojas blancas de la libreta pedían un poco de tinta, pero nada salía de mi mente, no tenía idea de que podría escribir para calmar todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

…

Otra vez no podía pensar en nada, mi mente divagaba y sentía que todo avanzaba dejándome atrás, no podía decir que me sentía triste, pero sin duda no me sentía contenta ni con ganas de algo, ya llevaba algunos días, que me parecían demasiados, sin tocar una canción y sin escribir nada decente en mi libreta, ni siquiera tenía ganas de practicar, parecía como si todas mis ganas y deseos de hacer música se hubieran marchado por la puerta junto con Ozaki-san.

\- Lo siento Maki-chan, este fin de semana también tengo que ayudar en la tienda – mentía a mi amiga a través del teléfono.

\- Ya veo, parece que es inevitable – dijo con un tono resignado – bueno, tengo mucha tarea de cualquier modo – podía sentir un poco de molestia en su voz, lo cual me hizo sentir culpable, sabía que Maki ocupaba nuestros esporádicos ensayos para calmar su estrés.

Luego de terminar de hablar con Maki, escuché unos ruidos provenientes de la entrada de la casa, parecía que Yukiho estaba hablando con alguien afuera de la casa, sin embargo, no le preste atención y me fui a dar una ducha para luego dormir.

Yukiho

La jornada había terminado y yo me disponía a cerrar la tienda cuando una chica llego corriendo y se detuvo frente a mí, mientras ella recuperaba su aliento pude observar que traía un portafolio y que vestía un traje de oficina bastante ajustado que resaltaba su esbelta y bien formada figura, tenía la sensación de que tenía mi estatura, por lo que sus proporciones me causaron un poco de envidia, cuando termino se incorporó y acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja para luego verme y dedicarme una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches, ¿esta es la residencia de los Kousaka? – dijo cordialmente.

\- S-si, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? – hablar con formalidad no era mi fuerte por lo que respondí torpemente.

\- Gracias, quisiera saber si se encuentra la señorita Honoka – saco una tarjeta azul y me la ofreció – soy Ononoki Sae de Glory Heaven.

Por un momento recordé la figura de Honoka luego de la visita de la otra chica que también venia de una empresa, la forma en que mi hermana se derrumbó aquella vez hacia hervir la sangre, por supuesto esta persona frente a mí no era la misma chica, pero mi mente no se detuvo a pensar en ello.

\- Ella no se encuentra ahora – dije sin emoción – si me disculpa… – me apresuré a terminar lo que estaba haciendo y cerré la puerta sin escuchar nada más.

No dejare que lastimen más a mi hermana.

Sabía que comparada con μ's, la música de mi hermana era bastante más difícil de "aceptar" y que además de esto el éxito que tuvieron mi hermana y sus amigas como school idols dejo huella, la celebración del Love Live en el Domo de Tokio era una prueba de ello, por lo que podía entender que las empresas vieran el regreso de μ's como una mina de oro, pero que lo entendiera no significaba que lo aceptara, y menos cuando quieren utilizar a mi hermana como herramienta para ese fin.

Todo esto me había causado una notable molestia por lo que decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto e irme directamente a dormir, ni siquiera conteste los mensajes de Arisa.

Nico

Esto había tomado un giro inesperado, o más bien, me había confiado demasiado, ser pesimista no era algo que me gustara, pero el panorama era simplemente desesperante y hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener una razón por la cual mirar hacia adelante y actualmente lo único que me mantenía más o menos en pie era la compañía y el apoyo de mi senpai, lo agradecía, pero no era algo que pudiera cambiar mucho las cosas, después de todo ambas nos encontrábamos en el mismo predicamento.

\- Y… - su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, como siempre estábamos en su departamento y ella tenía una lata de cerveza en su mano - ¿qué piensas hacer Nico?

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga? – dije con sarcasmo – Tengo que encontrar otro trabajo rápido – mis nervios no estaban para preguntas estúpidas.

Ella rio e inclino la cabeza levemente mientras veía hacia el suelo asintiendo, por mi parte lo único que hice fue tomar un poco de humo y exhalarlo hacia el techo mientras me quedaba observándolo como si de un momento a otro alguna idea brillante se fuera a presentar.

\- No me refería a eso – dijo finalmente – me preguntaba si ibas a ser capaz de sobrellevarlo – la forma en que lo dijo me hizo imposible enfadarme de nuevo – porque yo no creo que pueda – dijo finalmente con un tono que expresaba muchas emociones.

No sabía que decir, no había forma de que alguien como yo comprendiera como se sentía ella en estos momentos, trate de decir algo, pero simplemente no tenía las fuerzas para mentirle, para ninguna de las dos decir "todo estará bien" servía de algo, eran simplemente palabras vacías que no queríamos escuchar, ella me miro y al notar mi expresión sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

\- Yo trabaje ahí durante 10 años, no hay muchas cosas que sepa hacer además de ordenar archivos y redactar documentos – trato de cambiar el tema – pero ya que estamos, ¿por qué no me acompañas esta vez? – me extendió una lata de cerveza aun sin abrir.

Parecía que no iba a rendirse esta vez por lo que acepte, ella sonrío con satisfacción, después de todo era la primera vez desde que nos conocimos que aceptaba tomar con ella, yo abrí la lata y di un pequeño sorbo para acostumbrarme al sabor amargo de la cerveza que se mezclaba con el sabor que dejaba el tabaco en mi boca, me sorprendí al notar que ya no me disgustaba tanto como antes, tome un poco más hasta llegar a la mitad de la lata.

\- Oye Nico – comenzó nuevamente luego de un largo silencio – ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de que regreses con tu madre?

\- No puedo – respondí con pesar – el daño que he hecho a esa casa no es algo que pueda remediar con una disculpa, y seguramente nadie sería feliz –

\- ¿Y se supone que ahora todos son felices? – mi senpai contemplaba el limitado paisaje fuera de la ventana.

\- Al menos ahora, nuestras heridas pueden cicatrizar poco a poco – dije sin convicción alguna.

\- Supongo que tienes razón - suspiro – después de todo la vida es lo suficientemente dolorosa incluso sin esos problemas.

\- Viniendo de ti, esas palabras tienen mucho peso – dije con genuino respeto, después de todo era lo que creía.

\- Ahí lo tienes – rio amargamente – deberías de aprender y no convertirte en alguien como yo – recargo su cabeza en la mesa – mi marido me dejo y se llevó a mi hija, ¿quién podría vivir con ello con una sonrisa?

Como siempre, cuando llegábamos a esos temas quería decir que ella ya se encontraba borracha, y de igual forma, cada vez que llegábamos a esta parte yo no sabía que decir por lo que comencé a tomar de mi cerveza hasta que la lata se vacío, esta era la cuarta lata que tomaba, pero ella simplemente puso otra lata en la mesa y yo continúe bebiendo.

\- Kanan-chan – susurro, ese era el nombre de su hija - ¿qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?, ¿tendrá amigos?, ¿será saludable? – su respiración se empezó a entrecortar, por lo que supuse que había comenzado a llorar, normalmente yo esperaba a que recobrara la compostura o que se quedara dormida, pero esta vez me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano sobre su espalda, ella me sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Eres amable Nico – dijo – seguramente habrían podido ser amigas.

\- Pero ella es mucho más joven que yo – le conteste con suavidad.

\- Tienes razón – rio apenada – simplemente sería feliz si ella encontrara personas como tú en su vida.

No supe que responder, a pesar de todas las veces que la había escuchado, era la primera vez que decía algo como eso, por otro lado, tenía demasiado tiempo que alguien me decía algo así.

Mientras el silencio continuaba, me di cuenta de que el alcohol ya había hecho su sucio trabajo, y que mi mente se encontraba algo perdida, no podía voltear rápidamente y con solo tratar de moverme sentía como si me fuera a caer, no estaba tan mal, o eso suponía ya que nunca me había emborrachado, pero sabía que el mareo era algo común, por alguna estúpida razón, lo único que pude hacer después de darme cuenta de esto fue dar otro trago y acabarme lo que quedaba en la lata.

Debido al mareo en vez de regresar a donde normalmente me sentada, me acomode al lado de mi senpai, mientras esta continuaba tomando, el silencio se había prolongado bastante, pero no era incomodo, después de todo, entablar una conversación coherente en este estado era mucho más difícil que no decir nada.

\- Nico -

\- ¿Senpai? –

\- ¿Todavía quieres a esa pelirroja? - esto tampoco era algo nuevo, cuando no hablaba sobre ella me llenaba de preguntas como esa.

\- ¿Esta mal? –

\- No… debes realmente de amarla… ha pasado mucho tiempo – tenía razón, yo realmente conservaba esos sentimientos a pesar de haber renunciado a Maki hace mucho tiempo.

\- De todas formas – ya era incapaz de reprimir mis sentimientos – es un amor imposible.

\- Idiota – dijo ella – Nada es imposible – luego se levantó tambaleándose y grito - ¡Nada es imposible!¡La pelirroja será tuya!

Me dedico una sonrisa luego de eso, ambas reímos, probablemente por culpa del alcohol, luego de que nos calmamos, continuamos bebiendo, ya realmente nada importaba, incluso nuestros problemas parecían no tener significado, podía reírme de mi desgracia mientras lloraba de tristeza y luego reírme de eso también.

…

Habíamos seguido bebiendo sin descanso, riendo, lamentándonos, incluso cantando, llego un punto en que mi senpai comenzó a llorar sin parar, ya no habia argumentos, palabras de consuelo, anécdotas ni nada que pudiera decir, simplemente estaba dejando salir lo que sentía en el fondo.

…

Mi mente había perdido toda claridad, yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no lo entendía, pero sabía que mi voluntad, sentido común y la fría mente que me caracterizaba me habían abandonado hace ya algunos tragos, lo único real era que mi senpai me veía con ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas y el alcohol, su rostro estaba más cerca de lo normal, y una de sus manos se aferraba a mi blusa.

\- Nico, he estado sola por demasiado tiempo – su mirada, su expresión, todo en ella se veía tan frágil, pero aun así ella bajo su mano y la poso sobre mi cintura con firmeza, algo en mi entendía lo que ella me estaba pidiendo, no sabía qué hacer, me quede inmóvil y ella se acercó aún más – por favor, solo esta vez – susurro en mi oído, las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas y mi mente demasiado débil.

No sabía qué hacer, la parte de mí que aún tenía un poco de sensatez se negaba, pero otra parte me decía que lo hiciera porque yo también estaba sola, también había tenido noches donde gritaba en silencio por compañía, por sentir cariño y calidez… si lo hacía ahora nadie saldría lastimado, sin embargo, otra parte de mí iba más allá y solo quería consolar a esa mujer que me había tratado como una hermana, que me había protegido y ayudado, quería confortarla de todo su sufrimiento, quería aliviar su dolor, quería ser el apoyo que ella había sido para mí todo este tiempo, siempre lo había pensado pero nunca había encontrado una manera de hacerlo.

Si esto es lo que puedo hacer por ella, tal vez no esté mal.

\- Está bien – dije en voz baja, ella comenzó a besar mi cuello lentamente, mi mente poco a poco se dejó llevar por la calidez, por las sensaciones que provocaba el contacto entre nosotras.

Mi cuerpo estaba caliente y el deseo me comenzaba a dominar, separe un poco a mi senpai, para así unir nuestros labios y comenzar a perdernos definitivamente…

…

Desperté, probablemente porque la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me daba de lleno en la cara, una sábana cubría mi cuerpo desnudo, no había confusión, incluso tampoco había dolor de cabeza como esperaba, recordaba todo lo que había pasado, tal vez no con lujo de detalles, pero mi mente lo tenía claro, mire al otro lado del futon, mi senpai dormía tranquilamente.

\- No me voy a arrepentir por esto – dije para mí misma – sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte, senpai -

Ella no me había utilizado, ni yo a ella, lo sabía porque no me sentía manchada ni tampoco culpable, sin embargo…

…

\- Es hora de irme, senpai – dije mientras me ponía mis zapatos,

\- Claro – dijo ella alegremente – ven a visitarme cuando quieras.

\- Lo hare – dije con una sonrisa, me encontraba ya parada en la puerta - ¿Por qué no sales de viaje?, escapar de la ciudad podría ser bueno para ti.

\- Tal vez lo haga – dijo – puede que vaya a Numazu, hace tiempo que no veo el mar, tu deberías arreglar las cosas con tu familia y con suerte, también con la pelirroja.

Puse un dedo en mi barbilla – Puede ser – dije – estoy quebrada de todas formas.

\- Adiós Nico –

\- Adiós Senpai –

Esa fue la última vez que nos vimos.

Ononoki Sae

A pesar de haberlo intentado varias veces, aún no había logrado encontrarme con Kousaka Honoka, esto presentaba un problema pues el productor, mi jefe, había empezado a mover las cosas por su cuenta y aunque estaba feliz de que mi propuesta fuera aprobada de alguna forma, las cosas no iban tan bien en la realidad.

\- Lo único que había propuesto era fichar a Honoka – miraba con preocupación los documentos que me había entregado el productor hace algunos días – esto de la pausa de A-Rise no estaba entre mis planes – suspiré para pasar página – algo bueno tiene que salir de esto – dije con determinación a nadie en particular y comencé a trabajar.

Luego de terminar algunas cosas salí de mi oficina algo apurada pues perdí la noción del tiempo y ahora iba tarde para la reunión que tenía con A-Rise, ya que se productora a cargo iba a darles estas noticias, la verdad tenía algo de temor por la reacción que pudieran tener las chicas, después de todo llevaban mucho tiempo juntas, tanto como amigas y como grupo.

Entre a la sala de juntas donde ya se encontraban todas, además de esto el productor también estaba presente con su habitual póker face, el ambiente que se respiraba era tenso, las chicas parecían decaídas, especialmente Tsubasa que lucía unas marcadas ojeras.

\- ¿Ya termino la reunión? – dije sin pensar, ya que, viendo a las chicas es la única explicación que se me ocurría.

\- Ononoki-san – dijo el productor frunciendo levemente el ceño – tome asiento por favor.

Asentí avergonzada y tomé asiento junto a Megumi, quien a pesar de que lo ocultaba muy bien, podía notar como no le emocionaba la idea.

\- Bien, estamos aquí para hablar sobre el futuro inmediato de A-rise, señoritas, gracias por estar aquí – comenzó solemnemente el productor e hizo una pequeña reverencia a las chicas, quienes devolvieron el gesto en silencio, esto marcaba oficialmente el inicio de la reunión, el productor miro a Megumi indicándole que continuara.

\- Como bien saben, últimamente los resultados generales del grupo han sido inconsistentes – repartió a los presentes, los mismos documentos que el productor me había dado hace unos días – debido a esto, se han tenido que contemplar varias opciones para mejorar la situación del proyecto, así como de impulsar la carrera de las integrantes del grupo.

Los documentos en si estaban llenos de estadísticas, graficas de ventas, proyecciones, así como las medidas que se llevarían a cabo como respuesta a la situación en la que se encontraba A-rise.

Las chicas comenzaron a leer los documentos, pude notar como Tsubasa se mordía el labio con fuerza, por un momento pensé que había comenzado a sangrar, por otro lado, las expresiones que pusieron me hicieron pensar que ya lo sabían, o que estaban esperando que esto pasara, me disculpe mentalmente.

\- De esta forma – el productor tomo la palabra – las actividades artísticas de A-rise entraran en pausa, Anju-san y Todou-san trabajaran en un single como dueto y Kira-san desde este momento estará bajo el cuidado de Ononoki Sae para el desarrollo de sus actividades en la empresa.

Estaba hecho, mi primer proyecto había iniciado con el pie izquierdo.

Tsubasa

\- Probar otros estilos ¿eh? – dije para mi mientras me acostaba en mi cama, las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas abiertas, la luz de la ciudad iluminaba levemente la habitación – Ciertamente he escrito cosas pensando en eso, pero… ¿realmente funcionara? –

Con estas palabras trataba de cubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos, estaba claro que esto era mi culpa, lo sabía y me molestaba, esa noche que me entere de la noticia perdí el control y tome demasiado, para mi suerte y desgracia las chicas vinieron a visitarme en el momento justo, evitando seguramente que el desastre escalara en intensidad, la cachetada que me dio Erena en ese momento aún está presente en mi memoria, las había decepcionado.

Dicho esto, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar ese hecho, tampoco podía redimirme, pues nuestra separación era un hecho, la junta de hoy lo confirmo, incluso cuando Anju y Erena dijeron que todo estaba bien y que me iban a esperar, no pude evitar sentir rabia conmigo misma por tener que hacerlas pasar por todo esto, ellas deberían de estar disfrutando esta etapa de sus vidas, no preocupándose por su inútil líder.

…

\- Gracias por recibirme – decía nerviosa Ononoki Sae, la chica con la que trabajaría a partir de ahora – Espero podamos llevarnos bien Kira-san.

\- Puede llamarme Tsubasa – dije sin muchas ganas mientras acomodaba dos tazas de café en la mesita de la sala.

\- Claro – acepto ella sin más – bien, hoy vine para explicarte más a detalle lo que vamos a hacer en este proyecto nuevo, pero antes de eso tengo otras cosas que decir – eso me causo un poco de curiosidad, Megumi era amable pero bastante formal en estos temas a comparación con la chica que tenía enfrente en estos momentos.

\- ¿De que se trata? – me lleve mi taza a la boca para tomar un poco, podría no estar en mis mejores ánimos, pero aun así mantenía mi actitud habitual.

\- La verdad es que no se si debería decir esto – Ononoki jugaba con sus dedos indecisa – pero en al estar en la reunión me di cuenta de lo que las tres aman A-rise y simplemente sentí la necesidad de decírtelo – a esta parecía que le gustara crear misterio, aunque no parecía intencional.

\- Este proyecto nació por la necesidad de mejorar A-rise, no de separarlas – dijo finalmente, esto me sorprendió – el productor piensa que si todas experimentan nuevas propuestas podrían recuperar la fuerza que las caracteriza, especialmente en tu caso – hizo una pequeña pausa – por otro lado, Tsubasa-san, ¿crees que has fallado como líder?

Esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, lo único que alcance a hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

\- Eso pensé – dijo con una sonrisa amable – entonces, ¿por qué no tomamos esta oportunidad para arreglar las cosas? – la confianza con la que dijo aquello me hizo sentir un poco de fe en sus palabras.

Ante esto no había más que decir.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

Ononoki Sae

Me encontraba en el escritorio de mi cuarto en mi pequeño departamento, estaba revisando un montón de hojas que me había dado Tsubasa, estas eran letras de canciones que había escrito ella.

\- Todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba – afortunadamente, gracias al consejo del productor, había logrado levantar el ánimo de Tsubasa, aunque eso me había costado revelar información demás, no me importaba, era un precio bajo, principalmente porque me sentía parcialmente responsable por todo lo sucedido.

\- Como lo suponía – dije victoriosa – estas letras cuadran a la perfección con el estilo de Kousaka Honoka – me recargue en el respaldo de mi asiento y mire por la ventana, solo faltaba Honoka para que esto marchara sobre ruedas.

Continúe leyendo, tenía pensado hacer un pequeño experimento y así ayudar a Tsubasa a encontrar un nuevo estilo que cuadrara con la métrica de las letras que había escrito, la mayoría de estas no estaban completas o eran muy cortas, al menos necesitaba algo lo suficientemente bueno para hacer una pequeña canción, seguí removiendo entre las hojas hasta que encontré una que llamo mi atención.

"[…]I'm lost in myself again and again and again

ya perdí las llaves,

hoy no sé qué hacer,

si lo que toco es roto,

y lo que no, también."

\- ¡Esto es! -

Senpai

\- Al final nunca me llamaste por mi nombre Nico – dije luego que se cerrara la puerta.

Sabía que no nos volveríamos a ver, después de todo habíamos cruzado una línea que nunca debió de haberse atravesado, ella amaba a la chica pelirroja y yo había perdido hace mucho tiempo a mi amor, mi familia, ninguna de las dos tenía que atar a la otra, seguramente ambas lo entendíamos, Nico había sido como una hermana para mí estos últimos años por lo que lo último que quería era hacerle daño, ella había cedido ante mi debilidad, pero esto marco el fin de esta etapa de nuestras vidas, al menos nuestra despedida fue tranquila, eso me daba un poco de paz mental, ella no me odiaba.

\- Ahora bien… - tenía muchas cosas que hacer - ¿por dónde empiezo?

Lo primero que hice fue ordenar mi departamento, me tarde dos semanas en hacerlo, luego de esto, le regale varias de mis cosas a mis vecinos, prácticamente no tenía nada así que solo fue una formalidad.

Agradecí al dueño del departamento y le entregue las llaves, fui a sacar todo mi dinero del banco, sería más fácil así, en los últimos años había podido ahorrar una suma decente de dinero, después de todo, luego de tres años de empezar a trabajar todo el dinero que ganaba era solo para mí, desde el principio había pensado que todo lo que ganara iba a ser para mi hija y para la familia, al final esa obsesión por tener esa seguridad financiera me lo arrebato todo, yo tenía la culpa, lo sabía y ya tenía mucho tiempo que me había dejado de preguntar las razones.

…

\- Deposite 500,000 yenes a esta cuenta por favor –

\- Claro señorita – la cajera hizo una pausa mientras trabajaba - ¿Es la cuenta de Yazawa Nico?

\- Si – la cajera solo asintió y continuo con lo suyo para luego ofrecerme el comprobante.

…

Renté un auto y con el poco equipaje que llevaba me dirigí a Numazu, a Uchiura para ser exactos, el viaje no era largo, incluso podías llegar cómodamente en tren, pero yo iba a tomar la ruta larga, o más bien iba a hacer turismo por toda la costa, desde Yokohama hasta Atami, cuando llegue a Uchiura ya era de noche por lo que me hospede en una posada frente a la bahía donde una alegre chica de cabello naranja me atendió juntos con sus hermanas.

\- Estas de suerte – mañana hay un festival en la bahía – es llamativo que hay en todo el año - la muchacha parecía que iba a continuar hasta que una voz sonó a lo lejos.

\- Chika, tus amigas están aquí -

\- Ya voy – me dedico una sonrisa – póngase cómoda.

Comencé a tomar el té que esa tal Chika me había dejado en la mesita, cuando la voz de esta misma me golpeo con fuerza.

\- ¡Kanan-chan! - ¿podría ser…?

Me levante y me asome lo mas discretamente que pude, afortunadamente se podía ver la entrada desde aquí, por lo que pude ver a Chika y a otras tres jovencitas, una chica con el cabello negro largo, otra con el cabello gris bastante corto que por alguna razón estaba haciendo un saludo militar y la otra chica, era ella sin duda, el color de sus ojos y su cabello eran inconfundibles, después de todo eran esos los rasgos que compartíamos, ella era Kanan.

…

Luego de esa sorpresa, no pude evitarlo y le pregunté a una de las hermanas mayores de Chika si tenían cerveza, afortunadamente si tenían por lo que a la mitad de la madrugada salí a la bahía y comencé a tomar mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado, un hermoso paisaje que no había visto en años.

\- Realmente has crecido bien – dije mientras alzaba la lata de cerveza – te has vuelto muy hermosa, ¡Salud! –

Estaba contenta de haber podido encontrarla tan fácilmente y haberla visto sonreír rodeada de amigas, agradecía a mi esposo por haberla cuidado tan bien, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, y en algún momento me quede dormida recargada en la barda que separaba la bahía de la calle.

…

\- Disculpé – una suave voz me llamaba mientras una firme pero cuidadosa mano me movía el hombro, abrí los ojos lentamente - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ni siquiera había terminado de despertar cuando me di cuenta de que quien estaba frente a mi llamándome era nada más y nada menos que ella, Kanan, mi hija, otras lágrimas de emoción se quisieron escapar, pero me controle a tiempo y sonreí - Si, estoy bien, solo me quede dormida admirando el paisaje – me incorpore con su ayuda.

\- Es hermoso ¿cierto? – dijo ella mirando hacia el mar, la luz del sol comenzaba a notarse en el horizonte, y curiosamente varias personas se encontraban reunidas en las orillas del mar.

\- Si… ¿pero que hace toda esta gente aquí? – en serio quería saberlo, ¿quien rayos se reunía en la bahía a estas horas de la madrugada? –

\- Ah - Ella rio ante mi pregunta – es por el festival, los preparativos empiezan desde ahora – dijo con alegría - ¿le gustaría ayudarnos?

…

Fue el día más hermoso de mi vida, había pasado gran parte del día con Kanan, quien hizo de guía turística para mí, parece ser que era algo que hacía a menudo con los huéspedes de su amiga, gracias a todo esto pude enterarme un poco de su vida, no podía imaginar más felicidad que la que viví en esos momentos.

Cuando nos separamos, como pude conseguí su dirección, por suerte Chika es demasiado habladora, al día siguiente fui a la oficina de correos para enviar un paquete, con esto dejaba todo mi dinero restante a manos de la que alguna vez fue mi familia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que me falta? – dije mientras miraba el horizonte – ¡Oh, cierto! –

Saqué mi móvil, que era lo único que me quedaba y escribí:

"¡Lo olvidé! Deje en tu cuenta algo de dinero para que me lo guardaras,

Pero me fui de viaje y tal vez no regresé, así que no te preocupes y úsalo.

Creo que me quedare en Numazu,

Las vistas son hermosas.

Cuídate Nico, nos vemos pronto"

\- Con esto he terminado – suspire – deje el coche en un estacionamiento y vine caminando hasta aquí – mire nuevamente el horizonte, el atardecer mostraba sus característicos colores, y esto reflejado en el mar le daba un toque especial a la escena, yo lo contemplaba todo desde la mitad de un gran puente, todo estaba listo.

Contemple el ultimo paisaje que verían mis ojos y sonreí.

\- Las vistas aquí realmente son hermosas –


	15. Vorágine

**!Hola a todos!, por fin, después de una larga pausa, traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias a la universidad y otras cosas me tarde mucho, pero en fin, aquí esta el resultado, espero les guste. Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Vamos con las anotaciones:**

 **Vorágine: D** **eriva del latín, en concreto de "vorago", que puede traducirse como "remolino" o "abismo". la sucesión o al amontonamiento de elementos o situaciones que, por su velocidad, genera confusión y desconcierto. Un nombre perfecto para este capitulo.**

 **Caprese: Ensalada italiana que lleva los colores de su bandera, usando tomate, albahaca y mozzarella como ingredientes principales.**

 **Yasudaya Ryokan: Es la locación real que corresponde a la casa de Chika Takami en LLS**

 **Hice una profunda investigación en cuando a los lugares en Numazu, desde la estación, pasando por el puente y la posada, todos existen y puedes verlos en Google Maps**

 **Hice una investigación para justificar algunas cuestiones medicas, todo esto se vera mas adelante.**

 **Ahora a responder reviews**

 **Susy Cullen: Gracias por seguir la historia :D, si, muchas cosas están pasando, para todos los personajes, yo tambien quiero ver como les va a Honoka y a Tsu, espero me sigas acompañando.**

 **Widowtracer: Gracias por leer, es emocionante saber que lo que se escribe llega de una forma mas profunda a alguien, en todo caso espero te guste este capitulo y me acompañes hasta el final de la historia.**

 **SarahLeal: Gracias por tu comentario, vamos a ver que pasa en este capitulo !Yousoro!**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Vorágine**

Una lluvia inusual ocupaba el cielo de la mañana que se asomaba por la ventana de mi departamento, eso me hizo darme cuenta de la hora, voltee buscando el reloj de pared de la habitación.

\- Las seis de la mañana… - dije para mi mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de mi silla, me estire y me levante a lavarme la cara, dejando en el escritorio un gran libro abierto y al lado mi ordenador portátil, había pasado la noche estudiando, esto se había vuelto un hábito ya que últimamente me era imposible dormir al menos que estuviera exhausta.

Llevaba más o menos tres meses desde que empecé a tener insomnio, esto provoco que mis horas de sueño se redujeran drásticamente pues aún tenía que atender las clases por mas cansada que me encontrara en las mañanas, por otro lado, con el fin de evitar caer en pensamientos innecesarios durante esos periodos ocupaba mi mente en algo más productivo.

Hoy mi primera clase era a las diez por lo que tenía que irme a dormir ya si no quería tener problemas después, sin embargo, realmente no me sentía tan cansada, los ojos me pesaban, pero mi mente se negaba a relajarse, realmente era algo desesperante, decidí bañarme pensando que eso me ayudaría un poco a poder dormir.

Luego de tomar una ducha rápida me acosté en mi cama y esperé un poco, pero el sueño no llegaba, tome mi tablet para distraerme, en las publicaciones no había muchas cosas de mi interés por lo que solo deslizaba mi dedo con aburrimiento, descartando fotos, actualizaciones, videos, en algún momento termine leyendo las noticias y hasta que me detuve en una que llamo mi atención.

" _NUMAZU.- La policía prefectural de Shizuoka reporto el hallazgo de un cuerpo sin vida de una mujer en la orilla de playa en el norte de Awashima._

 _Según los elementos de la dependencia, personas cercanas a la zona reportaron que el cuerpo de una mujer flotaba sin vida en las inmediaciones de la playa ubicada al norte de la isla Awashima, muy cerca de la playa privada del Awashima Hotel, por lo que las autoridades asistieron al lugar._

 _Al llegar, encontraron el cuerpo de una mujer sin signos de violencia o descomposición, luego de la evaluación correspondiente se determinó como causa de muerte Asfixia por sumersión, las autoridades sospechan de un posible suicidio._

 _La mujer aún no ha sido identificada."_

Luego de terminar de leer la noticia, deje mi tablet a un lado y mire al techo, suspire pesadamente.

\- Suicido ¿eh? – un fugaz pensamiento paso por mi mente, yo sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente, debía alejar ese tipo de pensamientos a toda costa.

Con eso en la mente el cansancio por fin empezó a vencerme y me quede dormida.

…

La alarma me despertó y de mala gana me arreglé rápidamente y me fui a la facultad, a pesar de no considerarme una especie de celebridad, mi apellido me marcaba con claridad y la mayoría de las veces era de manera negativa, ya sea por envidia o por mi personalidad agresiva, esto había provocado una especie de rechazo bilateral, nadie me hablaba y yo no buscaba la compañía de nadie, afortunadamente la carrera de medicina era altamente competitiva por lo que muchas personas hacían lo mismo, me había dado cuenta de eso luego de pasar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de la universidad donde muchas personas también gastaban su tiempo ahí.

Mientras me dedicara solamente a estudiar, nada más importaba.

…

\- ¡¿Se cree muy lista Nishikino-san?! – el profesor gritaba mientras daba un golpe sobre la mesa.

\- No – dije sin dejarme intimidar, aunque sentía que mis nervios me traicionarían en cualquier momento – simplemente señale una equivocación que considero importante – el profesor me veía con odio y sentía las miradas de mis compañeros sobre mí, pero aun así estaba segura de que mi punto de vista era el correcto – nuestra profesión no permite equivocaciones – hable lo más firme que pude.

El profesor respiro profundo, yo pensé que se había calmado y había recapacitado, después de todo era un error que él escribió en el pizarrón, esta parte de la teoría era muy importante y una leve revisión en los libros serviría para verificarlo.

\- Nishikino-san – dijo finalmente mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su escritorio – salga de mi clase – continuo con una expresión de suficiencia – no necesita presentarse más.

\- ¿Eh? –

…

Todo fluía sobre la mesa mientras yo me dedicaba a cortar el filete que me habían servido hace poco, lo hacía tomándome el mayor tiempo posible como si fuera la actividad más interesante del mundo, esto era sumamente incomodo, y había muchas razones para que lo fuera, suspire con pesar mientras daba un bocado a la exquisita carne, lamentablemente la situación no me dejo disfrutar del sabor, a mi lado se encontraba mi madre dándome pequeñas miradas de apoyo, del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba mi padre junto con otro joven que acababa de conocer, mi mente podía adivinar fácilmente el motivo de que este chico estuviera en la cena familiar que teníamos ocasionalmente cuando nuestros horarios lo permitían.

Sin embargo, este momento que pensé que podría relajarme era como la cereza del pastel… Este día era simplemente horrible.

Honoka

\- Hermana, el desayuno está listo - dijo Yukiho a través de la puerta de mi cuarto, parece que hoy me habían perdonado de los preparativos antes de abrir la tienda. A pesar de mi falta de ganas me levante, pues el desayuno era de las pocas veces que pasábamos tiempo en familia aparte de las actividades en la tienda.

\- Ya voy - conteste aun somnolienta, escuche a mi hermana quejarse por lo bajo mientras bajaba las escaleras, eso me provoco una sonrisa confusa, a pesar de todo, mi hermana aún se molestaba conmigo por mi flojera matutina.

Fui a lavarme la cara rápidamente y bajé al comedor, donde ya me estaban todos esperándome por lo que comenzamos a comer un clásico desayuno japonés, realmente prefería el pan, pero tampoco es que me desagradara desayunar miso y pescado, me tome el desayuno con calma ya que normalmente hoy no había mucha actividad en la tienda durante la mañana, la televisión estaba encendida como siempre, aunque normalmente no le poníamos atención, esta vez en mi desinterés por terminar de comer rápido me puse a ver el noticiero, esta vez las noticias no fueron muy agradables, por lo que regrese mi atención al desayuno, una noticia en particular me causo un sentimiento extraño y que ni yo misma entendía.

…

El día transcurrió sin novedades, y mi mente aun divagaba en muchas cosas, ya que mi bloqueo artístico aun no terminaba me dedique a ayudar en la tienda, en la tarde Yukiho me dijo que no me quería en casa ya que Alisa iba de visitas, realmente no entendí nada, pues de todas formas la tienda tenía que permanecer abierta, pero dada la insistencia de mi hermana termine aceptando.

\- Bueno… ¿y ahora dónde voy? – me encontraba en un parque cercano a casa, donde solíamos jugar Umi, Kotori y yo de niñas, por lo que inevitablemente los recuerdos volvían a mí, estos dibujaron una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro y me termine sentando en una de las bancas cercanas luego de haber comprado un café para el frio.

Mi mente no se quitaba de la cabeza las palabras de Ozaki-san, sentía que esas palabras me habían acorralado en más de un sentido al punto que algunas veces ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía por μ's, con ambas manos apreté mis mejillas con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué rayos estás pensando? – grité – ellas son lo mejor que te ha pasado – lo sé…

Levanté mi mirada hacia el cielo, las luces del atardecer empezaban a hacerse presentes, la suave brisa y el sonido de los árboles de alrededor lo único que hacían era traer más recuerdos a mi mente, esta vez me deje llevar por esas sensaciones, cerré los ojos cuando un fuerte viento paso contra mí, haciendo que me cubriera un poco, cuando abrí los ojos note que el paisaje había cambiado, si bien aún se parecía al parque, en mi mente notaba todo mas apagado, como si nada de lo que veía tuviera sentido para mi.

\- Esto es absurdo – susurre mientras me inclinaba y cubría mi cabeza con mis manos, la ira por mis pensamientos negativos hacia μ's se mezclaba con la tristeza por saber que sin ellas no tenía valor como artista, en el fondo lo sabía, pues todo lo que había hecho en los últimos años lo había empezado por autosatisfacción y búsqueda de refugio para mis malos días, una distracción a mis problemas.

Lo había hecho buscando aceptación.

Todo había ido más o menos bien, pero cuando alguien negó todo lo que había hecho me frustre, ¿había algo más inmaduro que eso?, no, pero saber eso no me ayudaba en nada, μ's no volvería y mi talento individual no cambiara, ni yo misma podría cambiar, después de todo, si lo pensaba profundamente, no había hecho nada por mí misma, simplemente me había rodeado de personas mejores que yo y había usado mi entusiasmo para que ellas cumplieran mis caprichos.

Lo sabía, por eso había dudado tanto cuando la posibilidad de seguir juntas se presentó, ahora mismo sabía que habría sido una mala idea, incluso en ese momento no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para imponerme frente al deseo de todas, simplemente seguí lo que parecía más lógico, inclusive si en el fondo deseaba otra cosa.

\- Que estúpida eres Honoka, ya sabes que pensar no es lo tuyo – dije para mi mientras me levantaba de la banca – Umi-chan me golpearía si supiera todo lo que estoy pensando -

Nico

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde había perdido mi trabajo y senpai y yo habíamos tomado caminos distintos, hasta cierto punto sabía que era lo mejor y ella misma habla hablado con un tono de despedida que ambas entendimos sin necesidad de decir nada, aun entendiendo todo esto, la sensación de desasosiego no me dejaba, de momento aún no encontraba trabajo y no sabía muy bien que hacer.

Tantos pensamientos me llevaron a salirme de mi departamento y vagar por las calles durante casi todo el día, no tenía mucho dinero y tampoco quería gastar lo que me había confiado mi senpai, aunque tampoco había comprobado mi tarjeta, de cualquier forma, eso hizo que decidiera comprar algo de comer en una tienda de conveniencia pues cualquier tipo de restaurant me saldría más caro, afortunadamente encontré una tienda donde también tenían una pequeña área de comida, compre dos onigiris y té y comencé a comer.

Luego de terminar de comer, me quede sentada observando a través de la ventana, cuando me aburrí de eso alce la vista y me puse a contemplar la televisión que tenían en una de las esquinas del área de comida, me di cuenta de que ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde porque empezó un noticiero, yo no era una persona que se interesara mucho por ver las noticias, pero ya que no tenía algo mejor que hacer me quede viéndolas hasta que una noticia me inquieto sobremanera…

Mi cerebro se negaba a creer en esa posibilidad, pero sabía que no podía simplemente ignorarla, necesitaba comprobar si mis sospechas eran ciertas, esperaba que todo fuera una mala broma.

Marque el número de senpai y me pegue el móvil a la oreja con desesperación, luego de escuchar un tono, hable casi gritando.

\- ¡Senpai! ¿Estas bie… -

 _El número que usted marco se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio…_

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, golpe la mesita con fuerza, luego de notar como la gente se me quedaba viendo trate de tranquilizarme, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo al departamento que había estado visitando estos últimos años…

…

Llegue a mi departamento agotada, después de cerrar la puerta me recargue en esta y me deje caer, a pesar de haber corrido aquí y allá nada me había llevado a las respuestas que buscaba, de lo único que me había enterado era de que senpai había terminado su contrato de renta, esto no era nada tranquilizador, pues era obvio que no planeaba regresar desde un principio.

Trataba de buscar formas de encontrarla, mi mente era un desastre tratando de buscar ideas coherentes mientras intentaba no caer presa del pánico. Estuve ahí inmóvil sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que el cansancio me venció…

"… _me quedare en… Numazu, las vistas… son hermosas…"_

Me desperté de golpe al recordar esas palabras que estaban en el último mensaje que me había enviado mi senpai, era obvio, la respuesta había estado frente a mis narices todo el tiempo, maldita sea, era lógico que si quería respuestas no las iba a encontrar en Tokio, no dejaba de maldecir mi estupidez mientras caminaba hacia la estación, saque algo de dinero de mi tarjeta y sin más preparación fui en busca de esas respuestas que sabía bien que no quería saber.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando me subí al shinkansen, tenía que bajarme en Mishima para finalmente ir a Numazu, el viaje me iba a costar más de cinco mil yenes, pero eso era lo que menos me importaba, aunque el trayecto era de poco menos de dos horas a mí me pareció eterno, por otro lado, al llegar no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, mientras el tren avanzaba constante, mi mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas tratando de recordar cualquier detalle que me diera una pista de donde comenzar.

\- Necesito pensar en las peores posibilidades – dije para mi mientras contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana, la forma más fácil de saber si senpai era la mujer de la noticia era pensar, aunque no lo quisiera, que ella lo era y actuar en esa suposición.

Estábamos pasando por un puente cerca de una playa que me parecía extrañamente familiar, pero antes de recordar bien el porqué, otra idea ocupo mi mente, me levante de un salto de donde estaba sentada atrayendo las extrañadas miradas de los pasajeros a mi alrededor, esto me provoco un leve sonrojo y me regresando a esa idea.

Cuando el viaje termino me busque a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, afortunadamente no necesite buscar mucho, le hable a un par de chicas que se veían algo más jóvenes que yo que estaban caminando cerca de la estación, una chica tenía el cabello corto y naranja y la otra lo traía algo más largo, pero era ondulado y gris.

\- Disculpen – dije lo más amable que pude, ellas me dirigieron la mirada con sorpresa - ¿podrían ayudarme con unas indicaciones?

…

\- Muchas gracias – hice una leve reverencia pues realmente estaba agradecida.

\- No es nada, ¡Yousoro! – por alguna razón la chica de cabello gris se despidió diciendo eso mientras hacia un saludo militar,

La peli naranja no fue de mucha ayuda, pero su amiga "You-chan" si, al parecer ella viajaba de vez en cuando por la bahía y gracias a eso pudo reconocer el lugar que yo estaba buscando, por suerte no preguntaron nada más y al separarnos yo me dirigí a aquel lugar, las manos me temblaban ligeramente y sentía como sudaban provocando que las restregara repetidas veces en mi abrigo.

…

Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba, pues cuando seguí el camino que me habia indicado "You-chan", que simplemente consistía en seguir la calle cuatrocientos catorce, me topé con el rio Kanno, que conectaba directamente con el mar, sin embargo, una simple vista alrededor me hizo entender que este no era el sitio que buscaba, tal vez la chica que se había equivocado o me había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Contrario a lo que buscaba, este lugar estaba lleno de tiendas cercanas y mucha gente parecía pasar por ahí, además de que se encontraba muy cerca del centro de la ciudad, pues solo estaba a unos diez minutos.

Me encontraba frustrada viendo para todos lados cuando escuche una voz bastante cerca que me llamaba.

\- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien-zura? – el extraño acento de la joven que me acababa de hablar hizo que levantara una ceja y pusiera una expresión de confusión, lo ignore lo mejor que pude, no quería ser grosera con ella.

\- ¿Eh?, si, solo estaba buscando un lugar – la chica me miraba expectante invitándome a continuar - ¿tu podrías ayudarme con eso? – dije finalmente, tenía que aprovechar este tipo de oportunidades, además esta muchacha aparte de ser muy agraciada tenía un aire intelectual, o simplemente eso pensé ya que llevaba varios libros pequeños entre sus manos.

Brevemente le explique lo que buscaba y ella se puso a pensar, muy concentrada.

\- Oh, ya sé qué lugar está buscando-zura – dijo mientras daba un pequeño golpe con el puño a la palma de su otra mano – yo la puedo acompañar un rato, además de es más fácil que tomemos el bus a que vaya caminando-zura.

\- Gracias – esta criatura era adorable – en ese caso aceptare tu guía.

Me deje guiar por la chica del acento extraño, de alguna forma su compañía me ayudo a relajarme un poco de todo el estrés que esto me estaba provocando, por otro lado me parecía increíble esta situación, primero porque normalmente nunca aceptaba ayuda de extraños y menos de este tipo y la otra porque la chica, tal vez demasiado inocente, le había propuesto a una total desconocida llevarla hasta el lugar que estaba buscando, subimos al camión, que solo nos llevó a nosotras dos y a otra persona que ya se encontraba cuando entramos, durante una parte del camino la chica me conto que ella había ido a la librería cerca de la estación pues por donde vivía no había, cuando cheque mi reloj habían pasado unos treinta minutos por lo que entendía más o menos el pesar que tenía la chica por la falta de librerías cercanas, no estaba tan lejos, pero era bastante diferente a Tokio, mas porque ella iría un poco más lejos de donde yo me iba a bajar.

Un poco antes de entrar en un túnel ella pulso el botón solicitando que el bus se detuviera en el siguiente punto y me indico que ese era el lugar donde debía de bajar, yo le agradecí y nos despedimos sin más, cuando salimos del túnel me di cuenta a lo que se refería y justo en el momento en que pise el suelo mis nervios volvieron con toda su fuerza.

Aunque apenas fuera la hora de comer el lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío, encima del túnel se encontraba un cerro lleno de árboles, justo cuando terminaba el túnel un puente iniciaba, este era el lugar que había estado buscando, o más bien, este era el punto de partida, me disculpe mentalmente con "You-chan" ya que después de todo no se había equivocado.

\- Bien, ya estoy aquí – dije mientras apoyaba mis manos en mi cintura - ¿y ahora qué?

Mi mente me había dicho que debía empezar por aquí, pero no había pensado específicamente en el cómo o en el que debía hacer, luego de estar parada durante un tiempo, decidí irme a sentar a unas bancas que estaban cerca de la calle junto a un estacionamiento público, era de esos típicos estacionamientos "rurales" donde no había vigilancia, solo había un auto en el estacionamiento, el cual llamo mi atención ya que tenía una pequeña pegatina en una de las ventanas traseras que era un logotipo algo llamativo que decía "Rent A Car", no lo pensé mucho y me acerque al coche, al llegar me di cuenta de que el auto tenia pegadas las llaves, eso me pareció aún más extraño, sin ser consiente abrí la puerta del carro, que para mi sorpresa, no tenía puesto el seguro y me senté en el asiento del conductor, inspeccione el auto que no parecía tener nada fuera de normal, abrí la guantera del copiloto y en ella solo se encontraba una pequeña libreta, dude si sacarla o no.

\- Esto es un crimen – lo pensé por un momento – bueno, si me condeno al menos abre llegado hasta el final – saque de la guantera esa libreta y la observe con detenimiento, era una libreta gris de pasta dura sin mucho más que el logo de la marca en la cubierta, pero al abrirla la libreta cobro otro sentido, uno mucho más importante y mucho más doloroso, ni siquiera toda la expectativa me había logrado preparar para el momento de descubrir la verdad que yo sabía que era obvia.

En la primera hoja se encontraba escrito con una caligrafía familiar:

 _Kiryu Sae_

\- Senpai – abrace la libreta mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el volante, mis lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas hasta caer en algún lado, había confirmado el mayor de mis temores, deje que mis sentimientos tomaran el control, ya tendría mucho que hacer después.

Honoka

Regrese a mi casa luego de dar varias vueltas por el vecindario, caminar sin rumbo fijo se había vuelto una costumbre y lo hacía cada que Yukiho no me quería en casa, entre por la puerta de la tienda, ahí se encontraba mi hermana y Alisa.

\- Ya estoy en casa – salude sin muchas ganas, trate de sonreírle al par de chicas que tenía enfrente, pero por su expresión al verme supongo que no lo logre.

\- Bienvenida Honoka-senpai – Alisa trataba de actuar normal, mientras Yukiho solo se volteó y se puso a checar algo en uno de los estantes.

\- Alisa-chan, ¿cómo va todo? – le seguí la corriente.

\- Bien, he venido a ayudar a Yuki en la tienda – la hermanita de Eli se sonrojo levemente – espero no sea una molestia.

\- Claro que no lo es – respondí convencida, realmente lo pensaba, gracias a ella mi hermana no me prestaba tanta atención, lo cual agradecía – Aunque Yukiho no debería de usar a su novia como esclava – añadí un poco más relajada, Alisa era como un pequeño animalito que te ayudaba a olvidarte de las cosas, aunque no lo suficiente para mí.

Algo golpeo mi cabeza, mi hermana me había aventado un manju y se veía enojada, luego de un regaño por parte de ella, me fui a mi cuarto, no encendí las luces y solo me tumbe en mi cama, solo para volver a repetir el ciclo que había tenido en el parque, esos pensamientos me hostigaron hasta que me quede dormida.

…

Abrí mis ojos gracias a la luz que se filtraba por mi ventana que comenzaba a molestarme, cheque el reloj en mi móvil y vi que eran las once de la mañana, normalmente a esta hora me encontraba llena de energía pero hoy me sentía terriblemente cansada y sin ganas de levantarme, afortunadamente nadie me había ido a molestar por lo que me mantuve acostada en mi cama, dando vueltas de aquí allá, sintiendo pesadez y fastidio por el simple hecho de estar despierta, luego de muchas vueltas volví a ese maravilloso letargo que era el sueño, donde no tenía que pensar en nada.

A las cuatro de la tarde me di cuenta de que era demasiado extraño que nadie me hubiera ido a ver a lo largo del día, a pesar de que seguía sin ganas de hacer nada, me levante y salí de mi habitación, un profundo silencio ocupaba la casa y al bajar al comedor encontré una nota explicando que mis padres habían salido y que Yukiho iría a dormir a casa de Alisa por lo que se había ido desde temprano.

Suspire con pesadez, pensamientos que eran completamente inusuales en mi comenzaban a molestar mi mente, me sentía inútil y sola.

Maki

Por fin era fin de semana, por lo que a pesar de no haber podido dormir en la noche, había logrado descansar bastante gracias a que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, normalmente estos momentos los pasaba con Honoka de vez en cuando, pero desde hace unos días ella no se había comunicado conmigo, seguramente estaría ocupada con la tienda o metida en alguna cosa, por otro lado, yo había recibido una invitación de Anju para almorzar, por supuesto Erena iba a estar ahí, pero a pesar de todo sentía la necesidad de compañía y tampoco quería ser grosera.

Había preparado rápidamente una ensalada Caprese con tomate extra para no llegar con las manos vacías.

\- Hola Maki – dijo alegremente Anju al abrir la puerta, llevaba un delantal violeta que contrastaba mucho con su apariencia usual – veo que trajiste algo, se ve delicioso, pasa, ya casi termino.

Entre en el departamento y la acompañe a la cocina donde deje el contenedor con la ensalada, Anju me indico que fuera a la sala de estar y esperara, la obedecí sin más y me dirigí hacia allá.

\- Maki, hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo Erena cuando me vio entrar, su expresión cambio por un instante y luego regreso a su póker face habitual – parece que has tenido problemas para dormir, ¿te encuentras bien? –

\- Si – dije mientras agarraba un mechón de mi cabello – solo he tenido mucha tarea últimamente.

\- Ya veo – contesto sin decir algo más, antes de que el silencio se prolongara Anju llego.

\- Ya está todo listo – dijo alegremente – vamos al comedor.

Justo en el momento en que me levanté del asiento sentí como todo había cambiado, todo estaba distorsionado, me asusté y comencé a sentir un dolor extremadamente fuerte en mi pecho, sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza y como el aire no llegaba bien a mis pulmones, comencé a dar bocanadas, pero no funcionaba, puse mis manos en mi pecho mientras trataba de caminar hacia las chicas.

\- A-ayu…da… ho-hospi-tal - mis piernas temblaban y no podía moverme correctamente, ellas tenían una expresión de miedo, pero se acercaron a mí y escuchaba como me llamaban y sentía como me sostenían, todas esas sensaciones se sentían amplificadas y todo era aplastante, estaba aterrorizada, sentía que iba a morir y no podía hacer nada.

Erena

\- Gracias por traer a Maki – la madre de Maki, una mujer extremadamente parecida a su hija, decía estas palabras luego de salir del consultorio donde se encontraba su primogénita.

Mientras todo ocurría y luego de reaccionar llevamos a Maki al hospital, Anju estaba demasiado nerviosa para manejar por lo que yo lo hice lo mejor que pude, me pase algunos altos, pero los nervios realmente no me dejaban pensar con claridad, ya que pensaba que había tenido una especie de infarto o algo así, todo había pasado tan rápido y había sido demasiado impactante, la llevamos al Hospital Nishikino que afortunadamente era el que nos quedaba más cerca, Maki pidió como pudo que llamáramos a su madre y ella nos salió a recibir.

\- No es nada – respondí, Anju aún no terminaba de procesar bien lo que había pasado – ella estaba con nosotras, no podíamos hacer menos.

Reuní algo de valor pues la curiosidad y la preocupación no me dejaban estar tranquila.

\- Puede que sea algo imprudente – dije con cautela – pero, ¿qué le paso a Maki? – trate de ser lo más suave posible - ¿realmente fue un… infarto?

\- No - la expresión de la señora Nishikino era confusa, a pesar de su respuesta, esta no parecía darle el alivio que se esperaría, luego de un momento se repuso y continuo – no, ella no presenta ningún indicio de que eso haya pasado.

\- Pero entonces… ¿qué fue eso? – dijo finalmente Anju,

La doctora se quedó pensando y nosotros esperamos pacientemente, seguramente lo que pasaba por su mente era mucho más complejo que nuestras preocupaciones, pero se notaba en su rostro que ella también estaba buscando la explicación, luego de un momento, Nishikino se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

\- Oh no, mi hija… - nos miró, su mirada me estremeció completamente, sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa angustia y tristeza, nunca había visto algo así en mi vida.

Nico

El amanecer se hizo presente y me despertó de mi incomodo descanso, había dormido en el automóvil por lo que al incorporarme un dolor en la espalda se hizo presente, me sentía cansada, sentía mis ojos hinchados y mi cuerpo adormecido por dormir en una mala posición, salí del auto y me estire, la brisa marina golpeo mi rostro refrescándome y ayudándome a terminar de despertarme, aun así eso no logro recuperarme de la mala noche que había pasado.

\- Lloraste lo suficiente ayer, Nico – me golpe los cachetes con mis manos, mire hacia el mar – me dejaste muchas cosas que hacer, Senpai.

La noche anterior había sido completamente caótica, había llorado y gritado hasta el cansancio, mientras lo hacía me había dado cuenta de que la libreta traía varias cosas, algunas de ellas eran irrelevantes y otras habían tomado una importancia primordial en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ahora.

Camine hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca de la parada del bus que me había traído el día anterior, era un bonito lugar que combinaba elementos tradicionales y occidentales, pedí un café expreso para evitar el cansancio por un tiempo y un blue mountain para calentarme un poco, pues la brisa era realmente muy fresca y mi abrigo no lograba ofrecerme toda la protección que necesitaba contra el frio, aproveche para lavarme la cara y arreglarme un poco.

\- Me veo fatal – dije para mí cuando me fijé en el espejo – bueno, eso es lo que menos importa.

Espere un tiempo ahí, pues era aún temprano y estaba aprovechando para cargar la batería de mi móvil.

\- Disculpe – llame a la camarera mientras hacia un gesto con la mano, ella se acercó con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – su tono era neutral, era como si estuviera trabajando en piloto automático.

\- Quería saber si conoces un lugar barato por aquí donde me pueda quedar unos días – ella se quedó pensando un rato hasta que contesto, parecía que no tendría por qué dormir otra vez en el auto.

Tome el auto, pues tendría que llevármelo para regresarlo a la empresa a la que pertenecía, esto hizo el viaje mucho más rápido, pues además de este lado de la bahía la cantidad de coches y casas era notablemente menor, parecía más un pueblo costero solamente con casas, cafeterías y restaurantes con vistas al mar, detrás de las pocas casas que había, las faldas de pequeñas montañas llenas de árboles ocupaban todo el paisaje, tarde unos quince minutos en llegar a la dirección que me había indicado la camarera, era una posada tradicional que se encontraba al lado de la carretera, arboles cubrían parte de la casa y un gran perro blanco con café se encontraba al lado de la puerta, un letrero con caligrafía tradicional rezaba Yasudaya Ryokan, cuando entre una voz conocida me saludo.

\- Bienvenida a Yasudaya – una chica con cabellera naranja que cargaba una caja de mikan me saludo – ¡Oh!, pero si es la señora de ayer – agrego con una sonrisa, ¿señora?, lo deje pasar solamente porque quería descansar debidamente antes de todo, aunque la muchacha resulto ser muy habladora, por lo que estuve conversando con ella por un tiempo.

…

El hospedaje resulto ser más caro de lo que pensé, pero no tenía ganas de ponerme a buscar entre las demás opciones que había, además, al ser un lugar con tan poca gente cabía la posibilidad de que esa chica innecesariamente enérgica facilitara las cosas para mí, me di una ducha y me dispuse a dormir unas horas.

…

Al abrir mis ojos pude notar como el sol empezaba a descender y se acercaba la noche, luego de todo lo que había hecho, al fin me detenía a pensar todo lo que había pasado, mis sospechas iniciales lamentablemente se habían vuelto realidad, y aunque el deseo de negar eso trataba de dominar mi corazón, no podía dejar de moverme, pues para mí, el significado de todo esto era mucho más importante que mis propios sentimientos, mire la libreta gris y la tome para luego levantarme.

\- ¡Oye, anaranjada-chan! – dije mientras me acercaba a la peli naranja que se encontraba en la recepción.

\- Me llamo Chika, Yazawa-san – respondió ella.

\- Si, si, como sea, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

Maki

Todavía no me recuperaba del susto, pero me encontraba más calmada gracias a que mi madre se quedó conmigo un buen rato luego de que me hicieran los chequeos de rutina, habían dicho que no tenía nada, pero no me sentía para nada bien, estaba extremadamente cansada, temblaba ligeramente y el miedo que había sentido aun no desaparecía por completo, lo que acentuaba mi miedo era el semblante de mi madre, que no podía ocultar que algo andaba mal, ahora me encontraba sola esperando algunos medicamentos que iba a traer mi madre, rara vez mi madre ofrecía consulta pues ella se dedicaba más a lo administrativo, pero gracias a Erena y Anju ella salió a recibirme y fue ella la que me atendió, por otro lado, me sentía desconcertada ya que no habían hecho mucho pues todo lo que había pasado se detuvo de un momento a otro casi como si nada hubiera sucedido.

El sonido de la puerta me hizo voltear y observe a mi madre caminar hasta donde estaba yo, traía varias cajas iguales que puso en su escritorio frente a mí.

\- Diazepam – mire a mi madre contrariada, esto no podía ser posible - ¿es en serio?

Ella solamente me abrazo con fuerza, esto podría ser algo mucho más problemático de lo que pensé.

Nico

Una chica con larga cabellara azul y figura atlética abrió la puerta.

\- Buenas noches – dije con un tono amable – estoy buscando a Matsuura Kanan, ¿eres tú? – su parecido a senpai no dejaba lugar a dudas, pero aun así pregunte siguiendo el protocolo.

\- ¿Eh?, si soy yo – parecía desconfiada – ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

\- Tranquila – levante un poco ambas manos con las palmas extendidas – soy Yazawa Nico y no soy nadie sospechoso, pero si eres Kanan, necesito un poco de tu tiempo, es algo importante – la seriedad de mis palabras pareció haberla convencido.

\- Esta bien, pase – dijo al fin y abrió la puerta permitiéndome entrar.

La casa, si bien, estaba bien cuidada, se podía notar cierto desorden, además de ser relativamente pequeña, ya que era solamente un poco más grande que el departamento que yo rentaba, por otro lado, parecía que la mayor parte del edificio era ocupado por la tienda que tenía la familia, la casa no tenía sala por lo que ambas nos sentamos en el comedor, que era el espacio más grande de la casa.

Después de un momento, puse la libreta encima de la mesa, nadie había dicho nada y si bien Kanan parecía curiosa, podía notar el nerviosismo que le causaba. Las dudas me inundaban y no sabía si hacerlo o no, no sabía prácticamente nada de ella, y lo que yo tenía en mis manos, era algo que podría impactarla mucho.

Kanan

Me encontraba sentada en el comedor de mi casa al lado de la autoproclamada "Yazawa Nico", ella había venido "por algo importante" pero no había dicho ni una sola palabra después de eso, su rostro era un paseo de expresiones que denotaban duda o confusión, incluso tristeza, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos por lo que me levante y prepare algo de té, cuando termine puse una taza frente a ella y le di un sorbo a la mia, todo esto al fin la regreso a la realidad, abrió la pequeña libreta que había puesto sobre la mesa y de entre varias hojas saco una y la separo del resto.

\- Kanan-san, primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas – comenzó ella como midiendo sus palabras – probablemente sería mejor para ti no saber nada, pero personalmente no puedo dejarlo así – no tenía idea de para donde iba esto.

Yazawa saco su móvil y luego de un par de tecleos lo puso sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Reconoces a esta persona? – una fotografía se mostraba en la pantalla del móvil, en ella se encontraba Yazawa vestida con un traje formal junto a otra persona que también vestía formalmente, la reconocí inmediatamente pues mi memoria aún estaba fresca de lo que había hecho estos últimos días, ambas parecían estar en un restaurante o algo parecido.

\- Si, esa persona vino hace unos días, la acompañe durante el día del festival del pueblo – respondí sin más – dijo que había venido a hacer turismo, creo que se llamaba Sae, era una mujer muy agradable – finalice.

El semblante de Yazawa se ensombreció un poco.

\- La verdad, Kanan-san, es que ella no era solo una turista - ¿eh?, ella acerco la hoja que había separado – creo que deberías leer esto.

Desdoble la hoja que estaba por la mitad, parecía una carta, mire a Yazawa que no dijo nada más y comencé a leer.

" _Kanan_

 _Aunque probablemente nunca leas esto, necesitaba una forma de expresarlo después de haber visto como estas y como has crecido, me alegra saber lo bella que te has puesto y sobre todo la sonrisa que se forma en tus labios, agradezco a tu padre por haber hecho todo lo que yo no pude, después de todo, yo nunca pude redimirme de mis errores, lo siento por eso._

 _Puede que no lo creas, pero nunca dejé de pensar en ti, por supuesto, esto tampoco servía de nada, por lo que siempre estuve convencida de que tu padre y tu iban a estar mejor sin mí, no me malinterpretes, yo siempre los amé a ambos, pero la forma en que los amaba no era la correcta, verte ahora me hace pensar que no me equivoque al dejarlos tomar su propio camino._

 _Aun así, desde que me fui, nunca pude recuperar ni un poco de la alegría que había tenido al formar una familia o al tenerte en mis brazos, yo te perdí hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca te dejé de amar._

 _Puede que tengas muchas cosas que reclamarme, pero no te preocupes, todo lo he ido pagando a lo largo de los años, aun así, siempre me quedara el remordimiento de no haberme disculpado contigo, perdóname, soy una cobarde._

 _Espero continúes creciendo y sigas iluminando con tu presencia a los que están a tu alrededor, sé que no soy nadie para aconsejarte y no lo haré, pero espero que hagas todo lo contrario a lo que hice yo, porque la vida esta para equivocarse y ser cada día mejor._

 _Que seas muy feliz_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Kiryu Sae."_

Mi mente se quedó en blanco tratando de entender lo que acababa de leer, no sabía que sentir, ni cómo reaccionar.

Nico

La escena que tenía frente a mí lastimaba mi corazón, Kanan, la amada hija de mi senpai se acababa de enterar de lo que esta había sentido durante tantos años, seguramente Kanan también había pasado por muchas dificultades sin su madre, no había forma de que esa realidad cambiara, no había manera de reparar el daño que se había hecho, ni había forma de lograr un perdón sincero, tampoco esa era mi intención, en mi egoísmo simplemente quería reunir a ambas, aunque fuera de esta manera, quería dejar una prueba de lo que Sae había vivido todos estos años, de sus sentimientos, de su dolor, de su arrepentimiento, simplemente quería romper el silencio que ella había mantenido hasta el final, tal vez ella no me lo perdonara, pero simplemente no quería que el olvido terminara de consumir a mi querida amiga.

\- Yo siempre te espere, madre idiota – lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, seguramente un gran conflicto emocional se estaba llevando dentro de ella, yo solamente espere pacientemente mientras dejaba fluir mis propios sentimientos, mis propios arrepentimientos sobre las malas decisiones que había tomado, ¿cómo era posible que yo hubiera rechazado a mi familia?, tal vez no tenía a mi padre, pero no era por los mismos motivos, ellos siempre me amaron y mi madre nunca nos abandonó, me avergonzaba de mi misma por haberle pagado de la forma en que lo hice.

Sin mediar palabra me acerque a Kanan y la abrace, ella no me rechazo y me devolvió el abrazo, ambas lloramos en silencio pues no quedaba nada que decir.


	16. Errare humanum est

**!Hola!, hoy en Japón es cumpleaños de Yazawa Nico! :D, por lo que es un día perfecto para traer una actualización... espero que les guste, me ha costado algo de trabajo, pues aunque sean vacaciones tengo poco tiempo para poder dedicarme de lleno a escribir, por otro lado, comencé una serie de one-shots llamada "La vida de una flor y su despedida" por lo que los invito a darle una oportunidad. Gracias.**

 **Anotaciones:**

 ***Una pequeña referencia a la chica misteriosa de Love Live Sunshine que aparece en el capitulo 11**

 **Ahora a responder reviews:**

 **Susy Cullen: Hola de nuevo!, gracias por leer, ciertamente la historia de senpai y Kanan es muy triste :( , la condición de Maki es bastante delicada, pero se explicara a detalle mas adelante. Espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Gracias por leer :D, espero te guste esta actualización, por otro lado, era muy pronto para que atraparan a Honky xD**

 **Love live (?): Cosas felices vienen en camino, tal vez... D: Gracias por tu comentario**

 **patata - bien activa- : Yo también tengo mis momentos, por eso escribo este tipo de cosas D: es como "terapia de choque", espero te guste esta actualización, y había dicho un numero, pero cambie la historia y ahora no se cuantos me tome para llegar al final**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Errare humanum est**

\- Bien, revisaremos la toma – la ingeniera en audio le daba indicaciones a Tsubasa a través del micrófono, a pesar de que teníamos técnicos para hacer ese trabajo, a ella le gustaba mucho formar parte de todo el proceso en algunos de los proyectos en los que participaba, siempre había sido así, eso le había traído problemas, pero también algo de fama dentro del medio.

Ella se volteó a verme mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

\- Esto no me sirve, Sae-chan – suspire ante su comentario, realmente no podía negarlo – es como si ella – se quedó pensando un momento – es como si se resistiera a sentir la música.

Por supuesto, yo no tenía idea de a lo que se refería, para mi simplemente se escuchaba ¿diferente? a como lo imaginaba, era como si la música y la voz estuvieran desincronizadas, bueno, desde un principio sabía que esto no iba a ser tan fácil, Tsubasa estaba acostumbrada a interpretar un tipo de música mucho más alegre.

\- ¿Crees poder hacer algo, Hiro? – pregunte expresando mi preocupación.

\- Supongo…- dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se estiraba en su silla – pero necesitaré unos cuantos días ¿no hay problema? – me dirigió una sonrisa que me sonrojo levemente.

\- No hay problema, si lo dejo en tus manos sé que todo saldrá bien – conteste haciendo que ella también se sonrojara, luego de ver esa reacción quede satisfecha y me dirigí con Tsubasa, pues todo esto significaba un pequeño cambio de planes.

Por otro lado, aun no lograba hablar con Kousaka Honoka, su hermana siempre me rechazaba con agresividad o simplemente no había nadie en casa, esta situación ya me había empezado a desesperar y pronto pensaba tomar medidas drásticas, aunque gracias a esto todavía tenía algo de tiempo para que Tsubasa pudiera mejorar antes de que, si todo salía bien, Kousaka se uniera al proyecto.

\- Supongo que habrá que darle tiempo al tiempo –

Alcance a Tsubasa cuando salió de la sala de grabación, no quería ser lastimarla, pero ahora era responsable de ella, puede que esto sea solamente en lo laboral, pero también puedo entender que ella necesita apoyo, esto sinceramente era muy difícil de manejar, sentía que si me equivocaba podría echar todo a perder en cualquier momento.

\- Buen trabajo – la salude con formalidad – parece que ha sido algo difícil ¿no?

\- Nunca había intentado algo como esto, lo siento – hizo una reverencia.

\- No te preocupes – dije negando exageradamente con las manos – esto pasa todo el tiempo, haremos ajustes hasta que estés lista, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Ella me sonrió levemente.

\- Ya verás cómo hacemos que funcione, si no confías en mí, confía en ella – dije señalando a Hiro que acababa de salir del control room – seguramente tendrá la solución en unos días.

\- ¿Hiro-san? – asentí orgullosa.

\- Ella se ha ofrecido a colaborar en todo el aspecto musical del proyecto, Hiro es de las mejores de la compañía –

\- Oh, entonces ella es esa Hiro – respondió Tsubasa con algo de asombro – creía que solo era una técnica en audio, pensé que el nombre solo era una coincidencia –

\- Ciertamente su nombre artístico es igual a su nombre real, bueno es solo porque así todo el mundo puede llamarla igual – aunque algo infantil, esa era la verdadera razón, ella era conocida por producciones independientes muy parecido a lo que Kousaka hace últimamente.

\- Oh, parece que sabes mucho de ella – Tsubasa por fin tenía una expresión más animada, aunque lo que dijo me tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh? – sentí como mis mejillas tomaban color – bueno, si… e-ella es…

\- Mmm, ya entiendo – me atrapo por completo.

Tsubasa

La sesión de grabación acabo sin que se terminaran de grabar todas las tomas correspondientes a una de las nuevas canciones que formaban parte del proyecto de Ononoki, a pesar de que en gran parte eran letras que yo misma había escrito no podía encontrar la forma correcta de interpretarlas, e incluso si trataba de sobreponerme, esto solo alimentaba la incertidumbre que sentía.

Ononoki Sae era el nombre de la chica que me había convencido de darle una oportunidad a estos planes, no tenía la seguridad de que estuviera siendo sincera, pero por el momento solo me aferraba a la posibilidad de enmendar mis errores y eventualmente poder mirar sin culpa a mis queridas amigas Anju y Erena, luego de la vez en que me encontraron de forma lamentable en mi departamento, sentía que me había separado aún mas de ellas, por lo que cada vez sentía que la soga en mi cuello se apretaba más, y que esa soga me la había puesto yo a base de mis errores, era casi divertido ver a mis pensamientos cambiar de parecer de forma tan brusca y aleatoria mientras yo me debatía entre dejarme llevar por la situación a la que me había orillado o sobreponerme y tratar de recuperar todo.

Luego de conversar con Ononoki y de molestarla un poco gracias a un descuido de ella, checamos la agenda y como no tenía nada más que hacer me fui a mi casa rápidamente, desde que nos notificaron la decisión de la empresa con respecto a A-rise yo había evitado a mis amigas por la vergüenza de haberles causado tantos problemas, sabía que esto también estaba mal, pero no lo podía evitar, pues las había lastimado, aunque ellas no tuvieran la culpa, y ahora nuestro sueño estaba pendiendo de un hilo, y la única responsable de eso, era yo.

Compré suficiente comida, si así se le podía llamar, para varios días en la tienda de conveniencia, frituras y demás comida chatarra era lo que conformaba mi desbalanceada dieta, por lo que añadí algunos bentos para tener algo más saludable en el menú, después de esto me fui a mi departamento lo más rápido que pude pues parecía que iba a empezar a llover pronto.

Llegue justo a tiempo, pues las gotas de agua comenzaron a car fuertemente en cuanto llegue al edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento, subí por el elevador y cuando llegue al piso correspondiente me dirigí a la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, me detuve un instante al ver que dos chicas se encontraban admirando la lluvia frente a la puerta de mi departamento.

 _Supongo que esto era inevitable._

\- Hola chicas – dije algo tímida, como esperando el regaño de Erena, el cual llego sin demora alguna.

Erena

Habían pasado varios días desde que A-rise fue "pausado" y en ese tiempo Tsubasa había cortado toda comunicación con nosotras, no respondía los mensajes e ignoraba las llamadas, tampoco habíamos podido encontrarla en la agencia por lo que no habíamos podido cruzar palabra desde esa reunión, esto me molestaba, pero sobre todo me preocupaba, pues a pesar de todo Tsubasa es muy importante para mí, junto con Anju, podría decir que son las personas más importantes de mi vida, y ver como ella sigue estancada en sus problemas es algo que me duele, así como el hecho de que no acuda a nosotras que tanto queremos apoyarla.

Todo esto nos llevó a utilizar el último recurso, que era por supuesto, atrapar a Tsubasa y hablar con ella directamente sobre eso, para mí, esta era la única manera en que podríamos salvar nuestra amistad, A-rise era lo de menos si en algún momento la relación con Tsubasa se rompía por lo que no podía permitir que todo siguiera así.

…

Luego de un incómodo momento, Anju y yo estábamos en la sala de estar mientras Tsubasa preparaba algo de café, se tardó bastante más de lo usual, pero finalmente llego con las tres tazas que normalmente ocupábamos, que correspondían a nuestros colores favoritos, las acomodo en la mesita y todas tomamos un poco esperando que todo esto ayudara un poco a calmar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando.

No sabía cuál era la forma correcta de abordar el tema, en este momento sentía que no conocía suficiente a mi amiga, esto era algo que nunca me había pasado, por lo que ahora no sabía cómo hablar sin lastimarla… pero esto no me llevaría a ningún lado, lo único que podía hacer era ser honesta.

\- Puede que te sientas culpable, Tsubasa… y si, eres la culpable de que todo esto llegara a pasar – dije tensando aún más el ambiente, Anju me sujeto de la mano discretamente y Tsubasa solo se encogió aún más de lo que ya estaba, podías notar su culpa y arrepentimiento a kilómetros – pero te equivocaste, lo que toca a ahora es aprender y corregirlo, nosotras – hice una pequeña pausa – nosotras no queremos perder tu amistad – ella alzo la mirada – deberías de saberlo tontita.

\- P-pero, pero yo les he fallado chicas, incluso después de todo el esfuerzo que hicieron, no puedo simplemente fingir que todo está bien –

\- Entonces, ¿te parece bien que dejemos de ser amigas?, está bien para ti ¡¿es eso?! – no pensé mis palabras, su forma de pensar tan limitada me molestaba demasiado – ¡Dilo de frente Tsubasa! – grité.

\- ¡No! – ella se levantó desesperada – no es eso, ustedes son mis preciadas amigas, son lo único que me mantiene más o menos cuerda, ¡yo no quiero que me dejen! – ella también estaba gritando - ¡no quiero!, pero… ¡¿cómo les puedo pedir que estén conmigo si lo único que hago es fallar?! – Tsubasa había dejado de controlarse, nos miraba suplicando una respuesta, se veía perdida – Primero los ensayos, mis faltas a las juntas, ¡mierda!, ¡ahora A-Rise no existe maldita sea!, ¡¿cómo se supone que me sienta si todo es por mi culpa?! – se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la mesita de la sala de estar, su voz quebrada y sus gritos mientras lloraba eran demasiado impactantes - ¡mierda! – Tsubasa levanto sus puños y los dejo caer con violencia en la mesita de cristal - ¡mierda! – nuevamente, el sonido de los puños golpeando el cristal se juntaba con los gritos desgarradores de Tsubasa, ni siquiera podía moverme de la impresión - ¡mierda! – esta vez el cristal se estrelló, produciendo un chasquido, cuando Tsubasa golpeando nuevamente el cristal termino de romperse y pedazos de vidrio cortaron las manos de Tsubasa provocando que sangrara.

\- ¡Tsubasa! – mi cuerpo por fin reacciono debido al rojo de su sangre, me levante rápidamente y antes de que volviera a golpear lo que quedaba de la mesa la abrace con fuerza para evitar que continuara haciéndose daño.

\- ¡Suéltame Erena! – ella forcejeaba y no cedía a mi agarre, yo la sostuve aún más fuerte, Anju se unió a mi intento de detener a Tsubasa, ella comenzó a tranquilizarse luego de unos minutos, por suerte lo hizo antes de que se me agotaran las fuerzas, ahora solo sollozaba mientras se aferraba desesperadamente a mis ropas - ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento! – repetía sin descanso mientras lloraba, mi corazón había alcanzado su límite.

Las tres lloramos hasta quedar satisfechas, por fin podía entender su dolor y lo realmente importante que éramos para ella, me sentía mal por no haberlo notado, por pensar que sus problemas solo se limitaban a lo que había pasado con Honoka, en el fondo pensaba que Tsubasa solamente pensaba en su propio sufrimiento, pero mientras nosotras solo la veíamos con preocupación, ella realmente pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo con A-rise y sufría por ello, la deje sola, que estúpida, era yo la que no podía considerarme una digna amiga, como su amiga de la infancia debí de haber hecho algo y no solo esperar a que ella lo arreglara por su cuenta, maldita sea.

Al darme cuenta de esto abrace aún más fuerte a mi amiga de la infancia.

Este era el primer paso para reconstruir nuestra amistad.

Maki

Un tiempo después de ese incidente y luego de varios estudios me encontraba nuevamente en la oficina de mi madre, bastante nerviosa por una respuesta que ya creía saber, pues lo comenzaba a sentir, los insomnios en las noches, irritabilidad, sensaciones extrañas sin razón aparente… mis propios pensamientos, solo esperaba que de alguna forma mágica y misteriosa mi madre negara mis sospechas, lamentablemente sabía que eso era poco probable, pues ella era la que me había diagnosticado, mi madre era conocida en el medio por sus diagnósticos inusuales basados en su intuición, algo que ayudaba mucho en pacientes con síntomas confusos y que le había dado cierto prestigio.

 _Por favor, equivócate esta vez madre._

La puerta se abrió y yo voltee para ver a mi madre caminar hasta su escritorio con un semblante preocupado, aun así, espere hasta que se sentara, tratando inútilmente evitar lo inevitable.

Dejamos que el silencio se apoderara de la sala, ella no lo quería decir y yo no lo quería escuchar, pero me comencé a desesperar.

\- ¿Y bien? – dije tratando de sonar lo más normal posible - ¿Qué te dijo el doctor Oshino? - apreté los puños que estaban descansando en mi regazo.

Ella suspiro resignada, pues nada iba a cambiar la realidad, seguramente a ella tampoco le hacia gracia tener razón en esta ocasión.

\- Como sospechábamos, lo que paso ese día fue una crisis de ansiedad – sentí como me quedé sin aliento por un segundo – los estudios preliminares y tu respuesta al medicamento indican que se trata de Trastorno de pánico, ¿sabes lo que significa hija?

\- Si, bueno, más o menos – respondí de manera automática – he leído un poco.

Mi madre se levantó y se acercó a mí, yo simplemente me refugie en sus brazos y apoye mi cabeza mientras la abrazaba.

\- No te preocupes hija – mi madre trataba de mantenerse, pero su voz sonaba quebrada – en…encontraremos la forma.

A pesar de todo, pude aguantar las ganas de llorar, no quería que mi madre cargara con esto, o más bien, no quería lastimarla mas

…

\- Creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a la casa – dijo mi madre convencida.

\- Yo quiero seguir en mi departamento, ya me he acostumbrado y que este cerca de la universidad ha resultado muy conveniente – me costó algo de trabajo, pero al final lo pude decir – Anju y Erena son personas de confianza, creo que ellas pueden ayudarme si algo ocurre.

\- No crees que sería algo injusto molestarlas con algo que no es su problema – dijo ella manteniendo su postura – sé que ellas te ayudarían, pero ese no es el punto.

Tenía razón, pero por otro lado no quería regresar a casa y darle motivos a mi padre para volver a tratar de controlar mi vida, o peor aún, que continuara con sus planes de buscarme a alguien, algo que no pensaba aceptar de ninguna manera.

\- Estaré bien – aunque ni siquiera yo lo creía, tenía que defender mi punto de vista.

…

Luego de una extenuante discusión, logre convencer a mi madre, o simplemente ella entendió lo que trataba de hacer y no opuso más resistencia, de cualquier forma, había logrado mantener mi "independencia", pero aun había muchas cosas que considerar.

Me encontraba en casa, que se encontraba justo como la había dejado, eso me hizo pensar en el alboroto que había hecho en casa de Anju por lo que pensé en ir a disculparme, pero nadie abrió así que lo haría más tarde, me prepare un café descafeinado y observe la lluvia a través de mi ventana. Me sentía atrapada, aislada de todo el mundo, por primera vez estar sola era algo inquietante, puse algo de música para escuchar algo más que el sonido de la lluvia, me sentía cansada y sin ganas de nada, ni de tocar el piano ni de estudiar, leer o algo más, simplemente quería seguir ahí, esperando que todo terminara pues llorar no me iba a servir de nada.

Nico

\- Pasaron demasiadas cosas en solo una semana – dije sin pensar, parece ser que cuando vives muchas cosas empiezas a decir estupideces en voz alta, era obvio que mucho había pasado, mis sentimientos eran un remolino, pero estaban plagados de arrepentimiento, me había equivocado en todo, absolutamente en todo, con mi familia, con mi senpai y conmigo misma, no sabía si estaba triste por todo lo que había pasado y de lo que me había dado cuenta, o enojada conmigo misma por mi idiotez, lo que sabía es que ahora una sensación de urgencia dominaba mi ser, tenía que arreglar todo lo que pudiera, incluso si ya había cosas que había perdido para siempre.

 _Tal vez ya sea muy tarde._

Ese era mi mayor temor, incluso si ella no lo había hecho por mi, esto me había hecho pensar muchas cosas, especialmente la visita que le hice a Kanan me marco por completo, dudo que algo de lo que paso ahí se vaya a borrar de mi mente en poco tiempo.

\- Kanan es mucho mejor hija que yo – me reproche mientras apretaba el volante con fuerza, iba de regreso a Tokio y me había decidido a terminar las pocas cosas pendientes que había dejado mi senpai, regresar este auto era una de ellas.

Después de entregarle la carta a Kanan, seguimos conversando, fue un maratón de heridas abiertas y noticias desafortunadas, fue muy difícil para mí verla aguantar todo lo que la hice pasar, aunque extrañamente, ahora no me sentía culpable por eso, ya que incluso me agradeció cuando nos despedimos la mañana siguiente, tal vez es una excusa barata para no poner más peso sobre mis hombros… Ella es mucho más joven que yo, pero de alguna forma llegue a admirar su bondad y fortaleza, algo que sabía muy bien yo nunca había tenido.

…

Terminé lo que tenía que hacer, y ahora venía la parte más difícil, pero sabía que era lo correcto, no podía seguir viviendo así, después de todo era la última promesa que le había hecho a senpai, me di cuenta que desde ese momento ella ya había planeado todo, yo había sentido que esa era la última vez que nos veríamos, pero nunca me imaginé esto, tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención…

Me detuve y me di un fuerte golpe en la cara.

\- ¡Idiota! – grite dejando salir mi auto desprecio - ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!, ¡idiota!

De nada me servía pensar en eso, no iba a arreglarse nada, de ahora en adelante tenía que hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos, había aprendido que vivir arrepintiéndose no lleva a ningún lado.

Fui a mi departamento y tomé una larga ducha fría, quería refrescarme y prepararme mentalmente, curiosamente esto solo me daba más conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer por lo que mis nervios comenzaron a hacerse presentes, me vestí tratándome de ver lo más presentable o lo menos miserable que fuera posible, tenía una expresión cansada en el rostro e incluso si ya era delgada en mis tiempos de preparatoria ahora lo estaba más, saqué un cigarro y lo encendí rápidamente buscando un poco de alivio para mi estrés.

Luego del quinto cigarro me encontraba un poco más tranquila, pero los nervios no se apaciguaron por completo, contemplé el panorama de que se veía a través de mi ventana, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo, como incitándome a no salir de casa, por un momento lo dudé, pero salí corriendo tratando de dejar esos pensamientos detrás de la puerta, es curioso que ahora mismo estaba tratando de escapar de un lugar que para muchos era considerado un refugio del mundo exterior.

De alguna forma mis pies me llevaron a mi destino, un complejo de apartamentos enorme se encontraba frente a mí, tragué saliva y restregué mis sudorosas manos en mi ropa, probablemente temblaba, había llegado hasta aquí, pero ahora no podía mover un solo musculo de mi cuerpo, me encontraba completamente aturdida y temerosa, incapaz de escapar o ir hacia delante, ¿y si me rechazaban?, ¿y si realmente estaban mejor sin mí?, realmente tenía el derecho de presentarme ante ellos, la parte que se avergonzaba de mi trataba de hacer que me rindiera y regresara a mi departamento, donde todo sería como hasta ahora, para bien o para mal, la otra parte de mi decía que era momento de asumir las consecuencias de mis actos y pagar lo correspondiente, pues en la forma en la que me encontraba, nunca iba a poder pagarlo.

Las últimas palabras de mi senpai me dieron el empujón que necesitaba para dejar de buscar excusas y avanzar hasta la puerta de la casa de mi familia, aprovechando ese impulso toque el timbre y espere a que alguien saliera.

\- Ya voy – una voz inconfundible respondió a la llamada mientras unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a la puerta - ¿qué se le ofre… - la expresión de mi madre mostraba demasiada sorpresa – ce? -.

\- Hola madre – no podía verla a los ojos por lo que agache la mirada - ¿podrías escucharme un momento? – dije en voz baja, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para recuperar a mi familia.

Honoka

Los días pasaban y mi ánimo no cambiaba, mis intentos por escribir o practicar simplemente no daban frutos y aumentaban mi frustración; la preocupación de mi familia solo me entristecía más y aumentaba mi auto desprecio, era una inútil que solo le estaba haciendo la vida difícil a los demás, en mi casa me la pasaba encerrada en mi cuarto, y cuando toda la familia estaba yo me salía a perder el tiempo a cualquier lugar.

Iba caminado sin rumbo fijo cuando una fuerte lluvia me atrapo en medio de la calle, corrí buscando un lugar donde pudiera refugiarme, encontré una tienda y me metí sin meditarlo mucho, me encontraba completamente mojada, tanto que parecía que me había metido a la ducha con todo y ropa, me sacudí un poco, hasta ese momento no me había percatado de que una chica estaba frente a mí con una mirada expectante.

\- !Ohhh!, ¡Auch! – me sorprendí tanto que termine en suelo del brinco que di, ella me miraba con extrañeza, aunque una sonrisa tímida se formaba en sus labios.

\- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo Kousaka-san? – dijo la muchacha extendiéndome una pequeña toalla, la cual tome sin pensar, después de todo, necesitaba secarme con algo.

Espera - ¿Sabes quién soy? – dije sorprendida, esto realmente no me había pasado en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Por supuesto!¡Como no saberlo! – la chica me miraba con unos ojos que brillaban de la emoción, por primera vez en mi vida entendí como se sentía sentirse abrumada por alguien más "brillante" que tu - ¡La chica que guio a µ's a la cima!, incluso ahora usted es de las artistas independientes más populares de Tokio – la chica por fin se tranquilizó – personalmente, podría decir que usted me salvo la vida – la chica desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

\- ¿Eh? – no podía terminar de entender lo último que acababa de decir esta chica, ¿salvarle la vida?, pero si lo único que había hecho era cantar, necesitaba saber a que se refería - ¿podrías decirme a que te refieres?

\- Claro – dijo volviendo a la expresión tímida del principio, se giró para dirigirse al mostrador – luego de que te des una ducha – rio levemente – así como estas seguramente agarraras un resfriado -

…

La chica me guio atrás del mostrador y pude darme cuenta de que esta librería era muy parecida a la tienda de la familia, pues la casa de la chica se encontraba en el mismo edificio, la muchacha fue muy amable al ofrecerse lavar y secar mi ropa mientras me presto su ducha y pude relajarme y evitar un resfriado, pues ciertamente había comenzado a estornudar.

Luego de todo eso de alguna forma me encontraba sentada en medio de la habitación de esta chica, frente a mi había una mesita baja de madera y una taza de té verde, también había galletas como aperitivo, ¿por qué todos ignoraban el pan y solo ponían galletas o dulces japoneses?... por otro lado, la dueña de la habitación se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa y tomaba té tranquilamente, podía decir que era bastante bonita, tenía el cabello entre café y gris, muy parecido al de Kotori-chan, pero era tan corto que no le llegaba ni a los hombros, sus ojos eran ámbar, sus facciones le daban un aura que desprendía misterio y melancolía, tal vez.

\- Gracias por… bueno, ayudarme – dije al darme cuenta de que en todo este tiempo no le había agradecido sus atenciones.

\- No es nada Kousaka-san, ha sido un verdadero honor – respondió quitándole importancia.

\- Puedes llamarme Honoka –

\- Gracias Honoka-san – a pesar de no ser algo muy común, ello lo hizo sin más – has hecho mucho por mí por lo que aprovechare la oportunidad.

\- Sobre eso – me encontraba nerviosa, no podía negarlo - ¿podrías contarme más?

\- Por supuesto – hizo una pequeña pausa – pero puede que no sea una historia muy interesante, incluso podrías encontrarla desagradable – la forma en que lo dijo solo me dejo mas dudas e hizo aumentar mi curiosidad.

\- Quiero escucharla – ya estaba aquí, por lo que solo me quedaba llegar hasta el final.

Ella sonrió ante mi respuesta, termino de un sorbo su té y puso su tasa a un lado.

\- En resumen, es como lo escuchaste – comenzó – tú me salvaste la vida, no es solo una forma de hablar – en ese momento la chica descubrió uno de sus brazos donde se podían notar claras heridas, varias líneas de diferentes tamaños se encontraban a lo largo de su brazo, sinceramente verlo me causo bastante impacto, nunca había conocido a alguien que hiciera este tipo de cosas, pero sabía lo que significaba pues lo había visto en algún programa en la televisión – yo era este tipo de persona.

No dije nada, pues no sabía que decir, por lo que la muchacha continúo su relato.

\- No te voy a contar que me llevo a esto, sigue siendo difícil… - se agarró su taza y se puso a jugar con ella – pero si te puedo decir que la música de μ's apareció en el momento indicado, su esfuerzo y energía me impresiono, me hizo pensar que valía la pena el esfuerzo, gracias a eso podía seguir cada día, sus canciones me animaban y me sacaban de mis momentos de tristeza, μ's era como un pequeño oasis en mi día a día que me decía que todo iba a mejorar algún día.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, y se estiro un poco.

\- Seguramente has escuchado esto muchas veces, pues realmente es uno de los motivos de la fama que alcanzaron, al menos eso pienso yo – eso era cierto, principalmente Arisa repetía eso muchas veces cuando recién la conocimos – no quiero hacerme la víctima, pero lo cierto es que a veces un cambio de actitud no sirve de nada ante ciertas situaciones, así que llego un punto en que por más que pensara que todo mejoraría algún día, o que podría sobrellevar algo a base de fuerza de voluntad o algo así, no podía… volví a caer, hubo veces en que me preguntaba cómo es que ustedes podían brillar tanto y yo no – rio amargamente - ¿patético no crees?... ahora que lo pienso ya empiezo a dudar si debería de decirte o no Honoka-san.

\- ¿Decirme que? – pregunte algo nerviosa, la forma en que esta chica hablaba me hacía preguntarme qué clase de problemas enfrento, incluso yo, que soy alguien naturalmente despistada, podía darme cuenta del peso de sus palabras, no eran halagos vacíos ni deseos de simpatizar, sentía que lo que me decía era realmente serio.

\- Por qué Kousaka Honoka-san salvo mi vida – se sirvió un poco más de té – pero tú me lo has pedido y yo tampoco pienso hacerme la interesante… yo comencé a lastimarme un poco después de que μ's desapareciera, si me encontraba mal desde antes, en ese momento me encontraba perdida, paso algo de tiempo y todo se iba cayendo a pedazos y no encontraba algo en el mundo que empatizara con lo que estaba sintiendo, me sentía incomprendida y sola en este sobrepoblado Japón – hizo una pausa y aclaro su garganta, divertida por alguna razón – y de repente la noticia de que la líder del legendario grupo había regresado me saco de mi circulo de preocupaciones, la curiosidad me mataba… –

\- ¿La curiosidad? –

\- Si, bueno, tal vez solo quería distraerme y maravillarme de nuevo con un espectáculo nostálgico de mis tiempos de secundaria, pero… y disculpa que lo diga de esta manera – yo moví mi cabeza hacia un lado sin entender – lo que me encontré fue algo mejor.

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿te refieres al cambio de estilo? –

\- Así es, bueno, no exactamente – se veía algo nerviosa – rayos, por eso no quería decirlo – dijo por lo bajo, yo seguía sin entender – no tomes a mal lo que voy a decir.

\- No te preocupes – le dije tratando de que se calmara y que lo dijera de una vez –

\- Está bien - respiro hondo - básicamente ver reflejados en tu música sentimientos que yo podía entender, sentir ese desamor, esa tristeza y soledad en la música y en como lo cantabas me hizo entender que hasta las personas más brillantes pueden tener ese tipo de sentimientos y experiencias, puede que suene algo tonto, pero ver que alguien como tu podía entender de alguna forma lo que yo estaba sintiendo me hizo comprender que no todo era mi culpa, que no sufría por ser débil y no poder sobreponerme, sino que todos pasamos por momentos así, que llegara un momento en que no podamos levantarnos y que es parte de la vida… – sonrió con nostalgia – puede que no haya tenido la mejor vida, pero gracias a ti entendí que estaba mal sentirme miserable por ser quien soy, entendí que no soy la única desafortunada…

\- Lo siento, realmente parece que me alegrara de lo que sea que haya pasado en tu vida – hizo una pequeña reverencia – pero no es así, puede que sea extraño, pero tu música me ayudo a sentirme parte de este mundo.

Mi mente estaba a toda máquina tratando de comprender completamente lo que esta chica de cabello gris me decía, era algo raro, sin duda, pero la sinceridad en sus palabras me hacía entender de alguna forma que no podía poner en palabras lo que trataba de decirme, me causaba sentimientos encontrados, pero al menos podía tener algo claro.

 _Mi música había ayudado a alguien._

Puede que después de todo, no sea tan inútil como pensaba, todo este tiempo me había centrado en descargar mis problemas para sentirme mejor, pero esto había tenido algo positivo, si pudiera hacer que los demás entiendan mis sentimientos y yo así entender a los demás, tal vez mi música tendría un propósito, podría decir con orgullo que mi música estaba bien, que μ's era parte de mi pasado y que, aunque fue maravilloso y es preciado para mí, ahora era yo la que seguía adelante, así podría avanzar y no ser solamente la ex líder del grupo, sino simplemente yo y mi música.

 _Por fin lo entendía._


	17. Dilema del Erizo (Parte 1)

**Hola a todos!, ¿una actualización nueva en tan "poco" tiempo?... pues si. :D Ya estamos a vísperas de agosto y aunque eso signifique volver a la universidad D:, también significa que el cumpleaños de Honoka se acerca, por lo que espero publicar algo ese día, espérenlo por favor.**

 **Anotaciones:**

 ***Empezamos con los capítulos del "Dilema del erizo", como muchos saben parte de la psicología de Evangelion se basa en esta** **parábola escrita en 1851 por Arthur Schopenhauer.**

 ***Sae y Hiro son una referencia a los personajes de Hidamari Sketch y el nombre del home studio de Hiro "Tachibana" hace referencia al seudónimo que Sae tenia como escritora en su historia original, si no han visto HS se las recomiendo ampliamente.**

 ***Los AKG K240 son unos auriculares profesionales de estudio, una referencia para monitoreo de audio y un producto popular entre los audiófílos y melómanos.**

 ***La canción que canta Tsubasa es "Se para mi corazón" de Gema, pueden buscarla en YT, la recomiendo.**

 **Reviews:**

 **SaikoLalula: Gracias por leer, espero sigas esta historia hasta el final.**

 **Love live (?): Pronto todos los personajes empezaran a "reencontrarse" D: esto es spoiler**

 **SarahLeal: Sobre las chicas que no han aparecido en esta historia, pienso hacer una historia paralela donde veamos lo que viven ellas, de momento quiero concentrarme con estos personajes.**

 **jafq90: Gracias, me esforzare por no tardar demasiado.**

 **SilentDrago: Gracias por tu comentario, espero poder alcanzar las espectativas.**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Veremos como empiezan a cambiar (?) las cosas para las chicas... por otro lado la chica que ayudo a Honky es la misteriosa chica que aparece en Sunshine en el Ep 11, por lo que no tiene nombre, y si sale en la segunda temporada de LLS(?) mejor la dejo sin nombre.**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo. Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Dilema del erizo (Parte 1)**

El tiempo que había pasado había dejado una huella imborrable, mis acciones habían hecho estragos en mí y en mis seres queridos, eso era algo innegable, y por más que me doliera aceptarlo, la única responsable era yo, pensar en eso era más complicado de lo que imaginaba, tenía muchos arrepentimientos, pero sin duda sentía que todo eso me había llevado a este presente, algo dentro de mí me exigía valorar todo, por los recuerdos de una preciada amiga, por mi lastimada familia y por mí, de alguna forma había obtenido una oportunidad, y no la iba a desperdiciar, pues me había dado cuenta que no era solo mi problema, que no dependía solamente de lo que sintiera o quisiera de forma egoísta… ahora lo que tocaba era hacer lo correcto.

\- Al menos ya he dado los primeros pasos – dije recordando lo que paso hace unos días.

Nico – Justo después del reencuentro

Me sentía complemente indefensa, me sentía patética y despreciable ante los ojos de mi madre, quien a pesar de todo no me miraba con rencor, odio o cualquier otra emoción negativa, su mirada era de tristeza y expectación.

Era más difícil de lo que había pensado, no sabía cómo comenzar, que decir o hacer, tal vez debería de empezar con lo fundamental, ya había aceptado mis errores, solo tenía que pedir perdón y esperar que mi madre acepte mis disculpas, ese era el primer paso…

Pero aun sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, me mantenía inmóvil, en ese momento mi orgullo no quería ceder, la terquedad que me caracterizaba trataba de proteger su lugar y se negaba a cooperar conmigo, mi corazón y la parte lógica de mi mente trataban de vencer los rasgos más fundamentales de mi personalidad, mi orgullo y terquedad.

Pero valía la pena.

Mientras me inclinaba la lucha interna continuaba, pero cuando puse mis rodillas en el suelo supe que era lo correcto.

\- ¿Nico? – escuche a mi madre decir mi nombre con un tono confuso, no era para menos, incluso yo me asombraba de lo que estaba haciendo.

Apoye mis manos en el suelo me incline hasta que mi frente toco el suelo.

Fue la primera vez en mi vida que me arrodille para pedir perdón.

\- Lo siento mucho, madre, te he lastimado a ti y a mis hermanos, he fallado como la mayor de tus hijos y he actuado mal… ahora me doy cuenta estaba equivocada -

\- Espera Nico… -

\- Puede que sea tarde, y seguramente nunca se podrá recuperar lo que hemos perdido, pero por favor, déjame compensar mis faltas…

Nico

Pensándolo bien, había prometido una infinidad de cosas que seguramente no podría cumplir.

\- Realmente estaba desesperada – quería el perdón de mi madre y una oportunidad, por supuesto también estaba muy arrepentida, ha sido una de mis pruebas mas difíciles.

Termine de preparar el almuerzo de mis hermanos, y lo puse en la mesa, hace mucho tiempo los habría llamado para entregarle a cada uno su caja bento en una maravillosa escena familiar, ahora por supuesto esto solo podía pasar en mi mente, ese tipo de detalles eran como pequeños cuchillos que se clavaban en mí, el recuento de los daños era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar día a día a partir de ahora.

Aun así, yo seguía viviendo en mi departamento, tenía mucho que arreglar sobre mi misma y regresar a casa como si nada hubiera pasado no me parecía correcto y seguramente provocaría muchas situaciones incomodas, especialmente con mis hermanos, incluso ahora no podía ver a Kotaro a la cara.

Terminé de recoger la cocina y salí de la casa sin rumbo fijo, una de las prioridades era encontrar otro trabajo pues los problemas económicos seguían ahí, pero ahora todo podria tomar una nueva perspectiva.

Maki

\- Aquí tienes Maki – Anju puse frente a mí una taza de café, lamentablemente ahora tenía que tomarlo descafeinado, el sabor no era el mejor, pero tendría que acostumbrarme.

\- Gracias – respondí automáticamente y le di un sorbo a la taza, observe a mi alrededor buscando la presencia de Erena, la dueña del departamento se dio cuenta de ello y respondió antes de que preguntara.

\- Ella no está, se fue a ver a Tsubasa – dijo mientras acomodaba un plato con galletas en la mesa, contario a ocasiones anteriores, esta vez sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Paso algo bueno? – ella asintió con cierta alegría – Me alegro por ustedes – dije de forma sincera, ellas me habían contado superficialmente los problemas que tenían con su líder, yo entendía parcialmente ese sentimiento por lo que realmente ver que lo habían comenzado a solucionar era motivo de alegría.

\- Bueno, no todo está solucionado – explico ella – pero espero todo empiece a mejorar a partir de ahora –

\- Ya veo, espero que así sea - mire mi taza ahora vacía - ¿me podrías dar un poco más, por favor?

\- Claro, claro – los gestos de Anju recordaban a esas amas de casa cien por ciento hogareñas, era un poco gracioso.

La conversación fluyo sin muchas dificultades mientras el café se terminaba y las galletas se acababan, luego del estrés de los últimos días esto resultaban tan divertido que por poco olvido el propósito principal de mi visita.

\- Anju, quería disculparme contigo, bueno con ambas, por lo que paso la otra vez – dije algo apenada – por otro lado, muchas gracias por lo que hicieron por mi – hice una pequeña reverencia.

\- Oh, no pasa nada cariño, es cierto que nos asustamos, pero fuiste tú la que se llevó la peor parte – hablo con suavidad - ¿puedo preguntar qué fue lo que paso?

\- Si, de hecho, también quería explicárselo a ustedes, pues – suspire – puede que pase de nuevo frente a ustedes y seria pensé que sería mejor que lo supieran.

La actitud amable de Anju me invito a continuar.

\- Básicamente, me diagnosticaron Trastorno de pánico, esto quiere decir que puedo tener lo que se llaman crisis de ansiedad o pánico de forma repentina.

\- ¿Eso fue un ataque de pánico?, de alguna forma me los imaginaba diferente – Anju parecía algo confundida.

\- Si, la gente suele confundirlos con ataques de nervios, que son provocados por el estrés o miedo ante una situación, pero los ataques de pánico son bastante diferentes –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\- La persona que sufre crisis o ataques de pánico se siente súbitamente aterrorizada sin una razón evidente para sí misma o para los demás. Durante el ataque de pánico se producen síntomas físicos muy intensos: taquicardia, dificultad para respirar, hiperventilación pulmonar, temblores o mareos. Los ataques de pánico pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento o lugar sin previo aviso – recite al pie de la letra la definición que se encuentra en la literatura.

\- Oh, no lo sabía – casi en un susurro – supongo que tiene tratamiento ¿cierto?

\- Mmm… si y no – ella inclino la cabeza con una expresión de "no entiendo", su reacción fue tan graciosa que no pude evitar reírme, aunque era cierto que no me había explicado correctamente – lo siento, déjame te explico bien.

\- El tratamiento puede hacerse con medicinas, pero no es recomendable pues podría causar dependencia, esa es la parte difícil… básicamente hay que aprender a vivir con ello hasta poder "controlarlo" – termine de explicar algo decaída, esto era lo que me daba más miedo.

\- Ya veo – Anju parecía algo apenada, luego de un momento recupero su semblante habitual – de cualquier forma y aunque suene algo atrevido, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, Maki.

\- Muchas gracias Anju, aunque espero no molestarlas demasiado – trate de restarle importancia a lo que me pasaba y simplemente mostrar mi agradecimiento a sus buenas intenciones.

Honoka

\- Por fin – exclamaba aliviada mientras recargaba mi guitarra en el filo de cama, luego de mucho tiempo al fin lograba terminar la estructura base de una canción, y no solo eso, parecía que había comido un pan súper poderoso o algo así pues había entrado en racha y ahora tenía suficiente material para otra maqueta, una sensación de satisfacción se apodero de mí y me provoco una notable sonrisa y emoción - ¡Yay!

Después de haber conversado con la chica de la librería me puse a pensar profundamente sobre un montón de cosas, las palabras de aquella peli gris me habían dado la pista que necesitaba para cambiar mi punto de vista y entender las cosas de diferente manera, por supuesto aún tenía muchas dudas y temores, pero si lograba cambiar mi enfoque y daba resultado podría deshacerme de ello definitivamente, por eso, pensar en esas inquietudes era lo menos importante en este momento.

…

\- Supongo que no iba a ser tan fácil – dije mientras miraba una de las nuevas letras, ahora un montón de papeles, entre partituras y letras de canciones, estaban regados por mi habitación en un completo caos; luego de mi "explosión creativa" mis ánimos comenzaron a tranquilizarse y cuando regresé a tratar de afinar los detalles de todo el trabajo que había hecho, me encontré con un montón de problemas que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

\- ¿Por donde se supone que voy a empezar? – pregunte a nadie en particular mientras lanzaba las hojas que sostenía entre mis manos, me quede inmóvil un momento dejando que mi frustración fluyera tranquilamente por mi ser… a diferencia de hace algunas semanas esta frustración no oprimía mi ser… aun así tampoco era muy agradable.

\- Hermana – Yukiho se asomó por la puerta de mi habitación, me veía con una expresión difícil de entender –

\- ¿Qué pasa Yukiho? –

\- Me alegra que estés más animada, pero si no dejas de gritar como loca tendré que tomar medidas drásticas – termino Yukiho mientras me mostraba la espada de bambu que usaba antes en el club de kendo, muchos podrían pensar que era una broma, pero yo había comprobado muchas veces que lamentablemente esto no era así.

\- Si, no te preocupes hermanita – dije tratando de calmar a Yukiho quien aún me veía con cierta desaprobación, reí nerviosamente – no hare más ruido… – mi hermana suspiro aliviada – por hoy.

\- ¡Ho-no-ka! –

Tsubasa

Erena acababa de irse pues tenía que comprar los ingredientes que le había pedido Anju para la cena, yo me encontraba en la sala de mi departamento tomando café, la partida de Erena me recordó que no tenía nada para cenar, pero no tenía ganas de salir por lo que pedí una pizza.

\- Con eso ya tengo la cena y el desayuno – dije para mí, no era algo raro que mi alimentación fuera tan descuidada.

Mientras le daba sorbos a mi taza, los recuerdos de los últimos días rondaban mi mente, haciéndome pensar y recapitular lo que había pasado.

\- Sin duda he caído muy bajo – recordaba con vergüenza mis momentos de debilidad en los que nada me importo, les había mostrado esa parte débil y patética de mi que no quería que nadie conociera, por un lado me sentía mal por ello, por mi falta de autocontrol y debilidad, pero también era cierto que me sentía aliviada por las palabras que mis amigas me habían brindado, estaba claro que esto no iba a arreglar mágicamente nuestra relación, las heridas seguían ahí y los problemas también, pero lo cierto era que su apoyo me daba energías renovadas para seguir intentándolo, pues el hecho de que yo era la tenía la oportunidad y el deber de recuperar nuestro lugar, A-rise, seguía sin cambiar, mis esfuerzos determinarían el destino de nuestro grupo y tal vez, de nuestro sueño.

\- Tengo que hacer que esto funcione –

De pronto, una canción conocida comenzó a sonar dentro de habitación, era mi móvil, en el identificador de llamadas podía leerse "Ononoki Sae" por lo que conteste inmediatamente.

\- Buenas noches Sae – salude de una forma brusca, más de lo que hubiera querido - ¿qué necesitas?

\- Buenas noches Tsubasa-san, hablo para preguntarte si tienes libre el día de mañana –

\- Si, como tú ya sabes no hay nada programado para mañana –

\- Ah, cierto – reía nerviosa Sae del otro lado – en todo caso, a Hiro le gustaría reunirse contigo para hablar sobre la música, ¿está bien?

\- Si, por supuesto –

\- Bien, paso por ti a las diez –

\- Puedo ir a la agencia sola –

\- No vamos a ir a la agencia –

-…-

\- Paso por ti entonces, ¿está bien? –

\- Si –

\- Ok, hasta entonces – Ononoki Sae colgó rápidamente el teléfono sin dejarme decir nada más, como siempre parecía que ella vivía bajo un ritmo acelerado pues muchas veces terminaba las llamadas con brusquedad.

En todo caso, mañana tendría mucho que hacer… pensaba en ello mientras el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de una crujiente y deliciosa pizza.

…

\- Buenos días, Tsubasa-san – una energética Sae me saludo luego de que abriera la puerta de mi departamento.

\- Buenos días – dije sin ganas pues por alguna razón se me había ocurrido la brillante idea de acompañar mi pizza con algo de vino, lo que termino en dos botellas vacías y que me fuera a dormir a las cinco de la mañana, a pesar de eso, no tenía resaca, solo el cansancio de no haber dormido bien, pues solo me había acomodado en el sillón.

Sae llevaba un café para mí, el cual me fui tomando mientras ella manejaba hacia dónde íbamos.

\- Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos? –

\- Vamos a mi casa –

\- ¿Eh?, no se supone que Hiro-san quería hablar conmigo –

\- Así es – entre mi desvelo y mi falta de ganas no lograba entender nada.

\- ¿Entonces? – ella rio de manera traviesa, mientras una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

\- Hiro y yo vivimos juntas – ahora tenía sentido, bueno no del todo…

\- Pero si vamos a hablar de la música, ¿no sería más adecuado hacerlo en el estudio? –

\- Tienes un punto, pero no será necesario, en casa Hiro está bien preparada – lo decía con todo orgullo, como si lo estuviera presumiendo.

\- Ahora ya ni te molestas en ocultarlo ¿eh? – dije con toda la intención de molestarla.

\- Bueno, me descubriste, ¿que se supone que haga ahora? –

\- Bien jugado –

La conversación sin sentido continuo hasta que llegamos a un complejo de departamentos que se encontraba bastante cerca de Akihabara, por otro lado, el edificio donde entramos no se veía lujoso, pero se encontraba bien cuidado, aunque era más pequeño de donde yo vivía y algo más viejo, se podía notar que los departamentos eran bastante amplios, no obstante, el edificio solo tenía seis pisos por lo que realmente no podía compararlos, subimos hasta el último piso y nos dirigimos hasta una puerta que tenía una placa al lado que rezaba "Ononoki", Sae abrió la puera con su llave y aunque saludo con fuerza, nadie respondió.

\- ¿No se supone que Hiro-san iba a estar aquí? – cuestione sin mucho tacto.

\- mmm – hizo una pose pensativa - ¡ya sé!

Avanzo y me dijo que la siguiera, camino hasta lo que podía considerarse una pequeña sala de estudio donde se encontraba la misma chica que había conocido como Hiro ese día de la grabación, solo que ahora su vestimenta era bastante diferente, ella se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta viendo el ordenador frente a ella, además traía unos típicos audífonos de estudio, parecidos a los que se usaban en las grabaciones, ella tarareaba y murmuraba cosas mientras movía algo en la computadora, Sae se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para tomarla por los hombros.

\- ¿Pero que…? – gritó Hiro mientras se levantaba de un salto y volteaba asustado, cuando vio a Sae su semblante se calmó - ¿era necesario hacer esto?

…

Después de las formalidades Sae se fue dejándome con Hiro en esa habitación, esta me ofreció té en botella el cual yo acepte y ella comenzó.

\- Tsubasa-san, primero que nada, déjame decirte que es realmente un honor trabajar contigo – dijo alegremente – no sé qué tanto te haya dicho Sae de mí, pero podrías considerarme una fan de su trabajo como A-rise.

\- Gracias –

\- Solo quería decir eso – Hiro se movía de una forma inquietante en su asiento – por otro lado – el semblante de Hiro se tornó algo más serio – gracias a Sae he conseguido el permiso de encargarme personalmente de todo aspecto musical en este proyecto en el que participas, veo que la propuesta inicial no resulto del todo bien, y mi trabajo es hacer que esto funcione para todos – dijo con firmeza mientras me miraba a los ojos, lo único que alcance a hacer fue asentir.

\- Bien, Tsubasa-san, como sabrás la música es algo complejo y lleno de trampas, por lo que la comunicación sin censura es algo vital entre los involucrados, me gustaría que, en ese sentido, fueras complemente sincera, eso me ayudaría a trabajar mejor y hará las cosas más fáciles para ti – me guiño el ojo - ¿qué dices? –

\- Me parece bien – ella asintió con satisfacción.

\- Hablemos de la propuesta hasta ahora, ¿por qué crees que no ha funcionado?, tengo entendido que las letras las escribiste tu –

\- Así es, yo las escribí y un arreglista les dio la estructura final – ella asintió – por otro lado, pienso que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de canciones, se me hace muy complicado encontrar la manera correcta de cantar, es como si quisiera ir más rápido, pero el ritmo de la canción no me deja.

\- Ya veo, ciertamente esto se aleja mucho de lo que has hecho anteriormente, noté que tenías problemas en eso, aunque pensé que era porque la letra no te convencía o algo así – termino de tomar su te de un trago y aventó la botella al cesto de la basura - bueno, lo mejor que podemos hacer es ponernos a trabajar – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta invitándome a seguirla.

Luego de caminar al otro extremo del departamento y ver que Sae estaba en la cocina rebuscando entre varias bolsas del súper, salimos del departamento y continuamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta que tenía un letrero bastante llamativo que decía "Tachibana Studio".

\- Bienvenida a mi estudio de grabación – dijo Hiro con una sonrisa para luego hacer un gesto con sus manos invitándome a entrar.

Pasamos de largo una sala de espera y entramos a la control room, se podía ver en una pared una especie de ventana que daba a la sala de grabación, y aunque la sala era algo más pequeña que las que había en el estudio de la agencia, seguía siendo impresionante.

Después de sentarnos ella comenzó a mover algunas cosas en su computador y retomo la conversación.

\- Desde la última sesión de grabación estuve pensando en cómo encajar este tipo de letras con tu interpretación, además de que música podria satisfacer ambos aspectos – me volteo a ver – por supuesto la música lenta no era una opción – regreso a lo que estaba haciendo – aunque sea la opción que mejor encaja con el estilo de este tipo de letras, es algo complicado de dominar ¿no crees? – no tenía idea, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo.

\- Por eso… y teniendo en cuenta tu carrera hasta ahora, considero que lo mejor es mantener ciertas cosas intactas, Tsubasa-san ¿conoces el R&B? – ella se había recargado en el respaldo de la gran silla acolchada que estaba frente a la computadora de la sala.

\- ¿R&B?, ¿te refieres al rhythm and blues? –

\- Cerca… pero no, hablo del R&B contemporáneo, una combinación de hip hop, soul, R&B, pop y funk; la música de Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey o Stevie Wonder podrían darte una idea de a lo que me refiero.

\- Oh, ya entiendo – más o menos entendía lo que quería decir Hiro con esto – así que crees que ese enfoque podría funcionar –

\- Es posible, pero para eso necesitamos probarlo antes de hacer cualquier cosa en el estudio de la compañía – entendí la indirecta, incluso si fallaba no habría directivos quejándose por gastar dinero en horas infructíferas de grabación.

\- Me parece bien, vamos a intentarlo –

\- Esa es la actitud, de hecho, ya tengo algo preparado – dio un golpecito a la barra espaciadora del teclado y una melodía de piano con inundo la habitación, escuche atentamente como los diversos instrumentos se fueron uniendo a la melodía principal, aun siendo algo sencillo ciertamente era algo más moderno y rápido, pero que de alguna forma lograba conservar un tono melancólico y profundo – luego de unos minutos el silencio volvió.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – ahora comprendía el talento real de esta chica.

\- Creo que puede funcionar – dije con emoción, algo que me sorprendió.

\- Bien, pues a trabajar, tenemos algo de tiempo hasta la hora de la comida –

…

Sentía que este había sido el día más productivo que había tenido en mucho tiempo, realmente tenía que agradecer al talento de Hiro, pues sus consejos me habían ayudado a adaptar mi ritmo de una forma más sencilla a la música, aun quedaban varias cosas por pulir y tenía que ensayar mucho para poder darle el sentimiento y la entonación adecuadas.

Después de un tiempo Sae llego y me invitaron a comer, yo acepte sin objeciones pues me encontraba de buen humor, mi productora había resultado más capaz de lo que parecía y había preparado una variedad de comida occidental digna de un restaurante familiar.

\- Y bien Tsubasa-san, ¿qué tal fue?, ¿lograron algún progreso? – habíamos terminado de comer y ahora tomábamos café mientras música instrumental sonaba de fondo, podía notar el amor de Hiro por la música, pues parecía muy dedicada a escuchar música en todo momento, aunque estuviera en segundo plano.

\- Si, parece ser que tenemos algo –

\- ¡Qué bien! – sonaba aliviada, no era para menos, ya que ella era la que tenía que rendir cuentas a sus superiores.

\- Tsubasa-san es muy talentosa, normalmente el progreso de hoy toma varios días – acepto Hiro, su actitud profesional se había esfumado por completo y se notaba completamente despreocupada.

La conversación siguió, tenía mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien en compañía, sin contar a mis amigas Anju y Erena prácticamente no hablaba con nadie más fuera de las cuestiones de trabajo, hablamos de cómo decidieron dedicarse a esta industria, desde hace cuánto vivían juntas, como se conocieron, así como mi propia historia con las chicas, por otro lado, ver como se molestaban y coqueteaban Sae y Hiro no me molestaba, pero inevitablemente me hacía preguntarme si llegaría a vivir algo así en algún momento, la imagen de Honoka aparecía por momentos al pensar en ello y yo trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente pues sabía que no me llevarían a ningún lado.

Maki

Estaba en la biblioteca de la Universidad, había salido a toda velocidad al terminar la clase y ahora me encontraba sentada con un montón libros que había tomado al azar para esconder un poco mi presencia.

\- No recuerdo nada de la clase – susurre para mi mientras me recargaba en la mesa y miraba hacia abajo, todo lo que había pensado durante la clase era sobre qué pasaría si me diera un ataque en medio de la clase, ¿qué podría hacer?, ¿cómo saldría de esa situación?, ¿y si todo se salía de control?, esa clase de preguntas habían llenado mi mente a pesar de mis esfuerzos por ignorar eso y centrarme en la clase, pero no lo había logrado, estuve a punto de golpear la mesa, sin embargo me contuve a tiempo, solamente apreté mi mano contra su compañera con fuerza reprimiendo así mi frustración.

Traté de respirar y calmarme – Ya sabias que esto iba a ser difícil – aun así, la calma no parecía llegar, simplemente estaba nerviosa, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos me puse a jugar con un mechón de cabello como era mi costumbre.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar escandalosamente pues me había olvidado de activar el modo silencio, luego de recibir una advertencia y muchas miradas desaprobatorias salí rápidamente de ahí y conteste.

\- ¿Hola? –

\- ¡Maki-chan! – una alegre voz me saludaba – lo siento, ¿estas ocupada?

\- No te preocupes, tengo un poco de tiempo antes de la siguiente clase - me alegraba la llamada de mi amiga – hace un tiempo que no me llamabas, ¿qué paso Honoka?

\- Si… lo siento – dijo apenada – pero no importa, luego te lo cuento, te hablaba para ver si podíamos vernos este fin de semana, ¿sí?

\- Claro, me parece bien –

La llamada de Honoka me distrajo y logro tranquilizarme el resto de la tarde, después de llegar a casa y luego de meditarlo por un tiempo volví a llamar a Honoka, tendría que explicarle algunas cosas.

Tsubasa

\- Ahora si tengo mucho que hacer – dije mientras encendía mi computadora, básicamente la "tarea" que me había dejado Hiro era practicar las tres canciones que habíamos elegido para empezar, tenía que ver si necesitaba modificar la música, agregar o quitar compases o lo que sea con el fin de ajustar esos detalles y hacer otra sesión de prueba dentro de unas semanas, revise mi correo y descargue los archivos que me había mandado Hiro, conecte mis auriculares, unos AKG 240 que me encantaban pero casi nunca usaba, saque las copias de las letras que ahora estaban llenas de anotaciones y me puse a escuchar las instrumentales para luego cantar.

" _[…]Atrapo los minutos que me quedan_

 _y cuento los segundos que se pierden_

 _ingenio la salida de alguna manera_

 _es fácil la huida pero que larga la espera_

 _No encuentro la manera para comprender_

 _que fallo cometí para no saber qué hacer_

 _aun noto sensaciones por dentro y me queman_

 _no se continuar con esta pena […]"_

En cuanto me sentí satisfecha con mis progresos, fui a comer algo para después irme a dormir, aun sobraba un poco de pizza y no tenía algo más para prepararme.

\- Tal vez un poco me ayudé a relajarme – mientras recitaba ese pretexto me serví algo de vino y vacié la copa de un trago solo para llenarla otra vez.


	18. Dilema del erizo (Parte 2)

**Hola! Traigo una nueva actualización, llena de cosas inesperadas o.o, solo espero que después de este capitulo no me maten D:**

 **Anotaciones:**

 **Revolución copernicana: La expresión revolución copernicana o giro copernicano ha pasado a ser popularmente sinónimo de cambio radical en cualquier ámbito.**

 **Glory Heaven: Uno de los sellos que forma parte de Lantis (la empesa musical directamente realacionada con la franquicia de LL)**

 **Reseñas:**

 **Maclowd: Ciertamente D: ... bueno veremos que pasa mas adelante, espero me sigas leyendo la historia :D**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Veremos que pasa en este capitulo, espero me dejes tu opinión nuevamente :D**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, espero les guste, si dejan un comentario, mejor :D**

* * *

 **Dilema del erizo (Parte 2) – Revolución copernicana**

\- Muchas gracias por la oferta Ozaki-san, pero me temo que tengo que rechazarla – dije con convicción mientras inclinaba la cabeza, la expresión de la mujer en traje ejecutivo no cambio en absoluto.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar los motivos de su decisión? – dijo mirándome a los ojos, algo que me hizo sentir incomoda, pues su mirada era claramente intimidante.

\- Si, primero que nada, mi música actualmente se ha convertido en uno de los aspectos más importantes de mi vida, pero no estoy segura de que esto se adecue a lo que ustedes quieren de mí – tome un respiro – por otra parte, no estoy dispuesta a cumplir sus condiciones – creo que era la primera vez que me había negado tan directamente a algo.

\- Ya veo – dijo finalmente luego de pensarlo un poco – mi trabajo supone conseguir los contratos que me solicitan, pero ver la convicción en sus palabras me hace entender que usted no cambiara su decisión – asentí, aunque su expresión no cambio su tono de voz se suavizó un poco – pero, ¿esta segura?, este tipo de oportunidades son muy escasas.

\- Estoy segura – dije sonriendo – voy a hacer las cosas a mi modo.

…

La plática con Ozaki-san me había dejado agotada, su cara seria era demasiado intimidante, aun así, fue un alivio que no fuera tan insistente y aceptara mi respuesta.

Después de todo ya lo había decidido.

Nada había cambiado, pero de algún modo, sentía que era diferente, tal vez lo último que había pasado había trasformado mi forma de ver las cosas, era un sentimiento extraño que quería dejar salir de algún modo.

Fui a mi cuarto y me puse a tocar algo de música completamente al azar, claro que no era tan genial como una improvisación o algo así, pero me ayudo a enfocar mis ideas y dejar salir mi inspiración.

Luego de ese subidón creativo, todo volvió a la normalidad y ahora solo repasa en el teclado los últimos ejercicios de piano que había tenido, realmente solo trataba de tocar algunas de las partituras que Maki me había dejado la última vez que nos vimos, no era como si las pudiera tocar con soltura ni que reconociera que clase de melodía estaba plasmada en esas notas musicales, simplemente tomaba hojas al azar y tocaba, entre esas hojas encontré una que estaba bastante maltratada, tenía un montón de anotaciones y correcciones, pude notar la letra de Maki, en la parte de arriba.

Snow Halation.

Probablemente unos días antes ver esto me hubiera afectado negativamente, pues hubo momentos en que me cuestione mis sentimientos por µ's, habia dudado de mi misma y de nuestra promesa…

Pero ahora un sentimiento cálido y nostálgico inundo mi pecho y separé esa hoja y la puse en el atril del teclado y comencé a tocar lentamente.

\- Pero que canción más difícil – dije mientras trataba de ejecutar correctamente un arpegio – cantarla es mucho más fácil.

Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo, y a pesar de que tuve que detenerme, empezar de nuevo y tocar hasta equivocarme, disfrute cada segundo de volver a vivir ese recuerdo por medio de la música.

\- Gracias –

Maki

Las clases en la universidad de habían vuelto un verdadero reto, lo de menos era tener toneladas de libros que leer o tareas y reportes que hacer, el problema era que no podía sentirme tranquila sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría darme un ataque, sabía que no tenía sentido pensar en ello, porque no podía controlarlo, pero de alguna forma mis pensamientos siempre se terminaban desviando y hacían que perdiera la concentración en las clases.

\- Pero teóricamente no hay razón para esto – se supone que mi problema eran los ataques, pero la tensión y el nerviosismo podían traducirse en ansiedad y estrés por el simple hecho de estar en la universidad.

Lo que era un hábito recurrente, se había convertido en un gesto indispensable para tratar de controlar mi incomodidad, incluso a veces jalaba de mi cabello de forma algo más agresiva, en todo caso estaba jugando con un mechón de mi cabello mientras desayunaba algo ligero que había comprado en la cafetería, en estos momentos me hubiera gustado tener mis auriculares a la mano, pues escuchar música siempre me ha ayudado a calmarme, tanto como mirar las estrellas.

Pero no era el caso, gracias a las prisas había olvidado que deje mis audífonos conectados a la computadora por lo que tenía que pasar el día escuchando a las personas de mi alrededor.

\- Si tan solo se pudiera comer en la biblioteca – solté con irritación.

Mientras me terminaba de tomar el café descafeinado que había comprado, noté que unos alumnos que no conocía se acomodaban en la banca continua a la mía, parecían mayores por lo que supuse que formarían parte de los cursos superiores.

\- ¡Malditos profesores!, no podrían hacerse de la vista gorda por una vez – dijo uno mientras pateaba una de las patas de la banca – prácticamente estoy reprobado en esa materia. Mierda, el estrés me está matando.

\- Oye, tranquilo – uno de sus compañeros lo tomo del hombro – con fumar un poco se te quita, si quieres te regalo unos cuantos, acabo de comprar una cajetilla.

\- Idiota, sabes que no fumo –

\- ¿Qué tal unos tragos? – comento uno que estaba sentado en la banca – siempre ayudan a olvidar todo.

\- Tu solo quieres que alguien te pague tus borracheras – se quejó el primero.

A pesar de que estaban hablando puras incoherencias, no pude evitar sentirme interesada en sus formas de "liberar el estrés".

\- Bueno, ¿y que tal…? – uno de ellos hizo una seña con sus manos, todos trataron de contenerse, pero luego empezaron a reír de forma estridente llamando la atención de muchos de los que estaban alrededor.

\- ¿Y con quien se supone que voy a hacerlo? – respondió el primero golpeando a su amigo – no soy tan afortunado como tu – quien pensaría que se pondrían a jugar como si estuvieran en la primaria.

Suspire, al final todo se redujo a "sexo", no esperaba nada de ellos, pero aun así lograron decepcionarme, no es que no me interesara, pero tenía el mismo predicamento que el primer tipo: no tenía con quien hacerlo, por supuesto que podía hacerlo sola, pero sola podía hacer muchas otras cosas menos indecentes para tratar de relajarme.

\- Oh, eso me recordó a Umi – reí con cierta nostalgia, sabía que ella se había ido de viaje, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo de que no hablábamos, desde mi graduación para ser exactos.

Escuchar la conversación de esos muchachos me había dado la suficiente distracción y comencé mis siguientes clases un poco menos tensa.

Nico

\- Muchas gracias por su tiempo – dije con una reverencia mientras una puerta se cerraba frente a mí, era el quinto lugar al que asistía para una entrevista de trabajo, y era la quinta vez que me rechazaban con alguna excusa que ni me molesté en escuchar.

\- Bueno, era algo de esperarse – dije mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía luego de llegar a mi departamento – aun así – había muchos problemas y pocas soluciones, por lo que me ahorra el comentario y simplemente exhalé el humo.

Las cosas no iban mal, pero definitivamente no podía considerar a esto "ir bien", pues aun no encontraba trabajo, por lo que mi balance económico era negativo.

\- Tengo que solucionar esto pronto –

Aunque mi punto de vista haya cambiado, mi personalidad y sobretodo mi orgullo, aun se resistían a la nueva actitud que trataba de tomar hacia la vida y hacia las demás personas.

\- Una revolución copernicana – me acosté en el suelo viendo al techo sin mirarlo – eso suena a algo que Maki diría.

\- Maki – el nombre de mi amor no correspondido se perdió en el aire - ¿cómo le estará yendo? –

Era casi graciosa la forma en que su nombre traía a flote una infinidad de sentimientos y recuerdos vagos de hace años, yo no la había olvidado, pero lo cierto es que su rostro y muchos aspectos de ella ahora eran difusos y difíciles de definir, está claro que ver fotos de ese entonces me podía ayudar a recordar su rostro o la forma en que su cabello se acomodaba, pero ese no era el punto.

\- Tampoco soy una masoquista anclada en el pasado – dije con sarcasmo, pues ni yo misma creía completamente en esas palabras.

Tsubasa

\- Muy bien, Tsubasa-chan – escuchaba la voz de Hiro por medio de mis auriculares – con esto todas las muestras de la primera canción están grabadas.

Celebre internamente y asentí con satisfacción, me reuní con ella y Sae me ofreció una botella de té que acepte sin más.

\- Buen trabajo Tsubasa-san – dijo con una sonrisa que me pareció sincera, ¿tal vez estaba aliviada de poder llevar buenas noticias a la oficina? – vamos a comer, recién termine todo – me invito amablemente.

Se había vuelto una costumbre comer con ellas dos luego de las reuniones o sesiones de grabación que tenia de manera regular con Hiro, ahora podía decir que me sentía "cómoda" compartiendo el tiempo con ellas.

A pesar de dedicarse a cosas completamente diferentes, incluso si tenían el mismo lugar de trabajo, podía sentir el conocimiento y interés mutuo que tenían por la otra y sus actividades, aunque de una manera diferente, entendía que eran la una para la otra, pues de alguna forma me recordaban a Anju y Erena quienes también basaban su relación en el entendimiento mutuo.

Después de comer y pasar un tiempo conversando trivialidades regrese a mi casa, pues temía que empezara a llover y no quería arriesgarme a enfermarme, al menos ese era el motivo oficial.

Luego de darme una ducha y ponerme ropa cómoda, me dedique a leer y repasar algunas de las ultimas cosas que había escrito.

\- Nada de esto sirve – dije mientras aventaba mi cuaderno a la mesa y me recargaba en la silla, el teléfono sonó y me puse a platicar un poco con Anju.

Las cosas con mis amigas habían mejorado, no tanto como me gustaría, pero lo suficiente como para tener esperanza en que estábamos haciendo las cosas bien.

Aun así, estar rodeada de tanta felicidad a veces resulta doloroso.

Ver a todas me hacía preguntarme ¿yo también puedo ser así?, ¿podré algún día coquetear, reír por tonterías y ser feliz con la persona que amo?, el mayor problema de esto es que sigo amando a la misma persona, Honoka, por lo que no veía una forma de que eso fuera posible, tal vez, solo tal vez, si muchas cosas pasaran de forma conveniente, podría tener la oportunidad de replantear mi relación con ella.

\- Como si esas cosas pasaran – había pasado tanto que de alguna forma no dolía, al menos no tanto.

\- Pero si tuviera esa oportunidad… ¿qué haría? – formule esa pregunta y me quede pensando, aunque fuera inútil, el anhelo vencía la parte lógica que me decía que era absurdo pensar en ello.

Termine de un trago vaso de vodka y aproveche el efecto para irme a dormir, al menos así no pensaría en fantasías imposibles.

Honoka

\- Definitivamente Maki tiene que ayudarme con esto - estaba en mi cuarto tratando inútilmente de componer una melodía de piano para una de mis canciones, había pasado la tarde practicando y ya era hora de cerrar la tienda, normalmente Yukiho se encargaría de eso, pero por alguna razón ella no había regresado de ir a ver a Alisa, suspire con flojera, y baje para encargarme de todo.

Recogí y acomode algunas cosas, guarde en su lugar otras y solamente me quedaba cerrar la puerta de la tienda, me puse a barrer la entrada como acostumbramos, estaba alegremente moviendo la escoba cuando una voz llamo mi atención.

\- ¡Kousaka-san! ¡Kousaka-san! – una chica movía su mano de un lado a otro tratando de llamar mi atención mientras trotaba para llegar a donde me encontraba, cuando llego se detuvo y se agachó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – dije mirando con curiosidad a la chica que estaba frente a mí, ella solo asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano mientras seguía respirando con dificultad.

\- Bu… buenas noches, Kousaka-san – saludo por fin la muchacha - ¿se encuentra Honoka-san?, hay algo que me gustaría discutir con ella si no es molestia – ofreció su tarjeta con ambas manos, yo la tome sin más y la leí antes de contestar.

Ononoki Sae – Productora

Glory Heaven

Aparte de esa información también se encontraba su teléfono y su correo electrónico.

\- Si, de hecho, soy yo – le dedique una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Yo soy Kousaka Honoka –

\- ¿Es en serio?, pero te falta el… – hizo un ademan que se refería claramente al mechón de cabello que solía formar parte de mi peinado, eso realmente me causo gracia por lo que le invite a pasar.

…

\- Bien – dije mientras ponía unos cuantos dulces de la tienda sobre la mesa - ¿en que le puedo ayudar? – me acomode en la cabecera de la mesa del comedor, mientras ella estaba sentada en la silla continua, me pareció más cómodo hablar así a hacerlo frente a frente, la chica parecía joven, pero se notaba que tenía unos cuantos años más que yo por lo que no podía evitar sentirme algo nerviosa.

\- Kousaka-san, primero que nada, me alegra por fin poder hablar con usted - ¿por fin? – puedo decir que soy fan de usted desde sus actividades en µ's – no era la primera vez, pero esa clase de halagos siempre me sorprendían.

\- Gracias – alcance a decir.

\- Por otro lado, he estado al pendiente de usted desde su regreso al mundo artístico, debo decir que su propuesta sorprendió a muchos en el medio, pero personalmente a mí me agrada muchísimo – parecía que la muchacha comenzaba a emocionarse de su propio discurso – mostrar la parte más sentimental de una estrella que se nos presentó con ideales y sueños muy brillantes fue algo maravilloso – tosió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo – en fin, su música me dio una idea que he trabajado desde hace un tiempo para poder llevarla a cabo –

\- ¿Una idea? –

\- Así es – sus ojos brillaban al hablar – tú fuiste un ideal, algo fuera de nuestro alcance que por su propia fuerza podía lograr todo lo que se proponía, nos diste esperanza en nuestros sueños, ahora, tu música puede ser una mano que se tienda para aceptar el presente y tener esperanza en nuestro día a día y dar fuerza para afrontar esos pequeños pero importantes dilemas de la vida diaria, de forma realista, orgánica y solidaria – otra vez se había emocionado, incluso se había levantado y hecho una pose dramática, cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo y volvió a sentarse, luego de dar un sorbo a su taza de té continuo – bueno, eso es lo que he pensado.

Todo sonaba muy bonito, como los infomerciales de la tv, pero ella seguía sin decirme a que había venido aquí a hablar conmigo.

\- Ok… - la mire con confusión, no lograba entender el punto al que ella quería llegar.

\- ¿Qué te parece? –

\- Suena ¿bien? – dije sin mucha convicción.

\- Entonces ¿aceptas? –

\- ¿Aceptar qué? –

\- Pues trabajar en este proyecto, ya tengo todos los papeles arreglados, solo falta tu firma – una sonrisa amplia ocupaba su rostro – incluso trabajaras con Tsubasa-san – fue ahí donde mi mente hizo cortocircuito.

\- ¿Tsubasa-san? – me levante bruscamente de mi asiento lo cual asusto a Ononoki, quien dio un brinco y se echó para atrás - ¿Se refiere a Kira Tsubasa-san? –

\- Ella misma – confirmo con cierta expresión de suficiencia.

No tenía idea de cómo sentirme, no entendía absolutamente nada, la emoción y el miedo se mezclaban y no me dejaban pensar con claridad, Ononoki siguió hablando explicándome un montón de cosas que no podrían importarme menos en ese momento, probablemente eran importantes, pero "Tsubasa-san" era lo único que ocupaba mi mente en este instante.

…

Por alguna razón que ni yo misma entiendo termine aceptando la propuesta de Ononoki, incluso cuando firme los documentos, podría haber estado firmando mi sentencia de muerte y no me habría dado cuenta.

Hasta que mi mente regreso a la normalidad.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – esto está mal – ¿realmente podré soportarlo? – esa era mi mayor duda.

Yo y mis malditos impulsos.

…

Los días pasaron, pero las dudas no se fueron y los escenarios que creaba mi inútil y creativamente no eran de mucha ayuda, desde desastres catastróficos hasta escenas imposibles cual drama coreano mi mente se llenaba de estupideces sin sentido que hacían que me pusiera de un humor extraño.

Por otro lado, había otras cosas que solo alimentaban mi preocupación.

Honoka – Después de la visita de Ononoki Sae

\- Yukiho se está tardando demasiado – mi madre había terminado de hacer la cena, pero mi hermana aun no regresaba – Honoka, ¿podrías ir a buscarla? –

\- Está bien – tal vez caminar un poco me ayude a ordenar las ideas.

Camine rumbo al parque, pues era un lugar al que Yukiho y Alisa iban mucho cuando no querían quedarse en la casa, aunque la luz del día ya se había ido, se podían observar las nubes que amenazaban con provocar algo de lluvia.

\- Hubiera traído un paraguas – pensé en voz alta mientras caminaba.

Al llegar al parque pude ver que se encontraba prácticamente vacío, seguramente por el clima, pero eso no era el problema, pues cuando me puse a buscar con más calma pude notar que alguien estaba acostado en una de las bancas, ¿un vagabundo?, al reconocer la ropa de inmediato corrí a donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Yukiho! ¡Yukiho! – grité mientras sacudía a mi hermana que al parecer estaba durmiendo, al despertar y voltear pude ver que sus ojos estaban notablemente rojos, era casi seguro que había estado llorando - ¿qué paso?, ¿estas bien?

Sostuve a mi hermana e hice que se sentara, ella solo agacho la cabeza tratando de cubrir su rostro.

\- ¿Qué paso Yukiho?, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí? – esperé su respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada y solo se acercó a mí, por instinto la rodeé con mis brazos y la abracé con fuerza.

\- Alisa se fue – fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a llorar.

Honoka

Después de que se calmara, Yukiho me conto que Alisa le había dejado una nota donde le decía que iba a regresar a Rusia, junto con un corto mensaje de despedida que sin duda lastimo mucho a mi hermana, trate de llamar a Eli esperando poder recibir una explicación, pero el teléfono nunca conecto la llamada.

Habian pasado los días y ninguna de las dos contestaba, también trate de llamar a Nozomi, quien supuestamente se encontraba con Eli, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Aun así, seguí intentándolo, decidí marcar por última vez en este día el número de Nozomi, solo que esta vez, para mi sorpresa el teléfono si dio tono, los segundos pasaban y la espera se volvió realmente desesperante.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Nozomi-chan, ¿eres tú? – pregunte, pues no había reconocido la voz.

\- Honoka… si soy yo, ¿qué pasa? – la voz de Nozomi sonó más natural.

\- La verdad es que quería preguntarte algo sobre Eli, la verdad es que parece que Alisa se fue a Rusia por alguna razón, y pues fue muy rápido y mi hermana, bueno ella está muy mal porque no le dijo nada, ¿sabes algo? – pregunte con esperanzas, pues Nozomi siempre tenía una respuesta, aunque esta no llego.

\- ¿Nozomi? –

\- Oh, lo siento Honoka, pues no se mucho, solo que la familia de Eli tiene algunos asuntos que atender, muy importantes y por eso necesitaban que toda la familia se reuniera – contesto apresuradamente, tanto que por poco no entendía todo lo que me había dicho.

…

\- Siento haber sido tan insistente, Nozomi-chan – me disculpe sinceramente, en mi afán de saber toda la información, había bombardeado a Nozomi con un montón de preguntas que ella trato de contestar lo mejor que pudo.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo que estés preocupada por tu hermana – dijo con calma.

\- Gracias Nozomi-chan… ¡ya sé!, si quieres puedes venir un día de estos a la tienda, así te pruebas uno de los nuevos dulces de mi padre –

Ella se tomó un tiempo en responder, pero al final acepto, platicamos de algunas cosas sin importancia y nos despedimos con la promesa de que ella vendría a comer unos dulces un día de estos.

\- No sería mala idea tratar de reunirnos, al menos con las que puedan – dije al aire, recordando que mis mejores amigas, Kotori y Umi, tampoco se encontraban en el país, Kotori habia conseguido nuevamente la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero y Umi había decidió irse de viaje antes de dedicarse completamente a prepararse para heredar el dojo de su familia.

Maki

Me levante temprano pues Honoka llegaría al medio día, habíamos retomado esas pequeñas juntas que teníamos sobre su música, yo la ayudaba con algunas cosas mientras pasábamos el tiempo juntas, de alguna forma esa se había vuelto una pequeña terapia de relajación de fin de semana.

Me había dado cuenta que Honoka, así como Anju y Erena hacían mi presente más llevadero, pues el tiempo que pasaba con ellas me sentía segura, tal vez las posibilidades de que algo pasara eran las mismas, pero, aunque me siento mal que sea así, sé que ellas pueden ayudarme en esos momentos y que así nada va a pasarme.

¿En qué momento me convertí en alguien tan dependiente?...

Honoka había cambiado, aparte de comenzar a usar el cabello suelto y ropa más sobria, podía notar cambios en su forma de ver las cosas, además de que ahora disfrutaba la música de diferente manera a cuando comenzó, de alguna forma me hacía feliz ver cómo había madurado, aunque a veces extrañara esa parte inútilmente enérgica que fue la que nos hizo seguirla hasta en las ideas más absurdas, no lo podía explicar bien, pero la reciente madurez en la mirada de Honoka, la hacía ver atractiva de alguna forma, aunque ella siempre había sido bastante bonita.

\- Eso no quita que diga tonterías de vez en cuando – reí ante mi propio comentario – después de todo, Honoka es Honoka.

Continúe con mis divagaciones durante un rato mientras ponía todo en su lugar, aún faltaba algo de tiempo para la hora acordada por lo que decidí tomar una ducha rápida, luego de vestirme me fui a sentar un rato a la sala y me puse a leer un poco; no me apetecía, pero tenía que aprovechar mis tiempos libres para estudiar, pues tenía que compensar las veces que no podía poner atención en las clases.

Luego de un rato, mi móvil sonó, lo tomé para ver qué es lo que me había llegado, de pronto sentí un horrible mareo y una fuerte presión en el pecho, me costaba respirar y por más que trataba de regularlo, el dolor ocupo toda mi mente impidiéndome pensar con claridad, me puse de rodillas mientras me abrazaba y encogía del dolor.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡por favor! – grité desesperada pues ya no encontraba que hacer, no podía moverme ni respirar bien, las palpitaciones en mi pecho me hacían pensar que en cualquier momento mi corazón no iba a aguantar más, lágrimas de dolor e impotencia se escaparon de mis ojos mientras me encontraba en el suelo aterrada.

De un momento a otro todo regreso a la normalidad, las palpitaciones se fueron, pero mi respiración aún estaba agitada, sudor frio recorría mi cuerpo y me sentía completamente agotada, nunca me habían dado una golpiza, pero seguramente así se sentiría.

\- Duro cinco minutos – dije luego de ver el reloj de pared.

Mientras mi respiración se regulaba, una tristeza enorme se apodero de mí, no había podido hacer nada, ni resistirme ni controlarlo, el ataque había venido y se había ido sin que yo pudiera hacer absolutamente nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y yo comencé a llorar sin más.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – dije mientras me cubría el rostro con mis manos, el llanto continuo, me encontraba tan perdida que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado.

\- ¿Maki-chan? – voltee a ver el origen de esa voz, era Honoka, que se encontraba aun con su abrigo y con algunas bolsas en sus manos – Maki-chan, ¿estas bien? –

\- Honoka – fue lo único que pude decir antes de volver a romper en llanto.

Honoka se deshizo rápidamente de todo lo que traía y corrió hacia donde me encontraba, antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella me cubrió con sus brazos y me abrazo con fuerza, solo alcance a esconder mi rostro en ella y me deje envolver por su calor.

Honoka

Maki se había recuperado un poco de lo que me dijo que había sido un ataque, aunque podía de ser que se veía realmente mal, era como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio sin parar hasta caer, sus ojos estaban brillosos y algo perdidos, a pesar de que no lloraba, podía notar lo triste que se sentía, realmente me dolía verla así, según lo poco que me había contado, solo otras dos personas la habían visto tener una crisis, al ver como se encontraba Maki, no quería imaginarme como seria ver eso directamente.

Mi mente habia estado los últimos días pensando en el trato que habia aceptado, lo que implicaba reencontrarme con Tsubasa-san, el miedo y las dudas que se formaban en mi mente me habían perseguido estos últimos días por lo que habia venido con la intención de olvidarme de todo eso y relajarme pasando un tiempo productivo con Maki, pero esta situación había cambiado todo por completo, no era culpa de Maki, pero ahora me sentía incluso más abrumada, ¿qué debería hacer?

Preparé algo caliente para ayudar a que Maki se tranquilizara, me senté a su lado ofreciéndole lo que había hecho y ella lo acepto sin más y empezó a dar pequeños sorbos, cuando vi que estaba más tranquila me anime a preguntar.

\- ¿Ya estas mejor? – me golpee mentalmente por preguntar estupideces, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan tonta?

Ella solo asintió levemente.

\- Gracias Honoka – dijo en voz baja mientras ponía la taza en la mesita – ya paso.

\- ¿En verdad? – algo en mí no podía dejar de insistir, estaba realmente preocupada - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? – insistí.

Quería hacer algo por Maki, cualquier cosa estaría bien con tal de ayudarla.

Maki

Honoka me miraba con preocupación, y aunque quería sonreírle y decirle que todo estaba bien, simplemente no podía, algo en mi quería simplemente abrazarla y dejar que continuara consolándome como hace un momento, quería alejar mi mente y mis pensamientos de lo que acababa de ocurrir, quería olvidarme de eso por completo y poder relajarme.

Solo quiero relajarme…

Mi mente de algún modo recordó la conversación de esos chicos en la universidad.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? – Honoka insistía, su cara de preocupación me hacía sentir una presión en el pecho diferente a la que había sentido hace unos momentos, ¿pero que podría hacer?, una idea cruzo por mi mente, una forma de que ella me ayudara y yo pudiera tener ese consuelo que tanto anhelaba.

\- Si – dije sin convicción, pues no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, me acerque a Honoka – hay algo que puedes hacer – me aproxime aún más al rostro de Honoka, lo suficiente para que un rubor hiciera presencia en las mejillas de ambas – no digas nada – con fuerza uní mis labios con los suyos, ya no había marcha atrás.

 **LEMON**

Honoka

\- No digas nada – antes de que pudiera reaccionar Maki acerco sus labios y tomo los míos con fuerza, trate de resistirme, pero ella solo se aferró a mí con más fuerza y se colocó sobre mis piernas dejándome completamente a su merced, el contacto era tan salvaje y lleno de intensidad, que mi mente no podía trabajar bien, las sensaciones lentamente tomaban el control, pues mi mente había asociado toda esta avalancha de emociones con algo que había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo en la bañera de mi casa.

Algo en mi simplemente no quiso que esto terminara como la última vez.

Comencé a devolver el contacto con la misma fuerza, convirtiendo el beso en una batalla por el dominio, tome a Maki de la cintura y la acerque con la misma fuerza con la que ella había tomado mis labios, tomar aire solo se fue una excusa para ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa esta vez, esta de más decir solo me estaba guiando por el deseo que había reprimido durante tanto tiempo.

Recorrí con mi lengua el cuello de Maki, haciendo que esta se estremeciera, comencé a besar su cuello con intensidad, provocando que comenzara a quejarse y a aferrarse fuertemente a mí, como pude logre recuperar mi movilidad y en mi primera oportunidad obligue a Maki a acostarse en el sofá en el que estábamos.

Maki

Honoka me empujo en el sofá y ahora me encontraba acostada mientras ella estaba sobre mí, su rostro tenía una expresión que nunca había visto y que nunca habría imaginado que ella podía hacer, pero eso era lo menos importante ahora, pues ella se acercó y comenzó nuevamente a besarme, para mi sorpresa, una de sus manos se había posado sobre uno de mis senos y comenzó a tocarme con vigor, la rudeza con la que Honoka me tocaba me embriagaba de sensaciones que nunca había vivido, y me hacía querer más, así como también me hacía querer sentir el cuerpo de ella.

Sin embargo, Honoka había tomado el control, de alguna forma parecía que ella sabía cómo mantenerme sometida a sus deseos, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin restricciones y sus labios hacían lo que querían conmigo, cuando Honoka abrió mis piernas y comenzó a tocarme yo ya no podía pensar y mucho menos resistirme.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga? – la voz de Honoka simplemente terminaba con la poca voluntad que tenía, haciéndome completamente sumisa y sincera.

\- Si – dije con vergüenza, mientras trataba de cubrir mi rostro, pero ella no hizo nada, mi impaciencia y mi deseo borraron cualquier orgullo que pudiera mantener – por favor – rogué a la chica que se encontraba sobre mí.

Ella simplemente sonrió y comenzó a introducirse en mi intimidad, mi mente se había sumido tanto en el placer que el dolor solo fue una pequeña molestia que dejo de tener importancia unos momentos después, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mí, Honoka recorría mi cuerpo con sus labios, cuando se volvió a detener en mis senos yo no pude aguantar más y comencé a gemir con más fuerza, mi autocontrol se había perdido entre las tantas caricias que había recibido y ahora lo único que quedaba era el placer, nada más que eso.

Honoka y yo nos perdimos en las profundidades de nuestros deseos reprimidos, ya habría tiempo después para pensar en lo demás.


	19. Dilema del erizo (Parte 3)

**Hola! Por fin una nueva actualización, disculpen la tardanza, pero la escuela no me había dado un respiro hasta ahora, con este capituio tengo varias cosas que decir D:**

 ***Este capitulo culmina la transición hacia el arco final, que probablemente sea la parte mas larga del fic, aun no se cuantos capítulos serán pero lo cierto es que esto marca el inicio del fin (?) - (esta vez si es cierto xD)**

 ***Ya tengo pensada un secuela a modo de historia paralela que cuente las vivencias de las demás chicas, NozoEli, KotoUmi y RinPana, la pregunta es ¿les gusta la idea?**

 **Esta vez no hay anotaciones o.o**

 **Ahora las reviews:**

 **SilentDrago: Gracias por leer, y pasaran mas cosas, espero te quedes a ver como continua la historia :D**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Gracias por tu review, aun falta bastante y como dije, de las otras chicas planeo contar sus aventuras aparte, espero tu comentario sobre eso xD**

 **Susy Cullen: :D Gracias por leer, En el proximo capitulo por fin tendremos respuestas xD, mientras, espero que este cap te guste xD (PD. El HonoMaki es mi ship culposo D: )**

 **Visitante (?): En los proximos capitulos espero se entienda la totalidad del "¿porque?", espero verte por allá xD**

 **Saiko 8v: jaja, lo de la botella no es mala idea D: pobre Tsu :(**

 **Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios :D**

* * *

Dilema del erizo (Parte 3) – Desequilibrio

\- "Deje un mensaje desp…" – termine la llamada antes de terminar de escuchar esa molesta grabación.

\- Supongo que es mejor así – dije mientras ponía mi teléfono en mi escritorio – tal vez su número ni siquiera sea el mismo.

En un momento de debilidad había llamado al número de Maki, tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con ella y tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas, pues dejando de lado lo que siento por ella, pensé que era lo correcto, pues desde de mi última llamada habíamos perdido toda clase de contacto.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuche su voz -

Tal vez solo era un pretexto, pero lo cierto era que las ganas de volver a ver a Maki iban creciendo día con día, después de todo, lo que siento por ella no ha cambiado y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar pronto.

Aun así, tenía muchas otras cosas por las que ocuparme, después de todo, el lunes por fin comenzaba a trabajar, al menos ahora ya podría relajarme un poco respecto a eso.

La realidad es que mi madre ahora tenía un puesto mejor por lo que su salario alcazaba a cubrir todos los gastos con cierta facilidad, aun así, mis hermanos seguían privados de algunos lujos, como ropa de buena marca cada cierto tiempo, juguetes, juegos, libros o cosas que quisieran para entretenerse, y aunque lo aceptaban, yo personalmente quería que ellos pudieran, en la medida de lo posible, disfrutar esa parte de su infancia, la situación familiar y los problemas que yo cause seguirían ahí, pero ellos no tenían por qué lidiar con el paquete completo de dificultades.

Maki

La sensación de frio provoco que me despertara, me encontraba completamente desnuda mientras uno de mis brazos estaba abrazando a Honoka quien dormía tranquilamente, me levante algo aturdida del sofá, que por suerte era bastante amplio, sino seguramente alguna de las dos se hubiera caído…

Pero eso era lo de menos, comparado a todo lo que se presentaba ante mí, prácticamente cualquier cosa era una nimiedad.

Honoka y yo habíamos cruzado una línea que debería ser infranqueable, en un momento de pánico me había aprovechado de la amabilidad de mi amiga para que cediera ante mis caprichos.

\- Soy de lo peor –

Cubrí a Honoka con una cobija que saqué de mi cuarto y me metí a bañar, mi cuerpo dolía por todas partes, pude notar marcas de diferentes tamaños a lo largo de mi cuerpo, prueba de que todo lo que paso ayer fue real, el agua fría recorría mi piel mientras mi mente trataba de entender todo.

\- ¿Qué hice? –

 _Tuve sexo con mi mejor amiga._ Tanto mis preguntas como mis respuestas eran tan estúpidas que parecía que yo misma me estaba burlando de mí.

\- Rayos –

Lo que realmente quería saber era _¿por qué?_ , no entendía porque había hecho eso, tal vez en el momento parecía una buena idea, pero ahora más bien se veía como un gran problema que se añadía a mi lista de angustias internas.

\- No entiendo nada –

Por otro lado, Honoka no había puesto mucha resistencia, y de hecho al final de todo, ella me había sometido con cierta rudeza y había tomado el control de la situación, sentí como el calor tomaba mis mejillas de solo recordar eso, sacudí nuevamente mi cabeza para regresar al problema principal.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –

Pero a mi mente no llegaba ninguna conclusión, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre mi cuerpo mi mente divagaba en busca de respuestas, en busca de explicaciones o en busca de lo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para orientar un poco a mi perdida conciencia.

\- ¿Y si siento algo por Honoka? – la idea llego de golpe, tan repentina y sorpresivamente que, aunque era mi propia idea, me había descolocado demasiado, una parte de mi mente decía que eso era imposible, si bien Honoka es una persona importante en mi vida, nunca pensé en esa posibilidad ya que tanto ella como yo estamos enamoradas de otra persona.

Pero nuestro amor no era correspondido.

Tal vez eso había cambiado las cosas en mí, sostener un amor no correspondido por tanto tiempo era sin duda algo sumamente frustrante y doloroso, incluso si me lo merecía, eso no quitaba el dolor que había sentido de ver como perdía definitivamente las posibilidades de tener el amor de Nico.

Tal vez necesitaba buscar el amor en otro lado…

Honoka seguramente entendía ese sentimiento, pues nuestras situaciones, aunque muy diferentes en contexto, eran muy similares, no obstante ahora realmente no sabía como se sentía ella con respecto a Kira Tsubasa.

Lo que era claro es que ambas habíamos vivido mucho tiempo sin ningún lazo de ese tipo con ninguna otra persona.

\- Tal vez puede que si sienta algo por Honoka… -

…

Salí del cuarto de baño y me fui a vestir a mi habitación, podía escuchar claramente que Honoka continuaba durmiendo por lo que me vestí sin prisa y luego regrese a la sala, recogí mi ropa y la ropa de Honoka, la cual doble y deje a un lado, tome mi móvil, que se encontraba en el piso, y lo revise al recordar que antes de que eso pasara mi teléfono había sonado, tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido.

\- ¿Quién habrá sido? – iba a devolver la llamada, pero al ver la hora decidí mejor no hacerlo, pues acababan de dar las dos de la mañana.

Un sonido estridente ocupo la sala haciendo que diera un brinco del susto, busque desesperada la fuente y entre las ropas de Honoka encontré su teléfono que tenía una llamada entrante, no lo pensé mucho y conteste pues el identificador de llamadas decía "Casa", seguramente estaban preocupados porque ella no había regresado.

\- ¡Honoka!, ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? – la voz furiosa de la madre de mi amiga sonaba por el auricular del teléfono – te he estado marcando y hasta ahora se te ocurre contestar el teléfono, créeme que…

\- Buenas noches, Kousaka-san – hablé lo más tranquila que pude – soy Nishikino Maki.

\- Oh – el tono y volumen de la señora Kousaka cambio drásticamente - ¿se encuentra mi hija por ahí? –

\- Si, disculpe las molestias, pero ella ha estado en mi casa desde la tarde – tenía que ser lo más coherente que pudiera – pero luego de la cena, ambas nos quedamos dormidas mientras veíamos una película, le ofrezco una disculpa por mi descuido, agradecería mucho que le permitiera pasar la noche aquí, pues ya es bastante tarde – termine mi explicación improvisada.

\- Así que eso paso – parece que mi mentira funciono – ya veo, está bien Nishikino-san, no hay problema, sé que mi hija está segura si está contigo – algo en esas palabras me dolió – discúlpame a mí por haber hablado de esa forma.

\- No se preocupe… -

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más la llamada termino y sorprendentemente Honoka parecía no haberse inmutado ni un poco por lo sucedido, pues seguía durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá.

\- Bien, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer a partir de ahora? – a pesar de haber llegado a cierta conclusión, mis dudas seguían haciéndose notar en mi mente – supongo que lo primero es disculparme apropiadamente -

Honoka

\- ¡Auch! - un golpe seco me trajo de vuelta a la sala de Maki, me encontraba en el suelo, que podía sentir completamente frio, al parecer me había dado la vuelta y me había caído del sofá, me cubrí con una cobija que estaba cerca y me quedé viendo el techo desde el suelo pensando en lo que había pasado, sin duda alguna Maki y yo habíamos tenido sexo, mi desnudez y mi cuerpo adolorido eran la prueba de ello.

\- No se supone que esto debería haber pasado – me levante pues estar así en la sala de una casa ajena me ponía muy nerviosa, recorrí la habitación con la vista y vi a Maki durmiendo en uno de los sillones, a diferencia de mí, ella ya estaba vestida; iba a buscar mi ropa para ponérmela, pero vi una hoja en la mesita.

"Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres"

Luego de tomar mi ropa fui a darme un buen baño, me encontraba completamente confundida y sorprendida, ¿por qué Maki había hecho eso?, y más importante, ¿por qué yo me había dejado llevar?

\- No lo entiendo – la mezcla entre la vergüenza y la confusión no me dejan pensar correctamente, eran tantas mis dudas, que lo mejor que pude hacer fue meterme en la tina y sumergirme aguantando la respiración lo más que pude.

¿Sera que realmente siento algo por Maki?...

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –

Por otro lado, el estado en el que Maki se encontraba cuando llegué a su departamento realmente me sorprendió, podía notar que la cantidad de cosas con las que ella estaba cargando era enorme, y también que su enfermedad era más grave de lo que me imagine, pero esto solo aumentaba mis dudas, pues quería ayudar a mi querida amiga, pero después de lo que paso no tenía idea de lo que podía pasar, ni de lo que podía hacer.

Lo que tenía claro es que debía de hablar con Maki sobre esto.

Maki

Abrí los ojos debido a que mi cuerpo dolía, más bien, a mí ya adolorido cuerpo se sumó un malestar más por haberme dormido en una mala posición, me estiré en mi lugar buscando a Honoka con la mirada, el sofá estaba vacío y la cobija estaba doblada sobre la mesita, no había señales de Honoka.

\- ¿Tal vez se está bañando? - dije para mi mientras me levantaba de mi lugar, el sonido de metal golpeando porcelana llego a mis oídos desde la cocina, seguramente Honoka se había despertado y le había dado hambre.

Camine hasta la cocina como acto reflejo, ni siquiera sabía que quería que pasara, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, ni de cómo reaccionaría Honoka, pues sería la primera vez que nos veríamos después de _eso_.

\- Oh, Maki-chan, por fin despiertas – Honoka saludo con amabilidad, aunque se voz se escuchaba bastante entrecortada y tensa, efectivamente ella estaba preparando café - ¿quieres café? – la reacción tan relajada de ella fue más impactante de lo que esperaba por lo que solo alcance a asentir torpemente, me quede en la entrada de la cocina mientras ella tomaba otra taza y comenzaba a preparar mi café, aun con un poco de nervios levante la mirada y pude notar que las mejillas de Honoka estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, parecía que realmente ambas estábamos cohibidas por la situación, solo que ella parecía controlarse mejor.

Esta vez fuimos al comedor donde comenzamos a tomar el café en silencio, ambas evitábamos el contacto visual y por mi parte una lucha interna por saber qué es lo que debería de hacer se llevaba a cabo mientras sorbía distraídamente el café frente a mí, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite ya que el silencio solo lograba ponerme más nerviosa.

Supongo que lo primero que debo hacer es disculparme.

\- Honoka –

\- Maki-chan –

Nuestras voces se mezclaron ya que habíamos comenzado a hablar al mismo tiempo, rayos, esto solo lo hace más difícil. Otra vez el silencio reino entre nosotras, pero fue Honoka la que decidió romperlo.

\- Creo que deberíamos comenzar a salir –

Y de qué forma lo hizo, realmente no sabía si había escuchado bien, o si Honoka finalmente había perdido la cabeza por mi culpa, la sorpresa fue tanta que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de disimularla, mi cara de incredulidad pareció cohibirla por lo que solo se encogió un poco mientras jugaba con su taza.

\- Solo era una idea – dijo avergonzada.

\- ¿Eh? – por fin pude retomar el control y me di cuenta de que ella había malinterpretado mi reacción, aunque ni siquiera yo sabía como debía de interpretarla – No, Honoka, no es eso, solo que me pareció algo muy repentino – ¿que estupideces estas diciendo Nishikino Maki?, lo que paso ayer si fue repentino…

Pero pensándolo bien, Honoka tenía una respuesta, realmente no lo se pero ¿funcionaria?, aunque no es como que tengamos muchas opciones, y yo realmente no quiero que ella se aleje de mi, aunque tampoco tengo claro si es lo correcto… pero ambas hemos estado solas durante mucho tiempo, intentarlo no lastimaría a nadie ¿cierto?

\- S-si es lo que tú quieres – decirlo realmente era más difícil de lo que imaginaba – acepto.

Honoka se me miro sorprendida después de haber escuchado mi respuesta.

Tsubasa

\- Bien, con esta sesión hemos terminado de grabar todas las canciones que se tenían planeadas – dijo Sae mientras, como ya era costumbre, comíamos algo preparado por ella misma en el tiempo que Hiro y yo nos encontrábamos en el estudio – pero esto es solo el principio – continuo tratando de controlar su emoción – realmente podía notarse como ella se había relajado, pues poco a poco estos momentos nos ayudaron a conocernos mejor y entrar en confianza, a pesar de todo, ellas tenían la suficiente consideración para no excluirme, aunque yo misma pensara a veces que estaba de más en la mesa.

\- ¿El principio? – dije algo incrédula – ya llevamos bastante tiempo trabajando en esto – dije sin más, pues, aunque me gustara estar trabajando como hasta ahora, seguía sintiendo que mi lugar estaba al lado de Anju y Erena, aparte de ser consciente de que no había llegado a esta situación voluntariamente.

\- Tienes razón, pero esta era solo la primera parte – dijo para luego tomar un buen trago de su bebida – puede que tú lo no veas así, sin embargo, lo que el productor y yo buscamos, va más allá de lo que hemos hecho con ustedes hasta ahora.

\- Ya deja de hacerte la interesante – Hiro de dio un codazo en las costillas a su pareja como reprimenda, haciendo que esta retomara su compostura, para luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- En todo caso – continúo recobrando la compostura – pronto podre darte más detalles sobre eso, de momento, puedes tomarte dos semanas de descanso pues después de eso tendremos una reunión con el productor – termino ya más calmada, aunque aún podía notarse algo de emoción contenida en su voz.

Sae actúa más extraño que de costumbre, ¿realmente serán tan buenas noticias?

En fin, parece ser que tengo unos días de vacaciones, realmente no es como si eso me hiciera feliz…

Honoka

\- Me pregunto si esto es lo correcto – dije mientras dejaba a un lado mi guitarra y me ponía a ver el cielo nocturno por la ventana.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Maki y yo habíamos comenzado a salir, realmente había dicho eso por impulso, pensando que sería la forma más directa de saber realmente que era lo que sentía por Maki, aunque realmente nunca espere que ella aceptara, realmente no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, después de todo, esta situación chocaba con una idea que había tenido presente durante mucho tiempo, tal vez había entrado en pánico por todo lo que había pasado, pero aun así, tenía que responsabilizarme de mis actos y mis decisiones, tampoco podía dejar a Maki sola en el estado en el que se encontraba.

\- Supongo que tenemos que ver que pasa – dije para mi mientras un suspiro se escapaba de mi boca, perdiéndose en el ruido nocturno.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me trajo de vuelta a la realidad de mi habitación, me di cuenta de que Yukiho era la que había abierto la puerta, pues se encontraba aun con la mano apoyada en ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yukiho? – dije viendo con preocupación a mi hermana, pues no tenía una buena cara, parecía bastante triste, realmente Yukiho había estado así desde que Alisa regreso a Rusia.

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – pregunto en voz baja.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? – sentía que no debía hacer preguntas si no quería empeorar las cosas, aunque me preocupara, necesitaba esperar a que ella estuviera preparada y dispuesta a contarme, aun así, me hubiera gustado poder ser una hermana mayor más útil para Yukiho.

Yukiho simplemente se acomodó en mi cama y aunque yo no había pensado irme a dormir aun, me pareció lo mejor acompañarla, por lo que recogí mis cosas y luego de prepararme me uní a ella abrazándola tratando de que el abrazo le transmitiera mis sentimientos de apoyo.

Ella solo acepto el abrazo y se acomodó viendo para el otro lado, por lo que no pude ver su rostro.

\- Mi cuarto me trae muchos recuerdos – dijo susurrando, yo realmente no sabía que decir, por lo que solo guardé silencio esperando que continuara – Hermana, ¿será que hice algo mal? – la voz entrecortada de Yukiho me alerto por lo que la abrace con más fuerza.

\- Claro que no – dije con desesperación, realmente no quería ver a mi hermana llorar, algo que ella había empezado hacer, pues sus sollozos reprimidos se escuchaban claramente en el silencio de la noche – No hiciste nada malo, Alisa volverá, estoy segura – la impotencia de no poder reconfortar a mi hermana se sentía horrible.

Lo único que pude hacer fue consolarla hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ononoki Sae

\- ¿Crees que está bien no decirle nada a Tsubasa? – la voz de Hiro me cuestionaba mientras ella se estaba vistiendo en el cuarto y yo me encontraba arreglándome el cabello en el espejo del baño, ambas teníamos que ir a la empresa, yo tendría que informar mis avances y ella tenía que presentar a trabajar, pues se iba a encargar del master de las canciones que ya teníamos terminadas.

\- Realmente es mejor que se entere en el momento, creo que se llevara una agradable sorpresa – respondí – no todos los días te reencuentras con la líder del grupo rival en la preparatoria.

\- Ciertamente, es algo realmente muy raro – convino Hiro - ¿quién pensaría que las líderes de los grupos más famosos de School idols terminarían componiendo música de este estilo?

\- Es intrigante, pero por eso mismo, creo que va a funcionar –

\- Aun así, ¿no sería mejor ponerla al tanto de lo que se planea hacer después? – insistió Hiro – es algo que también involucra a los demás miembros de A-Rise

Lo pensé por unos segundos, Hiro tenía un punto.

\- Puede que si – acepte de mala gana – aunque eso solo pasara si tenemos buenos resultados, es mejor que no piense en eso por ahora, tampoco quiero que se ilusione demasiado rápido.

\- ¿No crees que le ayudaría con sus problemas con el alcohol? –

Suspire pesadamente.

\- Así que también te habías dado cuenta – dije en voz baja mientras salía del baño e iba hacia donde estaba ella.

\- Por supuesto que me di cuenta, al menos seis veces ha llegado con resaca a las grabaciones – dijo con un tono entre molesto y preocupado – además…

Puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios interrumpiéndola, sabía muy bien a lo que se refería y no me apetecía escucharlo.

\- Precisamente por eso, no podemos simplemente lanzar promesas vacías –

Nico

Luego de una agotadora primera semana de trabajo, por fin podía darme el lujo de relajarme un poco, por lo que a pesar de mis dudas había aprovechado para cocinar algo más lujoso que de costumbre a mis hermanos, además de esta forma, podría continuar practicando, pues esta semana había demostrado que por más bien que supiera cocinar, me tardaba demasiado en preparar un solo platillo.

Dejando eso de lado, mi principal preocupación no era cocinar, si no poder convivir correctamente con ellos, pues a pesar de haber "solucionado" las cosas con mi madre, mis hermanas y Kotarou eran los que habían sufrido más, de cierta manera, todo lo que paso, por tanto, cuando regrese ellos habían puesto una especie de barrera que hacía muy complicado estar con ellos como antes, y aunque era algo obvio, no podía evitar sentirme mal por ello.

Realmente por eso se me ocurrió esta idea, luego de cocinar su desayuno y almuerzo para la escuela durante este tiempo, por fin había juntado el valor necesario para comer junto con ellos y mi madre, quien aún estaba durmiendo, pues había trabajado horas extras el día anterior.

Los platos no eran lo llamativo, sino la variedad de estos, pues había preparado la comida favorita de cada integrante de la familia, aunque yo comería un poco de cada cosa, pues a pesar de todo mi apetito seguía siendo muy poco, aunque eso no era lo importante en ese momento.

Luego de terminar todos los preparativos, y comprobar que mi madre ya se había levantado, lo siguiente era llamar a todos, antes con simplemente gritar anunciando la comida había bastado… ahora no me sentía con la confianza de hacerlo, por lo que decidí ir a buscar a todos, dejé a Cocoa y Kotarou hasta el final, pues ellos se encontraban jugando en la sala, al ver que Cocoro no se encontraba con ellos fui a su habitación, la que antes era mi habitación y la encontré ahí leyendo algo con un una expresión de "no entiendo nada", toque suavemente la puerta llamando su atención.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – dije con nervios, pues esta era realmente la primera vez que hablaba con mi hermanita desde que "regrese", ella asintió levemente, podía notar claramente que ella también se sentía incomoda por la situación, por lo que trate de cambiar su atención y el libro que tenía entre sus manos me pareció el tema perfecto para hacerlo - ¿Estas estudiando? – pregunte algo obvio esperando que ella se dejara llevar por la pregunta.

\- Si, bueno algo así – dijo con algo de pena mientras cerraba el libro y lo abrazaba, me llamo la atención la portada del libro.

\- ¿es para tu clase de música? -

\- Si, la maestra me dejo de encargada para tocar el piano en las clases de canto – bajo su mirada hacia el libro que tenía entre sus manos – ella dijo que me enseñaría poco a poco, pero yo quería estudiar un poco, pero… -

\- ¿pero? –

\- No entiendo nada –

Me acerque y ella me mostro una página, probablemente la que estaba leyendo hace unos momentos, el titulo ponía _"Progresión de acordes"_ , y abajo tenía un montón de texto que no me moleste en leer pues sabía que tampoco lo iba a entender, pero gracias a eso pude darme cuenta que el libro que trataba de usar Cocoro para estudiar era un libro _para adultos_ pues estaba lleno de tecnicismos y explicaciones largas, así como ejercicios con el pentagrama, etc., luego de ojearlo un poco comprobé que efectivamente el libro era para personas que tenían algún tipo de conocimiento previo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos después a comprar un libro más fácil de entender?, yo tampoco le entiendo – hice una expresión tonta lo cual logro sacarle una leve sonrisa a mi hermanita – de momento, vamos a comer ¿qué opinas? – ella solo asintió y salió de la habitación, escuche como llamo a los demás para que todos fueran al comedor, ella había tomado el rol de la hermana mayor, y no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto.

Honoka

Desde el día en que me quede en casa de Maki, los días se habían vuelto muy ajetreados para mí, particularmente porque ahora tenía que estar más al pendiente de mi teléfono, pues Maki me mandaba muchos mensajes durante el día, no podía decir que me desagradara, pero se sentía raro de alguna forma, aun así, eso solo alimentaba mis confusiones, pero realmente no me serviría de nada ponerme a pensar mucho en eso.

\- Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara – dije para mí mientras acomodaba algunas cosas que iba a necesitar más tarde, ya que me iba a quedar el fin de semana en el departamento de Maki, de esta forma podría ver que ella este bien y en caso dado de que le ocurra otra vez uno de esos ataques, pueda estar para ayudarla, entre semana era más difícil coincidir, especialmente por sus horarios en la universidad, y aunque yo tenía todo el tiempo _libre_ del mundo, tenía que ayudar en la tienda.

Por otro lado, aun no recibía la llamada de Ononoki-san, la extraña chica que me ofreció un contrato, realmente había aceptado, y solo quedaba cumplir con mi palabra.

\- Eso suena a algo que Umi-chan diría – pensé en voz alta mientras caminaba rumbo a la estación, al recordar a una de mis mejores amigas sentí una gran nostalgia, pues ya tenía bastante tiempo que no las veía, y aunque recibía mensajes de ellas de vez en cuando, no era suficiente, pues no podía compararse a la forma en que habíamos convivido prácticamente toda nuestra niñez, suspire desechando el pensamiento y me encamine a mi destino, pues si quería comprar pan y llegar a tiempo, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

…

Luego de hacer todo lo que tenía planeado llegue al departamento de Maki únicamente veinte minutos tarde, Maki ya me estaba esperando y me saludo con normalidad, conversamos de algunas cosas de la semana mientras comíamos del pan que había comprado, más bien, mientras yo comía pan y ella comía algunos dulces que había enviado mi madre como un pequeño presente.

Ninguna de las dos trato de acercarse y hablamos amenamente durante un buen rato hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar por una llamada entrante.

Maki

\- ¿Hola? – Honoka contesto una llamada entrante en su móvil, tenía una expresión algo seria en su rostro por lo que puse atención disimuladamente, lamentablemente no se lograba escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la otra persona.

\- Si, yo soy, gracias por su trabajo –

\- … -

\- Si, está bien – Honoka me miro unos segundos – este fin de semana no puedo, el lunes en la tarde estare disponible –

\- … -

\- Ok, está bien, muchas gracias –

Honoka había se había mantenido toda la conversación con expresiones normales, lo que era algo realmente peculiar, la curiosidad de pudo y pregunte directamente tratando de que no se escuchara tan agresivo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – ella no dijo nada por unos segundos y luego respondió animada.

\- Parece que por fin tengo un contrato – yo me sorprendí, pues si se refería a lo que yo estaba pensando, entonces por fin se habia logrado uno de los propósitos que tenía cuando comencé a ayudar a Honoka con su música.

\- ¿Te refieres a la música? – ella asintió, entre avergonzada y alegre.

\- Gracias – dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Por qué?, yo no hice nada – me había agarrado con la guardia baja, por lo que reaccioné torpemente.

\- Claro que si – dijo ella dedicándome una sonrisa cálida – tú me enseñaste varias cosas y gracias a ti pude entender más sobre la música, aparte de que me aun ahora me ayudas con a terminar de componer la música para mis canciones, así que gracias.

No pude decir nada, la sinceridad que sentí en las palabras de Honoka, me alegraron, pues por más insignificante que parezca, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me había agradecido de esa forma.

Honoka

Me encontraba en la bañera, Maki había salido a ver a sus vecinas por alguna razón y me había dicho que aprovechara para darme una ducha, pues ya casi era hora de cenar, mientras contemplaba el exageradamente espacioso cuarto de baño pensaba en la plática que habíamos tenido hace rato, sabía que era inevitable que se enterara de mi nuevo trabajo, y realmente estaba agradecida con ella, aun así…

\- ¿Por qué no le dije nada acerca de Tsubasa-san? – había omitido ese detalle a propósito, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué, ciertamente me inquietaba, pero esa una de las razones por las que había decidido probar esta posibilidad.

\- Siempre he sido impulsiva – tome algo de agua con mis manos y me remoje la cara – pero ¿desde cuando soy tan indecisa?

Erena

Luego de la rápida visita de Maki, Auju y yo salimos rumbo a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, Tsubasa nos había avisado que le habían dado vacaciones forzosas y aunque nosotras continuábamos con nuestras actividades de manera normal, decidimos reunirnos y pasar el fin de semana juntas, básicamente íbamos a cenar y luego íbamos a pasar la noche en el departamento de Tsubasa, lo que era una buena oportunidad tanto para convivir con nuestra amiga, así como para cerciorarme de algunas cosas.

Anju se había ofrecido a manejar, como últimamente hacía, por lo que yo me encontraba viendo el paisaje nocturno mientras mi mente se ocupaba de varios pensamientos diversos.

\- ¿No crees que Maki se está portando raro? – Anju rompió el silencio y trajo mi atención de vuelta al interior del auto.

\- ¿Eso te parece? – no pensé mi respuesta profundamente – bueno, ella está enfrentándose a nuevos problemas por lo de su enfermedad, es lógico

\- Tienes razón, pero no me refiero a eso… -

\- ¿…? – hice un sonido interrogativo, esperando que ella terminara de explicarse.

\- Mmm, no sé cómo explicarlo – se rindió finalmente luego de pensarlo un poco, además, acabábamos de llegar a nuestra primera parada.

Después de todas las formalidades, por fin llegamos a la mesa donde Tsubasa nos estaba esperando, para mi sorpresa una botella de vino ya se encontraba sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Hola chicas! – nos saludó con una sonrisa nuestra amiga, parece ser que el alcohol ya había hecho su trabajo relajando a Tsubasa, suspiré por lo bajo y devolví el saludo como siempre.

…

\- Y a todo esto, ¿por qué te dieron estas vacaciones? – pregunte curiosa.

\- Parece ser que Sae-san necesita terminar de arreglar algunas cosas, lo único que se me ocurre es que vamos a hacer algunas colaboraciones para las canciones que faltan – respondió ella mientras esperaba que terminaran de rellenarle su copa.

\- Eso tiene sentido, supongo – Anju comentaba sin mucho interés pues ya había llegado a su parte favorita de la comida, el postre, por lo que miraba el menú tratando de decidir qué es lo que iba a pedir.

\- Sería bueno si ustedes también tuvieran un descanso – comento Tsubasa mientras terminaba de cortar la carne en el platillo que tenía enfrente – así podríamos hacer un pequeño viaje, como en los viejos tiempos – eso lo dijo en un tono más bajo que apenas y logramos escuchar.

\- Tienes razón, no hemos tenido la oportunidad en mucho tiempo – acepte algo apenada, pues ciertamente desde el viaje en que Anju y yo nos habíamos vuelto pareja, no habíamos salido de viaje las tres juntas.

\- ¡Ya sé! – Anju parecía haber vuelto a prestar atención a la conversación – nosotras también pediremos unos días, así podremos viajar juntas, aunque no podremos ir muy lejos, con ir a una playa cercana estaría bien.

\- ¿Qué sea en la playa ya está decidido? – Tsubasa parecía divertida – a mí me gustan más las montañas.

\- ¿Otra vez se van a pelear por eso? – dije fingiendo molestia, aunque la verdad es que me alegraba que pudiéramos tener una conversación como está nuevamente.

…

Anju y yo habíamos tenido una mañana normal en la agencia, tuvimos ensayo de canto y de baile, desayunamos en la cafetería, etc., pasado el mediodía teníamos una reunión con nuestra productora, básicamente Anju estaba encaprichada en pedir esos días libres para poder tener las mini vacaciones que habíamos hablado con Tsubasa el fin de semana por lo que le llamo a Megumi para hablar sobre ello, yo no me opuse, pues también me parecía una buena idea.

Luego de tomar un descanso nos dirigimos a la sala que solíamos usar para las reuniones, cuando entramos vimos que Megumi ya se encontraba ahí y que estaba hablando con la productora de Tsubasa, ¿Sae? Creo que se llama, en todo caso ellas parecían haber estado hablando por un buen rato pues incluso había unas cajas de bento abiertas en la mesa por lo que supuse que habían comido juntas.

Cuando nos acercamos ellas nos saludaron con normalidad y Sae recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.

\- Con permiso chicas – dijo mientras hacia una leve inclinación y se dirigía a la puerta.

\- ¡Ononoki-san, espera! – grito Megumi llamando la atención de ella – se te olvido esto – se acercó con un folder y se lo ofreció – es el contrato de Kousaka-san, ya está firmado por el jefe y el productor.

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que todo tuviera encajara, a Tsubasa la harían trabajar con Honoka, ¿qué debería hacer?, esto era una noticia catastrófica en muchos sentidos…

La cálida mano de Anju me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos, ella sostuvo mi mano durante unos segundos y la apretó fuertemente para luego dirigirse a Megumi.

\- Kousaka-san, ¿se refiere a Kousaka Honoka-san? – cuestiono sin preámbulos y con un tono neutro bastante antinatural en ella, la tensión realmente se podía sentir en la habitación, aunque a Megumi no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

\- S-si, la agencia va a contratar a Kousaka-san como artista, Ononoki-san va a estar a cargo de ella – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – parece ser que van a hacer que Kousaka y Tsubasa colaboren en un álbum doble.

No pude resistirlo más, había confirmado mis sospechas, me levanté de golpe sorprendiendo a Megumi, y me dispuse a salir de ahí, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¡Erena! – el tono con que Anju grito mi nombre me helo por completo y me quede parada en medio de la nada - ¡¿qué haces? ¿piensas volver a entrometerte?! –

\- Pero… - trate de decir algo, pero las palabras no llegaban –

\- ¿No crees que ya has hecho mucho? - su tono de voz se suavizo, pero la dureza de sus palabras permanecía – ¡Tsubasa no es una niña, tiene que arreglar sus problemas sola! – termino con firmeza mientras me miraba a los ojos, yo simplemente no podía ni moverme, su mirada se clavaba en mi con fuerza – ¡Esta vez no lo voy a permitir!


	20. Vigilias y duermevelas

**Hola a todos!, por fin puedo publicar este capitulo, realmente siento no haber podido actualizar en todo este tiempo, por otro lado, el capitulo de hoy es bastante extenso, por lo que espero que eso lo compense un poco, en verdad espero les guste, esta vez no pondre anotaciones, pues las referencias son muchas, desde otras series de anime, poemas, canciones, etc.**

 **Por otro lado, acabo de abrir una pagina de Facebook "Katengecchi" donde estare publicando cosas varias, especialmente dibujos de LL, algunos relacionados con el fic, asi como referencias que he usado entre otras cosas, si gustan den una vuelta por ahi, igualmente estare publciando avances, etc.**

 **Ahora los comentarios:**

 **Susy Cullen: Muchas gracias por leer, si, el HonoMaki tambien es un ship culposo que tengo bastante presente xD, en cuanto a la otra historia, las parejas principales seran NozoEli y KotoUmi :D**

 **Maclowd: Gracias por leer, espero te guste este capitulo. :)**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Como siempre genial review xD. La "secuela" se desarrollara al mismo tiempo, basicamente, repondera a la pregunta de donde rayos estaban las demas mientras todo esto pasaba xD, por otro lado, Erena ya ha hecho mucho, esperemos ya Anju la ponga quieta,**

 **SilentDrago: Gracias por leer, espero te guste este capitulo.**

 **Lynn S 09: Bueno, lamento que la historia no te haya gustado.**

 **Guest(?): Que puedo decir?...**

 **ReiCM: Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste este cap, si la verdad ya que se pongan las pilas por favor! xD**

 **eleazar123: Gracias por leer, Espero poco a poco se entiendan las razones de algunas situaciones que a primera vista parecen forzadas, mientras tanto, espero te guste este capitulo.**

 **Giorke: Gracias por leer :D, espero este capitulo tambien te agrade.**

 **yu: Exactamente, no lo podria haber dicho mejor xD, espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por seguir esta historia.**

 **Sin mas, espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por los que han seguido la historia hasta aqui y espero verlos en mis proximas actualizaciones e historias.**

 **Aqui el capitulo.**

* * *

 **Vigilias y duermevelas**

Las dos semanas habían pasado más rápido de lo que esperaba, pues a pesar de que no había tenido cosas concretas a las que dedicarme, a excepción del pequeño viaje que tuve con Anju y Erena, el tiempo por alguna razón se me había hecho insuficiente, tal vez era que el trabajo realmente me resultaba agotador o que simplemente me había acostumbrado a no hacer muchas cosas, pues retomar mis habituales salidas con mis amigas había cambiado mi forma de contar el tiempo, en todo caso, mañana tenía que presentarme en la agencia nuevamente, pues tendría una junta con Sae y el productor en jefe, donde ellos me dirían los detalles de la siguiente parte del proyecto, realmente no había mucho que pensar, seguramente se tratarían de colaboraciones, por lo que no me encontraba particularmente emocionada por ello.

\- Aun así, trabajo es trabajo – y más si tenía en cuenta el por qué lo hacía, según Sae, las cosas iban bastante bien, por lo que podía sentirme tranquila pues había logrado los resultados esperados, pero saber que mi regreso a A-rise dependía de todo lo que hiciera seguía causándome cierta presión.

Di el ultimo sorbo a mi copa, la botella de vino ya se había acabado por lo que suspire con pesar mientras me dirigía a la alacena en busca de más licor para acompañar la noche.

Luego de volver a llenar la copa y comenzar nuevamente a beber, pensé en la extraña actitud que había tomado Erena al principio del viaje, Anju me explico que habían tenido una discusión días antes, pero aun así me había preocupado un poco.

Tsubasa – Segundo día del viaje

Habíamos llegado tarde al lugar donde nos quedaríamos por cinco días por lo que el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse en el horizonte, a esta hora estaba fuera de cuestión hacer otra cosa que no fuera dirigirnos al hotel, el lugar donde nos quedaríamos lo había escogido Anju a propósito, pues no era ni muy conocido ni muy poblado, por lo que podíamos disfrutar del viaje sin muchas preocupaciones.

Para llegar al hotel Awashima, teníamos que hacer un pequeño viaje en lancha, desde un pueblito llamado Uchiura, realmente era sorprendente lo _alejado de la modernidad_ que parecía el pueblo, pues a excepción de algunas cosas, muchas casas aun conservaban sus aires tradicionales, que se parecían mucho a la casa de Erena pero algo más pequeñas, Anju parecía emocionada, y Erena y yo dejamos todo en sus manos, el viaje en lancha fue realmente corto, la persona que se encargó de llevarnos era una chica algo más joven que nosotras y con una figura ciertamente envidiable, ella hablo animadamente con nosotras y aunque parecía que nos reconocía, no dijo nada y cumplió su trabajo espléndidamente, luego de eso siguieron las formalidades en la recepción y decidimos cenar algo en el restaurante del Hotel, pues realmente era el único lugar abierto a estas horas de la noche.

\- El viaje fue un poco más cansado de lo que esperaba – Anju tomaba los cubiertos, para comenzar con la lasaña que había pedido.

\- Tienes razón, aunque el lugar parece bastante agradable – y aún más por la poca cantidad de gente que habíamos visto en las cercanías, además de que el restaurante se encontraba vacío en estos momentos.

\- Si, tuve que leer muchos blogs para encontrar el lugar adecuado ¿o no Erena? – Anju trato de meter a Erena a la conversación, pues prácticamente no había hablado en todo el viaje y parecía molesta.

\- Tsubasa – dijo con firmeza sorprendiéndome por su tono.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Erena? ¿Todo está bien? – pregunte con algo de temor.

\- La verdad es que… - Erena no pudo terminar pues Anju había tirado accidentalmente su copa y había manchado la ropa de Erena.

\- Lo siento Erena – Anju se levantó y tomo de la mano a su pareja con firmeza – vamos al tocador para limpiarte, sin esperar respuesta jalo a Erena y se la llevó consigo, ambas se estaban comportando bastante raro, yo creí que ya habían arreglado las cosas.

 _Bueno, ya se les pasara…_

Tsubasa

Afortunadamente ella también había logrado relajarse durante el viaje y esa incomodidad se redujo bastante, aunque aún estaba ahí, aun así, yo me esforcé por disfrutar de ese tiempo con mis queridas amigas, a quienes últimamente solo las veía de vez cuando, por lo que realmente no fue difícil dejarse llevar.

\- ¿Me pregunto por qué habrán peleado esas dos? – dije al aire sin esperar respuesta – realmente me gustaría que atesoraran más su relación – ya que ellas si podían disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

Después de tratar de desechar esa clase de pensamientos, me fui a acostar, pues mañana tendría que levantarme temprano para llegar a la junta.

…

El molesto ruido del teléfono me indico el inicio del día y el fin de las vacaciones, me había olvidado de programar el despertador por lo que el teléfono era de una llamada de Sae, ver su nombre en el identificador hizo que el sueño se fuera por completo y me levantara de un brinco, para contestar lo más apenada que pude.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! –

Honoka

\- ¿No crees que aún es muy temprano? – Maki puso frente a mí una humeante taza de café, que yo acepte con gusto, pues tenía bastante hambre y tenía que acompañar mi pan con algo, ella se sentó frente a mí con una expresión malhumorada, su cabello, normalmente bien arreglado, ahora lucia despeinado y hacía notar que se acababa de levantar, por mi parte yo ya me encontraba bien arreglada, pues hoy era un día importante y no quería arruinarlo causando una mala impresión.

\- No quiero llegar tarde, ¿qué tal si me pierdo y tardo más en llegar? – ella simplemente asintió dándome la razón.

\- Ciertamente – luego me miro con una sonrisa algo burlona – Honoka, creo que ya vas tarde –

…

Había salido a las seis de la mañana, pero gracias a que me quede dormida en el tren llegue hasta las ocho y media al lugar donde debería de encontrarse la agencia, luego de buscarla por veinte minutos, por fin pude llegar al enorme edificio donde se encontraba la famosa productora donde comenzaría a trabajar.

\- ¡Genial, pude llegar diez minutos antes! – un logro es un logro al fin y al cabo, me adentre con algo de temor mientras la gente entraba y salía con prisa, todos con trajes formales y expresiones intimidantes, supongo que trabajar siempre en un negocio pequeño no era suficiente preparación para este caótico ritmo que se tiene en las grandes empresas, la recepcionista me atendió sin siquiera levantar la mirada y me dio un gafete de visitante, preguntando aquí y allá pude por fin llegar al piso correspondiente.

Los nervios comenzaban a ser más difíciles de controlar, no porque estaba en un ambiente completamente desconocido para mí, tampoco porque este trabajo posiblemente me llevaría a una nueva etapa de mi vida, sino porque me iba a reencontrar con cierta persona que ha marcado mi vida irreversiblemente de muchas formas, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, ni como lo iba a hacer yo, pero la emoción, miedo e incertidumbre estaban presentes y se querían hacer notar, pues me di cuenta de que había empezado a temblar levemente y que no podía estar quieta por más de cinco segundos.

\- Kousaka-san, es un gusto tenerte en nuestra empresa – saludo casualmente Ononoki Sae, la chica que sería mi productora, no tenía bien claro cómo funcionaba eso, pero bueno, estaba aquí para saberlo. Luego de las formalidades ella me guio a una sala de reuniones donde se encontraba un hombre bastante alto y algo ¿enojado?, de alguna forma me recordaba a mi padre, busque ansiosa con mi mirada, pero el era el único en la sala, Ononoki nos presentó, y después de intercambiar algunas palabras el silencio reino en la sala, básicamente porque Tsubasa no había llegado.

\- Ononoki-san – el productor, el jefe de Ononoki, hablo con firmeza – creo que deberías empezar a explicarle algunas cosas a Kousaka-san mientras Kira-san llega.

\- ¿Eh? – parece que Ononoki estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que se sorprendió un poco ante la llamada de su jefe – S-sí, está bien, solamente voy a hacer una llamada antes – se levantó y salió de la sala un momento.

Esto es más incómodo de lo que pensé, o los nervios simplemente hacían que todo se viera así, en todo caso guarde silencio tratando de reprimir mis ganas de iniciar una conversación pues el señor productor no se veía muy hablador.

Finalmente, Ononoki regreso y comenzó a platicarme algunos detalles, sinceramente no puse mucha atención, pues lo único que podía hacer era esperar con nerviosismo que _ella_ llegara.

Tsubasa

Se me había hecho tarde, muy tarde, esto hizo que no me preocupara mucho por arreglarme apropiadamente, simplemente me lave la cara, los dientes, me vestí lo más rápido que pude para luego salir y tomar un taxi.

\- Tal vez debería de haber comprado un auto cuando acompañe a Anju por el suyo –

Afortunadamente mi departamento no queda muy lejos por lo que solamente llegue treinta minutos después, y aunque eso no era consuelo, pudo haber sido peor.

Subí rápidamente solamente pensando en disculparme al llegar a la reunión, en mi mente ya me había resignado a dejar una mala primera impresión a quien sea que fuera la persona o personas que con las que probablemente trabajaría durante un tiempo a partir de ahora.

\- Buenos días, en verdad disculpen la tardanza, lo si… - no podía creer lo que estaba viendo - …ento…mucho – termine lo que estaba diciendo para luego quedarme completamente inmóvil en junto a la puerta, mi mente había hecho corto circuito y simplemente miraba incrédula lo que se presentaba ante mis ojos.

Tal vez algo más alta, su cabello podría ser algo más oscuro y ahora era bastante largo, su mirada era algo más apagada y su expresión más madura, su forma de vestir algo más sobria desde la última vez que fui a una de sus presentaciones, pero no cabía duda, estaba claro para mí, la persona que estaba entre el productor y Sae no era otra sino Honoka.

Honoka…

Mi mente reacciono a ese nombre y di un paso atrás por pura inercia, sentía miedo, hubiera salido corriendo si no fuera porque aún no me recuperaba por completo de la impresión, pues aun no alcanzaba a reaccionar completamente, principalmente porque la última vez que la vi había hecho algo terrible, y siendo que ella nunca me busco, seguramente tampoco había sido perdonada por ello, pero no solamente era eso, mi cuerpo y mente sabían perfectamente que la presencia de ella podía alterar completamente mi vida de nuevo, por una u otra razón sabía que esto no era simplemente parte de un trabajo que debía hacer, si no que era una de esas malas bromas que la vida le gusta gastar de vez en cuando.

Sentía temblar los cimientos de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

Honoka

Tsubasa había entrado rápidamente, pero se había quedado congelada al verme, yo no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera ella, pero eso no era lo importante sino la expresión que Tsubasa puso cuando termino de reconocerme, Tsubasa había puesto una expresión de miedo y asombro, tal vez algo más, pues realmente se veía afectada y sus expresiones cambiaban rápidamente haciendo todo aún más confuso, cuando ella dio un paso atrás supe que había sido una mala idea hacer esto, pero más que eso, por alguna razón realmente me dolía ver esa reacción.

Mi corazón dolía, realmente me lastimaba.

Todo fue peor cuando ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza y dio la vuelta para después salir corriendo de la sala.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san! – grité sin pensar y fui corriendo tras ella, realmente no estaba pensando en nada, simplemente me estaba dejando llevar, la primera vez que vi esa expresión no pude hacer nada, por lo que quería hacer algo esta vez.

No sabía a donde ir así que realmente busque sin rumbo, la planta por si sola era enorme, pero logre encontrar a Tsubasa sentada en una baquita que estaba al lado de unos lockers que casi la ocultaban, por lo que fue suerte que pudiera encontrarla, ella veía al suelo por lo que no se dio cuenta de que me acerque hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pues al pararme frente ella cubría todas sus posibles rutas de escape.

\- Tsubasa-san – la llame con suavidad, ella levanto la mirada aun con sorpresa y temor – _hisashiburi_ (hace mucho que no nos veíamos) ¿cómo has estado? – termine tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ella me miro confusa por un momento, realmente yo tampoco sabía que hacer así que lo único que atine fue a sentarme a su lado.

\- Ha sido una sorpresa para mí también – dije una verdad a medias, ahora me encontraba nerviosa y sentía que iba a empezar a decir puras incoherencias.

\- ¿Eh? – ella por fin parecía reaccionar a lo que le decía – si…

Tsubasa

Realmente no tenía idea de cómo había llegado aquí, ni en qué momento Honoka estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para acorralarme, mi mente volvía a conectarse con la realidad cuando la insistente y nostálgica voz que conocía perfectamente se había dirigido a mí, Honoka me veía con una expresión preocupada, pero aun así lo suficientemente cálida, como si me invitara a relajarme, su presencia era como un arma de doble filo, pues cualquier cosa que yo hiciera podía llevarme a cualquiera de los dos extremos de la existencia humana, podía sentir el abismo bajo mis pies así como podía ver a la dueña de mi felicidad invitándome a entablar una conversación, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Era demasiado para mí, pues luego de la sorpresa inicial pude darme cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido hoy, desde levantarme tarde hasta salir huyendo de la sala de reuniones, incluso ahora, no había dicho una sola frase coherente, ni le había respondido adecuadamente a Honoka, tenía que tomar el control de mi misma, para bien o para mal.

\- Ciertamente ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kousaka-san – me levante de golpe sorprendiendo a Honoka por mi repentina acción – lo siento, creo que lo mejor será que regresemos a la sala de reuniones – ella pareció confundida, pero yo no podía aguantar más, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a cometer alguna otra estupidez, por lo que me di la vuelta y me dirigí nuevamente a la sala, tendría que disculparme nuevamente, pero esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Honoka

Luego del confuso comportamiento de Tsubasa la junta transcurrió con "normalidad", pues realmente Ononoki parecía preocupada, y aunque no pregunto nada, seguramente lo haría después, por su parte del Productor no cambio su expresión y siguió hasta el final como si nada hubiera pasado, aparte de esto las palabras que cruce con Tsubasa se redujeron a un par de frases formales y nada más, esta reunión tuvo como propósito presentarnos apropiadamente, firmar mi contrato y otros papeles que sinceramente no me moleste en leer, pero ya aprendería sobre la marcha ¿cierto?

\- Esto sería todo por el día de hoy – dijo al fin Ononoki para después posar su mirada sobre mí - cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en preguntarme – agrego con amabilidad.

Ononoki se levantó y los demás imitaron su gesto por lo que sin pensarlo mucho yo también me levante.

\- Dentro de dos días conocerás a la otra persona con la que estarás trabajando, más tarde te enviare los detalles sobre eso Kousaka-san –

\- Puede llamarme Honoka – dije algo tímida, realmente no sabía si era del todo correcto, pero… - ya que vamos a estar trabajando juntas, me gustaría que lo hiciera – trate de sonreír de forma convincente pues seguramente podían notarse mis nervios.

\- Claro, será un placer, Honoka-san – contesto sin dificultad Ononoki, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se despidió, para luego salir de la sala, Tsubasa la siguió rápidamente dejándome parada en medio de la sala junto con el productor, ella se había escapado y perseguirla otra vez seguramente no era una buena idea, aun así, me quede viendo la puerta por donde ella había salido hace unos momentos.

Supongo que yo también me tengo que ir…

Mire al productor quien solo me devolvió la mirada sin cambiar su expresión, realmente era intimidante, aun así, me recordaba mucho a mi padre, aunque nunca había visto a mi papá vestido formalmente…

\- ¿Pasa algo Kousaka-san? – me había quedado viendo al productor más de la cuenta, ¡rayos!

\- ¿Eh? ¡No!, no es nada… esto… ¡con permiso! – salí rápidamente de la sala.

 _¿Por qué siempre tengo que meter la pata?_ , literalmente… en todo.

Maki

Cada día en la escuela se me hacía cada vez más pesado por lo que al llegar mi departamento estaba completamente agotada, me di una ducha rápida y me puse a leer en el sofá, realmente no tenía ganas, pero estudiar era la opción más productiva, pues si trataba de descansar seguramente comenzaría a pensar en cosas no muy agradables.

Aun así, estudiar tampoco me ayudaba mucho, cada vez la sensación de incertidumbre se hacía más presente y por más que tratara de no pensar en eso, en la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo estando sola, no podía simplemente apartarlo de mi mente, corrí entonces a mi estudio y me dirigí directamente al piano, comencé a tocar cualquier cosa, sin ritmo, ni estilo, con rapidez y desesperación…

Llego un punto en que de forma natural me había calmado, miré el reloj y vi que habían pasado ya dos horas aproximadamente desde que empecé a tocar, los dedos me dolían, y mis brazos estaban entumidos, pero mi mente se había tranquilizado y eso era lo importante, aun así, el miedo a estar sola siguió presente hasta que el cansancio logro hacerme dormir.

 _\- Tienes razón Maki-chan… - ¿Nico-chan?_

 _\- A partir de ahora no te molestare más - ¡No, Nico-chan… por favor!_

 _¡NO ME DEJES!_

Me desperté de golpe, sentía el sudor cubriendo mi cuerpo y mi ropa empapada solo acentuaban la sensación incomoda de haber tenido ese sueño, mi respiración estaba agitada y podía notar que había llorado mientras estaba dormida, mi pecho dolía, me sentía devastada, la imagen de Nico sonriendo lastimosamente y dándose la vuelta para luego perderse se clavaba en mí y enfatizaba un dolor que no podría describir, culpa, tristeza, anhelo, soledad y muchas otras sensaciones se juntaban haciendo un remolido que no podía controlar y que me estaba consumiendo.

Puse mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas y comencé a llorar nuevamente, dejándome vencer por esa avalancha de emociones…

…

La noche anterior fue, en pocas palabras, horrible, había revivido uno de mis recuerdos más dolorosos y se había quedado presente durante toda la madrugada, técnicamente solo había dormido una hora y tenía que ir a la universidad y estar ahí todo el día, esto no se veía nada bien…

Los días de la semana transcurrieron lentamente, mis ganas de recurrir a Honoka iban aumentando con el paso del tiempo, sabía que si se lo pedía ella aceptaría sin objeción y vendría a ayudarme, pero no quería abusar más su confianza y más que otra cosa, no quería ser una carga ahora que ella por fin había logrado un contrato para dedicarse a la música, Honoka me conto que se reuniría con las personas con las que iba a trabajar, supongo que los compositores y demás, y que empezarían a planear todo, por lo que lo mejor es dejarla que se concentre en ello y tratar de molestarla lo menos posible.

Todo esto me llevo a molestar a Anju y Erena todos los días de la semana, también me sentía mal por quitarles parte de su tiempo, pero su actitud y sus muestras de apoyo me ayudaron a calmar ese malestar.

Aun así, el problema principal se presentaba en las noches, dormía muy poco y tenía pesadillas que no me dejaban volver a descansar, por lo que para solventar eso comencé a tomar vitaminas y bebidas energéticas para mantenerme despierta durante las clases, aunque esto solo lograba ponerme de un humor extraño, donde prácticamente cualquier cosa podía alterarme sobremanera de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más podre aguatar? – esa se había convertido en mi mayor preocupación.

Ononoki Sae

La semana había terminado, era viernes por la noche y estaba en la cocina preparando la cena mientras esperaba a que Hiro terminara lo que estaba haciendo y regresara al mundo real, no quería cortar su inspiración, pero ya tenía hambre, por lo que me dirigí al cuarto que usábamos como estudio, aunque yo casi nunca trabajaba en casa por lo que el lugar era prácticamente para Hiro.

Hiro se encontraba picando botones en un MPC, lo que quería decir que estaba componiendo alguna melodía.

\- Supongo que después tendré que compensarla – susurre para luego interrumpir el trabajo de mi pareja.

…

\- ¿No crees que hay algo raro entra Honoka y Tsubasa? – pregunto Hiro mientras extendía su tazón para que le diera más arroz.

\- Me sorprende que lo notaras – respondí mientras me volvía a acomodar en mi asiento – creí que te ibas a dejar llevar completamente por la emoción.

\- Bueno, si… - acepto – pero la tensión entre ellas me pareció algo rara, se supone que se conocían desde los tiempos del concierto en el Domo, por lo que pensé que se llevarían mejor.

\- Tienes razón, bueno… -

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto ella curiosa, al final terminaría cediendo por lo que me ahorre negarme a decirle y que insistiera.

\- Cuando tuvimos la primera reunión, Tsubasa parecía muy sorprendida cuando vio a Honoka, y luego salió corriendo –

\- ¿Salió corriendo? – parecía incrédula - ¿y que paso después? -

\- Honoka la siguió – dije recordando la escena – realmente estaba tan sorprendida que no pude hacer nada.

\- Demasiado sospechoso – Hiro parecía divertida, aunque parecía que estaba pensando en voz alta - ¿será que Tsubasa y Honoka…?

\- Oh, yo también lo pienso, aunque lo importante aquí es que ellas puedan trabajar juntas, estar todo el tiempo con esa tensión es agotador – realmente me preocupaba, pues Tsubasa no parecía muy convencida, aunque no se negó totalmente – además, si pasa algo, la que tendrá que pagar los platos rotos en la empresa soy yo –

\- Ya, ya, no te preocupes – puso una sonrisa con cierta malicia en ella, seguramente planeaba algo – yo me encargo de todo –

\- ¿Eh?, ¿qué vas a hacer?, no quiero que compliques más las cosas – ella no paraba de sonreír ante mi expresión preocupada.

\- Bueno, lo que pienso hacer es… -

Tsubasa

Había tomado una larga ducha para refrescarme, era viernes por la noche, por lo que no importando nada me podía dedicar a descansar, y si bien, teóricamente estaba descansado, mi mente estaba bastante ocupada pensando en un sin fin de cosas, aunque la gran mayoría se reducía a un tema central.

 _Kousaka Honoka_

Mi encuentro con Honoka me había descolocado completamente, sumado a tenía que trabajar con ella mínimo seis meses, todo esto se había vuelto caótico y me daban ganas de salir corriendo a cualquier lugar y perderme por un tiempo.

\- Obviamente, eso es lo último que puedo hacer – muchas cosas dependían de esto, principalmente mi regreso a A-rise – No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos se interpongan de nuevo –

Aun así, decirlo y hacerlo eran cosas muy diferentes, principalmente porque ella seguía siendo radiante a pesar de los cambios, más bien, estos la habían vuelto aun más encantadora.

\- Pero esto ya quedo en el pasado – necesitaba aguantar, tenía que dejar eso para después y centrarme en lo más importante ahora mismo.

Eso es lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

Maki

El fin de semana había llegado por lo que Honoka había venido a mi departamento con el plan de quedarse conmigo todo el fin de semana, pues sin contar los esporádicos mensajes que nos enviamos, no nos habíamos visto ni tenido más comunicación, por mi parte mi cabeza era un completo caos y simplemente no quería preocuparla con esas cosas pues ella por fin había comenzado a trabajar en su música, algo que yo siempre había esperado para ella, por lo que era mejor que ella se concentrara en eso.

Aun así…

\- Honoka, ¿pasa algo? – era la tercera vez que le preguntaba eso, pues volvió a quedarse pensativa y con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Eh?, ¡No!, no es nada Maki – ella me dedico una sonrisa incomoda, _¿qué es lo que le está preocupando?_ – por otro lado, ¿me puedes pasar otro pedazo de pizza por favor? –

Tome la otra rebanada para dársela a ella, realmente me sorprendió darme cuenta de que la pizza ya se había terminado, siendo que yo solo había tomado una rebanada, pues no tenía mucha hambre.

\- ¿Estas segura?, ¿no crees que ya comiste mucho? –

\- ¿Eh? – ella parecía algo exaltada – está bien, es como si estuviera comiendo pan –

\- No creo que… - realmente esto no iba a ningún lado y yo de todas formas no iba a comer más – está bien -

…

\- ¿Y bien? – luego de terminar de comer, ambas nos acomodamos en la sala mientras la televisión estaba encendida, realmente no estaban pasando nada interesante por lo que decidí preguntarle algo que me tenía curiosa - ¿cómo te fue en tu primera semana como cantante profesional? –

La pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a Honoka, pues reacciono bruscamente para luego contestar – Pues, estuvo bien, la productora y su amiga son muy amables – la forma en que lo decía era diferente a la reacción que había esperado, pues me imaginaba que ella se iba a encontrar más emocionada por las nuevas cosas que se le presentaban – aunque hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, pero me esforzare, después de todo, es algo que me gusta mucho –

\- Ya veo, pero sé que harás un buen trabajo a pesar de todo – lo deje pasar y trate de molestarla un poco.

\- ¿A pesar de todo?, ¿como que a pesar de todo? ¡Maki! – hizo una pose que todas en el grupo podían reconocer fácilmente.

\- Espera Honoka, tranquila, fue solo una broma –

Rayos…

Honoka

Mi semana de pronto estaba llena de actividades, ensayos, clases de canto y clases de piano y guitarra, me di cuenta que lo que me había enseñado Maki sobre el piano era solo la parte básica de la práctica y que el libro _Guitar for dummies_ solo arañaba la superficie de lo que era el arte de tocar este instrumento, era agotador y divertido, a pesar de que las instructoras (o profesoras) a veces parecían perder la paciencia, yo trataba de seguir el ritmo, después de todo, esto me ayudaría a mejorar de ahora en adelante.

\- Mientras mi música mejore, hare lo que sea – esa se había vuelto mi intención principal al practicar.

Por otro lado, se encontraba el tiempo en el que tenía que trabajar con Tsubasa, la semana pasada había estado llena de tensión, y realmente no habíamos llegado a nada, no logramos avanzar en la planeación de las canciones y tampoco pude hablar con ella, pues me ignoro completamente y siempre se escapó cuando trataba de decirle algo.

\- ¿Realmente podremos trabajar así? – aunque esa no era mi mayor preocupación, era la única que podía decir en voz alta.

Luego de las lecciones en la agencia, me dirigí a la dirección que me había indicado Sae por mail, era el estudio de la productora musical principal que estaba a cargo del proyecto conjunto entre Tsubasa y yo.

Hiro parecía una persona agradable, aunque algo extraña, pero según Sae, sus ideas sobre las canciones nos ayudarían a lograr los resultados esperados, y si esto era cierto o no, lo sabría muy pronto de todas formas.

…

Luego de llegar al lugar, saludar y notar que Tsubasa ya había llegado, nos acomodamos en unos sillones en la llamada _control room_.

\- Bien, ya nos conocimos la semana pasada por lo que desde hoy comenzaremos a trabajar en el proyecto – Hiro empezó con energía, pero Sae la interrumpió.

\- Pero antes, les voy a explicar los detalles completos del proyecto – miro a Tsubasa – y los cambios que se van a dar por la adición de Honoka-san al proyecto – Tsubasa prácticamente no reacciono, simplemente asintió con seriedad.

\- Primero que nada, este proyecto va a ser un álbum doble, la primera parte va a contener las canciones que ya están grabadas y se le van a añadir otras en colaboración contigo, Honoka-san –

\- ¿Y la otra parte? –

\- La otra parte, como ya se imaginarán será la parte de Honoka-san, estamos considerando ocho cortes como solista y al menos tres canciones donde también participará Tsubasa-san – luego de esto Hiro retomo la palabra para añadir.

\- La diferencia principal entre las dos partes es el estilo musical de cada una, considerando que Honoka escribe y compone su propia música, queremos conservar esa esencia que ha llamado la atención de los fans mientras permanecías como artista independiente, por lo que estarás encargada tanto de la letra como de la música, después yo te ayudare a mejorar ese aspecto, ¿qué te parece? – Hiro me miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Me parece genial – dije tratando de contener mi emoción, pues además aún tenía dudas – pero, ¿cómo se trabajarán las colaboraciones? –

\- ¡No tengo idea! Eso es de lo que vamos a hablar a partir de ahora – ¿puede ser que Hiro se parezca un poco a mí?...

…

\- Realmente ya tengo parte de la música para las canciones donde Tsubasa es la artista principal – decía Hiro mientras buscaba algo en su computadora – aquí esta.

Comenzó a sonar una melodía por medio de los enormes altavoces que estaban en la sala, la música en general sonaba como una mezcla entre balada y ¿pop?, realmente no podía reconocer el género, aunque se parecía a algunas de las canciones que habíamos cantado hace tiempo… bueno, en ese entonces realmente no me preocupaba mucho por ello.

\- Bueno, es más o menos como esto – ella giro su silla y se colocó de manera que quedara frente a mi – lo que queremos es que escribas algo y te acoples a este ritmo, ¿puedes hacerlo? –

\- ¡Me esforzare! – la música siguió por unos momentos, era la pura instrumental, por lo que seguí – pero, ¿de que debo escribir? -

\- Las letras de Tsubasa ya están escritas – miro a la persona que estaba a mi lado, quien no había dicho una sola palabra – Tsubasa, ¿podrías darle una copia de las letras a Honoka? –

\- Si – dijo secamente – aunque no las tengo en este momento –

\- Bueno, entonces tendrán que checarlo antes de la próxima reunión – a Tsubasa no pareció agradarle mucho la idea, pero asintió, aun así, esta podría ser una oportunidad para poder hablarle sin que se escape.

…

\- Tsubasa-san – la llame antes de que saliera del edificio - ¿qué vamos a hacer sobre las letras? –

\- Te mandare las letras por correo electrónico – ella no volteo y antes de que retomara el paso la llame de nuevo –

\- Pero… esto… ¡si!, ¡olvide la contraseña! – _que estupideces estas diciendo Honoka Kousaka_ – Te veo mañana en la agencia a las 11 ¿está bien? – ella se detuvo nuevamente, pero yo no espere a que respondiera y me adelante saliendo del edificio hecha un rayo.

Tsubasa

Luego de pasar toda la noche pensando en que hacer, termine por ir a la empresa en la mañana, llevaba todas las letras que me debía entregarle a Honoka, a pesar de que quería evitar quedarme a solas con ella, no podía simplemente dejar pasar esto, pues al día siguiente teníamos otra reunión con Hiro, por lo que seguramente para mañana Honoka ya debería al menos haber leído todo el material.

\- Aun asi creo que esto es una mala idea – quería salir corriendo y meterme de nuevo al elevador para regresar a casa, donde estaría mucho más tranquila – Si, eso hare.

Me di la vuelta para dirigirme a donde se encontraban los ascensores.

\- ¡Tsubasa-san! – la inconfundible voz de Honoka me llamo con energía, escuché unos pasos apresurados acercarse a mí – creí que no vendrías -

\- Buenos días, Kousaka-san – respondí sonando más agresiva de lo que hubiera querido, Honoka cambio su expresión por un segundo para recuperarse y hablar.

\- Buenos días, ¿qué te parece si comemos algo en la cafetería?... Hiro-san dijo que sería bueno hablar de las canciones, si… vamos a hablar de las canciones – yo asentí, pues no era muy apropiado ponerse a hablar en medio del pasillo, asi que simplemente la seguí.

Pedimos café americano y Honoka pregunto si tenían algo de pan, _no ha cambiado_ , una leve sonrisa traicionera se apodero de mi rostro durante unos segundos. .

 _Maldita sea_.

Me puse a acomodar las hojas que debía entregarle a Honoka en un intento por distraerme de pensamientos peligrosos que pudieran presentarse, es obvio para mí que la presencia de Honoka me desestabiliza completamente.

Honoka

Aunque ya nos hubiéramos visto varias veces, hasta ahora podía ver con más calma como había cambiado Tsubasa desde la última vez que la vi en persona, sumado al hecho de que A-rise tuvo muy pocos eventos en el último año, realmente podían notarse muchos cambios en ella.

Su cabello ahora estaba algo más largo, aunque no tanto como el mío, su semblante ahora era más serio, pero seguía teniendo ese aire elegante y _cool_ de siempre, por otro lado, se veía más delgada y se podían notar unas pequeñas ojeras; mi mente se encontraba tan concentrada contemplándola que no me di cuenta cuando nos trajeron lo que habíamos pedido.

\- Kousaka-san, ¡Kousaka-san! – la voz de Tsubasa me llamaba, se veía algo incomoda – bueno, aquí están las letras que tengo escritas hasta ahora –

\- ¡Oh!, gracias – tomé el folder que me ofrecía y lo abrí comenzando a leer la primera hoja que se me presento.

Luego de leer algunas líneas de forma desordenada, dejé el folder a un lado pues no podía concentrarme correctamente con Tsubasa frente a mí, ella tomaba su café de forma constante y yo no sabía que decir por lo que hice lo mismo mientras el silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo.

\- Bien, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer – Tsubasa se levantó de golpe, mientras sacaba su cartera y dejaba unos billetes sobre la mesa – Que tengas un buen día Kousaka-san –

\- Tsubasa-san, espera – antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella ya se encontraba saliendo de la cafetería, pude ver como su cabello castaño se perdía por el pasillo.

No había podido hacer nada.

\- ¿No puedes ser más inútil Honoka Kousaka? – dije para mi mientras regresaba a tomar mi café con un amargo sentimiento de decepción.

Tsubasa

Me sentía mal por haber huido de la cafetería, pero realmente la presencia de Honoka era demasiado peligrosa para mí, todo esto me dejaba claro que mis sentimientos por ella permanecían, aunque no debería ser así, no podía hacer nada contra ello, pero tampoco quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – le pregunte a mi botella de vino mientras vaciaba su contenido en mi copa – mañana la volveré a ver, rayos, ¡maldita Sae!, ¡¿no podías haber tenido una idea más brillante?! –

…

\- Definitivamente no debí de haberme desvelado – dije mientras observaba el paisaje urbano a través de la ventada del taxi – más bien no debería de haber tomado tanto –

La cabeza me dolía y me sentía mal, no tanto como otras veces, pero era claro que no me encontraba en óptimas condiciones, aun así, todavía no íbamos a grabar nada por lo que no habría problema en que llegara en ese estado… al menos eso espero.

Llegue al departamento de Sae y Hiro, Honoka aún no había llegado por lo que la esperamos un momento, Sae aprovecho para prepararme algo para mi obvia resaca, aunque no dijo nada sobre eso.

 _No sé si es una buena o mala persona._ Realmente Sae no tenía la culpa de los problemas que podría causar, de hecho, yo era la única del problema, por lo que sabía que era injusto tratar de culparla y molestarme con ella, también podía entender que a pesar de que era su trabajo, su apoyo y deseo de ayudarme eran genuinos, el menos eso es lo que yo había notado.

…

Después de la llegada de Honoka, Hiro nos llevó a su estudio para comenzar a trabajar.

\- Ya leíste las letras Honoka – dijo sin rodeos la productora a la chica que se encontraba a mi lado.

\- Si, las leí ayer en la noche, de hecho, me desvelé leyéndolas todas, aun así, lo siento – se inclinó haciendo una reverencia bastante graciosa, aunque parecía que ella hablaba en serio – pero creo que necesitare un tiempo para poder escribir algo digno – se explicó.

No lo exprese, pero mi corazón dio un brinco, incluso si no era su intención, me había emocionado que le gustara mi trabajo.

 _No, no, no… no debo de pensar en esas cosas._

\- No te preocupes – Hiro parecía divertida por la reacción de Honoka – simplemente quería ver si te gustaban las letras, tienes tiempo de sobra para trabajar en eso. De hecho, lo que quería ver y si tú ya tenías algunas cosas en mente para trabajar.

\- Oh, ya veo – Honoka parecía avergonzada, ver sus reacciones volvía a parecerme adictivo a pesar de que no lo quisiera aceptar – Pues sí, tengo una idea que he avanzado en estos días, aunque está incompleta… no sé si eso sirva –

\- ¡Claro que sirve!, una idea no nace madura y una canción menos, veamos qué es lo que tienes para nosotras Honoka Kousaka – dijo emocionada, la verdad yo también me encontraba bastante curiosa.

Honoka saco su guitarra y se acomodó, parecía nerviosa, pero Hiro no hizo más que mirarla intensamente esperando que empezara y yo miraba a otra dirección simulando desinterés.

\- Bien, aquí va –

La melodía era lenta y bastante simple, pero no por eso menos agradable, aunque la letra si tenía algunos huecos o frases un poco raras, realmente era una buena canción, por un momento me olvide de mis reservas y me dedique a escuchar detenidamente el sonido de los acordes y la hermosa voz de Honoka acompañando la escena musical.

Honoka

Luego de tocar el ultimo acorde, respire profundo finalizando con eso mi pequeña _presentación_ , realmente me había puesto más nerviosa de lo que esperaba, pues aparte de Maki y mi familia nunca había mostrado alguna canción incompleta a alguien más, además de que ambas eran verdaderas profesionales por lo que era algo intimidante, especialmente porque tampoco podía dejar de lado el hecho de que Tsubasa estaba aquí.

\- ¿Qué les parece? – dije entre enérgica y temerosa.

\- Muy bien, muy bien – Hiro parecía emocionada – solo falta terminar la letra, y podíamos hacer la última parte más animada agregándole guitarra eléctrica y percusión, ¡si!, ya lo veo claro –

\- ¿Y a ti que te pareció Tsubasa-san? – me arme de valor para preguntarle directamente.

\- ¿eh?... es una buena canción, supongo – dijo no muy emocionada, su reacción fue tan vaga que no supe como sentirme.

\- Honoka – a Hiro no le importo y continuo - ¿sabes tocar la guitarra eléctrica? –

\- Bueno, se tocar la guitarra, ¿no es lo mismo? – ella se rio bastante, para luego contestar.

\- Si, bueno, es parecido, la guitarra eléctrica normalmente se usa para conseguir otro tipo de sonido, en fin, creo que necesitaremos una guitarra – ella se quedó pensando por un momento, para luego hacer un gesto con sus manos y sonreír, su sonrisa me recordó a la expresión que Nozomi hacia cuando se le ocurría alguna broma – Tsubasa, ¿recuerdas la tienda a la que te lleve hace unas semanas? – Tsubasa puso una expresión aún más seria y asintió - ¡perfecto!, quiero que lleves a Honoka a comprar una guitarra eléctrica, la vamos a necesitar y es mejor que tenga una para que pueda practicar en casa –

\- Pero… - Tsubasa comenzó a reclamar.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – Hiro pregunto con firmeza, de hecho, parecía extrañamente autoritaria.

\- Esta bien –

Tsubasa

Desistí a mi idea de discutir, pues con Hiro eso era una pérdida de tiempo, la reunión de trabajo continuo sin muchas más novedades, Hiro y Honoka hablaron de algunas ideas para sus canciones en solitario y yo me dediqué a escuchar las mezclas finales de las primeras canciones que había grabado, realmente era interesante ver como se va formando una canción desde el punto de vista técnico, en ese sentido, podía decir que Hiro iba un paso más haya en su trabajo.

…

Cuando termino la reunión, y como era de esperarse, me encontraba caminando hacia Akihabara pues ahí se encontraba la tienda de música a la que nos dirigíamos, Honoka me seguía de cerca y ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar, yo tenía mis razones, pero realmente me sorprendía que ella también se mantenía en este silencio ya que siempre había sido alguien muy ruidosa, aunque ese había sido uno de los puntos que me había llamado la atención desde el principio.

 _Rayos, sin importar como lo vea, ella sigue siendo linda._

Mientras mi mente y yo nos debatíamos entre esas ideas, llegamos al lugar indicado, ya había venido unas tres o cuatro veces desde esa ocasión, por lo que realmente no fui difícil encontrar el lugar, el sitio era enorme, podría compararse a un supermercado pequeño, pues era notablemente más grande que una tienda de conveniencia.

\- Por aquí – dije lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara, pero evitando mirar a Honoka, me detuve al no escucharla seguir mis pasos y me voltee a donde se encontraba.

\- ¿mmm? – ella parecía que también estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, por lo que tardó en reaccionar – si, ya voy – Honoka me sonrió por un momento y yo no pude evitar sentirme aturdida por ello.

Subimos las escaleras, pues las guitarras y los instrumentos de cuerda en general se encontraban en parte de la planta alta.

\- ¿Hiro te dio indicaciones sobre lo que ibas a comprar? – estaba incomoda, pero tampoco iba a ser descortés.

\- ¿Eh? Pues, solo me dijo que escogiera la guitarra que más me gustara – lleve una mano a mi frente, se me olvidaba que ella también podía ser así de despreocupada.

\- Esta bien, supongo que tendremos que mirar varias hasta que te decidas – dije encaminándome a la pared donde se encontraban las guitarras eléctricas, la variedad era impresionante, y realmente yo no estaba muy enterada sobre el tema, por lo que realmente mi opinión o consejo no iba a servir de nada, así que me limite simplemente a ver como Honoka comenzaba a mirar los diferentes modelos, primero se limitó a observar.

\- Tsubasa-san, ¿crees que pueda probarlas? –

\- No creo que haya problema –

\- ¡Yay! – _que linda_ … rayos, no debería pensar en eso, Honoka tomo una de las guitarras, el diseño era bastante popular pues había visto guitarras similares en muchos videos musicales, por un momento pensé que ella se pondría a afinar la guitarra y que después tocaría algo aleatorio, pues algunos músicos buscan cierto _feeling_ pero realmente no me esperaba esto.

\- ¡SKY HIGH! – Honoka hizo una pose dramática, levantando el brazo señalando al techo mientras gritaba y se quedó así durante unos segundos.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿es en serio? – realmente me había tomado con la guardia baja, había sido demasiado imprevisible, estaba esperando algo serio y ella hizo algo completamente irreverente, realmente Honoka siempre me sorprenderá de alguna forma u otra.

…

Como era de esperarse, reírme no fue la mejor idea, todo fue vergonzoso e incómodo después de eso, al final todo termino en que ella siguió viendo las guitarras mientras yo me fui a perder el tiempo en la sección de audífonos, luego de eso, la cosa no mejoro y después de hacer la compra y unos tramites extra que eran necesarios, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Honoka volvía los momentos que compartíamos agridulces, tan adictivos como perjudiciales para mi salud mental.

Maki

Respirar con normalidad parecía simplemente imposible, podía sentir la humedad de mis lágrimas por mis mejillas y por, sobre todo, me sentía nuevamente destrozada por dentro, la crisis de pánico llego por tres minutos que parecieron una eternidad y me había fastidiado el día, pues apenas eran las siete de la mañana y mi humor se encontraba por el suelo.

Me levante sin ganas, pero mis deseos de huir de la soledad eran más fuertes, seguramente mi aspecto era un desastre, pero realmente era lo que menos me importaba en esos momentos, tome las llaves de mi departamento y me dirigí al departamento continuo con lentitud, pues mis piernas seguían temblando.

\- Buenos días – salude con desgana –

\- Buenos días Maki – Anju me miro por unos segundos - ¿estas bien? –

\- Para serte sincera, no –

\- ¿Paso otra vez? – simplemente asentí y ella abrazo por un momento para luego invitarme a pasar – vamos a desayunar algo, Maki, te preparare algo para que te tranquilices un poco.

Luego de entrar Anju me llevo al comedor y me dejo ahí por un momento para luego regresar con una bandeja que tenía pan tostado, así como una taza de café y una de té.

\- Toma esto, te ayudara – dijo de forma casi maternal, mi mente siempre entraba en conflicto cuando sentía que los demás eran muy amables conmigo, pues siempre me habían inculcado la autosuficiencia, pero también sabía que una parte de mi necesitaba sentir esa atención, por lo que esta sensación no dejaba de ser agridulce.

Aun así, todo esto me ayudo a tranquilizarme poco a poco, Anju tampoco quiso forzar una conversación y me dio el tiempo que necesitaba.

\- Gracias –

Honoka

Se me había hecho algo tarde, pero ya me encontraba al fin en el edificio donde vive Maki, realmente se me había hecho tarde porque esta vez traía conmigo varias cosas que iba a necesitar, pues quería que Maki me ayudara con algunas ideas para mis canciones como solista.

El problema es que a pesar de haber estado tocando nadie abrió, luego de darme cuenta de eso, y de que no tenía sentido haberlo estado haciendo durante los últimos quince minutos, marque a su teléfono, Maki estaba en el departamento de su vecina por lo que me dijo que la esperara un momento, me movi por donde estaban los elevadores para esperarla.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, Maki dijo que era amiga de sus vecinas – esto me sorprendia por la forma de ser de Maki - me pregunto cómo serán – dije al aire mientras miraba la ciudad recargada en el barandal.

Escuche el elevador abrirse y me gire por instinto para ver quién era.

\- Erena – trague saliva inconscientemente dando un paso atrás.

\- Kousaka-san – su mirada se clavó en mí, su expresión impasible solamente lograba ponerme aún más nerviosa.

En ese mismo momento Maki y otra persona que también conocía se acercaron desde donde estaba el otro departamento.

\- Anju-san – ella también parecía sorprendida por el encuentro.

Todo tenía un poco de mas sentido, pero eso no era para nada tranquilizador.

…

Maki y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala, el encuentro con Anju y Erena me había sorprendido, sumado al hecho de que ellas eran las vecinas en las que Maki, según sus propias palabras, podía confiar habían hecho de esta mañana un momento realmente confuso.

\- Perdón por no habértelo dicho – Maki rompió el silencio, parecía apenada y realmente triste por alguna razón – pensé que lo mejor era que no pensaras en… bueno, tu sabes –

Entendí inmediatamente a lo que se refería, más que nada por el hecho de que yo también le estaba ocultando algo muy relacionado con eso, ni yo misma sabia porque escondía esa verdad y eso también me hacía sentir culpable.

\- No te preocupes Maki, lo entiendo, solo me sorprendió un poco –

\- Ya veo – Maki parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, según lo que me había dicho, ella había despertado de una de sus crisis, por lo que no era difícil imaginar el motivo de su extraño humor, quería ayudarla, alentarla de alguna forma, pero tampoco me sentía con ánimos suficientes.

 _¿Realmente esto está bien?_

…

El fin de semana no fue lo que esperaba y me había sembrado muchas dudas, pero lo cierto es que de todas formas tenía que trabajar, por lo que los primeros días de la semana me dedique a la canción que les había presentado a Hiro y Tsubasa, al final resulto que esa canción iba a ser la primera colaboración entre nosotras, por petición, o orden, de Hiro.

\- Muy bien, la letra está terminada y la música también, al menos la melodía principal – eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando, como si tratara de ocultarlo – Tsubasa, en la primera parte de la canción tu reforzaras la voz de Honoka, aquí, aquí y aquí – dijo remarcando ciertas partes de la letra – se giró hacia mí y dijo – en la segunda parte, Tsubasa pasa a ser la voz principal y tu solamente refuerzas cuando lleguen al estribillo, ¿entendido? – termino autoritaria, parece que ahora se había metido mucho en el papel.

\- ¡Si! – dije con energía, realmente era una reacción natural que había obtenido gracias a los entrenamientos demoniacos de Umi, Tsubasa por otro lado solo asintió y tomo las hojas para acomodarlas.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, las estaré guiando desde el otro lado – Hiro salió de la sala de grabación para aparecer nuevamente en la sala de control.

\- Ok, este va a ser el primer ensayo grabado, aquí vamos –

Luego de comprobar todo y respirar profundo, comencé a tocar mi guitarra, marcando así el inicio de la interpretación.

 _(Honoka)_

" _Pasa el tiempo_

 _Y casi no me di ni cuenta_

 _No estuve ni un segundo quieta_

 _Queriendo saber más._

 _Y ahora toca_

 _Hacer balance y sin quererlo_

 _Salen de golpe los disparos_

 _Que no supe frenar."_

 _(Tsubasa y Honoka)_

" _Y qué miedo me doy_

 _Cuando me miro y ya no sé quién soy."_

 _(Tsubasa)_

" _El problema soy yo,_

 _Que no sé dónde me he metido._

 _Yo, que ya no me conozco._

 _Yo, que ya no me quiero ni ver."_

 _(Tsubasa y Honoka)_

" _El problema soy yo,_

 _Que no sé dónde me he metido._

 _Yo, que me castigo._

 _Si hubiera dicho_

 _O hubiera hecho_

 _Quien sabe qué […]"_

Maki

El día se me estaba haciendo eterno, todo lo que quería hacer era tener la oportunidad de dormitar un poco, mis energías estaban agotadas porque no pude dormir la noche anterior, las pesadillas se volvían cada vez más reales y el cansancio por no poder dormir empezaba a pasar factura.

Todo esto me hacía sentir terriblemente mal y muy irritable, tanto que ni siquiera trataba de ocultar mi malestar a los demás.

Era la última clase del día, las miradas de todos estaban puestas en mí, pues para mi mala suerte, esta clase me tocaba presentar una exposición, una exposición que me había ganado gracias a una discusión que tuve con la profesora hace tres clases.

\- Genial, lo que me faltaba – susurre conteniendo mi enojo, parecía que el proyector no servía, o yo estaba haciendo algo mal, pues la computadora no transmitía la imagen al proyector, por más que le moviera aquí y allá.

\- Nishikino-san, todos la estamos esperando – la ya molesta voz de la profesora era aún más insoportable dado el tono con el que decía esas palabras.

\- Un momento por favor – suspire tratando de aguantar, de nada me servía pelearme otra vez, podía notar el sudor frio en mis manos, mis nervios me estaban ganando.

\- Nishikino-san, ¿acaso necesita ayuda para poder conectar correctamente un simple proyector? – dijo burlándose de mí, todo el salón se rio en respuesta, yo ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía lidiar con todo eso, me sentía tonta por dejar que se diera esta situación y me frustraba no poder recuperarme y continuar como si nada estuviera pasando.

Luego de poder hacer funcionar el proyector de alguna forma, por fin iba a poder comenzar esta maldita exposición para luego irme a mi casa, al ver al salón pude darme cuenta de que la profesora había logrado echar la suficiente leña a la hoguera, pues los murmullos y las risas burlonas se hacían presentes mientras las miradas de todos se clavaban en mí, era la primera vez que me sentía tan vulnerable frente a un salón, yo sabía de pies a cabeza mi tema, tenía la certeza presentación que había hecho era perfecta, entonces ¿por qué?...

De pronto todo cambio, las risas se escuchaban más fuertes, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentir claramente sus vibraciones y escuchar el ruido de sus latidos en mis oídos, todo parecía distante, pero más amenazador y horrible de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, las miradas, la sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro de la profesora, los murmullos, todo se juntaba sobre mí y sentía como me aplastaba y me consumía poco a poco.

Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?

El miedo que ya conocía, la sensación de la crisis termino de hacerse presente, amplificada por saber que me encontraba sola frente a todas estas personas, y que no podía hacer nada para evitar todo lo que estaba por ocurrir, mi pecho ardía, mi cabeza dolía como nunca, ni siquiera podía saber si estaba gritando del dolor, si me había hincado o me había quedado parada frente a todos, no sabía nada, las sensaciones eran demasiado fuertes y abrumadoras, mucho más de lo que habia llegado a experimentar hasta el momento.

Luego el silencio y la oscuridad llego.

Madre de Maki

\- ¡Maldita sea! – mi esposo golpeaba fuertemente la pared de su oficina, yo acababa de llegar luego de haber atendido el incidente y estar segura de que Maki se encontraba estable, él se notaba claramente alterado, y no es para menos.

\- En este estado, no creo que Maki pueda seguir en la universidad – dije finalmente algo que ambos sabíamos, pero ninguno había querido aceptar - ¿lo entiendes verdad?, su salud es lo más importante para nosotros.

\- Lo se – sé volvió a sentar y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, ambos estábamos consternados, nunca esperamos que la situación de Maki se agravara tanto, pero algo que yo también sabia es que esa no era la única razón por lo que él se encontraba así. Camine hasta el para abrazar su cabeza y atraerla a mi regazo, esperando que ese gesto lograra tranquilizarlo – No es tu culpa cariño –

\- Pero… - su quebrada voz hacia que se me quebrara el corazón, simplemente ver en ese estado a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida era demasiado.

 _¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?_

Maki

\- Un techo desconocido –

Un dolor punzante no me dejaba pensar, ver, sentir y entender con claridad donde me encontraba y lo que estaba pasando, me forcé a mí misma a recordar y las imágenes poco a poco llenaron mi mente, el desconcierto se fue y una avalancha de emociones negativas se apodero de mí, pues uno de mis mayores temores desde que supe que tenía esta enfermedad, finalmente ocurrió.

 _Todo está arruinado, absolutamente todo._

…

Mi madre se encontraba conmigo cuando me desperté por primera vez, me había desmayado en medio de la clase, dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, luego de eso, me llevaron a la enfermería de la universidad y después ellos me habían traído al hospital, todo había sido un desastre en toda la extensión de la palabra y realmente yo no veía como podría salir bien de esto, pero tampoco me esperaba lo que mi madre me dijo un poco después.

" _Maki, decidimos que dejaras la universidad por un tiempo"_

Mi imagen como una de las mejores de la clase, mi imagen como la heredera de los Nishikino, y mi imagen como Maki, todo se había arruinado, me dolía por mí, pero también me atormentaba el pensar que les había fallado a mis padres, después de todo lo que hicieron y de todo el esfuerzo que hice, nada había servido y no había otro culpable más que yo.

 _Todo es tu culpa, Maki…_


	21. (Anti)Depresivos Parte 1

**Hola! Por fin traigo un nuevo capitulo, tengo muchas excusas y justificaciones, pero uds no vinieron a leer mi vida, en fin, espero les guste, aun asi tengo una pregunta, les parece muy lento el desarrollo de los acontencimientos?, espero puedan responderme en los comentarios.  
**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, en verdad.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Maclowd: Nico pronto aparecera!, lo juro xD y veremos que pasa.**

 **Giorke: Gracias por tu comentario :D**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Espero haber respondido todas tus preguntas en este cap xD**

 **SilentDrago: Es un gusto leerte por aqui, bueno, que puedo decir, en el mundo hay muchos tipos de personas, espero te agrade este capitulo.**

 **Saiko: Gran parte de la personalidad de Tsubasa esta basada en alguien muy concreto D:, espero te guste la actualziacion..**

 **lovelive(?): Espero te guste el cap, si eres el/la mismo(a) "lovelive" de siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Melimelin: Veremos que pasa, mientras tanto, espero te guste este capitulo.**

 **PD: Los invito a darle Like a mi pagina de fb "Katengecchi", el beta (que realmente no hace nada) va a estar subiendo algunos 4-koma "complementarios" de la historia.** ** **En fin, los dejo con el capitulo. Hasta la proxima actualizacion.****

* * *

 **(Anti)Depresivos**

Suspire pesadamente mientras recordaba lo que me había dicho mi madre, la tormenta de malas noticias había pasado, pero la calma que se sentía en el ambiente era tan inquietante como la realidad que tendría que enfrentar cuando me dieran de alta, aun así, la sensación de fracaso ya se encontraba en mi corazón, asechando a cada momento, recordándome todas mis debilidades y defectos, haciendo que fuera cada vez más consciente de la basura en que me estoy convirtiendo.

Sabía perfectamente que toda esa clase de pensamientos negativos eran fruto de mi enfermedad, pero no tenía la voluntad ni la fuerza para sobreponerme a ellos, realmente sentía que nada de lo que hiciera podía cambiar lo que estaba pasando ni evitar que todo mi mundo se destruyera poco a poco.

 _Tú eres tu más grande enemigo_

No había forma más fiel de describir esto.

Honoka

El día había sido muy productivo, habíamos grabado la canción "Incendios", los ensayos salieron bien y Hiro aprovecho ese impulso para que Tsubasa y yo mejoráramos nuestra interpretación y grabáramos todo de golpe.

\- Muy buen trabajo – Sae se encontraba esperando a que saliéramos del cuarto de grabación, pues eso significaba el final del trabajo de hoy, y nos ofreció a cada una botella de agua pues las que teníamos ya se encontraban vacías.

\- Gracias – tomé la botella y le di un buen trago, considerando que todo lo que habíamos hecho era cantar y en mi caso, tocar la guitarra, me sentía agotada físicamente, aunque muy satisfecha con mi desempeño.

\- Me parece sorprendente lo bien que se complementan sus estilos – Hiro hablo de repente, con su habitual energía – realmente pensé que sería más complicado -

Aunque un comentario de ese estilo normalmente no hubiera pasado a mas, el problema fue que gracias a eso Tsubasa y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas por un momento, pues instintivamente había dirigido mi mirada hacia ella, al parecer paso lo mismo para Tsubasa, luego de ese momento ambas miramos hacia otro lado, aunque por mi parte me sentí algo acalorada y nerviosa por ese contacto visual.

Sacudí un poco mi cabeza tratando de desviar mi atención de esos pensamientos, traté de disimular hurgando en mi mochila, para mi sorpresa mi móvil tenía un mensaje.

Probablemente sea Maki, o tal vez Yukiho, espero no tener que ir a ayudar a la tienda, pues quería ir a comprar algo de pan para la cena.

Sin embargo, el mensaje era de un número desconocido, no obstante, el asunto decía "Sobre Maki", me pareció bastante extraño por lo que me apresure a abrir y leer el contenido.

\- No puede ser… - rápidamente tome mis cosas, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible, al menos así lo sentía, aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada.

Tsubasa

Honoka parecía bastante alterada luego de haber revisado su teléfono, de hecho, tomo sus cosas tan rápidamente que cuando me di cuenta ella ya había salido del lugar dejándonos perplejas.

La expresión en su rostro me causaba preocupación, se veía realmente afectada, ¿ _Qué habrá ocurrido?,_ una parte de mi quería perseguirla y preguntarle, pero realmente no estaba en posición de hacerlo por lo que simplemente tuve que tragarme toda esa inquietud.

…

Me encontraba en la sala de mi departamento, esta vez había evitado abrir alguna botella para acompañar la noche, pues quería pensar profundamente todo lo que estaba pasando, la sensación de no poder ayudar de alguna manera a Honoka había hecho el efecto de un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre mi cabeza, pues hizo cuestionarme más seriamente ciertas cosas que han rondado por mi cabeza últimamente y que ya no podía ignorar por más tiempo.

 _Después de todo, yo la amo._

Ese pensamiento tan fuera de lugar se fijó en mi mente como una realidad que tenía que aceptar a partir de ahora, pues era inútil resistirse y solo prolongaba mis dudas, pero no podía aceptar que esto siguiera así, después de todo, mis dudas ya me habían consumido durante mucho tiempo e incluso ahora me encuentro en la cuerda floja, a punto de perder una de las cosas más preciadas para mí por culpa de esas dudas.

 _Ya no quiero equivocarme._

Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues tampoco sé que es lo correcto y mucho menos sé que es lo que yo debo hacer, pero al menos debo de dejar de temer avanzar, tengo que ir hacia adelante y afrontar las consecuencias de mis decisiones, ya había estado huyendo durante mucho tiempo.

Erena, Anju ya habían sufrido las consecuencias del abismo de mis dudas, yo también había tocado fondo, y probablemente aun me encuentre en él, pero lo cierto es que todo lo que he estado haciendo va en contra de mis principios, y más aún, va en contra del sueño que pensé compartir con mis preciadas amigas, ser idol, en este momento, esa palabra me quedaba infinitamente grande, me he alejado de mi meta abandonando todo por lo que nos esforzamos, por lo que me esforcé.

 _Simplemente ya no podía seguir así._

Había perdido la esencia de lo que significa ser idol, y me había sumido en mis propias ideas, tal vez, era momento de esforzarse nuevamente y recuperar ese brillo.

Y tal vez así, pueda volver a ayudarla, como antes, puede que esta vez pueda actuar correctamente y así llevar un poco de calma a su corazón.

Era por ella, y por mí que no podía seguir así, siendo consumida por la sombra de mis errores, pero también era por Erena, Anju y todas las personas a las que les he causado problemas y a las que les debía mucho por seguir presentes en mi vida y no abandonarme, tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido, pero es momento de dejar de _saber,_ y comenzar a hacer algo al respecto.

Al menos tenía que empezar a dejar las excusas y juntar la determinación necesaria.

\- Aun así, tengo mucho por hacer – suspire sabiendo que nada iba a ser tan fácil y tampoco tenía la garantía de que al final el resultado iba a ser positivo.

Honoka

Había ido a toda prisa al hospital Nishikino, me encontraba en la recepción del hospital, esperando a la persona que me había mandado el mensaje.

\- Honoka-san – una voz conocida me llamo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la madre de Maki, hice una reverencia para devolver el saludo, la situación realmente no estaba para gastarlo en trivialidades.

\- ¿Qué le paso a Maki? – dije más alterada de lo que quería y con un volumen muy fuerte - ¿está bien?... – ella hizo una seña con su mano, pidiéndome que me clamara.

\- Acompáñame por favor – habiendo dicho eso se dio la vuelta hacia los elevadores centrales, darme cuenta de mi imprudencia solo me hizo seguirla en silencio, realmente no quería causar más problemas.

…

Mientras el elevador hacia su trabajo, yo solamente podía pensar en cosas terribles que le pudieron haber pasado a Maki, realmente el mensaje no decía nada, solo que ella se encontraba hospitalizada y que viniera al hospital Nishikino, por lo que todo esto ya me empezaba a desesperar, lamentablemente, no veníamos solas en el elevador por lo que no podíamos hablar todavía.

Luego de llegar a cierto piso, Nishikino-san salió del elevador y yo la seguí, aun perdida en mis pensamientos, tratando inútilmente de adivinar que es lo que había pasado hasta que por fin llegamos a la que supuse era la oficina de Nishikino-san, luego de que ambas nos sentáramos, no pude resistir más y continúe preguntando sobre el estado de Maki.

\- Ella está bien – dijo finalmente con un tono que me indicaba que debía dejar de hablar y comenzar a escuchar, su tono era serio y triste – al menos por ahora.

Ya más tranquila, me di cuenta de que, si yo estaba alterada, ella debía de sentir muchísimas cosas más en estos momentos, por lo que lo mínimo que podía hacer era comportarme lo más tranquila posible.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte con más calma.

\- Maki tuvo una crisis durante una clase – baje la mirada con pesar, esa era una de las pesadillas recurrentes que me había contado Maki que tenía – y después se desmayó.

\- ¿Se desmayó? – no pude evitar decir, la sorpresa y la preocupación se hacían presentes en mí, pues sabía perfectamente que un desmayo no era cualquier cosa.

Nishikino-san me miro, no sé qué expresión tenía en ese momento, pero ella me dirigió una sonrisa maternal.

\- Ella se encuentra estable ahora, parece ser que el agotamiento del ataque causo el desmayo, despertó hace poco pero en este momento es mejor dejar que descanse y recupere sus fuerzas – supongo que esa fue una forma amable de decirme que no la visitara, y realmente me sentía aliviada, en estos momentos seguramente no podría decirle nada reconfortante, pues yo misma me sentía mal por lo que había pasado.

Era absurdo, pues no habia ninguna forma de que yo pudiera haber estado ahí para ayudarla, de forma lógica podía decirse que era completamente inevitable, aun asi, por alguna razón me sentía culpable, me perdi en mis pensamientos por un momento hasta que la voz de Nishikino-san dijo algo que fue imposible de ignorar.

\- Hemos decidio que Maki dejara la universidad –

\- ¿Eh? – dije por reflejo, me encontraba completamente incrédula ante sus palabras - ¿a que se refiere con eso? –

Ella suspiro con pesar.

\- Es justo como suena, después de lo que paso mi marido y yo creemos que Maki no está en condiciones para seguir estudiando, por lo que decidimos que dejara la escuela por un tiempo hasta que mejore realmente, además, no creo que ella misma esté preparada para volver a ese ambiente – Nishikino-san por alguna razón parecía bastante molesta al decir eso último, pues su expresión cambio y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, esto solo duro un momento pues su semblante se volvió más suave – por otro lado, la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras es otra –.

La forma en que dijo esas palabras me puso nerviosa.

\- Honoka-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – yo asentí, tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que Nishikino-san podría preguntarme.

\- ¿Maki y tu están saliendo? – al fin fue justo lo que pensaba.

\- Eh… si – dije algo cohibida, no solamente por la mirada de Nishikino-san, sino porque había algo que hacía que decirlo no se sintiera del todo correcto, aunque lo había sentido desde el comienzo, aun no sabía que era.

\- Ya veo – su reacción fue realmente confusa, suspiro rápido y luego de mirar por un momento al suelo volvió a fijar su mirada en mí.

\- ¿Y tú la amas? – sus palabras me atravesaron dejándome completamente helada, yo quería mucho a Maki, habíamos vivido infinidad de cosas, tanto en la escuela, como después de que me graduara, ella me había acompañado durante los últimos años haciendo que creáramos un fuerte vínculo, pero…

Incluso aunque estuviéramos saliendo, dejando de lado lo que hacíamos de vez en cuando, nuestra relación no había cambiado y tampoco la forma en que la veía, pues nunca, ni siquiera en mi mente había pensado en ella como "mi novia".

 _¿Qué debería responder?_

\- Y-yo… -

\- Esta bien Honoka-san – la voz de Nishikino-san me devolvió a la realidad, parecía que me había perdido en mis pensamientos por un buen rato pues ella se encontraba a mi lado y tenía una de sus manos sobre mi hombro – no digas más, ya lo entiendo todo – sonaba triste, haciendo que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hiciera mas fuerte.

Ella había visto a través de mí, me sentí realmente apenada y culpable, realmente no podía mirar a la cara a Nishikino-san, no tenía el derecho a ello, al menos eso es lo que sentí en ese momento.

Mantuve mi vista en el suelo y mi cabeza agachada.

\- Lo siento mucho – dije sin pensar, realmente me sentía mal por ello, pues al final de cuentas, había hecho todo mal.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte conmigo, Honoka-san – dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio – solo te pido que hagas lo correcto.

No eran necesarias más explicaciones, entendí perfectamente lo que me quería decir, lo cual solo me hizo sentir más mal, al darme cuenta de lo egoísta que era al sentir como una parte de mí se trataba de oponer a lo que sabía que era correcto.

Tsubasa

\- Me pregunto que fue eso – dije al aire, luego de darle ultimo trago a mi bebida, la reunión de trabajo había terminado súbitamente cuando Honoka salió corriendo del lugar después de ver su teléfono, y aunque no quería darle importancia, el asunto se negaba a abandonar mi mente, así paso todo el día y ahora estaba en mi departamento aun con esa intriga en mi mente, luego de haber reflexionado, había tratado de revisar mis letras, ensayar, perder el tiempo en internet, pero al final me encontraba de nuevo en el inicio, con un impulso contenido de tomar el teléfono y llamarla.

\- No es como que pueda hacerlo realmente –

Sería inapropiado.

Aunque había tomado una resolución, era realmente complicado sobreponerse a los temores que trataban de resurgir y guiar nuevamente mis pensamientos, especialmente cuando se trata de Honoka.

Honoka…

Aunque tal vez era mejor no hacer nada.

\- Incluso cuando dije que no iba a beber esta noche… - dije burlándome de mi propia estupidez mientras vaciaba el poco licor que quedaba en la botella.

Nico

Mi vida parecía recuperarse poco a poco, sin duda mi día a día ahora era mucho mejor que hace unos meses, donde me sentía con el agua hasta el cuello, aun así, una parte de mí no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto había tenido un precio muy alto, muy en el fondo la confusión sobre lo que paso con mi senpai no me dejaba estar tranquila y disfrutar plenamente la nueva oportunidad que ella, de alguna forma, me había dado, aun así, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer para respetar su recuerdo era tratar de seguir adelante, ahora, de la forma correcta.

Habían pasado unos pocos meses, pero gracias a la bondad de los corazones de mi familia, podía sentirme nuevamente como parte de ella, por supuesto, nada iba a ser como antes, pero tampoco tendría porque serlo, mis acciones nos habían marcado y realmente no es algo que se debe de ocultar, incluso si no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

Aun así, la marca más notoria era la herida que había quedado en el rostro de Kotarou, una herida que personalmente nunca me perdonare.

Dejando de lado todas estas reflexiones en la puerta, entre a la casa y me dispuse a preparar la cena, era fin de semana, por lo que únicamente había trabajado un poco en la mañana, saludé a mis hermanos y me fui a la cocina.

\- Hermana, te ayudo = Cocoro hablo mientras entraba en la cocina y se ponía su delantal, realmente esto se había vuelto una costumbre hace poco.

\- Esta bien – sonreí sin pensarlo – ayúdame con el tomate.

\- ¿Qué vas a preparar esta vez, hermana? – pregunto curiosa al ver que yo me encontraba amasando algo de carne en un recipiente.

\- Albóndigas estilo México con arroz – dije con algo de arrogancia, después de todo, era un platillo bastante raro.

\- ¿No son hanbagu? – dijo ella con un gran signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

\- No, aunque se parecen un poco – dije mientras sacaba el aire a cada una de las bolitas de carne que tenía en el tazón – bueno, ayúdame con eso para que podamos empezar a comer pronto.

\- ¡Si, hermana! – parecía emocionada, lo cual simplemente lleno mi pecho de calidez.

…

\- Hermana – la voz tímida de Cocoro volvió a hacerse presente mientras yo lavaba los trastes después de la comida que había compartido con mis hermanas y Kotarou, realmente les había gustado por lo que yo estaba más que satisfecha por como salió todo, aun así, sabía que me faltaba más práctica.

\- ¿Qué pasa Cocoro? – dije con suavidad, pues me imaginaba que ella estaba dudando entre si contarme o no lo que sea que estuviera pasando, aun asi continue mi labor pues me faltaba todavía hacer los demás quehaceres de la casa antes de que mi madre llegara.

Ella se acercó a mí y se puso a secar los trastes y acomodarlos en su lugar.

\- La verdad es que la profesora de música dijo que quería hablar con mamá – dijo algo apenada mi pequeña hermana.

\- Ya veo – realmente no me preocupaba que fuera algo malo, porque tenía la certeza de que no lo era, aunque seguramente si sería algo bastante problemático, además de que mi madre no podía ir debido a que su trabajo consumía todo el _horario escolar_ – Esta bien, ¿qué te parece si voy yo? –

\- Gracias – ella sonrió aliviada.

\- ¿Cuándo es? –

\- El lunes – respondió sin más y yo asentí.

Yo trabajaba en las tardes entre semana por lo que podía ir sin ningún problema durante la mañana.

…

La reunión resulto justo como sospechaba, la profesora me hablo del potencial que tenía Cocoro tocando el piano y me aconsejo hacer que tomara clases particulares para aprovechar su talento, llevarla a concursos y todas esas cosas que suenan maravillosas y sencillas, pero son completamente lo contrario, aun así, no estaba en mis manos decidir eso, precisamente porque sabía el precio de perseguir un sueño, lo mejor era hablar con Cocoro sobre eso y de ahí ver que podíamos hacer, aun así, pensar de esa forma solo era alargar lo inevitable, pues al ver la forma en Cocoro se había tomado la cuestión del piano, era más que obvio lo que ella queria.

\- Aunque… -

Las clases de piano son condenadamente costosas.

Maki

Me encontraba tumbada en mi cama, habían pasado ya dos horas desde que el sol había salido, aun así, no significaba nada, pues no había dormido en toda la noche y tampoco tenía algo específico que hacer durante el día, simplemente me encontraba ahí, sabiéndome inútil y ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, mis padres habían salido temprano al trabajo, y seguramente los demás se encontraban dedicados a sus quehaceres.

\- He vuelto – había regresado a la que había sido mi habitación desde mi infancia, mis padres decidieron que lo mejor era que regresara a casa para que así pudieran cuidarme de mejor forma, lo cual era lógico, realmente no me sentía con ganas de discutirlo, por lo que termine aceptando sin más.

\- Señorita, Kousaka-san ha venido a verla -

\- Adelante – respondí tratando que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Waki-san y a Honoka detrás de ella, luego de que Honoka entrara, a la habitación, Waki-san hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta al salir.

\- Hola, Maki-chan – Honoka parecía extrañamente tranquila, lucia preocupada o tal vez incomoda, realmente era la segunda vez que nos veíamos luego del incidente, pero era la primera vez que nos quedábamos solas, pues la vez anterior mi madre se encontraba presente.

\- Honoka, ¿cómo ha ido el trabajo? – pensé que hablando de otra cosa podría cambiar un poco el ambiente incomodo que se había formado.

\- ¿Eh? – pareció sorprendida por la pregunta – ah, pues todo ha ido bien – su respuesta parecía demasiado simple y falta de energía como para ser creíble.

¿Tal vez ha tenido problemas?, ¿puede ser que al final no sea lo que esperaba?, no lo sabía, pero tenía la certeza de que algo no andaba bien, al mismo tiempo sabía que Honoka estaba siendo muy reservada.

 _Sería mucho mejor que actuaras como siempre._

Realmente nunca me había gustado sentirme vulnerable frente a los demás, y era porque odiaba esa consideración dolosa que no hace más que separarme más de los demás.

 _Aunque sé que lo único que quiere es no darme más problemas…_

\- Honoka, ven aquí – dije sin pensar, ni siquiera me preocupé por ocultar el temblor en mi voz.

Ella se acercó a la cama, donde me encontraba y luego se sentó en la orilla, mi mente se encontraba envuelta en pensamientos negativos, la tristeza y frustración de los últimos días simplemente me superaban, creando pensamientos que yo misma sabía que no eran saludables, aun así, no podía sobreponerme a ellos.

 _No puedo estar sola, no podría aguantar._

Tome la mano de Honoka y me acerque a ella, en estos momentos mi orgullo simplemente estaba de mas, sentía que en cualquier momento ella se alejaría de mí y tenía que evitar que eso pasara.

\- No me dejes sola –

Honoka

\- Esto está mal – me encontraba en mi cuarto luego de haber visitado a Maki en su casa - ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? -

Por un lado, las palabras de la madre de Maki me hacían preguntarme muchas cosas sobre mis propios sentimientos, por el otro, Maki se encontraba claramente afectada por lo que había pasado, lo que paso hoy dejaba en mi mente algo totalmente claro.

 _No puedo dejarla sola._

Esa era siempre mi conclusión luego de darle varias vueltas al asunto, a pesar de que no se sentía totalmente correcto, algo en mí no podía simplemente pensar que alejarme de ella era lo que debía hacer, era lógico, pero no podía dejarla a la deriva después de haber pasado tanto juntas, incluso si dejábamos de lado la relación, ella es una de mis más preciadas amigas, no podía simplemente alejarme aparentando que no sabía nada de su situación.

 _¿Porque es tan difícil hacer lo correcto?_

Poco a poco me iba a acercando a un estado de total desesperación, las ganas de salir corriendo y perderme en cualquier lugar se me dominaban poco a poco, sabía perfectamente que eso no iba a resolver nada, pero cada vez era más difícil detener el impulso de alejarme de todo.

El sonido del teléfono me saco de ese mar de pensamientos.

\- ¿Nozomi-chan? – ver ese nombre en el identificador de llamadas me lleno de desconcierto.

\- ¿Hola? – conteste sin perder más el tiempo.

Luego de saludarnos e intercambiar algunas palabras pude notar que ella parecía decaída, aunque realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos una conversación como se debe, por lo que no podía estar completamente segura.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nozomi-chan? – pregunte sin pensar.

\- ¿Eh? No es nada Honoka, de hecho, me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con algo –

\- Por supuesto, ¿para que soy buena? – respondí tratando de animar un poco la conversación, aunque Nozomi no me ponía las cosas fáciles.

\- Bueno… -

…

Al final lo que quería Nozomi es que contactara con las demás y organizara una pequeña reunión con las que pudieran asistir, por la forma en que lo dijo, tal vez pensaba que no era posible que nos reuniremos todas, aunque era cierto, pues después le conté que Kotori y Umi no estaban en el país, y que hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de Nico, y bueno, ambas sabíamos lo de Eli, por lo que era inevitable sentirse de esa forma.

Miro con cierto pesar hacia la puerta, pensando en mi hermana - y Arisa-chan tampoco está – deje escapar al teléfono que aún tenía la llamada conectada.

\- ¿Honoka? –

\- N-no es nada, bueno, hare lo que pueda con Maki, Rin-chan y Hanayo-chan – respondí desviando el tema, pues sabía que, si a mí me preocupaba, a Nozomi aún más.

\- Esta bien, yo hablare con Nicochi – dijo con algo de ¿duda? en su voz – espero que todas puedan ya que tal vez… -

\- ¿Nozomi-chan? – dije extrañada por la pausa que había hecho.

\- No te preocupes, cosas mías – respondió con su habitual actitud.

Luego de eso nos despedimos y yo simplemente me tumbe en la cama con toda esa nube de pensamientos sobre mí.

Maki

\- Con su permiso, señorita – Waki-san se despidió como de costumbre y salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, yo solo atine a volver a mi cama y apagar las luces con el control que se encontraba en mi buro.

 _¿Qué clase de persona eres Maki?_

\- Al parecer una no muy buena – respondí al aire, me sentía mal por la forma en que había manipulado a Honoka, prácticamente obligándola a prometer que no me dejaría sola, parte de mí se había alegrado de escucharlo, pero era consciente de mis propias intenciones, y ese era el problema.

\- No es correcto –

 _Pero lo correcto no es lo que necesitas ahora, necesitas compañía o…_

Lo sabía, pero, aun así, aprovecharse de esa manera de la amabilidad de Honoka simplemente me hacía sentir de lo peor.

Me dirigí al piano, el piano que estaba en mi departamento fue acomodado aquí, dado que no había espacio en otro lugar, pues el estudio ya tenía el piano de siempre, me senté y acaricie las teclas, ya era de noche, pero realmente eso era lo que menos me importaba, pues como quiera, seguía sin poder dormir.

Me desquité con el piano, me perdí entre las notas nuevamente, donde todo el dolor podía ser hermoso y el sufrimiento podía volverse una melodía, donde yo podía simplemente volcar mis sentimientos en las teclas y olvidarme de ellos hasta que mis manos ya no pudieran más.

Aunque al final, con mis manos rojas y mis dedos entumidos, volvía a quedarme sola sin haber calmado a alguno de mis tormentos.

Tsubasa

La voluntad y el ímpetu son algo muy difícil de mantener, especialmente cuando el problema central tiene nombre y apellido.

Bueno, al menos no tengo que preocuparme por no ir a trabajar.

\- Ya que no respondías, me tome la libertad de venir por ti – decía con cierto enojo Sae – Así no tienes escapatoria -

\- Si, si, ya entendí – respondí mientras ponía una mano sobre mis ojos e inclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás.

 _Maldita resaca._

…

\- Ten – Sae puso unas pastillas sobre la mesa – para que hagas algo con eso – señalo mi cabeza aun con enojo en su voz – Honoka, está por llegar, y quiero que ambas estén listas, pues hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer –

 _Resaca, Honoka, "mucho trabajo por hacer", ¡genial!, que alguien venga y me dé un tiro._

\- ¡Buenos días! – la voz enérgica de Honoka inundo la habitación, por otro lado, aunque este saludo era muy común en ella en los tiempos de preparatoria, era la primera vez que lo hacía al llegar a estas reuniones, además de que sonaba _raro_ de alguna forma.

La reunión comenzó, y los milagros de la medicina hicieron su trabajo dejándome únicamente con un moderado dolor de cabeza, con esto pude ser más consciente de lo que iba ocurriendo, pues siendo sincera, el principio solo fue ruido molesto que retumbaba en mi cabeza.

\- Por lo tanto, se presentará un PV promocional con una canción dueto – Sae continuaba explicando – y por petición del Productor, tiene que ser una canción de…

…

La reunión resulto justo como había dicho Sae, llena de trabajo, discusiones, planeación de tiempos de composición, grabación, etc., por lo que realmente me tuve que aguantar hasta que las molestias desaparecieron, sin embargo, esto fue un solo poco antes de que acabara la junta, para cuando termino, ya me encontraba bien, pero ya eras las cuatro de la tarde.

Aun con las molestias, no podía quitar de mi cabeza que la actitud de Honoka no era normal, o más bien, que algo no andaba bien en ella.

\- Bien, creo que hemos logrado algunos avances – Sae anoto algo en su libreta y la cerró satisfecha – Nos vemos en dos días, aunque se pueden quedar a comer si gustan.

\- Gracias, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer – _no lo sé, pero no te creo Honoka_ , aun así, no dije nada y solamente observé como se despidió para después salir.

\- Y tú, Tsubasa, ¿qué harás? –

\- Yo –

Honoka

No era tan tarde y por alguna razón no quería llegar a casa, sabía perfectamente que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero el ambiente era demasiado tenso y triste, pues Yukiho seguía deprimida y yo no podía hacer nada para reconfortarla.

\- De cierta forma me recuerda a mí – realmente me deprimí cuando Tsubasa se alejó y Erena y yo discutimos aquella vez – y pensar que de todas formas esto pasaría, aunque ahora todo es diferente -.

Sin prestar atención a donde me dirigía termine en un parquecito que hace bastante tiempo no visitaba.

\- Y tenía que venir aquí – dije dándome un golpe en la cabeza – bueno, ya que.

Me senté en una de las bancas, _en estos momentos desearía traer un poco de pan en mi mochila_ , aunque luego de revisar un poco pude encontrar uno, por lo que me apresure a tomarlo y abrí el empaque para luego darle una buena mordida.

\- Lo sabía, al final, las penas con pan son buenas – dije un poco más animada, miré a mi alrededor, las copas de los árboles se mecían suavemente pues el viento no era muy fuerte, el paisaje iluminado con la luz del atardecer me hacía sentir nostalgia, era una sensación confusa, levemente agradable y triste.

\- No sé ni siquiera que es lo que quiero – me encontraba en esos momentos que normalmente me servían como una tremenda inspiración, pero eran tantas las cosas que tenía en mi mente que simplemente no sabía qué hacer, todo ante mí era un desastre y todo lo que podía hacer, o era incorrecto o era inútil.

…

\- Honoka-san… – una voz agradable me llamaba, por alguna razón me hacía sentir feliz, me reconfortaba, la voz llego junto con el ruido de los árboles y el roce del viento, al parecer me había quedado dormida en la banca del parque – Honoka… al menos puedo decirlo mientras estas dormidas – reconocí la voz de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Tsubasa-san?! – abrí los ojos de golpe encontrándome con Tsubasa, que estaba ligeramente inclinada frente a mí, de un momento a otro ella dio un salto hacia atrás y se volteo.

\- Lo siento – fue lo primero que dijo – y-yo solo quería comprobar que estabas bien –

\- ¿Eh?, ah – por alguna razón miré hacia el suelo apenada – gracias, estaba un poco cansada nada mas – me reí nerviosamente.

\- Si es así está bien – Tsubasa finalmente se volteo, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas – aunque… bueno, está bien –

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotras, realmente mi cerebro apenas volvía a funcionar debido a que acababa de despertar, y ella parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno – Tsubasa por fin rompió el silencio – creo que mejor me voy – se dio la vuelta y pareció por un momento que iba a voltear pero al final comenzó a caminar hacia una de las salidas del parque.

Sin pensarlo mucho y sin saber porque me levanto rápido y la tomo de una de las mangas de su abrigo – Tsubasa-san – mi mente no puede pensar en algo coherente – ¿p-podrías quedarte un momento? – pregunte directamente pues mi cerebro no quería darme una excusa decente.

Ella simplemente se paró frente a mí, así pude contemplar su mirada esquiva y sus mejillas rojas, probablemente mi semblante no sería muy diferente.

 _Rayos… Tsubasa-san._


	22. (Anti)Depresivos Parte 2

**¡Hola!, por fin despues de mucho tiempo traigo una actualizacion :D, si ya se, yo tambien me quiero pegar un tiro por la tardanza, aun asi no me voy a justificar, pero lo cierto es que le estuve dando muchas vueltas a como continuar la historia (desde un punto de vista mas relacionado con mi "yo" actual)... en fin, antes de seguir hablando cosas sin sentido, mejor avanzamos.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Maclowd: Gracias por tu review :D espero tu interes por la historia aun siga vigente.**

 **SilentDrago: Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios. Saludos**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: Gracias por tu comentario, Hanayo y Rin jajaj D: , la verdad todavia no se, eso lo estoy planeando junto con la historia de UmiKoto y NozoEli, en cuanto a lo demas, espero que el capitulo satisfaga algunas de tus dudas.**

 **Love live: Gracias por leer :D**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, en verdad.**

* * *

 **(Anti)Depresivos Parte 2**

 _¿Qué rayos está pasando?_

Me sentía abrumada por la situación que se presentaba ante mí, principalmente porque desde que salí del departamento de Sae no tenía un plan, y cada cosa que había pasado superaba por completo los escenarios que mi mente había alcanzado a formular mientras iba al encuentro con Honoka, por supuesto no venía con intenciones de aprovechar la situación, pero tampoco me esperaba este comportamiento tan confuso por parte de ella, aunque irónicamente, eso solo confirmaba mis sospechas, ella definitivamente no se encontraba bien.

\- Aquí tiene su orden - una voz interrumpió el incómodo silencio de la mesa mientras su dueña, la mesera, dejaba dos tazas de café y una cesta con algunos panecitos, luego de la escena del parque se mentía demasiado confundida y termine proponiendo buscar un lugar más cómodo para hablar, con el propósito de pensar que iba a hacer.

Aunque ya estamos aquí y yo sigo sin saber qué hacer, por otro lado Honoka también se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, la situación era tan rara que ni siquiera la presencia de la cesta de pan había logrado inmutar a la chica que se encontraba frente a mí, por otro lado me preguntaba porque ella me había deteniendo cuando intente irme, esa pregunta solo me llenaba de más dudas y ve hacia ver que yo no podía dejar mis actitudes cobardes de un día para otro, suspire pesadamente para luego dar un sorbo a mi café, con todo eso en mente.

 _Vamos, tienes que dar el primer paso_ , pues era un hecho de que, si ella no se encontraba bien, necesitaba primero que nada ayudarla a tranquilizar sus pensamientos, por un momento pensé en preguntarle que ocurría, pero ahora mismo yo no era más que su colega del trabajo, por lo que realmente no sabía los límites de lo que podía o no hacer.

En un impulso de valentía, tome mi café de un trago, y le hable a la mesera para pedir que me sirviera otra taza y que trajera otra cesta de pan, para mi, era ahora o nunca.

\- Kousaka-san, tu café se va a enfriar - lo primero que necesitaba era su atención.

\- ¿Eh?, ah, ¡lo siento! - miro hacia la mesa y pude notar como su expresión se iluminó durante un momento al ver el pan - ¡pan! - ver como algo tan simple como una de sus comidas favoritas la ayudaba a levantar su ánimo realmente me daba envidia, pues ella a pesar de todo, puede que no haya cambiado mucho.

Tal vez era la nostalgia de poder ver esa expresión, o tal vez otra cosa, pero no pude reprimir que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en mis labios, _¡esto es tan injusto!_

Honoka

Después de comer un poco de pan y café, pude calmarme y asimilar en conjunto toda la situación, frente a mí se encontraba Tsubasa, quien por alguna razón había accedido a quedarse conmigo luego de ese inexplicable impulso, realmente se mentía confundida y apenada, pues mi mente era un revoltijo y yo misma me había metido en otro problema más, ¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo?

Mientras masticaba un pedazo de otro panecito, me di cuenta de la expresión de Tsubasa, por alguna extraña razón ella estaba sonriendo lo cual simplemente hizo que sintiera calor en mis mejillas…, pero trate de alejar esos pensamientos de mi para centrarme en la situación que tenía frente a mí, ya que yo le había pedido que se quedara conmigo, se supone que debería de haber alguna razón para eso, o al menos eso debería aparentar para lograr salir de esta sin que parezca aún más extraña mi actitud, aun así la respuesta no venía a mí, pero mi boca no quería quedarse más tiempo cayada.

\- Tsubasa-san, gracias por acompañarme, no tenías que hacerlo -

\- No te preocupes - dijo ella mirando a otro lado - no es ningún problema - termino en voz baja.

\- En serio gracias - me sentía contenta por saber que al menos no le estaba causando ningún problema - aunque sinceramente no tengo idea de que hacer - mi sinceridad me traiciono.

Ella rio por un instante para luego decir - la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero no me esperaba que lo dijeras tan directamente - ella se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas - pero supongo que es algo muy propio de ti -

\- ¡Oye!, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - dije fingiendo indignación, no se sentía nada mal dejarse llevar un poco.

\- Nada, nada - respondió Tsubasa divertida - pero será mejor pensar en algo, antes de que te acabes todo el pan de la cafetería -

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ehh! - eso me hizo darme cuenta de que, por alguna razón, en la mesa había dos canastas donde estaban los panecitos, o más bien donde habían estado, pues ambas se encontraban vacías, no me había dado cuenta, pero era obvio que yo me había comido todo - tendré cuidado.

\- Esta bien, come todo lo que quieras - Tsubasa parecía de buen humor, se volteo para hacerle señas a la mesera y pedirle otra canasta de pan - después de todo dicen que las penas con pan son buenas.

\- Je, je, justo eso es lo que estaba pensando hace rato, aunque Umi-chan siempre me decía que solo era un pretexto para estar comiendo - ambas reímos un poco.

\- Sonoda-san siempre me pareció alguien muy disciplinada, así que puedo entender lo que dices, Erena era igual - respondió para luego darle un pequeño sorbo a su café, realmente Tsubasa aún conservaba esos gestos delicados cuando comía - aunque esos eran otros tiempos - termino con un pequeño suspiro.

Aunque el nombre de Erena hizo eco en mi cabeza, me la estaba pasando bien por lo que lo ignore lo mejor que pude, todo parecía ir perfectamente como para arruinarlo, así como así, de cualquier modo, me surgió una duda que no tarde en preguntar.

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Anju-san y Todou-san?, lo único que se es lo que se dijo en las noticias - pregunte con entusiasmo para luego darme cuenta de que me había metido en temas delicados - bueno… si no quieres hablar, lo entiendo -.

Ella hizo una expresión que no pude entender - Con Anju y Erena las cosas están bien, pero, como ya sabes, A-Rise se encuentra separado en este momento - ella miro hacia abajo por un momento - pero… -.

Yo espere un momento a que continuara, pero no paso, tal vez realmente algo malo había pasado y por ello se separaron, _¡Rayos!, todo iba tan bien, ¿por qué se me ocurrió preguntar eso?_

\- ¿Tsubasa-san? - ella levanto la mirada al darse cuenta de que había dejado de hablar.

\- Lo siento, bueno… de todas formas, las cosas entre nosotras están bien - dijo, aunque yo tenía mis dudas - pero hablando de eso ¿cómo se encuentran las demás?, me imagino que μ's no se ha separado por completo.

\- Tsubasa-san ¿eso fue apropósito? - a pesar de todo, me tome con cierto humor su contrataque, porque, así como yo, ella tampoco sabía nada de todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo ella confundida.

\- No es nada - dije con un puchero, para luego tomar mi taza y ponerme a jugar con ella mientras continuaba - realmente tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos todas juntas.

\- ¿Cómo?, realmente todas parecían muy unidas - Tsubasa parecía sorprendida por mi respuesta.

\- Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas - reflexione - Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan se fueron a Rusia unos meses después de su graduación, hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de Nico-chan, pero supongo que continua trabajando, Kotori-chan volvió a recibir una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, Umi-chan dijo que quería viajar por el mundo antes de volver y heredar el dojo de su familia - resumí lo ocurrido, lógicamente omitiendo muchos detalles, realmente nunca me había imaginado que nos íbamos a separar de esa manera… antes de caer en ese espiral de pensamientos sacudí un poco mi cabeza y continúe - aunque Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan, siguen aquí - aunque unas dudas se presentaron ante mi termine completando - y Maki-chan también.

\- Vaya - Tsubasa se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento - nunca lo hubiera imaginado - hizo una pequeña pausa - aunque supongo que ese tipo de cosas son parte de la vida - ella se volteo y poso su mirada en algún punto de la cafetería, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero no fue así, mi ánimo había decaído después de hablar de todo eso, por lo que simplemente seguí tomando de mi café hasta que se terminó.

Tsubasa

El buen ambiente que se había formado se esfumo por completo, todo por mi maravillosa idea de preguntar cosas que no debía, bueno, nunca imagine que las miembros de μ's se habían distanciado de esa forma, por lo que trate de excusarme en ese pensamiento.

 _El problema es que volvimos al principio…_

Honoka contemplaba su taza como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo, por lo que pude observarla con más calma, mientras mi mente debatía como seguir llevando esta situación, hace años hubiera saltado de alegría por estar junto a ella, pero ahora ninguna de las dos éramos esas niñas de preparatoria, y muy a mi pesar debía aceptarlo.

Suspire pesadamente ante tal pensamiento, eso llamo finalmente la atención de Honoka.

\- Lo siento, es muy aburrido ¿no?, si quieres podemos irnos ahora -

Era inevitable que lo mal interpretara, en verdad parece que no puedo ni suspirar, porque termino fallando otra vez.

\- No es eso - dije fingiendo una sonrisa - simplemente estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste -

\- Ya veo - al parecer mi pequeña treta funciono.

Vi de reojo que la mesera que nos había atendido hablaba con una de sus compañeras y ambas miraban hacia nuestra mesa.

\- En todo caso, ciertamente deberíamos irnos pronto -

…

\- Al final, terminamos aquí - habíamos vuelto al parquecito, la luz rojiza del atardecer y el viendo daban al lugar un aire nostálgico, aunque tal vez solo era mi predisposición a ese sentimiento, pero sin duda hacia más difícil mantener la aparente serenidad que me estaba esforzando en mostrar.

\- Si - Honoka se encontraba a mi lado, ambas estábamos sentadas en la misma banca en la que había encontrado a Honoka hace unas horas, al final de todo habíamos caminado sin rumbo fijo y de alguna forma terminamos aquí luego de dar una gran vuelta - jeje, qué raro, ¿no?, incluso después de tanto tiempo… - el volumen de la voz de Honoka fue disminuyendo, por mi parte me había tensado un poco, no pensé que fuéramos a tocar ese tema, aunque probablemente a Honoka se le escapo…

 _Esta es tu oportunidad para arreglar las cosas._

Ese pensamiento tomo el control de mi por un momento, o tal vez, deje que una esperanza que hace tiempo creía perdida renaciera en mí.

\- Si… bueno, a pesar de todo, no creo que este mal, pasaron muchas cosas, pero de alguna forma la vida nos volvió a reunir - reflexione en voz alta, quería ir con cuidado pero al mismo tiempo quería ser lo más directa posible, ya habia dado muchos rodeos durante tanto tiempo, y aunque tenia miedo, una parte de mi quería escapar de esa espiral - puede que suene absurdo viniendo de mi, pero… - realmente esto era más dificil de lo que parecía, las palabras simplemente se negaban a salir.

\- Es divertido -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que nos encontraríamos de nuevo, tampoco que terminaremos trabajando juntas, la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho, y sinceramente no estaba segura de que funcionaria, pero me he divertido mucho a pesar de todo - Honoka dijo con sinceridad y de manera directa, robándome las palabras y demostrando nuevamente la brillantez de su esencia.

Trate de decir algo, pero simplemente no sabía que, mis sentimientos se encontraban y chocaban paralizándome, quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón, quería otra oportunidad, pero tampoco estaba segura de que fuera lo correcto, pues tal vez no merecía esa oportunidad, ¿qué pasaría si volvía a equivocarme?, ¿y si volvía a lastimarla?, sabía que no podía darme el lujo de volver a caer, había perdido muchas cosas, ¿que perdería después si volvía a fallar?, la lógica y los sentimientos simplemente no podían llegar a un acuerdo.

Al final no dije ni hice nada, como siempre, _maldita sea…_

Maki

Los días habían pasado sin grandes novedades, nada había pasado y nada iba a pasar, pues no había salido de casa y prácticamente tampoco de mi habitación, realmente las paredes de mi cuarto eran mi opresivo refugio, pues me causaba un cierto agobio que solamente alimentaba mi malestar, pero me ahorraba ver como todo el mundo seguía girando sin inmutarse, dejándome cada vez más atrás, estancada en mi tempestad, la cual solo tomaba más fuerza a cada momento.

Eran las tres de la tarde y ni siquiera había desayunado, tal vez Waki-san o mi madre trataron de llamarme, pero realmente no lo recuerdo; mi vida es un desastre y mis hábitos son un claro reflejo de ello, aunque no sea algo voluntario, la realidad ante los demás no cambia, un fracaso es un fracaso no importa lo que haya detrás.

No poder dormir me ha llevado a una dinámica de desgaste, donde mi mente solo me deja descansar cuando mi cuerpo no puede resistir más, solamente para tener pesadillas y despertar unas horas después, incluso si soy consciente de que yo soy mi verdugo, no hay nada que pueda hacer contra ello, pensar positivo parece una tontería y ser optimista suena simplemente absurdo, aun así, trato de dedicarme a cosas que supuestamente me ayudaran, desde meditar hasta distraerme pintando, aunque al final, parece que lo único que logra tranquilizarme genuinamente es tocar el piano, lamentablemente eso sumado a la forma agresiva con la que mis dedos golpean las teclas ha provocado que cada vez sea más difícil tocar durante un tiempo prologando, incluso ahora mis dedos se encuentran vendados y entumecidos.

\- Maki, hija, ¿estas despierta? - la voz de mi madre sonó a través de la puerta.

\- Si mamá, adelante - dije mientras me levantaba de la cama - ¿qué pasa? - a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, trataba de disimular lo mejor que podía.

\- Bueno, me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a comer - dijo ella con suavidad.

Asentí sin muchas ganas, pues no tenía mucho apetito, y seguí a mi mamá hasta el comedor, había pasado más de medio día desde la última vez que había probado bocado, por lo que el aroma de la comida puso a trabajar a mi cuerpo, como si de un momento a otro hubiera recordado que tenía hambre.

Este tipo de momentos eran confusos y difíciles de soportar, los platillos sobre la mesa eran algunos de mis preferidos, la sonrisa amable y paciente de mi madre, mientras soportaba todo, además de la mirada esperanzada de Waki-san en mi espalda solo dejaban en claro lo preocupadas que estaban por mí, y aunque supiera que lo hacían con las mejores intenciones, no podía alegrarme, el orgullo que había formado durante tanto tiempo como alguien independiente y capaz quedaba cada vez más enterrado en el fondo de mi maldita enfermedad junto con la "Maki" que alguna vez fui.

…

\- Esto va a terminar destrozándome – me tumbe en mi cama luego de la agotadora comida, mi madre me había llamado en la mañana para desayunar, no había dormido mucho, pero acepte pues realmente no había probado bocado desde la comida de ayer, a pesar de esto, no pude terminarme todo lo que había en el plato, era tan absurdo que no pudiera siquiera disfrutar una comida con mi madre, esto solo me enfadaba y desesperaba aún más.

Esa desesperación se volvió tristeza, toda la amabilidad y cariño que me brindaban lastimaba, pero yo misma sabía que ahora "Maki" no valía absolutamente nada, y por tanto también sabía que no merecía ese trato, gran parte de mí se sentía sofocada, tanto que algunas ideas involuntarias cada vez parecían más atractivas.

Me levanté de la cama despacio, mi cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos, y simplemente quería un poco de paz mental, simplemente estaba harta de todo, me dirigí a mi escritorio, tome un cutter de uno de los cajones, así como algodón y alcohol para desinfectar un poco la navaja, luego de eso, tome el cutter y puse la navaja sobre la piel de mi muñeca, sentí el frio del metal, así como el filo de la navaja, solo necesitaba hacer un movimiento, algo en mi me decía que eso me ayudaría a sentirme más tranquila, sabía que era cierto, pues había leído sobre eso, pero también sabía que era algo malo, algo que nadie debería hacer, si lo hacía, tal vez terminaría de caer y llegaría a un punto sin retorno.

 _¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo!_

No, no puedo…

Honoka

\- La señorita se encuentra en su habitación – Waki-san informa luego de que intercambiamos algunas palabras, había venido a ver a Maki como de costumbre, era poco más de medio día, pero era la hora perfecta para mi visita, pues los padres de Maki nunca se encontraban a esta hora entre semana.

Aunque Waki-san lo dijo, realmente no era difícil adivinar donde estaba Maki, pues se escuchaba levemente el característico sonido del piano, me dirigí al lugar donde provenía el sonido, que se fue volviendo más claro conforme me acercaba, y entre más claro, más doloroso se escuchaba, la melodía era hermosa y muy compleja, pero la interpretación era apresurada y brusca, como si estuviera gritando, persiguiendo algo inalcanzable.

Últimamente las interpretaciones de Maki eran así, llenas de desesperación.

Yo podía ser algo tonta, pero al menos podía entender un poco el lenguaje de la música, me había dedicado mucho tiempo a aprender. Llegue a la puerta de su habitación y me detuve, espere unos minutos hasta que el silencio se hizo presente, suspire profundamente, esto cada vez me parecía más difícil, verla en ese estado me dolía, aun así, mis deseos de apoyar y ayudar a Maki eran sinceros, si tenía eso claro, lo demás no importaba, no podía dejarla sola.

Luego de prepararme mentalmente, me decidí a entrar.

\- ¡Maki-chan! – dije tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

\- Honoka… – ella no parecía muy alegre, aun así, me sonrió y me hizo una señal para que me acercara, ella aún se encontraba vestida con su pijama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no has desayunado? – pregunte con energía, incluso si no tenía apetito, ella debía de comer, Waki-san me había dicho que no había comido debidamente a la hora del desayuno, así que realmente no importaba su respuesta – Bueno, mejor así, vamos a comer algo juntas –

Después de protestar un rato Maki termino aceptando, Waki nos llevó algo para comer junto con algo de pan para acompañar, ambas nos acomodamos y comenzamos a comer, Maki no tuvo más opción que acompañarme debido a mi insistencia.

\- ¿Te duele? – pregunte luego de que ella ya había comido un poco, con la vista señale a sus manos, que estaban completamente vendadas.

\- La verdad no lo sé – ella miro sus manos con nostalgia, incluso yo podía entender más o menos lo que estaba pensando – creo que me duele menos que… - no dijo nada, pero su mirada se encontraba clavada en el piano.

\- Ya veo – digo en voz baja, nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, me siento algo culpable por haber arruinado el ambiente así que trato de pensar en algo para cambiar el tema, aun así, mis curiosos ojos recorren la habitación de Maki, la cual es asombrosa, el gran piano junto a la ventana es muy difícil de ignorar, el alivio y el dolor de Maki dependen en gran parte de eso, ella no puede abandonarlo, no debe, al menos, eso es lo que siento.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra el majestuoso instrumento.

\- ¿Honoka? – ella parece algo confundida, pero simplemente le sonrió, y continuo mi camino, la tapa de las teclas se encuentra abierta, me acomodo en el banco, las normalmente pulcras y relaciones teclas tienen rastros de sangre, dejando claro lo heridos que se encuentran los dedos de Maki.

\- Tocare algo para ti – tal vez no tendría el mismo efecto, pero si podía ayudarla, aunque sea un poco… bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Sin embargo, el repertorio que tengo bien dominado en el piano es bastante pequeño, dejando de lado todas las piezas que Maki me obligo a aprender, no había mucho más allá de lo que yo componía, por otro lado, no sabía que tan conveniente era tocar algo alegre, ella siempre ha sido alguien difícil de entender, pero era claro que no estaba pasando un buen momento por lo que tratar de animarla tan directamente puede que no sea una buena idea, aun así, quería algo tocar algo que pudiera transmitirle correctamente las cosas.

Luego de pensarlo un poco finalmente empecé a tocar, se podía decir que la pieza era melancólica, pero no dejaba de ser compleja en algunas partes, por lo que puse toda mi atención en ella, era bastante corta para algo clásico, pero algo larga para una canción moderna, luego de unos ocho minutos, termine y respire profundo, celebrando internamente que no me había equivocado.

\- ¿Qué te parece Maki-chan?, se llama _Yozora wa nandemo shitteru no?_ , la compuse hace… - no termine lo que estaba diciendo, pues me di cuenta de que Maki se encontraba dormida, estaba sentada abrazando uno de los cojines del sofá, me acerque a ella con cuidado y pude notar que en algún punto ella había llorado, pues las lágrimas habían dejado huella a lo largo de su rostro.

\- Maki… - la acomodé para que estuviera más cómoda y me dispuse a esperar un rato por si se despertaba.

\- Creo que también voy a descansar un poco – los muebles de la casa de Maki eran realmente cómodos, y yo no había dormido la noche anterior, por lo que dejarme llevar por el cansancio resulto muy atractivo…

Nico

\- No importa lo que haga, no es suficiente – dije suspirando mientras me recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, en la mesa frente a mí se encontraba un montón de papeles que contenían cuentas, o más bien, planeaciones de gastos mensuales, pero por más cambios y recortes aquí y allá, simplemente no alcanzaba, las lecciones de piano eran demasiado costosas, además, considerando que las lecciones no son por un tiempo corto, no podía pensar en préstamos o cosas por el estilo – que difícil… -

Para mí, la cuestión no era simplemente algo de pagar o no pagar esas clases, la respuesta desde el punto de vista del dinero era clara, pero lo cierto que es que entendía la dicha y la necesidad de tener un gran sueño por el cual luchar, y sencillamente no quería negarle eso a su hermanita, bueno, a ninguno de sus hermanos.

Las respuestas que tenía a este problema no me dejaban en absoluto satisfecha, y eso se convirtió en lo que suelen transformarse este tipo de dilemas, en un interminable tren de pensamientos y planes imposibles que hicieron que mi sentido del tiempo se perdiera por completo.

Al menos hasta que sonó el teléfono.

\- mmm, ¿Nozomi? –

Maki

\- ¡Eso es! – Honoka salto de su asiento repentinamente, lo cual me sorprendió más de lo que me gustaría aceptar, estábamos cenando algo luego de que yo me quedara dormida prácticamente toda la tarde, y aunque aún no era la hora de cenar, ella estaba a punto de irse y lo único que se me ocurrió fue esto, aun así ¿qué le pasa ahora?

\- Honoka, ¿de que estas hablando? – pregunte directamente pues ella se notaba demasiado entusiasmada, tal vez no tanto como en los tiempos de preparatoria, pero me recordaba a esa época.

\- ¡Maki-chan! – creo que ni siquiera está escuchando - ¿qué te parece dar clases de piano? –

\- ¡¿Eh?! – pero que rayos está diciendo Honoka - ¿de qué hablas tan de repente? –

\- ¡Claro, como no lo pensé antes! – creo que esto no está funcionando… - si Maki no puede tocar mucho el piano, simplemente que alguien más lo haga –.

 _¿Qué? No lo entiendo_

Tsubasa

\- Que desastre – mire el paisaje nocturno a través de mi ventana, me sentía insatisfecha, completamente decaída por mi comportamiento tan absurdo - ¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres Tsubasa? – susurre para mí con enojo, pues, aunque la parte más sensata de mi ser sostuviera que había hecho lo correcto, la otra por supuesto estaba dando tumbos, reprochándome mi cobardía.

El timbre sonó y yo me levante a recibir a Anju, que era la única visita que estaba esperando, nos saludamos y luego de preparar algo de tomar nos dispusimos a platicar.

\- Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos llamabas de esta forma – Anju comenzó sin rodeos – en todo caso, me alegra que lo hicieras -.

\- ¿No hay ningún problema con Erena?, no pensé mucho en que tuvieras algún plan… -

\- No te preocupes – ella me sonrió – siempre tengo tiempo para una amiga, pero tuve que dejar que Erena se encargara de otras cosas, ella también quería venir -.

\- Gracias – dije algo apenada, sinceramente una parte de mi aún se sentía culpable, y con razón, y con miedo…

Ella rio divertida ante mi comentario.

\- No te queda ser tan sumisa Tsubasa, eres nuestra líder, incluso como son las cosas ahora, eso no cambiara –

\- Ya veo – es imposible no alegrarme con esas palabras – supongo que tienes razón -.

Termine con un poco de mi confianza recuperada.

\- Muy bien – dije ella con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus palmas – ahora… es momento de que me digas porque me llamaste a mi nada mas – parecía que a pesar del tiempo ella seguía siendo muy perspicaz.

\- Bueno… -

…

\- Oh, todo eso paso… - Anju parecía algo sorprendida y pensativa luego de que terminara de contarle todo lo que había pasado durante la ¿cita? que había tenido con Honoka, aunque al principio trate de ser lo más directa posible, termine dando una infinidad de detalles, incluso mis propias reflexiones y dudas, todo.

Había olvidado lo liberador que se sentía desahogarse con una amiga, especialmente en estos temas; aunque hablarle a Anju había sido fruto de un momento de desesperación, ahora sentía que había sido, sino lo correcto, si lo mejor.

\- Y, ¿qué quieres hacer? – Anju empezó con una de las peores preguntas, pero ella siempre preguntaba eso.

\- No lo sé – vaya respuesta más patética.

\- ¡Así es!, tu no lo sabes – el rostro de Anju era un poema, parecía como si su mente estuviera trabajando a marchas forzadas mientras pasaba por varios estados de ánimo, incluso había perdido algo de su habitual porte y… daba un poco de miedo – pero para mí es bastante claro, pero ¿estas segura?, realmente piensas que le estarías dando tantas vueltas si no tuvieras la respuesta ya en tus manos –.

\- Aun así, no sabemos realmente que es lo que Honoka-san siente al respecto – ella suspiro – después de todo… -

\- ¿mmm? –

\- Nada, nada – ella negó con la cabeza, como desechando lo que tenía en mente – lo importante ahora es lo que tú quieres hacer, al menos hasta ahora, parece ser que ella no tiene nada en tu contra, pero ¿qué es lo que tú quieres de ella?, esa es la pregunta que necesitas responder, o mas bien, necesitas darte cuenta de tu respuesta-.

Anju tenia razón, y ella lo sabia, pues su rostro no ocultaba sus ganas de golpearme por mi aparente necedad.

\- Pero… -

\- Pff – ella estaba exasperada – ahí vamos de nuevo -

\- Lo siento… -

\- No te disculpes Tsubasa, pero entiende que yo solo espero que no te quedes sin hacer nada otra vez – ella me sonreía como siempre, pero podía sentir su apoyo en su mirada y sonrisa – ademas, como dije antes… no es tu estilo, se que piensas en todo lo que esta pasando, con A-rise, con nosotras y con tu carrera, pero creo que esta bien que por una vez persigas lo que quieres sin fijarte en nada mas, no pienses en la derrota si ni siquiera lo haz intentado -.

No supe que decir, sonaba muy ingenuo, pero lo cierto es que con esas palabras Anju me recordó algo muy importante y estúpidamente obvio.

Las cosas no siempre están destinadas a salir mal.

Honoka

Me había costado mucho explicarle a Maki lo que pensaba hacer, y me había costado mucho mas que ella aceptara, realmente me gustaría que ella se sintiera cómoda con la idea, pero algo me dice que si no lo hago de esta forma, nunca vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

Aun así, eso solo fue el principio de todo, con ayuda de Waki-san y de Hiro, aunque esta ultima no tenia idea de que estaba pasando, conseguimos mucha información sobre los posibles lugares y demás cosas, pero con el fin de no preocupar o agobiar a Maki de mas, solo yo me encargue de todo, lo cual, fue realmente agotador, en fin, para bien o para mal, gracias a que el dinero no era un problema, pude solucionar todos los detalles en tiempo récord, solo faltaba la parte mas importante, los asistentes.

Aunque realmente no lo había planeado bien, cuando me di cuenta el plan ya había avanzado lo suficiente como para no tener marcha atrás, por lo que todo esto termino en:

"Taller de piano gratuito"

\- Tengo la sensación de que esto no era lo que estaba buscando – dije para mi mientras miraba el montón de volantes que tenia en mis manos, en algún momento esto paso de "alguien que toque el piano para Maki-chan" a "Maki-chan enseñando a tocar el piano".

Pensar en eso me hacia sentir algo insegura, incluso si ser impulsiva era un rasgo de mi personalidad, ahora ella mas o menos consiente de que seguir esos impulsos no siempre podía salir, tratándose de Maki-chan no podia simplemente decir _"funcionara de alguna manera"._

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, me encontraba caminando sin un rumbo fijo buscando un buen lugar para repartir esos volantes, aun era algo temprano como para repartirlos fuera de la escuela, por lo que realmente no tenia un plan hasta ese momento, por otro lado mi mente se encontraba muy ocupada pensando en que tan bueno era continuar con el plan, que no me di cuenta de la persona que se encontraba caminando directamente hacia mi.

El resultado fue inevitable.

Un montón de hojas, que un momento antes estaban en mis manos, salieron volando gracias a una ráfaga de viento, aun así, no pude apreciarlo realmente porque estaba muy ocupada tratando de evitar que mi rostro besara el suelo, aunque eso no paso…

Caí sobre algo suave, agradable y con olor a ¿mandarinas?…

Nico

Faltaba poco para que tuviera que irme a trabajar, sin embargo aun me quedaba una cosa por hacer.

\- En verdad, esta es la parte mas fastidiosa de todas – abrí la puerta y tome como pude varias bolsas negras, me dirigí al área donde se deposita la basura de la calle y luego de mucho esfuerzo y algunos tropiezos termine por fin todos los quehaceres de hoy.

\- Bien, ahora si me tengo que ir a trabajar – me encamine nuevamente hacia el departamento, pues tenia que vestirme apropiadamente, el día no era particularmente malo, pero el viento hacia que el frio se sintiera un poco mas de lo normal.

Por otro lado mi mente trataba de encontrar una milagrosa solución a uno de los últimos problemas que se habían presentado…

\- Nozomi puede decir lo que quiera – me detuve un momento para observar el paisaje – pero es imposible que la respuesta se presente de repente frente a mi -.

De repente todo se volvió oscuro...

-¡¿Pero qué...?!- algo había golpeado en mi rostro y no me dejaba ver absolutamente nada, lo quite con molestia y vi que era algún tipo de volante, aunque cuando lo leí mi reacción fue inevitable.

\- Como odio que tengas razón, Nozomi -


	23. (Des)Encuentros

**Hola! Les traigo por fin un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y como siempre los invito a dejar algún comentario, reclamo o lo que sea.**

 **En serio gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a SilentDrago, el buen Kazuki-Taichou, quienes han comentado practicamente cada cap, a** **Sebasam11, jaydisita.8709 que son nuevos (?, a Guest D:, y a patrici05044232 por su ultimatum (?.**

 **Por otro lado, "Paradoja espiral" ya se comenzó a publicar!, es un spin-off(? de esta historia, explicando donde y que estaban haciendo Umi, Kotori, Eli, Nozomi y RinPana, los invito a leer esa historia tambien.**

* * *

 **(Des)Encuentros**

Honoka

\- Discúlpame, no tuve cuidado – la voz preocupada de una chica me hizo ver hacia arriba, donde pude distinguir a la persona con la que había chocado, tenia el cabello naranja brillante bastante corto y parecía una chica muy animada, por alguna razón me dio esa sensación, aunque en ese momento tenia una cara muy apenada, ella me ofreció su mano y sin reparar mucho en mis acciones me ayude de ella para incorporarme correctamente y ayudar a esa chica, pues se puso a recoger los volantes que habían salido volando.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba atenta – le respondí para tranquilizarla, parecía ser tres o cuatro años mas joven, me di cuenta de que llevaba una guitarra es su espalda, la funda era de un color naranja con detalles de mandarinas, fue fácil concluir que tenia una fijación por esa fruta.

Luego de que termináramos de recoger los volantes, ambas nos reímos un poco de la situación, eso ayudo a que la chica se relajara, pues hasta hace un momento, seguía disculpándose en voz baja, al tranquilizarnos, note que me veía fijamente como tratando de recordar algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?, ¿tengo algo en mi rostro? – dije comprobándolo, pues su mirada era demasiado intensa.

\- ¡Ah! – grito de repente señalando hacia mi mientras ponía una cara sorprendida.

\- ¡¿Que?! – dije exaltada, pues me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

…

No sé cómo terminamos sentadas en un café la chica y yo, bueno , de alguna manera el destino siempre me trae a estos lugares, era como una divertida coincidencia... Lo que me parecía más divertido era como la chica frente a mi jugaba con un par de mandarinas, era como si les pudiera fuerza para decir lo que sea que quisiera decir, me recordaba un poco a mi, energética y torpe al mismo tiempo, deje soltar una risilla.

 _Asi es como me veía en esos tiempos._

La chica frente a mi se sonrojaba cada vez que alzaba la mirada y esta se encontraba con la mía, luego regresaba rápidamente su mirada a las mandarinas y llevaba sus manos a su cabello lo sacudía desesperadamente Quería esperar a que se animará a hablar pero podríamos pasar todo el dia aquí, llegue a la conclusion de que ciertamente era algo parecida a mi, cuando trate de hablarle, la chica se levanto de su asiento de un salto y grito.

\- ¡ _UNO_! -

Todos en la cafetería tenían la misma cara que yo, aquella chica había explotado, con una intensa mirada me arrinconó en mi asiento y me tomo de las manos con fuerza.

\- ¡Por favor, enseñame a ser un _uno_! -

Ella dijo uno…

Sinceramente no sabia de lo que hablaba…

 _Convertirme en uno, dejar de ser un cero_ , honestamente pensé que aquella chica era especialmente extrovertida y estaba fuera de si, sin embargo justo cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia ella para con una sonrisa decirle que no sabia a que se refería y luego retirarme, me di cuente que aquella chica me miraba intensamente, sus ojos sostenían una mirada que no aceptaría un _lo siento_ por respuesta, pude ver a una chica de cabello naranja enfrentarse a la presidenta del consejo escolar para formar un club de idols, pude ver a una chica que no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que debería hacer y aun así rogó a la directora de la escuela por mas tiempo para salvar la escuela, y en ese momento me di cuenta que de quien estaba a punto de pasar no era de la chica mandarina, todo este tiempo estaba pasando de mi misma…

Antes había pasado algo como esto, justo cuando no sabia si µ's se debía separar o si debíamos continuar, creí que todo había sido un sueño, aquella chica cantando en las calles…

Aquella cafetería se vació, los aromas de las distintas clases de café mezclados en cada mesa desaparecieron, las voces en disonancia poco a poco se esfumaron, como si alguien hubiese lanzado un hechizo sobre nosotras, ahora nos encontrábamos solas en una mesa casi al fondo de la cafetería, con visión directa a Otonokizaka…

 _Quiero ser un uno_ …dijo ella tomando mi mano que seguía sosteniendo la taza de café.

\- Quiero poder ser como tu, yo antes de conocerte, de conocer µ's siempre creí que estaba destinada a ser un cero, jamas seria alguien que brillaría en nada, no soy buena en nada en particular, asi llego un momento en mi vida que creí que eso estaba bien, había personas como yo que simplemente solo vivirían una vida normal hasta que les llegara el momento de morir, sinceramente había aceptado ese hecho, vivía con una vació siempre en mi pero estaba bien o eso creía… - escuche a la chica frente a mi, quien con cada palabra que decía se aferraba mas y mas fuerte a mi mano como si deseara que no la dejara caer a un precipicio o mas bien que la sacase de ahí…

\- Entonces un día las conocí, te conocí Honoka-san, un grupo de chicas normales, tan normales como yo, quienes al principio no eran un grupo conocido, eran un grupo que había aparecido de la nada, quienes solo querían salvar su escuela… al principio las mire con cierto escepticismo, pero poco a poco ustedes brillaban mas y mas, y dentro de mi, volvió a nacer ese deseo que creía enterrado… yo… - se detuvo y llevo su otra mano hasta su pecho, como siquiera arrancárselo, como si ese deseo le pesara tanto que la estuviera matando poco a poco, su voz comenzó a cortarse y lagrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

\- Yo … yo quiero …yo quiero brillar por mi misma… lo deseo tanto… no quiero vivir una vida donde todo es gris, quiero escuchar de nuevo la voz del mar que me grita que brille… - la chica oculto su rostro con ambas manos y rompió en llanto, quise acariciar su cabeza y tratar de consolarla, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerlo me encontraba ahora en el cuarto de Maki…

Ella estaba llorando sobre su cama, alrededor de ella los restos de un piano se encontraban esparcidos por todo el cuarto, quise llevar mi mano hasta ella y poder alcanzarla, sin embargo no podía, yo no era capaz de ayudarla…

La luz se apago, me encontraba en el escenario del Love Live, tenia puestas las ropas que Kotori había diseñado para nuestro ultimo concierto, busque rápidamente a mis amigas, quise creer que estarían allí, pero, muy dentro de mi sabia que ya no lo estarían, porque yo lo había decidido así, pude haberles dicho que siguiéramos, se que dentro de ellas también existía ese deseo, quizá tsubasa tenia razón…

Tsubasa…

En mi espalda podía sentir el suelo frio del baño, pero frente a mi podía sentir el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Tsubasa quien estaba sobre mi, su respiración acelerada apenas me dejaba escuchar el sonido que hacían las gotas de agua al impactarse contra el suelo…

Ya había estado aquí antes, ya sabia lo que pasaría a continuación…

Yo no seria capaz de retener a la persona que mas amo de marcharse…

Después de eso, vendrían los días de incertidumbre, después un dolor tan grande que día tras día apenas me dejaba respirar, seguido de eso buscaría una forma de volver a ser yo, me reencontraría con la música, pero eso solo me haría aceptar lo que no quería aceptar…yo amaba a Tsubasa… y la perdí…

Toc toc…toc toc…toc….toc….toc TOC TOC !

Alguien tocaba la ventana de la cafetería…

¡TOC! ¡TOC !

Yo no quería atender a quien tocaba desesperadamente la ventana… quería que el momento que tenia con Tsubasa en la regadera no terminara, quería quedarme allí, allí donde no tenia que enfrentar al mundo, no tenia que separarme de Tsubasa, donde no tenia que ver a Maki sufrir y llorar…

Todo era mas fácil asi, podía olvidarme de todo y quedarme a vivir en este mundo…yo podría ser feliz aquí…

\- El sueño apenas acaba de empezar… - dijo una voz llamando por la ventana… sabia de quien era esa voz pero yo quería ignorarla, esta vez no me haría salir… nadie me haría salir de aquí…

 _Massugu na omoi ga minna wo musubu…_

¿Maki-chan y Nico-chan?, eran sus voces al otro lado de la ventana, ¿porque lo hacen?, deténganse por favor…

 _Honki demo bukiyou butsukariau kokoro…_

¿Kotori?¿Umi ?...

El vapor de la regadera comenzaba a concentrarse y una sonrisa en el rostro de Tsubasa se marca mientras que podía sentir las lagrimas en mis ojos…

 _Sore demo mitai yo ookina yume wa…_

Rin, Hanayo, por favor no…

 _Koko ni aru yo hajimatta bakari…_

Eli , nozomi …

Tsubasa desapareció entre la neblina, pero mis queridas amigas estaban al otro lado de la ventana junto a mi, a mi yo de µ's, al otro lado de la calle podía verlas cantar delante de mi amada escuela Otonokizaka…

Las lagrimas por fin salieron de mis ojos, y les agradecí a mis amadas amigas que siempre estén para mi dentro de mi corazón, me disculpe con ellas por haber sido tan débil hasta ahora…

\- Si, realmente todo se lo debo a mis amigas que siempre me siguieron en cada una de mis locas ideas - dijo una joven Honoka sentada a un lado de mi mientras llevaba un pan a su boca con alegría…

\- Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir siendo nosotras mismas y no detenernos, realmente no se bien que decirte, soy como una clase de aparición de mi misma que debería sermonearte y guiarte pero realmente no se me ocurre mucho que decirte… - rio mientras sacaba la lengua de manera alegre para luego mostrarme una sonrisa.

\- Pero, solo tienes que seguir con un fuerte ¡wahhhhh! Y un ¡oohh! Y nunca dejar de comer pan, aunque debas de esta a dieta, el pan siempre será delicioso y siempre hemos pensado mejor después de comer pan...

Toque la cabeza de la chica mandarina, sacudí tan fuerte su cabello que quedo echo un desastre y comencé a reírme sin parar…

\- ¿Ehhh? ¡¿Ehhhhh?! = la chica mandarina no pudo reaccionar bien a lo que pasaba que incluso dejo de llorar de la sorpresa que se llevó…

\- Vamos, come un pan - tome un pan de la cesta que estaba sobre la mesa, y lleve otro hasta la boca de la chica mandarina…

\- La verdad es que no se como puedes convertirte en un _uno_ chica mandarina. - dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y disfrutaba de mi pan .

\- ¿Chica mandarina?, no… espera, lo siento, Chika… Takami Chika , así me llamo - respondió la chica mand… respondió Chika un poco enfadada por lo de _chica_ _ma_ _n_ _d_ _a_ _rina_ …

\- No se como convertirte en un uno Chika-chan, pero no creo debas de ser un uno, un uno suena muy solitario, mas bien creo que nadie es capaz de lograr algo siendo tan solo uno , creo que deberías de buscar un _muchos -_ Chika se quedo en shock sin decir nada, tan solo me miraba fijamente…

\- Bueno no se como explicarlo bien, pero creo yo..., no, yo no pude haber logrado nada si ninguna de mis amigas me hubiera apoyado, creo que debes de brillar con mas personas a tu lado, es mejor un cielo lleno de muchas estrellas a uno donde solo brille una, porque el cielo es tan grande que de seguro una sola estrella aunque brille fuertemente se sentirá muy sola, bueno lo que quiero decir es que arrastres a tus mejores amigas a cualquier locura que se te ocurra - Chika se quedo un buen rato en silencio, tanto que me empezaba a sentir nerviosa, y la confianza que tenia al decir todo eso ahora había desaparecido y me sentía totalmente avergonzada.

De repente Chika dio un salto de su asiento y tomo sus dos mandarinas y las miro fijamente con demasiada intensidad, tomo una y la llevo a su bolsillo mientras la otra la dejo en mi mano, tomo su guitarra y camino hacia la salida, creo la había hecho enfadar con mi respuesta, quizá ella esperaba algo mas profundo, quizá la había desilusionado, quizá a eso se referían con que jamás debes conocer a tus héroes…

\- Honoka-san - Chika regreso la mirada hacia mi, su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa radiante.

\- Yo no tuve el valor de arrastrar conmigo a mi mejor amiga, no quise involucrarla, ella siempre había sido buena en todo lo que le gustaba, ella siempre estuvo conmigo aunque yo me creía inútil, la aleje porque no quise perjudicarla, pero quizá, ella siempre espero eso… quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero , ya no puedo regresar el tiempo, quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver y le cuente mis aventuras y como pude brillar junto a mas personas…gracias Honoka-san quizá no pueda ser como tu, como µ's, pero seré yo misma y brillare, hasta pronto - Chika salio corriendo del café desapareciendo tras la puerta.

\- Creo que la que debe de estar agradecida por haberte conocido soy yo – dije en voz baja.

Aun no tengo idea de como solucionar todo, Maki aun me necesita y también esta lo que siento por Tsubasa, pero realmente nunca he estado segura de nada, nunca he sido de las que planean que hacer, siempre he sido impulsiva, pero sea lo que sea que pase después, comeré un delicioso pan y volveré a intentarlo…

Nico

El lugar donde se supone sería el taller estaba relativamente cerca y era fácil llegar desde el apartamento de la familia, aunque ahora era de mañana, la realidad es que Cocoro tendría que venir por las tardes y eso era lo que mas me preocupaba, pues seguramente el taller terminaría cerca del anochecer.

\- Bueno, esto me deja mas tranquila – luego de anotar mentalmente que no había que preocuparse por la ruta, puse mi atención en el edificio, era como una escuela en miniatura, pues no se habían esmerado mucho en el diseño, simplemente era un edificio cuadrado con muchas ventanas, al lado de la entrada principal se encontraba un tablón con varios anuncios, sin duda era un centro dedicado a las artes y actividades comunitarias, luego de echar un vistazo en el tablón me dispuse a pedir informes sobre lo que me interesaba, gracias a que era lunes por la mañana la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar era muy poca, por lo que no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para obtener la información que buscaba.

\- El taller de piano es una actividad que apenas se va a implementar por lo que la única información que le puedo dar son los horarios y los formatos de inscripción – me informo la secretaria mientras me extendía unos papeles – de hecho, los organizadores están formalizando los detalles en la oficina del jefe…-

\- Gracias – luego de hojear rápidamente los documentos que me había entregado, continúe – hay algún problema si realizo la inscripción en este momento –

\- No hay problema, rellene los formularios y cuando termine, regrese y haremos el registro – respondió.

La información como tal no era nueva, solamente daba mas detalles sobre los horarios, por lo que decidí realizar el tramite de una vez para no sentir que había hecho el viaje en vano.

\- Bien, eso seria todo por el momento, el curso comienza la semana que viene, si hay algún cambio se le informara vía telefónica – la señorita siguió el protocolo hasta el final.

Agradecí y me dispuse a salir del edificio, aun era temprano, pero tenia otros asuntos que atender antes de la hora de entrada al trabajo.

Suspire mientras esperaba el transporte.

– Al final si era gratis – suspire con alivio, ahora Cocoro no tendría tantos problemas para dedicarse al piano, agradecí internamente a las personas que de alguna forma hicieron esto posible, incluso si no sabia quien eran.

Maki

Los preparativos para las benditas clases iban avanzando sin ningún inconveniente, hoy Honoka había traído unos formularios y documentación que yo, como la profesora, tenia que rellenar y elaborar para poder continuar con los tramites, Waki-san estaba ayudando a Honoka en todas esas tareas, por lo que era inevitable que mis padres se enteraran; realmente no tenia la intención de ocultarlo, pero lo cierto es que no había hecho nada para informarles sobre lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo, no era en absoluto lo que ellos hubieran esperado de mi.

Últimamente mis sentimientos de culpabilidad iban haciéndose mas profundos, cada vez era mas insoportable verme en el espejo, estaba perdiendo el control de mi misma, por lo que era sumamente cansado tratando de suprimir mis pensamientos negativos, sumado al insomnio y el estrés.

\- Hija, ¿tienes un momento? - la voz cautelosa de mi madre se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Si, ¿que pasa? - conteste lo mas normal que pude.

\- Tu padre quiere hablar contigo un momento – por la forma en que mi madre lo dijo, pude saber que no se trataban de buenas noticias, por otro lado, mi padre era la persona que menos había visto desde que regrese a la casa y era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que el me llamaba para "hablar".

Tenia miedo de lo que podría llegar a decirme, mi mente comenzó a armar una infinidad de posibilidades, cada una peor que la anterior, sin embargo, al no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, me encamine al despacho de mi padre sin mucho teatro, mi madre me seguía con una clara expresión de preocupación, contrario a lo que pudiera pensar ella no entre conmigo al despacho, por lo que camine hacia donde se encontraba el escritorio para así quedar frente a el, la expresión de mi padre trataba de ser amable, hizo un gesto para que me sentara, de esta forma quede al frente de su escritorio.

\- Escuche que vas a comenzar a dar lecciones de piano – fue lo primero que dijo, su voz no sonaba molesta ni demasiado rígida, lo cual me sorprendió un poco, aun así, justo como me temía, ese iba a ser el tema en esta ocasión.

\- Si – no alcance a decir mas.

\- Tranquila, no tengo la intención de regañarte – dijo de forma comprensiva – aunque ciertamente me hubiera gustado enterarme antes – hizo una pequeña pausa – pero el problema no es ese -.

No entendía a lo que se refería, si ese no era el problema entonces…

\- No entiendo – respondí de forma automática.

El se acomodo en su silla, claramente estaba buscando la forma correcta de decirlo, lo cual solamente hacia aumentar mis nervios.

\- ¿Sera posible que no se sepa que eres tu quien va a dar el taller? - sinceramente, no me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Que? - me sentía confundida, pues luego de ir entendiendo el significado de esas palabras, no me sentía tan lastimada como podría esperarse de una situación como esta, aun ignorando eso, no tenia idea de como eso podría ser posible.

\- Es simple – mi padre se recompuso y apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa, haciendo la característica pose de cierto personaje – no quiero que el apellido Nishikino aparezca en lugares como ese - _¿lugares como ese?,_ _ah, ya lo entiendo todo._

Pero tenia razón, el había invertido mucho en mi educación y me había formado para un fin en especifico, uno que distaba mucho del lugar donde ahora mismo me encontraba, me parecía tan lógico que no pude sentirme mal por ello, después de todo, yo tampoco había logrado aceptar a este "yo", no tenia el derecho de sentirme mal por las palabras de mi padre.

\- Lo entiendo – lo acepte sin mas – pero no veo la forma de hacer eso posible -

Mi padre parecía algo confundido ante mi respuesta, seguramente esperaba que peleara o me negara, incluso yo sabia que esa era la reacción normal, luego de un silencio, el pareció recobrar la compostura.

\- Eso no es problema, yo puedo encargarme de eso, solamente necesitaba tu aprobación – seguramente esto fue algo que acordó con mi madre, pues ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con este tipo de cosas – lo único que necesitas hacer es elegir un nombre cualquiera -.

Mi padre no podía ocultar su satisfacción por haber conseguido lo que se proponía, y a mi sinceramente me daba igual, incluso una parte de mi se sentia tranquila de no tener que ser _Nishikino Maki_ frente a las demás personas, aun así, el plan de mi padre sonaba muy ingenuo, sabia que tenia los recursos para hacerlo, pero ciertamente el mundo no es tan sencillo, aun así no dije nada.

 _Niseno Kasumi_ fue el nombre que escogí para mi, representaba perfectamente el propósito y la intención de usarlo, aunque había cambiado los kanjis para que se escribiera como 花 (ka) "flor" y 澄 (sumi) "claro", su forma real no era mas que 霞 "niebla", fue la manera perfecta de reclamar silenciosamente algo que no podía decir en voz alta.

Honoka

\- Siento mucho no haber podido reunir a las demás – me disculpe sinceramente mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Levanta la cabeza Honoka-chan, no es necesario – Nozomi parecía sorprendida por mi reacción y me tomo levemente de los hombros para levantarme – sabia que iba a ser complicado, aun así, me alegro de verte –

\- Si, Rin dijo algo sobre su trabajo, también dijo que Hanayo no podia asistir – explique mientras me sentaba enfrente de donde se encontraba ella, estábamos en mi habitación, a ella le pareció mas apropiado y llego poco después de la hora de la comida – y ya sabes que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan siguen en el extranjero -.

\- Entonces no lo sabes… - Nozomi dijo eso en voz baja y realmente no entendí a lo que se refería - Bueno, es parte de la vida adulta – agrego con un tono neutral luego de una pausa – por otro lado, parece que Honoka-chan tiene mucho tiempo libre… –.

\- ¡Oye!, yo también me estoy esforzando – dije fingiendo indignación, aunque lo cierto es que no podía negar que mi forma de trabajar era demasiado _relajada_.

\- Lo se, lo se – rio levemente ante mi respuesta – me sorprendió verte en la televisión -.

\- Si, aunque todo eso empezó hace poco – dije algo apenada, definitivamente se sentía extraño cuando me hablaban de ese tipo de cosas – pero he estado cantando desde que salí de la preparatoria -.

\- Ya veo – no parecía sorprendida por ello – ¿y aun trabajas en la dulcería? -.

\- Si, siempre que estoy en casa ayudo en la tienda – respondí inmediatamente – aunque Yukiho ayuda bastante, la verdad es que creo que ella es la que debería heredar de la dulcería, he escuchado a mis padres hablar de ello – añadí pensativa.

\- Yukiho-chan es muy responsable después de todo – la naturalidad con la que aceptada eso me habría indignado, pero sabia perfectamente que era verdad – por otro lado…

…

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente mientras hablábamos, Nozomi parecía muy interesada en lo que tenia que decir, pues hacia preguntas y escuchaba atentamente, a decir verdad, disfruté mucho hacer un recuento de estos últimos años de esta manera, sentí que podía decirlo cualquier cosa a Nozomi, y así lo hice, dudas, miedos y alegrías que incluso no sabia que tenia salieron de forma natural, mientras el té y los dulces se iban acabando.

\- Entonces todo eso paso – Nozomi parecía pensativa, pero sin duda no parecía sorprendida por ninguna cosa que le dije, mas bien parecía como si ya lo supiera y solo estuviera confirmando las cosas una por una en su mente, Nozomi siempre había sido un misterio, y aun ahora, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza – ha sido difícil para ti, Honoka-chan – dijo con comprensión, mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba de la nada.

No supe como reaccionar y simplemente me deje llevar y poco después correspondí el abrazo, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me había dicho eso, pues siempre pensaba primero en los demás, en que su sentimientos eran mas importantes que los míos, y que yo debía corresponder, y ser lo que los demás necesitaban de mi, nunca pensé en mi como una victima, pero lo cierto es que muchas veces me sentí agobiada por todo lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos, aun con mi determinación, avanzar _sola_ no era facil.

\- Gracias, Nozomi-chan -.

Después de un largo tiempo, donde ninguna de las dos hizo nada para romper el contacto, nos separamos, yo ya me encontraba mas tranquila y el remolino de pensamientos se había calmado, aun así, me sentía de alguna forma liberada, al menos un poco.

…

\- No creo que sea malo lo que estas haciendo – luego de todo ese episodio, termine por pedirle consejo a Nozomi, pues sabia que podía confiar en lo que ella me diría, sumado a que por alguna razón, al contárselo no me había sentido tan culpable como normalmente pasaba, para mi fue como una señal, por lo que escucharla decir eso hizo que se me escapara un suspiro de alivio de manera inconsciente – aun así, tampoco puedo decir que _todo_ lo que estas haciendo es correcto -.

\- Es lo que he sentido desde hace tiempo – acepte, realmente nada se podía escapar de Nozomi – es confuso no saber si lo que hago es bueno o malo -.

\- Tus intenciones son buenas, y de alguna forma admiro tu convicción por ayudar a Maki-chan – hizo una pausa, para luego tomar una postura y tono mas serios – aun así, siento que te estas olvidando de algo muy importante -

Maki

Hoy era el primer día del taller, el lugar donde se iba a impartir no estaba muy lejos, y dada la intención detrás de todo esto, lo obvio era ir caminando, aun así, dado que podía pasar cualquier cosa, Waki-san se encargaría de acompañarme, suspire pesadamente mientras me vestía, no preste mucha atención a eso, por lo que cuando salí de mi habitación, Waki-san me miro con una clara expresión de desaprobación…

Luego de que Waki-san me diera una corta platica de la importancia de la imagen personal, y de cuestionarme de donde había sacado tanta "ropa de vagabundo", por fin pudimos salir de la casa y dirigirnos a nuestro destino, gracias a la diligencia e insistencia, de Waki-san, íbamos a buen tiempo a pesar de todo.

No hacia un mal día, el cielo estaba despejado y no hacia mucho viento ni mucho calor, por otro lado, mi pecho guardaba una extraña sensación, no podía saber si estaba emocionada, nerviosa o llena de miedo, experimentar este tipo de tensión, que era bastante diferente a la angustia de siempre, me confundía, pero no estaba tan mal después de todo, incluso si era un placebo temporal.

Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que salía de mi casa sin la compañía de Honoka, por lo que una parte de mi se sentía desprotegida, trate de no pensar en ello, pues sabia que no podía depender mas de ella, algo que era irónico, pues incluso esto que estoy haciendo fue su idea.

\- En verdad no lo entiendo –

…

¿Por qué Honoka no esta aquí?, la respuesta era simple, ella me había dicho que tenia trabajo que hacer, parte de mi lo entendía y otra parte se sentía molesta con ella, pues a ella se le había ocurrido esta idea, incluso si había prometido visitarme mas tarde, ella debería de estar aquí acompañándome…

Me di cuenta de mis pensamientos y me detuve en seco, había entendido que una parte de mi se estaba rompiendo, pero era la primera vez en que esa parte se había apoderado de mis pensamientos mientras me encontraba en aparente calma.

\- Señorita Maki, ¿pasa algo? – escuche la voz preocupada de Waki-san detrás de mi, esto me devolvió a la realidad, me di cuenta de que me había quedado parada en medio de la calle y que me estaba tapando el rostro con una de mis manos, cuando fui consiente de todo esto, rápidamente recobre la compostura y disimule lo mejor que pude.

\- No es nada, no es nada – respondí mas para mi que para Waki-san y continúe avanzando.

…

Según algunos blogs, una de las actividades mas importantes en este tipo de talleres, era la presentación, " _se debe crear una conexión entre el profesor y el grupo, así como que todos los participantes sientan que forman parte del grupo, de esta forma, es mas sencillo evitar la deserción y se crea un ambiente de confianza con mayor rapidez"_ , tenia sentido, pero la verdad es que esto no sonaba diferente a la típica presentación de nuevo ingreso en la secundaria o bachillerato, y tampoco me apetecía hacerlo, pero ciertamente necesitaba saber los nombres de mis alumnos.

Luego de saludar a los encargados del lugar, me dirigí al salón designado acompañada de Waki-san, quien no parecía tener la intención de separarse de mi, por lo que seguí con mis cosas sin pensar mucho en ello, había cosas que me inquietaban mas en ese momento, luego de abrir la puerta, me dirigí rápidamente al pequeño escritorio, por otro lado, en vez de escritorios cada alumno tenia un teclado de 61 teclas, que era lo mejor para empezar, luego de dejar mis cosas en el escritorio, me dispuse a ver rápidamente a mis alumnos, la mayoría eran bastante jóvenes, tal vez el mas grande estaría en segundo o tercero de secundaria.

Suspire de alivio inconscientemente, pues esto ayudaría a no sentirme tan nerviosa, pero también ponía otro tipo de retos sobre la mesa.

\- Buenas tardes a todos - _¿como se supone que_ _debería_ _hablarles?_ \- Soy N-niseno Kasumi, la encargada de este taller, e-espero nos llevemos bien -.

Conforme se fueron presentando trate, aunque sin mucho empeño, de recordar los nombres y rostros de cada uno, seguí sin mayor motivación con esa actividad hasta que algo cambio por completo el panorama y capto absolutamente toda mi atención.

\- Yazawa Cocoro, es un gusto en conocerlos – mi sorpresa fue tanta que casi fallan mis piernas, por un momento pensé que ella podría llegar a reconocerme, pero no fue el caso, ya que miro a sus compañeros para luego verme a mi a hacer una reverencia, al final regreso a su asiento sin mas, suspire con alivio, pero lo cierto es que no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, el resto de las presentaciones pasaron sin pena ni gloria, pues mi mente no podía pensar en nada mas que en eso, sinceramente no recordaba claramente a la hermana de Nico, aun así, era innegable que estaba hecha del mismo molde, eso me ponía extrañamente nerviosa, tanto así que tuve que salir varias veces durante la clase para tranquilizarme, todo resulto ser mucho mas cansado de lo que pensaba, mis ganas de querer correr a mi habitación luchaban contra el sentido de responsabilidad que me quedaba, por otro lado, no podía evitar centrar mi atención en la hermana de Nico cada que me descuidaba.

La clase siguió y concluyo sin que yo me enterara de nada, aun así una parte de mi se había encargado de ejecutar todo lo que había planeado para la clase por lo que mi principal atención se había centrado en observar a Yazawa Cocoro, tanto así que cuando termino la clase me acerque inconscientemente a ella, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba enfrente de ella, quien estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila, Cocoro volteo a verme con curiosidad, entre en pánico y no pude encontrar que decir.

\- Gracias por su trabajo _sensei_ – ella sonrió e hizo una reverencia para luego encaminarse a la salida.

Lo único que pude hacer fue ver como desaparecía por la puerta del salón, la sensación de estar tan cerca y tan lejos fue lo suficientemente abrumadora que cuando me di cuenta, el salón se encontraba vació y Waki-san ya habia recogido mis cosas y me estaba esperando.

Nico

Conforme mi vida va recuperando la calma, mis preocupaciones comienzan a ser mas mundanas, llegar a tiempo a trabajo, preparar la cena, conseguir algún descuento en el supermercado son preocupaciones que de alguna forma se sienten como una bendición, de la misma manera, otro tipo de preocupaciones van cobrando mas importancia, pues en mis tiempos libres fácilmente me encontraba pensando en que estaría haciendo cierta pelirroja, tal vez es porque realmente nunca la he superado o porque de alguna forma me arrepiento sobre la forma en que terminaron las cosas, lo cierto es que no podía simplemente sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

\- ¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo? – me dije mientras caminaba cerca de la zona habitacional por donde recordaba se encontraba la casa de Maki, no había ido muchas veces por lo que realmente solo recordaba vagamente las calles, pero no tenia alguna intención definida, pues de alguna forma mis pensamientos me guiaron hasta aquí – es pura coincidencia, solo pasaba por aquí para llegar mas rápido al trabajo – dije una mentira sin sentido para tratar de justificarme.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí, querida Nicochi? – una voz se hizo presente de la nada, me voltee exaltada para reconocer a la dueña de esa voz, aunque una parte de mi ya había empezado a sacar conclusiones, por lo que cuando la vi, solamente confirme mis sospechas.

\- Nozomi… - fue lo único que alcance a decir.

Nozomi y yo nos abrazamos, tal vez es porque realmente nos extrañábamos o por que simplemente necesitaba comprobar que realmente ella estaba ahí, nos mantuvimos abrazadas un buen rato, incluso si la gente que pasaba nos veía extraño, eso realmente no me importaba.

\- En verdad eres una llorona, Nicochi – la voz de Nozomi sonaba alegre, pero lo cierto es que a ella también se le habían escapado unas lagrimas.

…

\- Así que realmente no has vuelto con tu familia – Nozomi parecía sorprendida cuando llegamos a mi actual departamento – pensé que todo se había arreglado – dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

\- Como te dije por teléfono, ahora todo esa bien, cuando no trabajo realmente estoy en el departamento de mi familia – dude por un segundo, pero al final agregue – aun así, creo que de esta manera es mejor – hice un gesto con mi cabeza señalando a la mi departamento.

\- Pasa, al menos puedo darte un poco de té –

…

\- ¿Y bien? – la molesta voz de una de mis mejores amigas rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – respondí secamente pues reconocí ese tono de voz, por un momento fue como volver a la preparatoria, es increíble como puedes extrañar a alguien y al tenerlo enfrente recordar lo molesto que es.

\- Nada, solo me preguntaba si vas a dar el ultimo paso –.

\- No se de que me hablas – por supuesto que lo sabia, pero mi mente simplemente no veía eso como una opción.

Nozomi respondió con un gesto indescifrable, incluso si ya teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos, a lo largo de la mañana pude notar que Nozomi no solo había cambiado debido al natural paso del tiempo, me dolía aceptar que se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, su figura era aun mas llamativa y atractiva, pero eso no era todo, sus expresiones y su mirada habían cambiado mas allá de lo que podía llegar a comprender, no solo tenían un aire de madurez, sino que parecía que guardaban algo mas.

\- No creo que funcione – me sincere por un momento, después de todo Nozomi siempre tenia algo que decir, escuchar sus consejos era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, por lo que tratar de aparentar no tenia ningún sentido, además, una parte de mi esperaba que Nozomi dijera algunas palabras _mágicas_ que me dieran esperanza.

\- Eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas – dijo con tranquilidad.

\- Esas frases de anime no funcionan conmigo – respondí algo divertida por la simple respuesta de mi amiga.

\- No hay forma mas simple de decirlo, ni siquiera sabes como es Maki-chan ahora, puede que haya cambiado mas de lo que te imaginas – dijo en un tono serio.

\- No creo que haya cambiado tanto- _al menos no tanto como tu_ – aun así, ¿que podría ver ella en alguien como yo? – dije contemplando la taza de café frente a mi.

\- Creí que esos complejos ya no te importaban –

\- Lo se, pero es la verdad – tome un pequeño sorbo de café – no es algo que pueda ignorar, no hay nada que pueda ofrecerle a alguien como ella – añadí tratando de restarle importancia.

\- Yo no lo veo así, sabes que a Maki nunca la importo eso, pero aun así… - la pausa que hizo llamo mi atención y levante mi mirada.

\- Aun con todo eso, si quieres que ella regrese a tu vida, todo lo demás es irrelevante, ella decidirá, pero primero tienes que darle esa opción – finalizo con tranquilidad mientras cerraba los ojos, por alguna razón esas palabras me parecieron llenas de significado, aunque Nozomi no quiso contarme muchos detalles de lo que había pasado entre ella y Eli, pude entender que de alguna forma, ella no solo me estaba hablando a mi, sino también a si misma.

\- Nozomi, tu… -.

 _Tienes razón._


	24. Siempre agridulce

**¡Hola! En esta ocasion, por fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, sinceramente este capitulo ha sido uno de los mas dificiles y no estoy realmente seguro si sera de su agrado pero al final, es el rumbo que me parecio mas apropiado, en esta ocasion el beta aporto sus opiniones para ayudarme a decidir el rumbo de este capitulo. Aunque yo estoy satisfecho con el resultado, quisiera escuchar sus opiniones.**

 **Creo que ya lo habia mencionado, pero es curioso como empece esta historia con la intencion de hacer un paraiso del TsubaHono, y termino siendo este embrollo sentimental lleno de problemas de todo tipo, creo que, como uno de mis primeros escritos, fue inevitable que terminara siendo un lugar de desahogo para mi.**

 **Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

 **Gracias a Sebasam11, Maclowd por sus comentarios, me alegra saber sobre su interes por esta historia**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: la verdad fue error mio, al principio tenia pensado que Maki se tiñera el cabello de negro y otro color, para asi terminar de "negarse a si misma", pero se me olvido escribir esa parte, por lo que es completamente un error de planeacion, trate de abordarlo de otra manera con tal de jstificarlo un poco, asi que creeme por favor D: xD**

 **SilentDrago: Nozomi no estara tan presente como lo esperas, pero lo cierto es que ella siempre ha sido la clave en muchas cosas que han pasado entre las chicas, aunque aqui no tanto, por otro lado, la misma explicacion que con taichou respecto a Cocoro, no se como recibiras este capitulo asi que como siempre, espero tu opinion.**

 **eleazar123 : Es como tu dices, bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

 **jaydisita.8709 : Tienes toda la razon, por otro lado, espero que este capitulo te resulte interesante.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero verlos pronto con una nueva actualizacion.**

* * *

 **Siempre agridulce**

Maki

\- No puedo creerlo – mi habitación se encontraba a oscuras y me sentía completamente agotada por lo que me encontraba tumbada en la cama viendo la nada, mis pensamientos siempre eran un revoltijo, pero hoy simplemente me sentía completamente superada por todo lo que había pasado durante el día… pero realmente eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente me había impactado fue encontrarme con una de las hermanas de Nico, no solo eso, sino que el claro parecido entre las hermanas resultaba tortuoso.

\- Imposible – no había forma de que pudiera lidiar correctamente con eso, por otro lado, había algo que rondaba mi mente con respecto a eso.

\- Aunque parece que no me reconoció – me levante con pesar y me pare frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, aun llevaba la ropa con la que había asistido al taller, por lo que trate de encontrar la razón por la que no me había reconocido, incluso si parte de mi renegaba de mi, sabia que alguien como Nishikino Maki era difícil de olvidar, por lo que si tuviera un poco del orgullo que solía tener, probablemente me hubiera molestado por este hecho, y aunque ahora me daba igual, e incluso me tranquilizaba un poco, me era imposible no pensar en eso.

Comparada con la Maki de la preparatoria, ahora era un poco mas alta, en los últimos meses había adelgazado notablemente y podían notarse mis malos hábitos alimenticios, mi rostro carecía de la gracia que tenia en ese entonces, aparte del natural paso del tiempo, tenia ojeras y mi expresión denotaba cansancio, _como cuando me desvelaba diariamente para estudiar_ , reí por lo bajo ante aquel pensamiento, ahora lo que no me dejaba dormir era el insomnio causado por las pesadillas y el miedo… pero volviendo al tema, mi cabello se había vuelto mas opaco y el rojo que lo caracterizaba se había apagado un poco pues hace tiempo había dejado de cuidarlo, por otro lado, ahora era mas largo y me llegaba a media espalda.

\- Aun así, no es como que sea irreconocible – volví a tumbarme en mi cama, ahora boca abajo – puede que el nombre y el paso del tiempo la hallan confundido – ciertamente que alguien mienta sobre su nombre es algo que no pasa a menudo, por lo que, sumado a los cambios físicos, esta ultima explicación parecía la mas lógica.

Seguí dándole vueltas a lo mismo durante bastante tiempo, una actividad que se había plantado como una forma de ayudarme había tomado un enfoque distinto de un momento a otro, parecía que no podía escapar de ninguno de mis demonios, ni siquiera los que se quedaron sepultados bajo la ausencia de Nico, todo volvía y me perseguía, como si la vida no quisiera darme un lugar seguro en el cual estar.

 **Honoka**

Mi mente se encontraba dividida entre varios tipos de pensamientos, por lo que no tenia idea de cómo sentirme con la realidad ante mis ojos, pues la cuestión era que de alguna forma termine acompañando a Sae y Hiro a una tienda de música, pues a Hiro se le habían roto los audífonos con los que salía a trabajar, al menos eso fue lo que dijeron, pero algo no me terminaba de convencer…

Ellas se encontraban caminando al frente agarradas de la mano mientras platicaban alegremente, estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no lograra escuchar de lo que estaban hablando, entonces ¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí?, pues las constantes miradas juguetonas de Hiro me lo dejaban bastante claro.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Honoka? – una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, había dejado de caminar y ahora tenia enfrente a una de mis acompañantes.

\- ¿Eh?, no… –

\- Ya veo, hay que continuar para no perderlas de vista– Tsubasa me decía con un tono relajado y una sonrisa – ¿o quieres que te lleve de la mano? – eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono diferente que me puso completamente nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – mi sorpresa fue tanta que no alcance a reaccionar, Tsubasa se dio la vuelta y con un gesto de la mano me invito a seguirla.

\- Es broma – ella continúo caminando y yo la seguí sin mas, ocultando mi acalorado rostro.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

Sin embargo la tarde continuo con cierta tranquilidad, dado que todas teníamos interés en los artículos de la tienda, fue fácil perderse por un momento en los artículos que se ofertaban, mis secciones favoritas se resumían a las guitarras y accesorios relacionados, Hiro y Sae estaban en la sección de auriculares, Tsubasa se encontraba cerca de ellas, pero cada quien estaba en lo suyo sin prestar atención en nada mas, dado que yo no era muy entendida de la tecnología, siempre me había conformado con las cosas que me brindaban mis padres, ni siquiera mi móvil lo había elegido yo, aun así, si hablábamos de la música, lo cierto es que seguía sin saber muchas cosas, pero a lo largo del tiempo había visto como Hiro era una gran apasionada de la tecnología musical, por otro lado Tsubasa parecía tener cierta fijación con los audífonos, pues la había visto con al menos diez modelos diferentes, recordé que Umi alguna vez había mencionado la importancia de utilizar unos buenos audífonos, incluso ella tenia unos audífonos carísimos que utilizaba cuando escribía las canciones de μ's.

Tal vez con tal de evitar un golpe de nostalgia, me acerqué inconscientemente a donde se encontraba Tsubasa, aunque me arrepentí al segundo siguiente, era demasiado tarde pues ella ya había captado su atención, ella parecía contenta y con un tono agradable tomo la iniciativa.

\- ¿Te interesan? – hizo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar a la pared que estaba llena de audífonos de varios tipos.

\- ¿Eh? – por alguna razón la voz de Tsubasa me ponía extremadamente nerviosa y no podía contestar de forma convincente – la verdad es que no se mucho de eso –

\- Ya veo – un sutil dejo de decepción se escapo de la voz de Tsubasa al pronunciar esa pequeña frase, aun así, eso solo duro un momento – entiendo que son uno de los accesorios mas subestimados en el mundo de la música –

No dije nada y ella se volteo a mirar los auriculares en exhibición, después de un momento sus ojos verdes volvieron a mirarme, una parte de mi quería desviar la mirada y la otra solo pedía un poco mas, y aunque me encontraba perdida es su mirada, Tsubasa continúo hablando.

\- Los músicos se centran en sus instrumentos, en su marca, en sus materiales, en el _feeling_ , etc., los cantantes se concentran en su cuidar y mejorar su voz, y el publico es el que decide que música es de su agrado, aun así, solo gente como Hiro se fijan en la calidad de los audífonos, casi todo el mundo los usa, pero normalmente los utilizamos sin fijarnos en nada, vienen de regalo con el móvil o los conseguimos en una oferta, pero al final, estos son los que determinan la calidad con la que escuchamos la música que tanto amamos - Tsubasa hablaba con tranquilidad y confianza, con ese tono de voz hipnotizante y absoluto que la caracterizaba cuando la conocí.

\- No lo había pensando de esa forma – ciertamente es algo de lo que nunca me había preocupado, las pocas veces que Umi hablo de eso, yo solamente lo dejaba pasar, tal vez por que Umi siempre lo decía a modo de regaño, o porque ahora me encontraba mas metida en la creación musical, o tal vez era porque Tsubasa lo estaba diciendo, lo cierto es que ahora el tema cobraba otro sentido.

Al final recibí una clase completa sobre audífonos, sus tipos, ventajas y desventajas… Tsubasa parecía disfrutarlo y yo simplemente me dejé llevar, probé varios modelos que ella fue eligiendo, y aunque realmente no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que me dijo, lo cierto es que la experiencia con los audífonos me hizo entender lo que ella trataba de enseñarme, al menos eso creo…

Luego de eso fuimos a cenar a una tienda de comida rápida, aunque éramos cuatro, Hiro y Sae se encontraban bastante metidas en su mundo, era tan tierno como incomodo ver como se comportaban en un ambiente casual, incluso si las veía coquetear discretamente mientras estábamos en las grabaciones, esta situación era diferente, precisamente porque Tsubasa también se encontraba aquí y a diferencia de otras ocasiones en que se ponía a leer o a ver su teléfono, esta vez parecía bastante dispuesta a conversar.

No estaba preparada para esto, hablar con Tsubasa resultaba liberador que casi se sentía terapéutico, aunque nos limitábamos a hablar de cosas relacionadas con la música, la forma en que escribíamos las canciones o los instrumentos que sabíamos tocar, todo resultaba entretenido, el tiempo paso volando, afortunadamente Sae nos se comprometió a llevarnos a cada una a casa, por lo que no había de que preocuparse, aun así, llegue poco después de la media noche a mi casa.

Luego de la esperada reprimenda por parte de mi mamá, me di una ducha rápida, estaba exhausta, prácticamente había estado fuera desde las siete de la mañana.

\- En todo caso, mañana será otro día – estaba preparando mis cosas para poder ir a dormir, cuando me disponía a programar la alarma, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle – ahora que lo pienso, no he checado mi teléfono desde el medio día –

Saque mi móvil para comprobar los mensajes, apenas tenia batería, pero lo sorprendente era la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenia, algunas eran de mi madre, pero la gran mayoría eran de Maki.

\- Rayos -

 **Maki**

En algún momento me quede dormida y cuando desperté el sol ya se había ocultado, por lo que mi habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras, me voltee y mire por la ventana, las luches de la ciudad alumbraban tenuemente los edificios y aunque la vista no era nada comparada a la que tenia en mi departamento, este paisaje es el que había contemplado prácticamente toda mi vida, por lo que fue imposible evitar sentir una nostalgia agridulce.

\- Honoka nunca llamó – susurre luego de comprobar las notificaciones de mi teléfono, aunque hoy le tocaba ir a trabajar, esperaba que mandara algún mensaje o algo así, este tipo de cosas me exaltaban demasiado, sabia que estaba exagerando, pero las dudas y la ansiedad fueron mas fuertes.

Llame seis veces sin recibir respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué no contesta maldita sea? – sin pensarlo avente mi teléfono con enfado, afortunadamente me encontraba frente a mi cama por lo que simplemente reboto - ¿qué demonios esta haciendo a esta hora? – desquite mi frustración con la almohada, pero esos pensamientos persistían.

Volví a llamar hasta que me arte de no recibir respuesta.

 **Tsubasa**

No sabia si sentirme satisfecha con el resultado, lo que en aun momento considere una molestia, ahora lo veía como una oportunidad, Hiro, quien solía enviarnos a hacer encargos absurdos no parecía interesada en ocultar sus intenciones, realmente era una persona entrometida, pero sus acciones eran muy parecidas a lo que yo hacia para ayudar a Anju y molestar a Erena.

Dejando eso de lado, Honoka se comportaba de manera confusa por lo que no había logrado aclarar las dudas de mi corazón, las posibilidades de que ella me corresponda de alguna manera son mas de lo que pensaba, pero definitivamente no iba a ser fácil, considerando nuestro pasado, había muchas cosas que se tenían que derrumbar para poder comenzar de nuevo, también tenia que considerar otras posibilidades…

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Los días pasaron como si no fueran nada, el trabajo se volvió mas divertido y todo comenzaba a tomar un nuevo color, todo iba bien y ya se empezaban a publicar noticias sobre nuestro álbum conjunto, por supuesto, esta sensación de éxito solo se debía a que me encontraba desesperada en pensar positivamente, mi línea de pensamiento trataba de negar cualquier tipo de idea negativa, preocuparse por ello no tendría sentido, no tenia mas que enfocarme en lo que tenia enfrente, y como los miedos eran algo que se encontraba entre las sombras de mi mente, los ignore lo mejor que pude.

Sim embargo, esta fuerza no se debía solamente al apoyo de mis amigas, especialmente Anju que me animaba constantemente, sino también a que Honoka parecía ceder cada vez mas fácilmente, no se tensaba tanto y sonreía mas, aunque era cierto que las diversas y constantes "trampas" de Hiro y Sae eran el ataque principal, yo trataba de aprovechar esos momentos para volver a acercarme a ella, y parecía estar funcionando.

 **Nico**

La semana estuvo llena de problemas en el trabajo por lo que salí tarde todos los días, eso me impidió ir al departamento de mi familia a preparar la cena para mis hermanos, por tanto no había podido preguntarle a Cocoro que le había parecido el taller de piano, una parte de mi se sentía aliviada al saber que ella podría, al menos de forma temporal, probar algo que le había llamado la atención sin ningún tipo de impedimento, tener algún tipo de problema era algo muy común para personas como nosotros, comprarle un teclado resultaba costoso y un piano estaba completamente fuera de cuestión, dejando eso de lado, el piano traía ante mi recuerdos sobre cierta pelirroja, en mi mente ambas cosas se encontraban muy relacionados, por lo que no podía evitar sentir una emoción extraña al saber que Cocoro estaba entrando a ese mundo.

\- Bienvenida hermana – Cocoro me saludo desde la puerta de la sala, luego de dejar mis zapatos en el descanso fui a saludar y después me dirigí a la cocina, era sábado por la mañana por lo que mi madre se encontraba trabajando y yo me tenia que encargar de preparar la comida para después ir a trabajar, esto hacia que pasara mas de la mitad de mi día metida en una cocina, a pesar de que me gustaba cocinar, esta dinámica resultaba agotadora, aun así, cocinar se había vuelto una pasión para mi, además de ser algo mas realista para el tipo de persona que soy.

Se había vuelto una costumbre que Cocoro me ayudara a preparar la comida o la cena, por lo que después de un momento ella entro y se preparo para ayudarme.

\- Hoy vamos a preparar curry – informe de forma automática luego de que Cocoro se acomodara a mi lado – ¿me ayudas cortando las verduras? –

\- ¡Si! – ella parecía alegre, y sin mas teatro puso manos a la obra.

Mientras continuamos los preparativos, aproveche la oportunidad para hablar con ella sobre lo que últimamente rondaba mi mente.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el taller de piano? ¿te gustó? – pregunte sin rodeos.

\- ¡Si! ¡me gusto mucho! – respondió con energía – cada quien tiene su _teclado_ , por lo que puedo practicar mucho – sin duda Cocoro se encontraba emocionada.

\- Ya veo, ¿y como es tu profesor? – continúe con las preguntas de rutina.

\- Kasumi-sensei es genial, es muy buena, sabe tocar piezas difíciles como si nada –

\- Oh, eso es genial, entonces es una mujer – dije por inercia, para que ella supiera que la estaba escuchando y continuara.

\- ¡Si!, ahora que lo mencionas Kasumi-sensei se parece mucho a Maki-san, tiene el mismo color de cabello y ojos – es ahí donde mis manos (y mi mente) se detuvieron.

\- ¿Qué? – susurre debido a mi confusión inicial, sin embargo, como pude me recupere, pues definitivamente necesitaba escuchar esto a detalle - ¿A que te refieres Cocoro? –

\- Por un momento lo pensé, pero luego de que _sensei_ se presento vi que no era ella, me pregunto si serán parientes… - Cocoro reflexionaba en voz alta y de igual forma, yo me sumí en mis pensamientos por un momento, ¿cabía la posibilidad de que mi hermanita se hubiera confundido?, si, pues ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que la familia Yazawa había tenido contacto con Maki, y esta no había mantenido una vida _llamativa_ como si lo hizo Honoka, por lo que no había salido en la televisión ni en algún medio desde entonces, yo misma era el ejemplo de cómo el tiempo cambiaba a las personas, por lo que era muy probable caer en una confusión, pero eso mismo habría varias posibilidades, si el parecido era lo suficiente para levantar las sospechas de mi hermanita, valía la pena indagar un poco mas, incluso si fuera improbable, pues en mi mente no había forma de imaginar como es que ella estaría dando un taller en un lugar como ese, pues desentonaba demasiado con su status, además de que estaba segura de que Maki se debía de estar dedicando por completo a la medicina, por otro lado, el nombre también era diferente.

Aun con toda esa incertidumbre, o mas bien, a causa de esas dudas, no reprimí mis ganas de conseguir mas información.

\- Ya veo, puede ser… ¿y cual es el nombre completo de tu profesora? – aunque trataba de sonar tranquila, podía sentir la ansiedad escapar por mis cuerdas vocales.

\- Nise-nise…, Niseno Kasumi – Cocoro respondió luego de esforzarse por recordar el apellido, después de todo no es algo que suelas aprenderte de alguien que acabas de conocer hace apenas una semana, mas aun teniendo en cuenta su edad.

\- Niseno Kasumi – por un momento pensé que mi hermanita iba a decir _Nishikino_ , pero era obvio que ese no iba a ser el caso, por otro lado, sin duda alguna era un nombre extraño, mas que eso, era un nombre ciertamente inquietante dependiendo de cómo se escriba, me era difícil imaginar que alguien le ponga un nombre así a su hija…

¿Podría ser…? Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa ante la posibilidad, no tenia sentido, pero…

 _¿Un nombre falso?_

\- Debo de haber visto muchas películas – deseche ese pensamiento rápidamente ante lo absurdo que sonaba, aunque una parte de mi no quito el dedo del renglón, mi curiosidad me pedía comprobar esto lo antes posible.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Los días pasaron sin mayores novedades, el trabajo iba como de costumbre, trabajar como cocinera era algo monótono, pero no aburrido, mi gusto por la cocina hacia que no perdiera el interés por mejorar mis habilidades, aun así, la conversación que tuve con mi hermana acerca de _Kasumi-sensei_ , no dejaba de invadir mis pensamientos durante mis tiempos de ocio.

\- Si quiero comprobarlo no tengo mas opción que pedir un día libre – dije para mi misma mientras miraba el calendario de se encontraba en el área de descanso de mi trabajo, siempre trabajaba por las tardes, de lunes a viernes y el sábado por las mañanas, según me decían era un horario ideal para estudiantes universitarios, ya que era fijo y sin "sorpresas", aunque muchas veces había tenido que doblar turnos, en fin, esta regularidad no me daba la opción de acomodar un día libre para ir a hacer un poco de _investigación_.

\- Aun así, pedirle a Cocoro que le tome una fotografía seria demasiado extraño – mi dialogo interno había repetido esta rutina varias veces durante la semana – rayos, parezco una maldita acosadora -.

Tras hacer unas pequeñas comprobaciones mis sospechas comenzaron a tomar mas fuerza, Niseno Kasumi no tenia redes sociales, ni había hecho algo notable que la hiciera aparecer en los periódicos, si era una pianista excelente al menos debió haber participado en algún concurso o algo por el estilo, pero no era el caso, existía la posibilidad de que Cocoro estuviera exagerando sobre el talento de su profesora, también podía ser de que haya vivido hasta ahora en el extranjero, pero alguien así no estaría dando clases por caridad en un centro cultural cualquiera en Tokio.

\- Absurdo – a pesar de ser agotador, había dedicado gran parte de mi tiempo libre en esas investigaciones, pero cada vez en mi mente se volvía mas necesario tomar acciones mas directas, aunque esa emoción nunca me hizo pensar fríamente en que haría si resultaba que Kasumi era realmente Maki.

Estaba consiente de que no era un comportamiento normal, me sorprendía mi necesidad de aferrarme a esa posibilidad de un reencuentro, tal vez era solo el impulso del momento sumado que nunca había superado realmente a Maki, pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

Sin embargo, algo que en mi mente parecía una de las pruebas mas solidas se presento de forma natural, luego de unos pocos meses Cocoro había llegado con algo que prácticamente despejaba todas mis dudas, la profesora Kasumi le había obsequiado un teclado para que pudiera practicar en casa, mi madre, que había ido a recoger a Cocoro, se encontró con ella al lado de una gran caja que contenía el teclado, lo obvio había sido declinar cortésmente la intención y devolver el regalo, sin embargo, esa _ceremonia_ tan japonesa había sido evitada y se había cambiado por una sencilla nota que les pedía que lo aceptaran y que lo consideraran una _inversión_ de su parte (de Kasumi-sensei), debido al gran talento de Cocoro, la falta de tiempo para tratar personalmente esa situación fue posponiendo ese asunto hasta que terminamos aceptándolo silenciosamente.

Todas estas cosas me llevaron a pedir un día libre, aunque podía haber faltado sin avisar, la razón era tan absurda que solo pensarlo me hacia sentir culpable, pero había encontrado la excusa perfecta.

\- ¿Desde cuando soy una persona tan responsable? – dije esto mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde seria el concurso donde participaría Cocoro, con el pretexto de ir a apoyar a mi hermana y darle un respiro a mi madre, había hecho todo esto solo para verla, tal vez esta _responsabilidad_ se debía a mi sentido de culpa, no, definitivamente esa era la razón.

 _Lo siento Cocoro, mamá, las he engañado._

Antes actuar de manera egoísta había sido algo que haría sin pestañear, ahora, incluso si no estaba haciendo nada malo, me sentía mal por hacer esto de esta manera.

El lugar era un pequeño auditorio, por la cantidad de gente que había alrededor podría decirse que el sitio iba a estar lleno, por otro lado la mayoría de las personas iban muy bien vestidas, aunque las multitudes no me intimidaban, lo cierto es que nunca había asistido a este tipo de eventos.

El tiempo paso y yo me limite a seguir a la gente, luego de todas las formalidades la competencia comenzó, sinceramente no esperaba mucho de esto, como gran ignorante de la música clásica, no conocía los estándares del piano solo, escuchar a Maki durante un año me había enseñado algunas cosas de mas formales sobre teoría musical, pero nunca había hecho un esfuerzo por aprender algo realmente.

Por otro lado, aunque me parecía sorprendente que Cocoro pudiera participar después de un tiempo tan corto, pues solo habían pasado algunos meses, tenia la pesimista certeza de que ella no ganaría, aunque dado que mi única referencia en vivo y en directo se limitaba a Maki, la cual sencillamente podías denominar como un prodigo, no sabia realmente cual era el nivel de mi hermanita, la había escuchado practicar algunas veces, pero eso no me daba una respuesta clara.

Los participantes desfilaban por el escenario, uno tras otro tocando dos piezas a lo largo de un determinado tiempo, aunque la música de piano es universalmente hermosa, para alguien como yo que tenia un gusto mas moderno, no tenia idea de cómo calificar a los participantes, aunque sinceramente me daba igual por lo que mi mente se enfocaba en muchas otras cosas diferentes, esto solo cambio cuando mi hermanita se apareció en el escenario, podía notar como temblaba ligeramente mientras se preparaba, desde inclinarse ante el publico hasta acomodarse frente al piano, incluso si yo estaba del otro lado, aguantaba la respiración con total expectativa.

No sabia si era porque no había puesto la suficiente atención a los demás, o genuinamente por la interpretación de mi hermanita, no pude evitar sentirme cautivada, aunque la música seguía un ritmo lento con "poca" dificultad técnica, bajo mis oídos inexpertos, la sensación que transmitía era conmovedora de alguna forma.

Tal vez era por todo el trasfondo y el significado de esto, yo me sentía feliz de ver a mi hermanita en el escenario, incluso si había surgido una oportunidad demasiado conveniente como lo era el taller, quería creer que yo había contribuido un poco a apoyar el sueño de Cocoro.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Después de que la presentación de Cocoro terminara, sentí que había cumplido mi deber y busque la salida en busca de un respiro, tenia unas fuertes ganas de fumar, por lo que tuve que buscar el lugar apropiado para poder hacerlo, me había comprometido a no hacerlo frente a mis hermanos, aunque eso solo lo hacia mas estresante, ya que no sentía la confianza de poder dejarlo.

Luego de ver revisar el programa, decidí regresar después de que terminaran las presentaciones y el pequeño intermedio que estaba marcado antes de la entrega de resultados, por tanto, tenia mas o menos una hora para relajarme, el trabajo y mis demás obligaciones me impedían descansar planamente entre semana, así que no tenia de otra que tratar de reparar todo ese daño acumulado en estos momentos en los que tenia la oportunidad de descansar.

Los resultados llegaron a la par que la noche, Cocoro no gano ningún premio ni mención, pero extrañamente no parecía alterada por ello, para mi, alguien que había sido sumamente orgullosa, podría resultar sumamente frustrante una situación parecida, pero ella no parecía tratar de reprimir frustración o sentimientos parecidos, era demasiado madura para su propio bien, sin duda eso era un arma de doble filo… hice una nota mental sobre ello.

La madurez es algo que se adquiere de forma natural conforme la vida nos golpea, sufrir y superar las adversidades nos hace crecer, y comprender la naturaleza de la vida, sus injusticias y sus sinsabores se graban en nuestros corazones y nos hacen aceptar nuestro lugar en el mundo, eso es la madurez, comprender nuestros limites, sortear las adversidades y delimitar nuestros sueños es algo que todos hacemos al crecer, pero ciertamente no es algo que un niño deba experimentar tan pronto, pues no estaría disfrutando lo que llamamos _infancia_ , pues cuando la madurez llega, no hay nada que nos haga disfrutar la vida tanto como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños.

Por otro lado, madurar también traía consigo algo que podríamos llamar como "la anestesia del adulto", a mayor o menor escala, nos volvíamos insensibles a los estímulos que tanto significaban para nosotros, eso nos hacia posible soportar las profundas tragedias de la vida, pero también significaba que las pequeñas cosas que le daban sabor a nuestra existencia se opacaban poco a poco.

Aun así, Cocoro no parecía haber avanzado hacia la madurez amarga, y de cualquier forma, aun era una niña, seguramente en la adolescencia pasarían muchas cosas que podrían cambiarla, eso era ciertamente aterrador, pero no era momento de pensar en ello todavía.

Cocoro salió a saludarme luego de que terminara la ceremonia de premiación, yo no veía la hora para encontrarme con Kasumi-sensei, pero mi hermanita me dijo que le había dicho que se adelantara pues tenia algunos asuntos que atender, una excusa razonable, pero que mi madre también había escuchado cada vez que había tenido la intención de conocerla, le dije a Cocoro que esperaríamos, pues yo también tenia algo importante que conversar con ella.

Logre desviar la atención de mi hermanita hablando sobre el evento, mi nerviosismo aumentaba y la expectativa se hacia cada vez mas aplastante.

Después de media hora la cantidad de gente había disminuido drásticamente, aun así, todavía había personas charlando alegremente, sumado a la presencia de Cocoro, tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dejarme llevar por el nerviosismo, perder la compostura frente a este tipo de personas no era algo que me importara mucho, pero sin duda era algo que me perseguiría toda mi vida, tal vez ese tipo de pensamientos era lo único que quedaba de ese orgullo que "la gran Yazawa Nico" siempre había atesorado.

No quería hacer el ridículo, si, quería evitar ser justo como la chica de enfrente que devoraba pieza tras pieza de pan…

Espera…

\- ¡¿Honoka?! – la sorpresa fue demasiada que ni siquiera reprimí mi voz, las secretarias y las personas que se encontraban cerca me vieron con disgusto, pero eso era lo de menos.

\- ¡¿Nico-chan, que haces aquí?! – ella parecía mas que sorprendida, asustada.

Es demasiada coincidencia, definitivamente yo tenia razón.

\- Vine por que mi hermana participo en el evento –

\- ¿Eh?, oh, ya veo, claro – Honoka parecía no poder salir de su sorpresa, pero aun asi se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

\- Espera, Honoka, la gente esta mirando – reaccione muy tarde pues había olvidado lo empalagosa que era mi amiga de la preparatoria, aun así, ella pareció entender y se alejo sin protestar.

\- Lo siento, tiene mucho tiempo que no te veo que no pude evitarlo –

 **Honoka**

Me encontraba en una de esas situaciones en que todo es tan confuso, que la mejor idea es correr y no mirar atrás, sin embargo, no es algo que pudiera hacer de ninguna forma, Nico, una de mis grandes compañeras y amigas de la preparatoria se encontraba frente a mi, ¿qué hacia aquí?, su respuesta era tan lógica y natural que no tenia ningún fallo, la alegría de reencuentro y un sentimiento difícil de definir luchaban por dominarme, todas las cosas que no me había puesto a pensar, se presentaron ante mi, como esa tarea de verano que se presentaba impasible un día antes de regresar a clase y que había hecho todo por ignorar…

Incluso si mi mente quería irse para otros rumbos, sabia que la realidad pedía mi atención, luego del impulsivo abrazo y del tenso saludo, el silencio entre nosotras volvió momentáneamente, dado que yo no había asistido al evento y solo estaba aquí para encontrarme con Maki, no había visto a la hermanita de Nico participar, asi que era imposible para mi haberme preparado para esto.

¿De que tienes miedo?, la verdad es que no lo se, yo no sentía haber hecho nada malo y parte de mi se alegraba genuinamente de ver a Nico otra vez, aunque nunca llegamos a conectar íntimamente mas allá de nuestra conexión como grupo, los momentos vividos hacían de ella una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, por ello queria saltar y hablar como en los viejos tiempos, sin embargo, no me fue posible decir una palabra.

Por otro lado, sentía una extraña inquietud que no sabia como definir, dado que conocía toda la historia entre Maki y Nico, una parte de mi estaba convencida de que reencontrarse con Nico iba a ser algo complicado, incluso si ahora todo era diferente, es imposible que un fantasma desaparezca, y mas aun, es imposible que pase desapercibido cuando regresa.

Era algo que sabia de primera mano.

Aun así, dado que mi boca era mucho mas inquieta que mi mente, comencé a hacer preguntas, y aunque escuchaba las respuestas, todo eso estaba en segundo plano.

¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?

La pregunta no obtuvo respuesta por mas que la repetí, por lo que el tiempo corría y la conversación se extendía, de esta forma pude enterarme de que había sido de Nico después de la graduación, pues incluso cuando me encontré con Nozomi, ella nunca me lo dijo.

El tiempo y las opciones se agotaron, el repentino silencio de Nico me lo dijo.

 **Maki**

El evento termino como lo había esperado, el talento innato de Cocoro se podía notar, pero en este mundo, el talento solo es una parte, luego de haber tocado el piano durante tantos años era claro para mi, había muchas cosas que trabajar, pero también había tiempo para ello.

Me sorprendía la facilidad en que pensaba de manera tan positiva sobre el futuro de los demás, mientras que delante mío solo veía un camino oscuro lleno de sufrimiento, sabia que para los demás esto no era nada mas que victimismo, pero para mi no había otra verdad aparte de esa, tal vez por eso, es que veía el taller como una de esas dulces condenas.

Si podía hacer que ellos disfrutaran del piano, que se divirtieran y que avanzaran, mis dudas e incertidumbres valían la pena, especialmente en el caso de Cocoro, su talento era autentico, pero no podía negar que parte de mi le daba un trato especial, quería apoyarla, quería ver como crecía y hasta donde podía llegar.

Pero… ¿qué tan sinceros era mis sentimientos?

Lo había pensado mucho, pero no estaba segura de eso, tal vez era solo una forma de expiar mis pecados a través de ella, Nico ahora era inalcanzable para mi, y en todo caso, yo nunca fui digna de ella, tal vez por eso, esta era la única forma en que sentía que podía apoyarla y a la vez, era la forma en que buscaba consuelo y perdón.

Que actitud tan mezquina ¿no?

Solo quería justificar mis acciones de alguna manera, pero estaba bien así, mientras nadie lo supiera, no había problema.

\- En fin, creo que ya es hora – mire mi reloj para comprobarlo y efectivamente ya había pasado un poco mas de media hora desde que había acabado el evento.

Esperar un tiempo luego de las clases de piano con el pretexto de que tenia otros asuntos que atender era algo que se había vuelto una costumbre, era la forma perfecta de disuadir a los padres que querían hablar conmigo, el horario había sido armado a propósito para salir mas tarde de lo normal, por lo que la gran mayoría tenia la necesidad de salir a tiempo para llegar a buena hora a sus casas.

Aunque resultaba de alguna forma cansado, hablar con las personas resultaba aun mas tedioso, me hacia recordar a cada momento lo miserable que era, una exageración sin sentido, pero así se sentía.

Pero eso era algo secundario, pues lo que realmente quería evitar era encontrarme con Nico, o con su madre, pues, aunque nunca sentí que estuviera en malos términos que su madre, no sabia que es lo que ella podría pensar de esta situación, y sobra decir los motivos de no querer ver a Nico.

Estas reflexiones se fueron desarrollando en mi mente mientras me dirigía a la salida, este no era el lugar donde daba el taller, sino un edificio acondicionado para este tipo de eventos, por lo que la cantidad de personas era notable a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Honoka había enviado un mensaje de que ya había llegado, por lo que tampoco quise hacerla esperar mas.

\- Ah, ¡Kasumi-sensei! – una voz conocida me golpeo justo cuando acababa de salir del pasillo que llevaba a entrada.

Era Cocoro, que desde una de las esquinas me saludaba con energía, pero sin perder la elegancia que la caracterizaba, sin embargo, eso fue solo el principio.

Al lado de ella se encontraba Honoka, quien tenia una expresión indescifrable, y atrás de ella estaba una mujer de largo cabello negro azabache acomodado con dos coletas bajas y ojos rojos intensos que bien podrían mirar el fondo de tu alma.

\- Nico-chan –

Di un paso atrás por la impresión, pero por un momento, no pude hacer nada mas, no estaba preparada para esto de ninguna forma, esto va mas allá de lo que podría llamarse "mala suerte", aun así, de alguna forma camine hacia ellas para al final situarme al lado de Honoka.

¿Qué debería hacer?, me confié, era obvio que esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano, pero ahora tenia el problema frente a mi, la vergüenza, mezclada con la sorpresa, la culpa y todos mis sentimientos reprimidos se hicieron presentes por un momento, aunque había hecho un gran esfuerzo por acercarme, me sentía completamente vulnerable, tanto que probablemente estaba temblando.

Nico había crecido, aunque su estatura no aprecia haber cambiado significativamente, el paso de los años había dejado sus marcas, aun así, su belleza seguía siendo imposible de ocultar, incluso podría decirse que desprendía un aire mas digno y maduro, sumado a su figura delicada y aspecto frágil, su presencia no podía hacer nada mas que intimidarme.

\- Maki – en ese momento Nico me hablo dando un paso hacia el frente, verla era una cosa, pero escuchar nuevamente su voz luego de tanto tiempo, fue lo que termino de desatar mi pánico, me sentía completamente avergonzada de mi, sabia perfectamente que si en ese entonces no la merecía, en este momento no era digna ni siquiera de su mirada, todo esto me hizo darme la vuelta lo mas rápido que pude para alejarme de ahí y poder tranquilizarme, pero algo freno mi primer impulso de escapar, sentí un jalón en mi ropa y me voltee rápidamente para confirmarlo, pero no pude reaccionar mas allá de eso.

¿Qué podría decir?, había perdido la oportunidad de escapar de una forma mas discreta, pero ahora que había intentado escapar no habia nada que pudiera justificarme.

La potente voz de Nico se hizo presente en el lugar.

\- ¡Maki! – su voz tuvo el volumen suficiente para llamar la atención de los que se encontraban alrededor, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue voltearme y ver a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

\- ¿Maki?, ¿se refiere a Nishikino Maki? –

\- ¿Nishikino?, ¿la heredera de los hospitales Nishikino? –

\- Escuche que había dejado la universidad, pero ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? –

\- Ya lo había pensado, pero no pensé que realmente fuera ella... -

Los comentarios comenzaron a llenar el lugar, volviendo todo completamente insoportable.

 _¡Cállense!, ¡cállense!, ¡cállense!_

Puse mis manos sobre mis oídos como si eso fuera a hacer alguna diferencia, pero todo era tan abrumador que no podía hacer nada mas.

Y como si alguien lo hubiera planeado, se hizo presente el peor de mis temores.

 **Nico**

 _¿Qué esta pasando?,_ los murmullos de la gente se fueron haciendo presentes en el lugar, pero la naturaleza de estos fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que había cometido un error, ¿Maki dejo la universidad?, ¿qué significa esto?, me quede inmóvil unos segundos, pues no sabia como reaccionar, pero lo que ocurrió después fue aun mas impactante.

Maki se cubrió los oídos con sus manos, podía notarse como hacia presión a su cabeza, desordenado su cabello mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

\- No, no, por favor no – susurros llenos de angustia salieron de la boca de Maki mientras negaba fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- Maki, ven – una sola instrucción salió de Honoka, y sin esperar respuesta tomo a Maki de uno de sus brazos y se adentro nuevamente al edificio, mi reacción fue automática y las seguí de cerca arrastrando a Cocoro conmigo, no había tiempo para explicaciones que ni yo misma tenia, por lo que me apresure para no perderlas de vista, el edificio era grande pero no era particularmente complejo, al final, Maki y Honoka salieron por una puerta trasera, que probablemente estaba destinada a los trabajadores o para actividades de carga y descarga, parecía que no se habían percatado de que las seguí por lo que luego de que se cerrara la puerta, yo me acerque y volví a abrir, pero solo lo suficiente para percatarme de lo que estaba pasando, ellas se habían detenido y Maki se encontraba de rodillas abrazando su cuerpo con desesperación, por otro lado Honoka la abrazaba con fuerza.

La escena era tan inverosímil que me paralizo.

 **Honoka**

Aunque actué por impulso, haber traido a Maki y otro lugar donde pudiera calmarse sin la mirada de la gente fue una buena idea, aunque para mi lo único que podía ver era a Maki respirando con dificultad, quejándose en silencio mientras luchaba contra un pánico que no conocía, sabia que el dolor debía ser mucho mas profundo de lo que podía entender, en todo caso, lo único que podía hacer era esperar mientras le hacia saber que estaba ahí, apoyándola.

Luego de unos minutos la respiración de Maki por fin se fue calmando, en ese momento me separe de ella para poder comprobar como estaba, luego de todo este tiempo podía saber que tan fuerte había sido el ataque de Maki analizando un poco su apariencia, era de alguna forma sorprendente como podía cambiar el aspecto de una persona después de esto, aunque Maki siempre parecía cansada, podría decirse que ahora se encontraba al borde del desmayo por el agotamiento, esta vez parecía haber sido bastante fuerte.

Maki estaba sollozando, pero en vez de calmarse comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza llego el momento en que se lanzo hacia mi y yo la abrace con fuerza nuevamente.

\- ¡No me sueltes por favor!, por favor – las palabras de Maki parecían un ruego desesperado, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero eran palabras que seguían clavándose en mi con la misma fuerza – Honoka, quédate conmigo por favor… -.

Cocoro

De un momento a otro pasaron muchas cosas que no entendí de ninguna forma, al final termine siguiendo a mi hermana hasta la puerta trasera del edificio, hasta ese momento, lo único que podía entender era que Kasumi-sensei realmente era Maki-san, incluso si eso era sorprendente, todo lo que paso después lo fue aun mas.

Mi hermana se detuvo en esa puerta, lo que me dejo descansar y recuperar el aliento, ella abrió la puerta, pero no completamente, de esa forma lo único que podía ver era a mi hermana ver lo que se encontraba del otro lado, por lo que no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

\- Hermana, ¿qué pasa? – pregunte sin recibir respuesta, pero algo me dijo que no debía insistir.

Mi hermana estaba llorando, podía notar lo mal que estaba y también podía ver que trataba de aguantar pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo, sea cual sea el motivo, este se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta por lo que trato de acercarme para saber de que trata todo esto, no podía simplemente ignorar la expresión de mi hermana y seguir parada ahí esperando, tal vez no podría ayudar, pero no saber que pasaba me cortaba completamente esa posibilidad.

Sin embargo, mi hermana me cerro el paso sin mirarme, simplemente se interpuso entre la puerta y yo mientras seguía viendo hacia el otro lado, era claramente una señal de "los niños no se deben meter donde no los llaman".

Que injusto.

 **Maki**

Era demasiado, era insoportable seguir sintiendo todo esto, cada momento solo era la anticipación a mas sufrimiento, la desesperación se aferraba a mi mientras yo trataba de escapar, pero ¿a donde?, si el problema estaba dentro de mi, si yo era el problema.

\- Ya no quiero esto, ¡ya no! – mis pensamientos se escapaban de mi boca sin ninguna resistencia – ya no tengo nada, quiero que todo acabe, ya no quiero vivir -.

 **Honoka**

Maki se aferraba a mi con fuerza, sus ojos llorosos y su expresión reflejaban una plegaria incomprensible, sentía que nada de lo que hiciera podía sanar las heridas de las que Maki trataba de escapar, aun así, tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

Atraje a Maki hacia mi para cubrirla con mis brazos, quería que ella supiera que todo estaría bien, que yo estaba con ella y que no la dejaría, quería responder apropiadamente a lo que me pedía, pero una parte de mi no quería dejar salir esas palabras, o mas bien, no podía, pues serian verdades a medias, lo había notado desde hace un tiempo, cada vez tenia mas ganas de escapar de esta realidad, deje que las salidas después del trabajo se alargaran, mire a otro lado mientras Maki seguía lidiando con problemas que yo misma me había a ofrecido a enfrentar junto a ella, pero tal vez por el cansancio, la comodidad o la nueva oportunidad que se presentaban ante mi me fui alejando poco a poco.

Eso me hacia sentir culpable de alguna manera, aun así, incluso si mi debate mental se encontraba en su clímax, yo nunca fui una persona que reflexionara profundamente sus acciones, incluso si mi corazón se encontraba lleno de dudas, las palabras salieron con fuerza, como tristes intentos para apaciguar un incendio incontrolable.

\- No te preocupes Maki, estoy aquí contigo – sin duda eran palabras que salían de mi corazón, Maki me había ayudado muchísimo durante todos estos años, ella me había apoyado y sabia que todo lo que había logrado era gracias a ella, es imposible para mi darle la espalda, pues ella me necesita y tengo que ayudarla.

Y a pesar de eso yo...

 **Maki**

Honoka se separo de mi y yo levante la vista confundida, al ver el rostro de Honoka pude ver la sonrisa que me brindaba, una sonrisa que me transmitía entendimiento y tranquilidad, era una típica sonrisa de "todo va estar bien", pero aun así, era invaluable para mi, pues ahora lo único que veía a mi alrededor eran miradas acusadoras, sonrisas incomodas o expresiones de lastima, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y la acaricie, _Gracias_ , era lo único que podía pensar, pues ella estaba ahí, salvándome nuevamente.

Aun así, sabia perfectamente que ella no era la persona que quería que estuviera allí, pero no había forma de remediar eso, por otro lado, Honoka era la única que me entiende y apoya, para bien o para mal, solo ella puede brindarme un poco de calma y alejarme del propio abismo que me consume, aunque no es amor...

Es mejor que sentir aun mas dolor...

Me acerque rápidamente a Honoka y tome sus labios desprevenidos, incluso si no recibí respuesta, no me importaba, pues sabia que no estaba siendo sincera, no podía pedirle mas a Honoka, aun así, tampoco podía dejarla ir, incluso si era injusto, incluso si la lastimo, no tengo otra salida.

 **Nico**

Fue imposible hacer cualquier cosa, lo único que pude hacer fue contemplar la escena que tenia ante mis ojos sin acabar de entender lo que estaba pasando, las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y las posibles respuestas llegaban de igual forma, el torbellino en mi cabeza era tan intenso que lo único que había en mi era confusión.

Pero no era necesario entender todo.

La verdad se encontraba ante mis ojos, y aunque yo quería detener esa visión, destruir ese paisaje, no podía, pues era obvio que esto estaba mas allá de mi, yo no era nada mas que una extraña que no tenia nada que ver con esto.

Incluso si lo que ardía en mi interior me decía lo contrario, lo cierto era que yo estaba equivocada.

Recordé la impotencia que sentí dentro de ese auto a las orillas de la carretera, y no sabia que era peor, aunque tampoco importaba, lo cierto es que dolía demasiado.

\- Parece que ella no me necesita, ya veo – trate de dibujar una sonrisa que engañara a mi corazón, mis lagrimas seguían saliendo sin detenerse y si no fuera porque sentía una pequeña mano sosteniéndome, probablemente ya estaría en el suelo desahogándome sin ningún pudor, pero no podía verme tan lamentable frente a ella, después de todo ella no sabia nada, y no tenia por que saberlo.

Aun así, mi dolor seguía superándome, por lo que reuní todas mis fuerzas para dejar de llorar, y aunque no lo logre del todo, fue suficiente para salir de ahí.

\- Creo que me confundí, lo siento Cocoro, vamos a casa – le dije a mi hermanita con una lamentable mueca, que debería ser una sonrisa.

Cocoro asintió en silencio, sus ojos guardaban genuina preocupación y un sin numero de dudas, tal vez ella entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no dijo nada durante todo el camino, solo apretó mi mano con fuerza.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Un suspiro pesado inundo la habitación, ya había suspirado tanto pero el pesar no parecía disminuir, había pasado poco mas de una semana desde ese ¿reencuentro?, dudo que se le pueda llamar así, pero lo cierto es que había logrado uno de mis anhelos mas fuertes de los últimos años, ver a Maki, sin embargo, lo que salió de eso fue un completo desastre en todos los niveles, me dejo con mas dolor y dudas.

Luego de alejarme de ese lugar, no recuerdo realmente mucho de lo que paso después, al día siguiente me encontré durmiendo en la sala del apartamento de mi familia, afortunadamente no había nadie, contemplé el techo de la habitación durante varias horas, recordando todo lo que había pasado ayer, fue doloroso y volví a llorar varias veces, pero por otro lado, las preguntas comenzaron a salir naturalmente mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a analizar las cosas con mas calma.

 _¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Maki?, ¿porque estaba usando un nombre falso?, ¿Desde cuando Maki y Honoka tenían esa relación?_ , eran algunas de las tantas preguntas que rondaban en mi mente.

\- Me rindo – todo era tan confuso que darle vueltas no me llevaba a ninguna solución.

Me levante por fin al darme cuenta de que la hora en que mis hermanitos regresaban de la escuela se acercaba, me sentía sin ganas y completamente miserable, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de aquí.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar – mi mente me recordaba mis responsabilidades, pero sinceramente dentro de mi no había ninguna intención de hacerlo, me dirigí hacia mi apartamento y luego de comprar algunas cosas, me encerré.

Apague mi teléfono y me tumbe en mi cama sin mas preámbulo, mi primera intención había sido emborracharme, pero luego de cuatro cervezas me di cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar, era una forma absurda de tratar de olvidar lo que de todas formas no iba a desaparecer por lo que deje que el dolor me consumiera hasta que me quede dormida.

 **Maki**

\- Mierda – todo se había desmoronado en un par de momentos, justo como esa famosa y molesta ley, todo fallo sin excepción alguna...

Esa noche, conforme me fui recuperando me di cuenta realmente de las cosas que habían pasado, la gente se dio cuenta de mi presencia en el evento, algo que definitivamente no le iba a gustar a mi padre, por otro lado, me había dado un ataque frente a Nico y luego de eso todo se volvió bastante confuso, lo siguiente que recuerdo con claridad es que me encontraba en la parte trasera del edificio y solo Honoka estaba ahí, ¿que había pasado con Nico?, esa fue la pregunta que acaparo toda mi atención, si de alguna forma ella se había ido en cuanto nos separamos, seria lo mejor, pero ¿y si había visto todo?, entendía muy bien que ella se encontraba fuera de mi alcance, cada cosa que pasaba me dejaba mas en claro lo indigna que era del afecto de cualquier persona, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir miedo a esa posibilidad, por un lado la vergüenza de lo que había pasado y por otro, había dicho muchas cosas irresponsables ese día, en mi desesperación por sentirme consolada, no dude en rogar y usar mi dolor para aprovecharme de Honoka nuevamente.

Con solo verla durante un momento, pude darme cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Nico no habían cambiado, incluso si una parte de mi lo sabia, yo pensaba que estos sentimientos se habían deteriorado y disminuido debido al tiempo y a la separación, pero lo mas probable es que solo fuera una ilusión creada a partir del hecho de que no sabia nada de Nico.

\- Desde que vi a Cocoro fue obvio que así era -

Por otro lado, Honoka, ella no podía negarse a estar conmigo, tenia que cumplir su promesa, incluso si sabia que lo que siento por ella no es amor, no puedo dejarla libre pues me quedaría completamente sola, este pensamiento me llevo a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado estas ultimas semanas, Honoka se ausentaba cada vez mas debido al trabajo, muchas veces no contestaba el teléfono y cuando la cuestionaba sobre ellos sus respuestas eran muy vagas.

 _Algo no anda bien._

Honoka podía no ser brillante, pero ya no era la misma que en la preparatoria, _¿podría ser que me este ocultando algo?_

Aunque quería negarme a esa posibilidad, una voz en mi mente me instaba a investigar, pues hasta el momento, debido a que prácticamente no salía de casa, me había mantenido completamente al margen de los asuntos laborales de Honoka, lo que sabia era únicamente lo que ella me había dicho, que trabajaba en un álbum junto a su productora y su novia, que era la encargada de la música, los detalles eran muy vagos y fueron haciéndose cada vez mas ambiguos conforme el tiempo avanzaba, esto era obvio, pero mi estado de animo siempre lo había agradecido, pues una parte de mi sentía cierta envidia y realmente no quería escuchar los detalles, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era muy extraño, dada la personalidad de Honoka, hubiera esperado completamente lo contrario, _¿o estaba tratando de ser considerada?_ , eso sin duda era una posibilidad.

\- No entiendo nada –

De cualquier forma, tenia que hallar una manera de aclarar mis dudas.

 **Nico**

Solo basto un día para recuperar mi rutina habitual, más bien, eso era lo máximo que me podía permitir, pues necesitaba trabajar para que no me descontaran y en todo caso, para conservar mi empleo, recibi una buena reprimenda que acepte en silencio y continúe con mi vida lo mejor que pude pero los días pasaron y el paisaje ante mi seguía teñido de gris puro, y mi estado de animo tampoco mejoraba mucho, por otro lado, luego de lo sucedido durante el evento, Maki no volvió a aparecer por el taller, una semana después Cocoro me dijo que este se suspendió indefinidamente, y aunque pude ver su decepción, la noticia no me sorprendió, aunque realmente no entendía el panorama completo, estaba segura de que lo que había detrás de todo esto no era algo bueno.

Sin embargo, gracias a los consejos de Nozomi, adquirí un nuevo pasatiempo, esto no era mas que salir a pasear sin rumbo fijo para despejar mi mente, debido a que, por las mañanas mientras no trabajaba, mi mente divagaba hacia pensamientos poco productivos cuando no me ponía a hacer algo, por lo que luego de discutir un poco terminé aceptando su idea, pues sabía que necesitaba hacer algo para evitar estancarme.

Definitivamente es cierto que, aunque la mente siga divagando entre las mismas ideas, el hecho de estar fuera y ser parte del bullicio de la ciudad es muy diferente a ser consumida por el silencio de mi habitación.

\- Por otro lado, Nozomi definitivamente ha cambiado – esos pensamientos se escaparon por mi boca mientras me dirigía al parque que se encontraba al lado del puente cerca de mi casa, en ese sentido, mis paseos se habían reducido a visitar lugares que frecuentaba durante la preparatoria.

\- Tal vez soy masoquista – reí por lo bajo ante esa idea, que sorprendentemente no sonaba tan descabellada ahora.

Iba ocupada en ese tipo de pensamientos ociosos cuando escuche el sonido de un impacto contra el suelo, no fue algo alarmante, pero llamo mi atención, sonaba como si a alguien se le hubiera caído su bento, se había escuchado en el parque, por lo que mi curiosidad se vería satisfecha de cualquier forma, tal vez era un oficinista en su descanso o algo similar…

 _¿Qué está haciendo esa chica?_

Mi mente por un momento no reacciono, una chica se encontraba arrodillada frente a lo que, efectivamente, era una caja de bento, esto sin duda era algo que a cualquiera podía molestar, pero definitivamente no era algo por lo que llorar, al menos que fuera un niño, aun así, la chica parecía bastante alterada, demasiado para ser normal…

 _¡¿Maki?!_

Al reconocer el color del cabello, un rojo apagado, sumado a ese comportamiento, mi mente por fin hizo "click" ante una escena que solo había visto una vez.

 _¿Qué hago?_

Lo primero que hice fue mirar alrededor, tal vez Honoka o alguien mas estuviera cerca y podría ayudarla, pero no vi a nadie, además yo no sabia lo que estaba pasando, _¿qué podría hacer?_ , por otro lado, si yo no la ayudaba ¿quién lo haría?, las dudas continuaron llegando y yo no podía tomar una decisión, el momento parecía eterno pero término abruptamente dejando mi mente completamente en blanco.

Maki se desplomo y quedo tendida en el suelo.


	25. Distancia en la cercania

**Hola!, ha pasado mucho tiempo y realmente lo lamento, la vida me ha dado muchas cosas en que ocuparme y muy pocos momentos de inspiración, en todo caso, por fin puedo traerles otro capitulo :D, espero lo disfruten y los invito como siempre a dejar sus comentarios y criticas.  
**

 **Ha pasado mucho tiempo por lo que les dejo directamente con la lectura, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo a lo largo del tiempo.**

* * *

 **Distancia en la cercanía**

 **Maki**

El hecho de saber que Honoka me estaba ocultando algo deliberadamente, solamente alimentó mis pensamientos negativos, que ya de por si danzaban por mi mente con total naturalidad, me sentía miserable y no había duda de que lo era, puede que existieran millones de personas mas miserables que yo, pero ellas no se preocupaban por mi, y aunque yo me preocupara por ellas, no llegaríamos a ningún lado... este tipo de pensamientos solamente aumentaban mi sentimiento de culpa, pues pensar algo así era mezquino y moralmente cuestionable.

 _Un problema a la vez._

Pensar en eso no me llevaría a ningún lado, lo mejor para mi era centrarme en lo que podía hacer.

\- Aunque, en una situación como esta... –

Prácticamente todo estaba mal, los rumores de mi presencia en el evento llegaron hasta los oídos de mi padre, quien me prohibió continuar con el taller y aunque no me lo hubiera prohibido, definitivamente no me sentía con ganas de continuar, por otro lado Honoka había comenzado a mostrar una sonrisa incomoda cada que nos veíamos mientras yo me empeñaba en perpetuar la farsa que la ataba a mí, lo demás era obvio, pero había un detalle que de igual manera me hacía comerme la cabeza inútilmente durante horas y horas, por supuesto, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Nico.

Su presencia en el evento se podía explicar de muchas maneras muy razonables y obvias, pero ¿porque me había detenido en ese momento?, ¿que es lo que quería decirme?, esas eran las preguntas que clamaban silenciosamente por ser respondidas, por supuesto, la respuesta estaba fuera de mi alcance, pero esto solo había aumentado aun mas mi ansiedad, y prácticamente me encontraba irritada todo el tiempo, todo era tan molesto que...

Ese encuentro había traído de vuelta ese fantasma que solía hacer mella en mi tras bambalinas, el desamor, desde que Nico y yo perdimos el contacto, yo había cargado con esa culpa, la cual trataba de aplacar con todos los pretextos que la vida diaria podía presentarme e incluso después de que empecé a tener estas crisis, este desamor solo era una parte de mi desdicha, por lo que viví anestesiada de eso debido a la ausencia de Nico en mi vida, pues obviamente es mejor un absoluto inalcanzable que el calvario de la convivencia incomoda.

Pero incluso ese encuentro, que probablemente ni siquiera podría ser considerado como tal, había cambiado todo en un momento, confirmo mis dudas para sembrar otras e hizo que me hundiera mas en mi abismo, lo cual era, en pocas palabras, completamente aterrador.

Honoka, mi querida amiga, paso de ser mi "pareja" a ser un _bien_ necesario para mantener mi frágil ego, una parte de mi era consciente de que estaba ignorando sus sentimientos, justificándome en mi propio egoísmo, yo la necesito, por tanto, ella no puede alejarse de mi.

 _No voy a dejar que eso pase._

\- Creo que solo hay una cosa por hacer -.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Me tomo un par de días terminar mis preparativos con respecto a Honoka, luego de investigar un poco ya conocía donde había estado trabajando, y aunque no tenía más información, era lo mejor que podía conseguir sin tener que involucrar a terceros.

No había nada de malo en mis acciones, pero sabía perfectamente que mis intenciones no eran honestas en lo absoluto.

Salir de casa no era una tarea sencilla, pero lo que tenía que solucionar no se encontraba entre las paredes de mi habitación, por lo que decidirme a salir me tomo mucho tiempo, estuve dando vueltas en mi habitación desde las primeras horas de la mañana, había dormido poco como de costumbre, pero eso me dio tiempo de probarme varios conjuntos de ropa y acabe por vestirme de una forma bastante llamativa, incluso podría decirse que era un atuendo algo "sexy", aunque no era vulgar ni nada parecido, era mas como si fuera a salir en una cita.

Aunque ese no era el caso en absoluto, aun así, utilizar mis aparentes encantos podría resultar efectivo, al menos eso quería creer, aunque Honoka no era muy receptiva a ese tipo de cosas, sabia perfectamente que no era totalmente indiferente… pasado el medio día por fin pude juntar la fuerza suficiente, tome el almuerzo que había preparado Waki-san y me dispuse a salir.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – una voz severa llega a mis oídos justo cuando me dirigía a la entrada, me voltee sorprendida, pues se suponía que mi padre estaba en el hospital.

Mi padre se acerco a mi desde la sala de estar que se encuentra junto al pasillo que lleva al recibidor, pude notar lo molesto que se veía.

\- Eh… - no pude responder, me había tomado completamente desprevenida.

\- ¿A dónde vas vestida así? – me tomo de los hombros con fuerza mientras continuaba cuestionándome – No conforme con todo lo que haz hecho, ahora pretendes salir así –

Todo lo que decía era simplemente increíble, mi mente realmente no lo podía procesar, era perfectamente consiente de mi fracaso como "hija de la familia Nishikino", pero, aun así, aunque pensaba que no lo merecía, creía firmemente que mis padres trataban de entenderme y apoyarme, a pesar de todo.

Pero al final, también estaba equivocada.

\- No es que yo haya querido terminar así – deje salir en voz baja, no era una queja, eran mis sentimientos desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, además de ser una disculpa y una justificación, era mi arrepentimiento y mi llamada de auxilio, tan solo quería que lo comprendiera.

\- ¿Qué dijiste maldita malagradecida?, después de todo lo que te hemos dado, así nos pagas -

Pero no fue así, de un momento a otro me encontraba cayendo, mi mejilla ardía y quemaba mientras mi cuerpo era arrastrado por la simple inercia del golpe, pocas veces había sido golpeada, pero nunca de esta forma, me sorprendió, pero una parte de mi no se dejo caer, me mantuve de pie como pude, el dolor era tan intenso, que no podía diferenciarlo entre el físico y el que quemaba mi interior.

Pero lo había entendido, después de tanto tiempo lo había entendido, el alivio y la rabia se expandieron por mis nervios, mi mandíbula se tenso entre el enojo y las ganas de querer llorar.

\- Dije que yo nunca quise terminar así – mi voz se escuchaba entrecortada por el esfuerzo, sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, y algo me decía que no podría parar, pero necesitaba decirlo – ¡dije que yo nunca quise ser tu maldito juguete! – grite con todas mis fuerzas recuperando así mi postura.

\- Ya me cansé, ¿soy un fracaso?, claro que lo soy, como no lo iba a ser si siempre seguí tus estúpidos caprichos, todo en nombre del maldito apellido Nishikino, Maki estudia esto, Maki compórtate asi, Maki no pierdas el tiempo jugando, ¡Maki no vivas tu estúpida vida porque no te pertenece!, yo nunca quise estudiar medicina y ustedes lo sabían, pero en vez de eso, siempre me decías que como heredera tenia responsabilidades, a la mierda, nunca pude disfrutar nada, y cuando encontré algo que amar, ¡me dijiste que no era importante!, y yo era una niña, una niña que solo quería disfrutar la vida y ser feliz por un maldito segundo sin tener que pensar si esto estaba bien o no para "la heredera de los Nishikino", lo siento padre pero yo no puedo, soy débil y estúpida, soy una basura de persona que no puede ni siquiera controlar sus sentimientos, ¿cómo quieres que pueda cumplir lo que me pides?, ya no… - mi voz se quebró y el silencio volvió mientras yo miraba hacia el suelo, lo había hecho, incluso si no había terminado de decir todo lo que sentía y lo que pasaba por mi mente, sabia que no había marcha atrás.

\- Me decepcionas – no esperaba una respuesta mejor – desde este momento ya no eres parte de la familia, desaparece de mi vista -.

No esperaba menos de mi padre…

No, del Señor Nishikino.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Me sentía lamentable, incluso si la mirada de la gente rápidamente se clavaba en mi, no podía sentirme alagada por ello, en otros tiempos tal vez me hubiera alegrado y hubiera alardeado un poco mas de mi figura, mostrándola con porte y orgullo, pero ahora quería correr y esconderme en cualquier lugar que pudiera encontrar, incluso si había tomado un taxi, el pequeño trayecto que recorrí para llegar finalmente a mi destino fue un calvario.

No se como saqué fuerzas para hacerlo, pero había llegado al lugar de trabajo de Honoka, literalmente no tenia otro lugar a donde ir, por lo que simplemente seguí con mis planes, ¿qué mas podía salir mal?, entre al edificio y me dirigí al elevador, las puertas se estaban cerrando y por lo que instintivamente me apresuré a detenerlo y así poder entrar, simplemente no quería perder el tiempo.

\- ¿Maki? – una voz conocida se hizo presente cuando entre al elevador, no podría decir quien estaba mas sorprendida, pero sin duda, ninguna de las dos podía sentirse feliz por este encuentro.

\- Anju-san – mi voz sonó extrañamente seria, incluso me sorprendió un poco – ya veo -.

 _Debí de haberlo sabido…_

No había necesidad de explicaciones, era obvio lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan claro que me sentí estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes, la verdad me parecía tan obvia que no podía sentirme realmente sorprendida.

 _Kira Tsubasa._

Anju y yo éramos amigas, pero antes de eso, Anju era amiga de Tsubasa.

\- No creo que sea un buen momento – Anju dijo con un tono indescifrable – deberías venir mas tarde -.

La castaña se encontraba sosteniendo una caja de un pastel por alguna razón, aunque eso no importaba.

\- No lo creo – ambas sabíamos perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

\- Entonces hablemos un momento – dijo eso mientras avanzaba hacia mi, tratando de hacerme salir del elevador, seguramente quería retrasarme, mientras buscaba alguna forma de solucionar esto, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

\- Lo siento – fue lo único que dije mientras tomaba a Anju de uno de sus brazos y la empujaba fuera del elevador, esta de mas decir que ella cayo, dándome tiempo para cerrar las puertas y dirigirme a mi destino.

Toque el timbre, mi mente no podría procesar correctamente todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no era necesario, solo había una cosa que necesitaba entender.

La sonrisa de Erena se borró en el momento en que me vio, nadie dijo nada, ella me miro fijamente, sus ojos se clavaron en mi y yo le devolví la mirada, parecía que tanto Anju como Erena sabían que esto pasaría.

\- Vine a ver a Honoka – dije con firmeza.

Erena no contesto, pero tampoco se aparto, su mirada reflejaba que había aceptado el hecho de que todo esto era inevitable, aun así, podía notar la agresividad en ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Erena?, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – otra voz conocida, aunque lo cierto es que tenia mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba.

Ella me miro sorprendida, sin embargo, su reacción fue contraria a lo que esperaba.

 **Tsubasa**

\- Oh, Nishikino-san – la pelirroja se encontraba en la entrada, frente a Erena – esto realmente es una sorpresa, adelante, pasa – la invito a pasar y Erena se hace a un lado.

Mi respuesta fue automática, gracias, hasta cierto punto, a todo el entrenamiento que había tenido, muchas veces me había encontrado con mis _rivales_ y mientras no fuera Honoka no tenía problemas con tratar correctamente a cualquier miembro de µ's, lo cierto es que me sorprendía mucho que Maki-san se haya presentado aquí, aun así, es una amiga de Honoka por lo que no debería de ser algo raro, ¿cierto?

Nishikino Maki era una chica imponente en todos los sentidos, cuando µ's estaba activo ella fácilmente entraba en los top 10 de las school idols más populares del pais, su talento y belleza eran innegables, sumado a su personalidad, hacían de ella una persona realmente encantadora, a pesar de que los años habían pasado, Maki-san seguía conservando su encanto, aun así, parecía cansada y se veía que había estado llorando, por otro lado, su vestimenta resaltaba su figura y aunque su cabello ahora tenia un tono mas apagado sin duda reflejaba perfectamente la imagen de una _doncella en peligro_.

Pensando en ello, todas las chicas de µ's eran hermosas, poseían un abanico de encantos imposibles de negar, sin duda alguna todas ellas eran un gran partido, pero lo cierto es que Maki-san aun destacaba.

 _Si tuviera que competir con ella, sin duda alguna perdería._

Un pensamiento ocioso paso por mi mente mientras me dirigía hacia la sala de estar, había tratado de establecer una conversación, pero Maki-san no parecía interesada, por lo que lo mejor era llevarla hasta Honoka sin más.

\- Amor, vine a traerte el almuerzo –

¿Que?...

\- ¡¿Maki?! – el rostro estupefacto de Honoka denotaba varias emociones que simplemente me dieron un mal sabor de boca- ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

\- Como dije, vine a traerte el almuerzo – la pelirroja respondió mostrándole la cajita de bento que llevaba consigo, mientras se acercaba a Honoka y de un momento a otro la besó.

La besó…

El dolor que se había empezado a acumular desde que Maki-san pronuncio la primera palabra, termino de tomar fuerza, no lo podía entender, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

\- Espera – Sae estaba parada al lado de la cocina y miraba la escena sorprendida, pero ella hizo la pregunta que se necesitaba hacer, incluso saltándose cualquier formalidad y presentación - ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Honoka? -.

\- Soy su novia por supuesto – Maki-san respondió sin rodeos y por alguna razón sentí que su tono de voz cambio - ¿verdad Honoka? -.

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka parecía bastante confundida pero aun así respondió – si -.

Mi mente se quedo en blanco, todo era tan absurdo que mi mente no podía procesarlo, me sentía completamente estúpida por todo lo que había estado haciendo, por tener esperanzas… por todo.

 **Maki**

Ya estaba hecho, podía ver en el rostro de las demás que había logrado mi objetivo, había dejado claro mi lugar a lado de Honoka y eso era lo importante, tenia que asegurarme de que ella se quedara conmigo, ya que no había marcha atrás, no había nada mas…

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, Erena cubría su rostro con una de sus manos mientras las demás aun no se recuperaban de su sorpresa, yo tenia una extraña sensación de victoria, pero una parte de mi se sentía ajena a ese sentimiento.

El sonido estridente de un móvil se hizo presente pero no logro romper la tensión de la habitación, aun así Honoka tomo el teléfono en sus manos y contesto para luego dirigirse a otra habitación, me tomo desprevenida encontrarme sola en el centro de la habitación de un momento a otro sola, ninguna mirada dirigida hacia mi guardaba una pizca de amabilidad, pero extrañamente no me sentía amedrentada por ello.

Erena se acerco a mi sin decir nada, yo no pude mas que verla aproximarse a mi con una expresión intimidante, cuando me di cuenta de su intención fue demasiado tarde…

Erena se abalanzo sobre mi al tiempo en que su puño se dirigía a mi rostro, pude evadir el golpe, pero no pude esquivar su embestida, por lo que ambas caímos al suelo mientras yo trataba de librarme del agarre y los golpes de Erena.

\- ¡¿Qué pretendes con esto, maldita sea?! – podía escuchar a Erena gritar eso mientras las cosas pasaban, sin embargo, mi fuerza era muy poca y no podía defenderme, quería devolver, aunque sea un golpe, pero parecía algo imposible para mi, no encontraba fuerzas en ningún lado que me animaran a levantarme.

Una parte de mi incluso consideraban su reacción como algo natural, como si fuera mi responsabilidad recibir esos golpes.

Pero lo cierto es que los humanos no son así, puede que mereciera esos golpes, pero la violencia solo puede responderse con mas violencia, tal vez sea algo inconsciente, pero es parte de la naturaleza humana, utilice la fuerza de mis piernas para apartar a Erena, funciono mejor de lo que esperaba, aun así, su mirada no parecía querer detenerse en este punto, ambas respirábamos con dificultad, yo no era consiente de mi estado, pero me imaginaba que no me encontraba bien, la adrenalina anestesiaba mis sentidos, podía sentir vagamente los golpes que había recibido, podía notar el sabor a sangre en mi boca… quería seguir peleando, ese acto tan absurdo ahora parecía cobrar sentido y ser la única respuesta.

Con trabajo me levante y aunque era muy difícil mantenerme en pie no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, Erena de igual forma se levanto, sin duda ella tenia la ventaja, y yo solo recibiría mi merecido, pero eso no evito que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba lista para recibir la paliza que yo no podía darme.

Ella se acerco nuevamente a mi, era increíble ver la expresión de enojo de una chica estoica como ella, quería defenderme, pero no estaba muy segura de que fuera a resultar bien, aun así, ¿que mas podía hacer que plantar cara a la situación?

\- ¡Suficiente! – sentí como era empujada con fuerza desde un lado, perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo.

No fui yo la que se llevo el golpe de Erena.

Tsubasa era la que se había metido entre nosotras y me había empujado, ella había recibido el golpe de Erena en pleno rostro, podía ver como su nariz empezaba a sangrar, pero a pesar de esto, ella se acerco a mi y me ofreció su mano.

\- ¿Puedes levantarte? – podía notar su preocupación, de la misma forma podía ver la sangre saliendo de su nariz, sus ojos llorosos tratando de contenerse, su expresión que solo reflejaba sufrimiento y me ofrecía su amabilidad.

Y yo había venido con el único propósito de destruir su felicidad.

Eso me supero por completo, ella no tenia nada que ver, era completamente ajena a mis problemas, mi sufrimiento y mi egoísmo, y yo había venido con toda la intención de arrebatarle todo y pisotear sus sentimientos, puede que no supiera que se tratara de ella específicamente, pero lo cierto es que eso no importaba, ver su expresión sincera me hizo darme cuenta de ello.

¿Tan bajo he caído?, definitivamente si.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

\- Al final me quede con esto – vi la cajita de bento que tenia en las manos y que de alguna forma había tomado al salir corriendo de ese departamento, la adrenalina comenzó a perder su efecto y el dolor de los golpes comenzó a tomar fuerza al punto que comenzó a costarme trabajo caminar.

\- Necesito descasar un momento – susurre para mi, mientras me encogía de las punzadas que comenzaban a darme en los costados, estaba segura de que no era nada grave, pero lo cierto es que mis malos hábitos de alimentación habían hecho mella en mi resistencia.

De alguna forma camine hasta donde se encontraba un parquecito donde había pasado algunos momentos preciados en la preparatoria.

\- Aunque siga caminando, ¿a dónde se supone que voy a ir? – dije para mi mientras levantaba la vista para observar el paisaje a mi alrededor, sentía golpes por todas partes y ese movimiento hizo que notara un dolor en mi mandíbula que hizo que me retorciera un poco.

\- Maldita sea, Erena es demasiado fuerte – me acerque al banquillo mas cercano y me acomode en el, me sentía agotada, como si hubiera corrido un maratón, la sensación era muy parecido a cuando terminábamos de entrenar alguna de las extensas sesiones de Umi.

Que agridulces eran esos recuerdos…

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

\- Me quede dormida – fue lo primero que dije luego de recuperar la conciencia, aunque era algo obvio, decirlo en voz alta a veces forma parte del dialogo interno de cualquier persona, no había pasado mucho tiempo, pero era un hecho que me había quedado dormida en algún momento, ahora mi cuerpo dolía un poco mas, además de que el hambre se hizo presente desde el momento en que abrí mis ojos.

\- Supongo que puedo comerme esto – dije mirando la cajita que traía conmigo, comencé a desenvolverla…

Pero no pude probar un solo bocado.

 **Nico**

Mi reacción fue completamente instantánea, mis instintos tomaron las riendas de mi cuerpo y aunque no entendía nada, lo único que importaba es que algo malo le pasaba a Maki y que no había nadie mas que pudiera ayudarla, aun así, aunque mi cuerpo se movió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Maki, cuando fue momento de hacer realmente algo, me quede nuevamente en blanco, gritar su nombre no me iba a llevar a ningún lado y sostenerla tampoco, dependiendo de lo que sea incluso moverla podría llegar a ser peligroso, no sabia que era lo que le pasaba y ahora que ella estaba inconsciente tampoco había forma de averiguarlo, ¿Qué hago?.

Es sorprendente como en momentos como estos se te olvida hacer cosas que en completa calma son de sentido común, sin embargo, el miedo que estaba sintiendo me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para evitar caer en un pánico total, me levante y llame a una ambulancia mientras me dirigía a la avenida para ver si encontraba a alguien que pudiera ayudarme, el esfuerzo que tenia que hacer para mantenerme centrada era demasiado, decidir mis acciones, responder coherentemente lo que me cuestionaba la operadora del 119 todo resultaba muy confuso y paso de una forma muy rápida, luego de que me confirmaran que una ambulancia venia en camino, regrese a donde se encontraba Maki, no había encontrado a nadie y no me quería alejar mas pues no quería perder de vista a Maki, por otro lado cuando regrese busque entre sus cosas su teléfono, no podía quedarme quieta en esta situación y me pareció que la acción mas lógica mientras esperaba a la ambulancia era avisarle a la familia de Maki sobre su situación, en ese momento no me detuve a pensar en ninguna cosa mas, simplemente quería hacer todo lo que pudiera, Maki se encontraba inmóvil, y si no fuera por su accidentada respiración no podría decir que estuviera viva.

Pensar en esa posibilidad quebró la poca resistencia que tenia, comencé a llorar y llamarla, le repetí muchas veces que todo estaría bien y que la ambulancia no tardaría en llegar, mientras hacia eso trate de comunicarme con sus padres, pero fue inútil, el teléfono de Maki estaba bloqueado y no tenia la mas mínima idea de cual seria el código correcto, no supe exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, si fue mucho o fue poco, pero en algún momento la ambulancia se hizo presente y los paramédicos hicieron su trabajo, mi mente estaba al borde del colapso, los paramédicos me hacían preguntas y no sabia si estaba contestando correctamente, al final, Maki y yo terminamos dentro de la ambulancia mientras esta se dirigía a toda prisa al hospital.

Mientras la ambulancia se dirigía al hospital, pude observar con mas detenimiento a la pelirroja que se encontraba inconsciente frente a mi, su rostro reflejaba cansancio, podía notar algunas señales de que había llorado recientemente, además de que se veía algo maltratada, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada o algo parecido, tenia el labio partido y realmente se veía peor de lo que me había parecido al principio.

Me aferré a su mano lo mas que pude.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

\- Parece que voy tarde al trabajo – dije eso mientras miraba el reloj de la sala donde me encontraba esperando noticias sobre la condición de Maki, la verdad es que no me importaba llegar tarde, faltar o cualquier otra cosa, de hecho, sentía como si prácticamente nada importara, me encontraba mas calmada, pero lo cierto es que aun no lograba procesar todo lo que había pasado, todo parecía demasiado irreal y confuso.

Cuando mi mente comenzó a enfriarse, me di cuenta de que había varias cosas que necesitaban arreglarse, llame al trabajo para avisar que no podía llegar, además de hacer algunas llamadas para poner todo en orden, luego de hacer esto, comenzaba los verdaderos problemas.

\- Necesito llamar a alguien para avisarle esta situación – no había muchas opciones, pero ninguna parecía atractiva para mi, tenia que elegir entre avisar a sus padres o llamar a Honoka.

Aunque en el momento de la verdad mi mente no me ayudo, ahora que algo de tranquilidad había regresado a mi, me di cuenta de que ambos números se encontraban guardados en mi teléfono, sin embargo, no estaba segura de que eran los mismos, pero no tenia mas de donde empezar, me había quedado con lo poco que Maki llevaba encima, pero con su teléfono bloqueado, no podía hacer mas que buscar la forma por mi propia cuenta.

\- Bueno, no puedo estar aquí todo el día – marque el numero de la casa de Maki, siendo un teléfono fijo, tenia mas probabilidades de éxito, por lo que mi primer intento fue este.

Las pocas veces que había marcado, contestaba una sirvienta, pero esta vez el teléfono sonó durante bastante tiempo, para después ser contestado por una voz que solo había escuchado una vez.

El padre de Maki.

\- Bueno, habla Nishikino – su voz sonaba irritada por alguna razón.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Yazawa, hablo para informarle algo sobre su hija Maki-san, lo que pasa es que… - los nervios me dominaron por un momento y comencé mi historia en un impulso.

\- No tengo ninguna hija llamada Maki - pero la voz del otro lado me interrumpió con rudeza, me quede sin palabras por un momento, no sabia que situación podría llevar a que recibiera este tipo de respuesta, pero en este momento había cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.

\- Pero – comencé con el fin de retomar el hilo de la conversación, sin embargo, lo único que obtuve fue el sonido de que la llamada había terminado.

¿Qué rayos? ¿que rayos esta pasando?

\- Esto es una locura – la situación parecía absurda, y estaba claro que había muchas cosas que yo no sabia... pensé en marcar nuevamente, pero seguramente iba a recibir la misma respuesta o simplemente no iba a recibir respuesta, por lo que tenia que seguir con la otra opción, muy a mi pesar y sin saber si realmente iba a dar resultado, marque el número de Honoka.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Mientras esperaba a Honoka, trate de relajarme, queria asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y recuperar la calma para poder entender la situación rápidamente.

Pero ¿de que va a servir?, no había nada que pudiera hacer y tampoco había un porque, incluso si quería hacer algo, no estaba en la posición ni tenia el derecho de hacerlo, yo era simplemente un cero a la izquierda en la vida de Maki.

Quedarme a su lado tampoco me traería nada bueno, especialmente sabiendo que el lugar que quiero en su corazón esta ocupado por otra persona, no había razón para cargar con mas dolor del que tenia.

La respuesta era sencilla, pero difícil de aceptar.

\- ¡Nico-chan! – una voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos, Honoka se veía bastante preocupada mientras caminaba apresurada hacia mi.

Aunque verla me causaba sentimientos encontrados, no era momento para ello, le explique rápidamente lo que había pasado, así como el estado de Maki según los médicos, omití mencionar la conversación con el padre de Maki a pesar de que mi mente pedía a gritos preguntar, conforme fue escuchándome Honoka se fue calmando al punto que al final de mi historia ella se encontraba oyendo atentamente en completo silencio, era muy raro ver a Honoka con una expresión tan reflexiva, pero lo cierto es que tenia mucho tiempo de no convivir con ella, probablemente también había madurado de alguna forma.

\- Entiendo – ella asintió para si misma, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mi, su expresión seria no pegaba nada con la Honoka que yo recordaba – gracias -.

Por alguna razón ese "gracias" se escuchaba muy pesado, sumado a la expresión de Honoka en ese momento no tenia la menor duda de que las circunstancias que rodeaban a Maki y a Honoka eran complicadas, ¿había la necesidad de meterme en este embrollo?, probablemente no, lo mas sensato era no preguntar y continuar con mi camino, sin embargo, algo en mi se negaba a aceptar ese hecho.

Mi conflicto interno fue interrumpido nuevamente por Honoka.

\- Bueno, voy a ver como se encuentra Maki, Nico-chan, gracias por todo – de un momento a otro Honoka me cubrió con sus brazos, apretándome fuertemente, fue solo un instante, pero por alguna razón dejo una fuerte impresión en mi.

No pude reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta Honoka ya se encontraba lejos y aunque levante mi mano ya era tarde.

 **Honoka**

Contestar esa llamada fue un error, incluso si se trataba de ella, no debí de haber dejado a las demás en esa situación.

\- Soy una cobarde – esa era la realidad, la llamada, por mas importante o no que fuera, solo fue un pretexto para escapar de esa situación incomoda, pero termino tan mal, que todo se volvió aun mas complicado…

Me sentía completamente responsable de lo que había pasado, yo orille a Maki a hacer esto, y metí a Tsubasa en medio lastimándola también, de la misma forma metí en problemas a las demás, trate de abarcar demasiado pensando que _todo saldría bien de alguna forma_.

Pero el mundo no funciona así por mas que trate de convencerme de lo contrario.

\- Yo no quería que esto terminara así – pero sin duda esto era el resultado de mis acciones, fui demasiado arrogante y egoísta…

¿Qué debería hacer?, la respuesta era obvia, Maki me necesita y no hay forma de que pueda abandonarla, incluso si tengo que…

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Llegue finalmente a la habitación donde se encontraba Maki quien ya se encontraba bien, pero necesitaba descansar debido a los golpes además de que estaba débil por su mala alimentación… me hicieron preguntas con respecto a eso, pero yo simplemente lo deje de lado y me dirigí a ver a Maki, era lo mas importante en ese momento.

No había otra respuesta y no había otra elección.

Abrí la puerta, Maki se encontraba mirando por la ventana, la luz del atardecer que se filtraba hacia juego con el cabello de Maki, aun así, la escena no transmitía nada mas que tristeza.

Luego de darse cuenta de mi presencia, Maki se dio la vuelta y pude notar que estaba llorando, sus lagrimas fluían con calma y ella lloraba en silencio.

\- Honoka… - parecía que quería decir algo mas, pero al final se contuvo – parece que me excedí un poco – sus palabras eran como una suplica para que no preguntara nada mas.

\- Ya veo – fue lo único que pude decir, pues no sabia que había que perdonar, que había que reprochar o cuestionar, no podía decir nada sin que eso no lastimara a alguna de las dos.

Me acerque a la cama donde se encontraba ella, y sin mas que decir la abrace.

\- Todo va a estar bien -

 _Todo va a estar bien…_

 **Tsubasa**

Mi habitación se encontraba a oscuras, yo simplemente me había tumbado en mi cama en cuento llegue a mi departamento y no me había levantado para nada, no tenia ganas, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, y la realidad me aplastaba cada minuto que pasaba, demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta es la que quería escuchar…

Maki era la pareja actual de Honoka, eso ya de por si era un shock tremendo, pero saber que Erena y Anju lo sabían me superaba por completo, me sentía completamente estúpida por todo lo que había hecho y dicho en estos últimos días.

Era como si todo el mundo se estuviera burlando de mi.

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Aun así, una parte de mi se sentía tranquila.

\- Esta vez hice las cosas bien –

Incluso si la situación era la que era, me había demostrado que podía hacerlo de manera correcta, tal vez no era perfecta, pero no había nada malo con mi forma de amar, no me cegaba ni me controlaba como en el pasado.

Aun así, ser rechazada indirectamente de esa forma no era algo que me hubiera esperado…

El teléfono sonó nuevamente, ni siquiera era necesario comprobar quien llamaba pues aunque sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba no tenia ninguna intención de contestar, ellas eran mis mejores amigas y simplemente no tenia ganas de lidiar con explicaciones o justificaciones, me sentía molesta, pero no tendría ningún sentido decir algo mas, todo lo había dicho hace unas horas y lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

\- ¿Me rindo? – la respuesta era obvia, o eso es lo que hubiera pensado años atrás.

Me levante a encender las luces pues la noche había caído completamente y lo oscuridad parecía querer cubrir mis pensamientos, fui a la cocina, hace tiempo que no tocaba una botella de alcohol y lo cierto es que aun tenia algunas que se habían salvado de las manos de Anju, era demasiado tentador perderme ahí, la promesa de que el momento en que pueda olvidarlo todo llegara suena como algo que necesito, pero…

\- No es momento para eso – me prepare un café bastante fuerte, estaba segura de que no podría dormir esta noche así que realmente no importaba.

Me sorprendí a misma por encontrar paz en el silencio de mi departamento ya que siempre solía escuchar música prácticamente en todo momento debido a que el silencio siempre me causaba inquietud, pero este silencio era diferente.

Porque ahora no había nada que perder.

Honoka no es mía, lo único que es mío es mi amor hacia ella, ese pensamiento me había hundido durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora cobraba otro matiz, pues para mi era suficiente.

\- Después de todo, no puedo renunciar a mi amor por ella -


End file.
